Doubt
by Banquo'sGhost
Summary: The Great Rebellion fights for freedom and liberty. With the help of Shera this seems possible but, if that's so why haven't they won yet? There have been many opportunities to defeat Hordak, but Shera has let him live each time.
1. Disturbance

**PLEASE READ! **Banquo'sGhost: Alright just to warn fans of she-ra I am not a typical fan. You see I am only a teenager who has recently become a fan of the show, for this reason I am warning you that I have not seen all of the show and of course am an amateur writer. Please be gentle in your criticism and if you have any information about some characters please send them to me whether it be by a review or e-mail. Also I hope you enjoy my fanfiction, once I saw she-ra on youtube for the first time I instantly fell in love and bought the DVD of S1V1. Seriously…..She-ra is a thousand times better than he-man….hehe but anyway on to the story!

* * *

The Fright Zone is a massive kingdom of technology and ominous power. Few dare enter the structure due to the intense sensation of fear that it gives off to people. Deep within the confines of this hellish domain lies a prison filled to the brim with what appears to be normal people. Although, if you live on the planet Etheria you would know that these people are anything but normal, they are apart of The Great Rebellion. These revolutionaries fight for the freedom of Etheria, which is ruled by the evil Horde. Hordak being the figure head of the horde stands laughing in triumph over the capture of the rebellion.

"And now that I have the so called 'Great Rebellion' in my prison, nothing can prevent me from ruling all of Etheria!," bellowed the blue-skinned dictator.

"Rrrrow!," screeched Catra. "And no sign of She-ra either."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that Catra."

Hordak then quickly turned his head to the source of the noise only to come face to face with the Princess of Power herself.

"She-ra!," the horde members shrieked.

"Nice to see you to," she grinned. "Now, if you don't mind I would like to take my friends back to Whispering Woods."

Still in shock over She-ra's entrance Hordak remained still for a moment.

"This will not end up like last time She-ra!," he snorted. "Your rebellion is in MY prison and I control their fate now!"

To prove this claim Hordak pressed a button out of the many buttons on the wall he was near. Once pushed the cages all glowed red and steam rose into the air showing that whatever was inside would have been badly burned.

Normally such a torture device would also include a reaction of fear and worry of the people inside the cages. That is, if there were any people inside.

"What!(?)," Hordak roared. "Where did they go!"

Catra meowed, "Hordak! Look over there!"

In the direction that Catra was pointing to showed the main members of the rebellion free and out of harms way from the cages that Hordak imprisoned them in. Hordak stared at the rebels in disbelief and glanced back at his cells, which no one could deny that there were no rebels inside. Bow, one of the main rebel fighters, smirked and pointed to his furry sidekick, Kowl.

Hordak's anger increased ten fold when he saw what the owl-like creature was holding in his talons.

He knew he forgot to imprison someone.

"Well Hordak seems like you're losing your grip on things," Bow grinned confidently.

While Hordak gaped at Kowl for swiftly stealing the keys to the prison cells, She-ra fought her way through the horde troopers in the room and reached her friends. Shaking his head and getting back into the reality of the situation Hordak clenched his fists.

" No one speaks to me that way rebel! Troopers get them!"

The Horde troopers who were not terminated by the princess, all of which were robots, marched towards the group of rebels with She-ra in front.

"Don't just gawk at them Catra, attack!"

Not wanting to anger her master even more, Catra put her mask on and changed into her fully feline stature. With bloodlust in her squinted eyes Catra ran and leaped over the troopers who were still in battle with the rebels. She landed directly in front of She-ra.

"Well I'm not much of a cat person but I'll make do," She-ra taunted with a smile.

With a ear-shattering roar Catra charged at the golden-haired rebel only to have her avoid the attack and grab her tail.

"Here, I think Hordak misses you Catra!"

Using her divine inhuman strength she swung Catra by her tail and into the wall of the other side of the room where Hordak stood. The wall almost broke through due to the tremendous force Catra was thrown but once she was tossed aside she immediately transformed back into her human form, nearly unconscious. Hordak watched the battle with the rebels and held his right arm ready to transform it into a weapon if need be.

This routine was getting very tedious and tiresome over the years which had taken a toll on Hordak himself. Horde Prime was going to yell at him again. There was a time where his 'master' would do nothing but congratulate him, and continue to send him more soldiers whenever he did a vile deed on a town. But those days now rest in the past, possibly forever.

If it weren't for She-ra.

Hordak shook his head in anger. He used that excuse too many times to Horde Prime and even Hordak was starting to get tired of it. Even though it is true.

"Give it up Hordak, you have nowhere to go!," claimed Glimmer.

Hordak shook his head to see that the rebellion had destroyed every single one of his troopers. By his side Catra was just starting to recover from her harsh impact. Overall there had to be twenty of them against both Hordak and a beaten Catra.

Maybe keeping all the rebels in cages on the same floor wasn't one of his better ideas.

"And what? Give myself up? To you! I don't think so!"

Hordak then looked to the side wall for any hidden buttons that could get him out of this situation. While searching the rebels advanced closer to him, She-ra spoke first.

"She's right Hordak, you have nowhere to go, stop this madness."

Hordak smirked when he found the right button.

"This isn't over rebel, I **will** have total control of this entire planet!," He snorted while grabbing Catra by the arm. Hordak then pushed one of the buttons he had found and a wall of fire separated him from the rebellion.

"Stay back!," She-ra warned.

The members of the rebellion backed away from the inferno. Bow squinted his eyes only to make out two objects through the flames running out the doors. Cursing under his breathe over another semi victory against the Horde, Bow walked up to She-ra.

She-ra saw Bow's expression, "Is there something wrong Bow?"

"Actually there is, there was plenty of time to get Hordak before he pulled another escape trick on us! Don't you see that if we capture the ruler of Etheria we can get our world back in a matter of hours!"

She-ra looked at Bow for a moment, shocked by his honest outburst. They did have enough time to grab Hordak, in fact there have been many opportunities to kidnap him.

"Bow, do you see that fire? I couldn't risk you and the other rebel's lives, Hordak always has a trick up his sleeve and one can never be too careful in approaching him."

Before Bow could respond Glimmer stood by She-ra.

"She's right Bow, we might have all been killed if She-ra didn't intervene," she smiled confidently. "We'll get him next time."

Bow knew when he was defeated but that didn't mean he liked to lose. He also knew that there was no arguing with the mysterious Princess of Power. Along with the other rebels, Bow walked out of the wicked environment of the Fright Zone with a shred of doubt in his heart over She-ra's decision.

* * *

"You had the rebellion in your dungeons AND YET YOU LET THEM ESCAPE!(?)"

The roar of Horde Prime's voice echoed loudly throughout the Fright Zone. Hordak shuddered over his outburst, not that he could blame him. The rebellion had become a very big problem over the years and it probably would have been smart to take care of them before She-ra had appeared. Unfortunately even in a world of magic is was nearly impossible to change the past.

In a slightly nervous tone Hordak spoke.

"Yes well, I promise you that next time-"

Horde Prime's colossal fist came crashing down onto the platform causing it to tremble with such force that Hordak lost his balance and fell onto the floor.

"No more excuses!," he snarled. "The rebellion has become too much of a problem! You are an EMBARASSMENT TO THE HORDE! Your failure to subdue the rebels has cost us dearly! Even my own son has turned against me because of these menaces!"

Hordak stood up and remained silent through Horde Prime's lecture. This wasn't new to him in anyway. Hordak stood up and stared into the opaque mist that surrounded his master, unable to see his body or face. If he had any.

"Your failure will not go unnoticed Hordak!," he bellowed. "If these rebels are becoming too much of a problem for you to handle then I will send a replacement to rule Etheria and demote you to Horde cook!"

"Y-yes mighty one! I will find a for sure way to get rid of the rebellion, in fact our scientists have been working on something recently to do just that-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR 'INVENTIONS' I WANT RESULTS!"

Horde Prime once again smashed his fist onto the platform but this time shattering a good portion of it. Hordak quickly turned his hands into suction cups and clamped onto the wall for support against the tremor Horde Prime caused.

"Of course Horde Prime," he changed his hands back to normal. " I will give you results as soon as I can!"

"For your sake, I hope so. You are dismissed Hordak."

"Yes Horde Prime," he bowed while quickly walking out of the domain.

While Hordak walked through the halls several repair bots passed him and entered Horde Prime's room, most likely to fix the platform he broke. Machines in the Fright Zone are all connected and know when and where a piece of technology is damaged. Hordak somewhat grinned and walked inside the elevator to the roof as the robots passed him knowing that the job will get done to the best of their abilities.

Machines do what they are told.

Machines don't question orders.

Machines aren't like people in any way.

At one time the world of magic was the niche in Hordak's life until he learned of the possibilities and explanations technology offered. Science explains why it rains, where people come from, how plants grow, and so much more. Magic goes beyond the boundaries of science and once Hordak learned of that, magic had become a nuisance to him. Since the supernatural cannot be explained it holds a certain amount of insecurity for the user. If you don't know how something works, how can you possibly understand it and use it to its full potential?

Magic is too unpredictable and isn't very reliable. Technology on the other hand, is basically a physical entity which has many interchangeable parts that help make it a whole.

Science, technology, these things Hordak can count on.

Magic is what protects the rebels, not the Horde.

Exiting the elevator and stepping onto the terrace of the structure Hordak looked into the distance, glaring at the little amount of the Whispering Woods that he can see. These meetings with Horde Prime didn't anger him as much as they used to. It wasn't the first time he threatened to replace Hordak and at this rate it won't be the last. Hordak was Horde Prime's brother, and nothing could change that. Whether Horde Prime let Hordak rule Etheria because of this or because he could easily control and intimidate Hordak was a mystery to him.

Although Horde Prime's threats do not annoy Hordak, the incompetence of his minions only plays a small role in this irritaton.

She-ra was the cause of all this. As if the arrival of He-man wasn't bad enough that he had to bring this warrior woman along with him. The origins of She-ra were unbeknownst to anyone including the rebellion. Where exactly did she come from? Did He-man bring her from Eternia?

Hordak shook his head and rested his hands on the control panel of the terrace. Who was She-ra? She arrived after He-man had and before Adora left him. It was very ironic that Adora had gone missing when She-ra first arrived. Hordak remembered when the troopers told him that she left the Fright Zone. All he could really remember about that moment was the state of shock in hearing that his adopted daughter missing without any explanation.

Surely if Shadow Weaver's magic had worn off she would have sensed it.

Adora seemed perfectly loyal and didn't act any different that usual when he last had seen her in his control. Was the spell that weak? And right after the arrival of She-ra he hears that Adora went missing. Was She-ra somehow the cause for her treason? It was very possible.

If that was the case this just gave Hordak another reason to terminate the woman.

"Hordak!," Shadow Weaver's voice screeched through the com.

Hordak surprised to hear his name pressed the button on the control panel to respond, "Yes Shadow Weaver? What is it? (!)"

"Entrapa wishes to see you about her newest invention. It shows much promise to the demise of the rebellion!"

Hordak smirked at the news; this is just what he needed to hear.

"Good, tell her that I will be at the lab immediately."

"Yes Great one," Shadow Weaver responded.

Whether She-ra's appearance and Adora's departure had any connection temporarily left the mind of the dictator as he strode to the elevator in hopes that this would be the last time he would have to deal with the Princess of Power.

* * *

Whispering Woods is an enchanted forest that protects the inhabitants. The Great Rebellion uses the magic of the woods to protect them from the Horde. No matter how much force or how many soldiers Hordak uses they are powerless when trying to penetrate its magic. Whispering Woods has become a troublesome obstacle for the Horde and most of their plans revolve around its eradication.

As you can see there has been little luck in that department.

For now the rebels rest peacefully but only for a moment. They know full well that the Horde still has most of Etheria under its control and even now are treating the people unfairly. But as the saying goes, 'you can't save them all.' Despite this notion, the rebels have had an eventful day since just a few hours ago Hordak had most of the rebellion imprisoned. For now simple jobs such as 'look out' or 'supply groups' are used for the rest of this day, which to most of the rebellion is a blessing.

But there are a select few who live for the sheer adventure and love of fighting the evil Horde, Bow being one of those people.

At this time the archer is found around one of the many tents in the rebellion's base camp. Out of frustration Bow examines his arrows for possible quirks and improvements. It all just seemed to end up in the same way. Hordak loses some tanks and soldiers then makes an escape, while the rebellion manages to save whatever town that had been treated unfairly by the Horde. Granted that beating Hordak and saving the people was their prime concern one cannot help but wonder if this will go on forever.

Bow then grabs a piece of flint and begins to sharpen his normal arrows in frustration. Saving people had always been fun for the archer since it gained him some fame and attention but, since the Horde is present these things had to wait. The love of fighting is one of the main reasons he joined the rebellion.

Beat up a few Hordesmen, gain fame, and possibly impress She-ra along the way. This is the life, or at least Bow's life.

Although as the years have gone by it feels that no matter how many people they get to join the Great Rebellion it just doesn't seem to be getting them very far. Of course they have gained a good portion of Etheria back from the Horde (especially with all the kingdoms that have decided to join up), but this revolution of theirs is taking too long for Bow's liking.

If they could just kidnap Hordak.

Hordak is basically the leader of Etheria, and he has gone out of his way many times to fight the rebellion. In fact the rebels have beat him in battle and outnumbered him many times, too many for Bow to remember.

But if that is the case, why haven't they won yet?

Why don't they have Etheria back in their possession? They've beaten Hordak many times, it only seems right that Etheria should be back in the ownership of the people! By taking Hordak from his throne they could easily take control of the Horde and later destroy it, thus freeing everyone from his hellish rule.

Then they could go after Horde Prime.

Bow quickly stops sharpening his arrow and notices that the arrow head is almost gone, what a waste. He stands and tosses the useless weapon aside.

"We are so close, we are always so close."

How many years is this cat and mouse game going to take?

"Were you at the battle?," one of the twiggets asked. (A/N I don't know their names, please tell me.)

"No, but I heard that Hordak almost won this time! Are you guys alright?," answered another.

"Do I look dead to you?(!)"

Bow blinked in interest as he listened to the little green creatures' gossip outside of his tent. Yes it was rude to eavesdrop on another's conversation but at this point the rebel archer could care less about chivalry.

"Well anyway if it wasn't for She-ra I might be dead!"

"She-ra is so wonderful," the female twigget swooned. "She's always there in the nick of time! I wish I could be as strong as her!"

"I guess so, but anyway," he turned to face his friend, "how did she save you guys?"

Bow sat back down on the ground. He already lived through the rescue; there was no point in hearing about it again. If anything he wanted to forget that it ever happened, especially how he spoke to She-ra earlier. Bow didn't mean to yell at her but, with all the years of fighting Hordak it just seemed ridiculous that they haven't at least captured him.

She-ra was the symbol of all that is good and just in the world. She and He-man were the strongest people Bow had ever seen yet neither one of them have truly rid their worlds of evil. Skeletor and Hordak are still alive and free to cook up another plan to finally destroy their obstacles.

Why are they both still free?

He-man and She-ra clearly have the power to put them both behind bars and yet it's almost as if they purposely let them go just so that they can meet up again. Do they like this dangerous routine? Don't they know that because of their 'kindness' towards their enemies permit Hordak and Skeletor to hurt more innocent people at a later time?

Do they really care about their cause or are they just luring the people they protect in a false sense of security?

Why does She-ra always let him go? Does she want Hordak to be free and attack the rebels once again?

They had plenty of time to kidnap Hordak. This whole thing could have been over by now. He was distracted. It was a perfect time to get him but, She-ra had let him go.

Bow leaned his head back and stared at the broken arrow he tossed aside earlier. It wasn't right to think those things; She-ra has helped the rebellion tremendously. In fact without her the Great Rebellion would probably have been defeated already.

But one cannot help but wonder whose side she is really on.

Bow felt this same feeling when Adora first joined the rebellion. She was the Horde's Force Captain and had stopped their plans on many occasions. But apparently this whole time we had fought her she was under a spell and thought that the Horde did good deeds for Etheria. Once figuring this out Adora fought with the rebels and became their leader.

How ironic is that? A former Horde captain who happened to be the adopted daughter of Hordak now leads the Great Rebellion. Yeah that made perfect sense.

Although Bow couldn't complain, Adora had proven her loyalty time and again. She has lead the rebels to victory with her extensive knowledge of the Horde (especially info about Horde Prime). Although Adora is usually absent during a battle. Granted that she has fought against the Horde many times but there have been several battles that Bow had not seen Adora take part in.

Does she still find it hard to fight the Horde?

Ugh, this whole thing is too complicated to think about. Adora is the leader of the rebellion and She-ra is the savior, enough said.

"Wow that sounds amazing!," the female twigget shouted. "And what else happened? (!)"

Bow sighed. So they were still talking about the battle? Outside his tent no less.

"Well Hordak got away again but then-," he stopped.

"What? What happened?"

"Well it was kind of weird," he rubbed the back of his head. "Bow did something I never thought he would do."

"What did he do," she inquired.

Oh boy here it comes. Where's Kowl when you need him?

"Well he said something to She-ra that I've kinda been wondering about for a while now," he took a deep breathe. "He said that we should have kidnapped Hordak when we had the chance."

"Kidnap Hordak? Can we do that?"

He turned to her," Sure we can! Think about it if we get Hordak then the Horde is powerless, uh, well except for Horde Prime that is."

"That does seem like it would work but Hordak is pretty tricky. I think it would be too much of a risk."

"Yeah I guess so," he shrugged. "So while I was gone did you-"

Bow stared at the entrance of his tent barely able to see the two tiny creatures. At least he wasn't the only one who thought about capturing the tyrant. Next time he sees She-ra he would have to confront her about a possible kidnapping of Hordak.

* * *

**Well that is chapter one and I promise to continue this. You people don't have to read or review I'm making this story for myself mainly. If you watch the She-ra episodes there have been so many opportunities to capture Hordak and it almost seems ridiculous that they haven't done so already. But anyway you can bet that this is nowhere near the end.**

**Besides Hordak deserves some love, there seriously needs to be more fanfiction about him /hug Hordak/. Hope you like the story! (and if you didn't read my message at the beginning then you seriously should, it explains my situation with this fanfic).**

Return to Top


	2. Progression

Hordak hated going to the military labs. There is little oxygen in the Fright Zone since the production of troopers needed to be increased due to all the rebellion assaults over the years. Temperatures of over 180 degrees needed to be used in order to melt the iron and mold it into armor. The room felt as if one of the suns had already crashed into Etheria and directly onto the Fright Zone.

Hordak chuckled at the thought.

No doubt that the rebellion would love for that to happen.

Hordak hardly ever came to the labs himself. Due to his high rank, inventions were usually brought or shown to him. The last time he could remember walking through this corridor was when he had shown Adora how the troopers were made, which was many years ago. Such memories seem so distant to the dictator and yet Hordak cannot help but feel that he didn't do enough to prevent Adora's treachery.

Or to be more exact, his subordinates didn't do enough to stop her.

Hordak began to question the architecture of the Fright Zone as he wiped the ever flowing sweat off of his brow. Why is it necessary to walk through the production factory (which as mentioned before is very hot) to get to the lab? It was almost unbearable to the point that the dictator had to hold himself back from running through the doors for some cool air.

Just three more yards.

Whatever Entrapa was going to show him had better be worth it for him to go through this torture. It was as if he walked right into an oven! Hordak was unsure of what to expect from the scientist. Her inventions have been used before but have failed to successfully stop the rebellion. Then again at this point Hordak just needed a plan in order to keep his brother off of his case. As long as Entrapa's invention does _some _damage to the rebellion it would be enough to keep Horde Prime from destroying the platform once again.

Finally arriving at the door Hordak quickly punched in the access code since the buttons were on the system were blazing hot. Hordak walked inside the surprisingly air conditioned room and shuddered for a moment while looking at the temperature of the room. The area was about 62 degrees.

There was definitely a flaw or two in the structural design of the Fright Zone.

Even so, the labs always felt like home for the tyrant since technology was something he loved. Shaking his head out of the wonders of science Hordak walked to the end of the laboratory and through another room. Entrapa was one of his top scientists and because of this she needed her own space. As he entered the room Hordak immediately saw almost every one of his Horde officers that were above the level of trooper and assistant scientist.

Shadow Weaver, Catra, Mantenna, Grizzlor, and even Octavia were present.

This notion made the dictator raise his brow in confusion. Just how confident is this woman that she brings almost all of his minions to one room? Without his consent.

"You'd better have a good explanation for this Entrapa," he snarled, "I nearly melted in that room! And why have you assembled all of my command officers?"

Entrapa grinned with little sympathy for the tyrant, "So sorry Great Hordak but I have something that may please you."

"As long as it can hold off the rebellion I don't care," he stated impatiently.

"Don't worry Hordak," Shadow Weaver screeched, "you will find this invention most promising."

"Yyyyyessss master! I think it mayyyyy work!," Mantenna buzzed.

Did everyone know about the invention except Hordak? The very fact that Mantenna knew something he didn't made the dictator slightly nervous.

"Rrrrow! Yes, it will have a great effect on the rebellion but mainly She-ra herself!"

This caught Hordak's attention but it didn't get his hopes up too high. There have been many promises from his minions about the destruction of She-ra. Still, it didn't mean Hordak wasn't interested in what the invention was capable of.

"She-ra?," Hordak inquired.

Entrapa smirked, "You shouldn't doubt my abilities Hordak."

The ego of that woman! She was very lucky Hordak was even a little curious about this contraption.

She sighed.

"As you know She-ra and the rebels have won many victories and have gained numerous allies along the way," Entrapa walked over to the other side of her lab to a control panel. "The Horde troopers have failed when it comes to fighting but their data recording cameras haven't completely backfired during these battles."

Hordak grew impatient, "What are you getting at Entrapa?"

"Of course," she replied, "from the data of these recordings that I have gathered, it seems that the sword of She-ra is one of the main sources of her power, if not the foundation of her abilities."

This wasn't big news for Hordak since She-ra could change her sword into many different objects (including other weapons). It had even cut through strong metals that he had used to imprison her in the past. Despite She-ra's amazing strength the sword did aid her in many battles against the Horde and victories for the rebels. Also this weapon had proved to be very troublesome in the past since not even Shadow Weaver could fully understand the sword's power.

If it weren't for that sword, the spell on Adora might have lasted a little longer.

Entrapa continued, "With some help from the dark arts and of course our technology I have developed a way to backfire She-ra's attacks by returning the power of her sword right back at her!"

"How do you know this will work?," Hordak asked.

"Simple," she grinned, "using the same technology of the Doom Balloon you had invented years ago, which had the ability to absorb energy and blast it right back at the user, and by using the data from the trooper's recording of She-ra's power sword all that was needed to be done was build a device that could harness such a power."

Hordak was impressed to say the least and somewhat pleased that an old invention of his didn't go to waste.

"Very good Entrapa," Hordak smirked. "Now we should develop a plan to lure She-ra to it!"

"No need, I have the perfect trap ready for her," sneered Entrapa.

* * *

Bow couldn't remember when the Horde first came to Etheria nor could he have prevented it. From what Adora had told him was that Hordak had first wanted to conquer Eternia, which is where He-man had first arrived. He-man's arrival was a turning point in the rebellion battle against the Horde. Before he had shown up The Great Rebellion didn't even come close to living up its name.

Not until She-ra and Adora began to fight on their side that is.

Bow moved aside the fabric of his tent and walked outside to greet his fellow rebels who were still resting from Hordak's latest plan. The rebellion camp site was growing larger and larger over the years as new members began to rise up against the Horde. This notion made the archer smiled since in this case the saying 'the more the merrier' actually made sense.

The Horde still owned a lot of Etheria and there will always be new challenges to face with an opponent like Hordak. For this very reason Bow decided to call a meeting with the rebels that was suppose to begin around this time. Adora was shocked to say the least when he asked this and as expected she questioned his motives.

But all he said to her was that 'it was about time.'

Adora was unsure of Bow's intentions and as the leader of the rebellion she did have a right to know what was going on. He couldn't blame her. Bow wanted to keep his topic a secret, since he knew Adora wouldn't approve of his plan.

Mainly because it was risky.

Bow walked through the crowd of rebel warriors and into a clearing. He looked into the crowd and instantly saw She-ra patiently waiting for her friend to begin. After his talk with Adora, Bow had requested her to find She-ra.

This was something the Princess of Power needed to hear.

Frowning that he didn't see Adora in sight, Bow sighed and waited for the mob of people to quiet down. She-ra stood somewhere in the middle, quiet, and remained that way until Bow's speech would begin. Once the other members of the rebellion noticed the archer's presence the rebel warriors remained quiet, since they too had no idea what this gathering was about.

Except of course, that it had something to do with the Horde.

Bow wasn't used to giving speeches about plans or bravery to a large number of people. That was more of Adora's function in the rebellion. Either way the archer had to suck it up since he was the one who started all this.

"My friends," he began, "I believe I have found a way to finally rid Etheria of the Horde."

The crowd's silence was eerie.

Bow silently grinned to himself; he finally had their full attention. But at this point the most important reaction to Bow was She-ra's. Although, as far as he could tell her expression seemed indifferent as to what he was saying, not that he could blame her. It does sound a little ridiculous that one person had come up with a plan to gain back the freedom of Etheria.

Even though it was true.

"I know how it sounds but you have to hear me out. We have all faced many battles against the Horde with some success, even Hordak himself has _graced_ us with his presence," Bow stated sarcastically. "She-ra, Glimmer, and I along with the rest of you have faced Hordak in combat and have beaten him many times. Don't you see? We have WON battles against the Horde!"

Bow took a breathe as the crowd began to wonder if the archer had gone insane.

"What I am trying to say is, haven't any of you noticed that after these victories Hordak has been left helpless at our feet? And we deliberately allow him to escape! Why do we constantly do this? If we just capture Hordak when he is in this helpless state the Horde would be ours for the taking!"

The rebels began to mutter amongst themselves with words like 'too risky' or 'impossible.' Words and phrases Bow had anticipated.

"Yes it would be difficult to take down the entire Horde but if we just plan this capture carefully I know we can make this possible!," he took a breathe. "Hordak rules the Horde on Etheria, once he is gone this world will be ours once again!"

Bow looked among the crowd, trying to find some positive reactions of his plan. He knew this was a bold move but it had to be done. It was about time the Hordak lost his throne and if most of the rebels agree with him then their dream of being free would finally be able to come true!

The crowd had cheered, Bow smiled.

She-ra walked up to him.

"Bow I know how you feel about the Horde, but we can't risk it. There are too many lives at stake and the Horde outnumbers us."

"Hordak is only one person," Bow stated stubbornly. "And besides, once he is out of the picture the Horde will crumble at our feet!"

Many rebels had nodded in agreement over Bow's proclamation, but there were still a few who were unsure. She-ra included.

"And who's to say that Horde Prime won't send a replacement or worse take control of the Horde himself. Also as I said before we are outnumbered."

Bow clenched his fists, hating the fact that she was right. She-ra was the light, the princess, and the voice of reason. But if that was all so true, then why did Bow feel that in combat she had never given it her all against the Horde. Something held her back, and it wasn't mercy.

He just knew it.

"Then why," Bow started hesitantly, "why do you always let him go She-ra!(?) You could easily defeat Hordak any time you want to, I know you can! Why don't you just stop him? Or at the very least kidnap him so that he isn't controlling the Fright Zone! I know Horde Prime could take over Etheria himself but we don't know that for sure! Hordak is the one ruling Etheria NOW, we can't just turn the other cheek anymore and let him escape! It was fun for a while She-ra but now we have to start taking action!"

As far as the eye could see the rebels' eyes were all wide in shock. Even Bow found it hard to believe he had actually yelled at She-ra, someone who he had respected very much. The only explanation he could think of was that he was tired. Tired of all the wasted years against fighting the Horde and saving villagers. Not that Bow wanted to stop fighting any time soon but, even he was getting bored with this routine.

She-ra finally was able to speak after getting over the shock of her friend's outburst.

"Bow I do my best against the Horde, I fight for your and everyone's freedom. This plan of yours is too dangerous as of now."

She-ra lay a strong hand on his shoulder to reassure him but they both knew everything was not alright. The subject that the Princess had been trying to avoid for years had come up and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She-ra could easily defeat Hordak, and everyone knew it.


	3. Trap

It was unbearably loud in the Fright Zone. Troopers of all ranks wielding advanced weapons, some of which that had not even been tested, were currently rushing to their positions for battle. Commanders and Force Captains were also trying to organize their troops as best as they could while Hordak himself observed the scene from a safe distance, above the mayhem.

This is how the powerful Horde prepares for combat.

Hordak scoffed at how unorganized his army was, it was embarrassing. Under normal circumstances he would attempt to blast each and every one of them but for now he remained semi-calm. This was not really his plan, in fact most strategies to attack the Rebellion had come from either Shadow Weaver or Catra; of course whenever their plans did well Hordak would take the credit for himself.

Not that any of those plans have had much effect over the years any way.

"The army will ready to battle soon Hordak," Shadow Weaver suddenly crept, "you should get ready yourself."

He turned to face her, "Good, and soon Whispering Woods and the rebels will fall before the power of the Horde!"

While walking past Shadow Weaver, Hordak realized he shouldn't have said that.

It seemed that every time he says that line his plans always fail.

Hordak arrived at the largest tank in the room. Each weapon's front and even the insignia of the Horde had some resemblance to the tyrant's face. From a raw point of view this would seem that Hordak had a narcissistic side (which wouldn't be too hard to believe) but, the faces shown on these objects did not just represent Hordak but his race.

Horde World was vaguely known among the people of Etheria, even his ranking officers had little information of the first planet that the Horde took over

Most of Hordak's people have some resemblance to each other, which is just how his race worked. Once a child of his species was born they at first look perfectly human, but over a long amount of time their ears grow out, faces change their shape, and often the pigment of their skin would alter. Prince Zed looked human for now but once he reaches that certain age, he will soon have a similar appearance to Hordak but at this point, only his ears have been changed to their pointed shape.

Hordak kept his back straight and his head high while walking past his soldiers in order to remind them of who was in charge. Not that they could really forget. He entered the main control room of the Destruct-O tank where a throne similar to the one he usually sits at was. Silently pleased with the fact that his troopers were actually following orders he walked up the steel steps to his seat.

Before he sat down Hordak turned to face his army along with Shadow Weaver and Mantenna, who were with the troopers below. Entrapa was also beside him.

He grinned madly, "I will not accept failure during this mission! We fight for and with the strength of the Horde! She-ra and the so-called rebellion will fall before our might!"

The troopers, human and robot alike cheered for their master and began to input coordinates for the invasion. Hordak sat down and listened to engine start and the tanks moving foreword. This was no mere attack. Entrapa looked at the war vehicles, pleased that her plan was about to commence. She had been waiting to get back at the Rebellion for their insolence and treachery against the Horde. This ambush would test her usefulness to the Horde and prove her advanced intelligence of technology.

Many things depended on this attack.

The entire army was out of the Fright Zone, flyers filled the sky and tanks flooded the land. It was war, it always had been. Hordak relaxed for a moment, there wasn't much to do but wait until they reached Whispering Woods. Was this really going to work? Would he win or lose? She-ra would most likely escape through some method that the dictator couldn't think of at this time, he just knew it. That woman was full of surprises. At this point all he could do was take a chance and hope for the best.

Hope.

Hordak never expected to rely on probability or faith but at this point it was inevitable.

Not even he could deny She-ra's strength, no one could. Just thinking about their previous encounters made him want to set the entire tank on fire. Sometimes he wondered that if Adora was still serving under him that if she could have found a way to stop She-ra. Adora was the best Force Captain he ever had; Catra was too hot-tempered which made her easy to defeat. Adora always made sure to keep her temper in check so that she could think of a plan to defeat her enemy without any personal distractions. Never had Hordak seen such a wise fighter before, which means that there was no doubt that She-ra would be defeated if she had stayed. But none of that mattered now.

Adora was a leader as he hoped she would be but, a leader who was against him and everything he believed in.

The worst kind of leader.

The view screen showed how close they were getting to the Whispering Woods, Hordak sat up in anticipation. Unfortunately, there was still a long way to go.

"We will be there soon mighty one," Shadow Weaver reassured.

Entrapa smirked as she stared at the sight of the woods, "I can almost taste victory! My plan cannot fail!"

Hordak glared at her arrogance, but oddly disregarded it. He was in no disposition to yell at anyone, unless it was Mantenna, he was always in the mood to hurt the creature. That was probably why Hordak never fired him for his incompetence; Mantenna was just too amusing to get rid of.

Hordak stood up from his seat and stared at the Whispering Woods. The forest constantly mocked him and everything he stood for, it was irritating.

This plan had to work.

There was too much at stake and Hordak did not think his mind could handle another failure nor could Mantenna handle another humiliating trap door incident.

* * *

This was the third time Bow couldn't play his instrument without hitting a wrong note. Music was calming and helped provide hope for a better tomorrow but as of now that seemed nearly impossible. Bow stood up from the tree stump he sat on and began to walk away from the rebel camp site. She-ra hated him, he just knew it. There was no way she could forgive him!

Bow put his instrument down beside one of the many mystical trees in the Whispering Woods, he was a jerk. Throughout all of his life Bow only fought for himself until the Horde started to take effect on his lifestyle and then he fought for the lives of others. Never had he needed to prove his abilities to anyone. Except until She-ra entered his life, only when she was around he felt he needed to show how useful he was to her and all of Etheria.

She was his motivation.

But when he truly thought about her capabilities, he knew that there was no way she needed a rebellion. She-ra hardly ever needed anyone's help but no matter what, she was always grateful for it. That's what puzzled the archer. Was she just being polite when she allowed him to tag along all those times he offered his help? If so then when she went and attacked the Horde on her own, why didn't she do any serious damage to the Fright Zone?

This type of compassion towards the enemy could easily be mistaken for treason.

A strong grip on Bow's shoulder made him jump out of thoughts and turn around to face the potential threat. It was She-ra.

At this point bow wasn't sure if the saying 'speak of the devil' applied at the moment.

"She-ra!," Bow exclaimed in surprise.

"I'm sorry if I startled you Bow," She-ra reassured with a smile, "but I noticed that you weren't back at camp."

Why was it that She-ra only noticed him when he wasn't around?

"Yeah, sorry about that," Bow turned his back to her and picked up his instrument.

She-ra stared at Bow with a solemn expression on her face. There was no denying the amount of tension in the air and the awkward silence didn't help much either. The Great Rebellion is dedicated to the disposal of the Horde, Hordak included. To have the Horde arrive on one's planet is a nightmare that no one would wish upon their enemy. She-ra is the Rebellion's only hope for salvation.

And now in almost everyone's eyes she has let them down.

"Look Bow, I want to get rid of the Horde as much as you do but I just can't attack them head on like you want me to. The freedom of Etheria cannot be won instantly, we must work for this prize and we cannot do it in one night."

Bow instantly turned to face her, "I'm not asking for a full frontal attack She-ra! It's just that we've had the chance to take back our world all this time and yet we turn the other cheek on this opportunity! You can beat Hordak with your eyes closed, you can't deny that. You're power is greater than anyone's I have ever seen! Are you just toying with us She-ra? Don't you want us to win?(!)"

She-ra stared at the archer, and sighed.

"Being an honorable warrior and a traitor are two different things, Bow."

Bow looked directly at her, "Yes, they are."

The ground shook tremendously while a blinding light filled the sky. Something attacked them. Bow and She-ra fell to the ground and looked around for the source of the blast. She-ra stood up and ran to the base of the Whispering Woods with Bow not too far behind. Once reaching the edge of the woods the rebels gaped at what lay before them. Groups of Horde Flyers surrounded the area along with various Destruct-O tanks, the largest one with Hordak inside.

"The Horde has the woods surrounded."

Bow stared in question, "But what would be the point of that, Hordak knows he can't destroy Whispering Woods with fire power alone."

"Yes," She-ra agreed, "but there are many surrounding villagers outside the protection of the woods, we can't stand by and wait for Hordak to leave."

"She-ra! Bow!," Glimmer ran towards the two. "The Horde is here!"

"We can see that," She-ra stated, "and we must attack. That blast was just a warning shot."

Bow looked at the main tank, "This is our chance."

Both women turned to face him.

"We should use this time to abduct Hordak!"

"Bow its too risky!," Glimmer defended. "Even She-ra says so!"

She-ra walked up to Bow and stared at the tank along side him.

"I know how you feel but, this is not the time and this is not the method we should use to bring down the Horde. Trust me, my friend."

Bow glared at the tank and turned away from the princess and passed Glimmer.

"I'll take care of the flyers along with Madame; you two should try and slow down those Destruct-O tanks before they harm any nearby villagers."

The rebel archer ran towards the camp along with Glimmer to tell the others their roles in battle while She-ra went to get Swift Wind for battle.

"How was your talk with Bow?," Swift Wind asked.

"Not so good Swifty," She-ra admitted, "but right now we have something else to worry about."

"Hordak?"

She-ra mounted on Swift Wind, "Who else?"

Swift Wind took to the sky to redirect the tank's fire power over to them. She-ra turned her sword into a shield and blocked any attacks on them both. The Horde's aim was never that good especially with all of the incompetent troopers Horde Prime kept sending but, that didn't mean She-ra was going to take this battle for granted. Swift Wind dodged the mass of freeze rays that were aimed at them and dived close to the Destruct-O tanks. She-ra changed her shield back to her sword and jumped off of Swift Wind's back to the ground.

Glimmer and most of the other rebels used their catapults to throw boulders at the tanks, the magic users tried to sink the machines along side them. Some of the Horde troopers exited their vehicles and started to shoot at the rebels. The magic of the woods blocked most of the attacks but all in all the rebels needed to take cover. Bow's team who were busy shooting down the flyers with arrows and other weapons managed to take down four machines.

"We have to take down more flyers than this!," exclaimed Bow as he dodged another freeze ray. "And I think there is a way."

He ran towards higher ground and placed five arrows along his bow.

"I hope these can reach far enough!"

The archer had many trick arrows in his arsenal. Some held tiny explosives and others were plain arrows, any normal person would not be able to tell the difference between the two. Once he released the arrows they didn't reach the actual flyers but that wasn't Bow's intention in the first place since these arrows were made with magical properties inside them thanks to Madame Razz. An explosion and many bright lights filled the sky blinding the Horde machines which caused them to run into each other like they have done many times in the past. Bow frowned at the lack of challenge.

It was embarrassing.

The Horde really needed better soldiers; even Bow thought that it was getting too easy.

On the lower ground She-ra managed to damage most of the tanks even the ones with shields around them weren't strong enough to keep the woman at bay. Some soldiers tried to fire their weapons at her but she ran towards them, blocking their attacks with her sword and sliced through the robots. Since most of the Horde troopers were robots it was easy to fight without worrying about hurting them. Gotta love Horde science.

The Rebellion helped clear a path for She-ra to get to the main tank. She-ra turned her sword into a larger shield as to block any attack that the main cannon would throw at her. The sound of a charged particle beam never did reach her or anyone else's ears; She-ra glanced at the tank from behind her shield to see Hordak only a few yards away, smirking confidently.

"Are you ready to give up Hordak?," She-ra asked curiously while transforming her shield back into a sword.

"This battle is between you and me rebel!," he spat. "I won't let anyone interfere with that, not even my soldiers."

She-ra sighed pity. Hordak was unreasonable as usual which as always made things more difficult for everyone.

"Whatever you say Hordak," She-ra spoke while walking towards him with her sword out.

Hordak remained still waiting for her next attack.

"What is she doing?," Glimmer exclaimed. "She shouldn't be out there alone! We should go and help her!"

The rebels including Glimmer began to run towards She-ra for back up, unfortunately once they left the protection of the Whispering Woods a fleet of Horde troopers emerged from under the ground and ambushed them.

"Why did you attack us Hordak? The Whispering Woods cannot be penetrated by your machines, you know this," She-ra asked while standing a few feet away from the tyrant.

"Yes but that isn't why we came," smirked Hordak.

Before She-ra could question his comment Hordak's image was beginning to disappear.

"A hologram!," Exclaimed She-ra.

"Yes," the hologram stated, "and you've been caught in my trap!"

The image then changed from Hordak to Entrapa who stomped on the ground. Once she did this, walls formed around She-ra encasing her in an energy prison.

"As you can see She-ra there are no openings or visible ventilation, this cage is completely impenetrable."

This wasn't the first nor would it be the last time that some told her that she couldn't escape or break free. It was true that there didn't seem to be any type of openings, not even underground, but this wouldn't be the first time. She-ra was the Princess of Power for a reason; her strength could not be matched by anyone other than He-man himself.

"We'll see about that Entrapa," the princess challenged.

Suddenly a mechanical arm emerged from the giant tank and grabbed the cage She-ra was in. Soon the sound of the engines shook the ground as the fleet headed back to the Fright Zone. The hologram of Entrapa disappeared.

She-ra clenched once of her fists (the other was holding her sword of protection), she had to get out of this quickly, her friends needed her. Her knuckles turned white. She-ra tried to punch one of the sides of the cage but her fist bounced against the energy wall and almost hit her back in the face. She stared at her prison in a bit of shock and then looked at her hand. Her bones felt fuzzy and weak, and she barely could control the movement of her hand.

The Horde troopers were keeping the rest of the Rebellion at bay while She-ra was being taken away. Even Bow and Glimmer alone couldn't fight all of them. Unfortunately they didn't have the help of Frosta or Casta at this time so the Horde had the upper hand. She-ra stared at the scene indifferently; the Horde was getting stronger and more cautious each day.

Her hand felt a little better.

Using her other hand which was holding her sword She-ra began to strike the cage with the weapon. There was little effect on the prison and the cage's power redirected ever attack back at her. She-ra stopped the attack and placed a hand on the wall. The cage's power zapped her hand.

She smelled her skin burning.

The Horde was getting better and the rebellion underestimated that notion. It seemed logical that the Horde would learn from their mistakes but even so the concept of She-ra's kidnapping didn't surprise the princess of power too much. Hordak was bent on her and the rebellion's destruction so a plan that revolved around her wasn't beyond the dictator's state of mind. Besides she had been in a Horde prison before, no matter how powerful this cage seemed to be She-ra would get out of it.

She always did.

* * *

Hordak slouched in his throne while the tank headed back to the Fright Zone. He barely did anything today and that alone irked him. But this wasn't a wasted day, She-ra was his prisoner and the Rebellion was too busy with his troopers to help her. Surely this has to be a victory for the Horde.

What a rarity that was.

"You needn't worry my lord," Entrapa said while staring at the Fright Zone ahead. "We have the most powerful rebel in our possession without her they are helpless and will be easy to beat!"

Hordak didn't respond. After all those excuses of how 'without She-ra he would be able to destroy the rebellion with ease' Hordak used to keep Horde Prime less angry at him, made the tyrant a little apprehensive about the future.

If he did managed to keep She-ra as his prisoner could he really beat the rebels so easily?

They still had the protection of the Whispering Woods and many kingdoms that once fought for the Horde now sided with the Rebellion. The kidnapping of She-ra would make a dent in the Rebellion's plans but it wouldn't stop them.

Hordak shook his head; he shouldn't concern himself with details. The rebels were weaker without their savior. And now that She-ra was out of the picture (_for now_, he groaned at the thought), he could focus on the capture of Adora.

It was about time he started thinking about her punishment.

* * *

**Banquo'sGhost: yeah sorry about the crappy chapter and the wait. It's just that I got She-ra S1V2 and I've been HOOKED on it:D! Well anyway I will make the next chapter better, I promise, sorry about the crappyness..**

**R&R…if anyone is still reading…..**


	4. Decision

The fleet had arrived at the base of the Fright Zone. There were fewer tanks and flyers from when they had left but that was expected. Entrapa quickly left the tank after their arrival, while Shadow Weaver followed. Hordak stayed and watched from the view screen of the tank to see the imprisonment of his most bitter rival. Once the tanks entered the Fright Zone itself the Princess of Power (who was still imprisoned) was being taken away by Horde troopers to the prison. The tyrant's eyes glistened with pride but were soon replaced with a serious expression.

There would be time to gloat later.

At this point he should be happy he even captured She-ra at all.

That alone was a surprise to him. Horde science was a powerful asset to the conquest of Etheria but against the Rebellion (mainly She-ra) it seem as though the Horde was made up of children's building blocks. Entrapa's plan had worked and hopefully things would progress from there. The 'cage' if one could call it that, kept She-ra at bay very effectively. Her powers of the sword were used against her and best of all she didn't know that. If Hordak was lucky She-ra might actually stay his prisoner for quite some time.

But Hordak hated relying on such things.

Luck is unpredictable, just like magic.

"Hordak," Shadow Weaver teleported to his side, "Entrapa wishes to speak with you in her laboratory."

Hordak growled and stood up from his throne.

While walking towards the exit of the tank he snarled, "Tell Entrapa that if she has something important to tell me, then **she** should come to my throne room."

It would be a cold day in hell if Hordak were to walk through_ that_ oven room again.

"As you wish, _mighty _Hordak," Shadow Weaver hissed while disappearing.

Entrapa was too demanding, ordering Shadow Weaver to tell him that he should come to her lab, _again_. She should be lucky he even credited her at all for this mission! The Horde dictator walked out of the tank and growled at the scene before him. Once again the incompetence of his 'powerful' army was shown to the world with their disorganized methods of parking the tanks. Now the entire base was completely jumbled with confusion and anger. A loud breaking sound followed by others shook the room, causing the tyrant to nearly fall to the ground at the crash impact. Large and expensive Horde tanks had crashed into each other creating a type of domino effect. Machines were not always reliable.

But at least it wasn't magic.

Hordak steadied himself and clenched his fists at the foolishness of the scene. The tyrant then smirked at one of the Force Captains who was supposed to monitor the placement of the vehicles. If he threw that captain into the prison cells or maybe just drop him into a trap door as a means to replace Mantenna's position, might help relive his frustration. The all powerful Horde should not look like a bunch of fools! Hordak decided that he should teach this man a lesson for his incompetence and nothing on this planet could change his mind!

He changed his mind.

It would be pointless to waste any energy on this soldier, especially when he had She-ra in his clutches. Hordak scoffed at the pathetic scene and headed towards the elevator; then entered it. Whatever Entrapa had in mind for She-ra was something Hordak wanted to hear. Every time the tyrant had tried to capture the princess of power something had always gone wrong which ended up in her escape. Hordak nearly growled at the thought of the Rebellion penetrating his defenses and rescuing She-ra as they had done many times in the past.

The Horde was a joke.

Rebels continuously enter the Fright Zone and succeed in stopping his plans almost on a weekly basis. It seemed that no matter how many precautions or guards he put around the area someone (namely She-ra) managed to get inside. Recently Hordak had begun to put up security around the various secret passages of the Fright Zone but that did little to help. Most likely the cause of this was the treachery of Adora. She probably had told the rebellion of the entire layout of the Fright Zone, including the secret openings on the outside. Maybe trusting the innermost secrets of the Fright Zone to a woman, who had a destiny to destroy him and the Horde wasn't one of his better ideas.

The elevator arrived directly to the throne room. Hordak walked inside and smirked at Entrapa's annoyed expression. No one orders his minions around, especially not his other minions. Entrapa would have to be patient for now.

Hordak walked up the stairs to his seat and sat down.

"So Entrapa," he snarled, "what is it that you wanted to tell me earlier?"

Entrapa bowed slightly, "Well sire, it is getting late and I thought I wanted to ask for your permission to leave the cage on. By doing so her power should completely drain to nothing by morning."

Hordak smirked.

She-ra's demise may not be as grand as Hordak wanted it to be (since he wanted to kill her himself) but, it would do. The princess of power was becoming too much of a threat to the Horde which meant that she needed to be disposed of as soon as possible. Hordak didn't want the Horde to look like a bunch of fools anymore; he wanted to be feared again.

And this would be a good start.

* * *

It was dirty in the dungeons of the Fright Zone. The darkness was familiar but not welcomed by the princess of power who was still trapped inside the cage. Troopers guarded the outside of the dungeon itself while about ten others were on the other side of the prison doors. The Fright Zone prison had many vacancies due to the rebellion's numerous raids but, the fact that she was alone made She-ra a bit uneasy. As Force Captain Adora she knew these walls very well and all the secret passages behind them, unfortunately this cage prevented her from accessing any of them.

Hordak was getting more dangerous.

She-ra stared at the ceiling and remembered how she used to walk in this very corridor so many years ago. As the youngest Force Captain of the Horde, Adora was respected and held a great amount of importance for the success of the Horde. But those days were over and Hordak, instead of respecting her, hated Adora to a large extent. In some ways she missed the Horde but morally she was against them and everything they did.

Which is how she got in this position in the first place.

The security had tripled when she arrived in the Fright Zone and even the secret passages were starting to have more defenses put in them. She-ra sighed and sat down while staring at her sword of protection. She had tried to contact the sorceress many times but there was no answer. Apparently Hordak was relying on a combination of magic and technology this time. Changing back into Adora out of the question since if She-ra couldn't get out of this cage then why should Adora be able to? And of course she couldn't let anyone know who she really was. This prison was beyond anything else Hordak had created in the past, and for the first time the princess of power had no idea how to escape.

The only thing to rely on was the rebellion.

She-ra winced and let go of her sword to hold her arm. Her muscles felt stiff. She-ra struggled to open and close her palm. The strain was too much and forced her to stop doing so. Never had she felt so weak, which bothered She-ra a great deal. She was the Princess of Power and thus she should always have the power.

For the honor of Grayskull.

She-ra looked around at the energy walls of the cage, "What type of prison is this?"

After the princess uttered these words her vision became fuzzy and beads of sweat formed on her brow. This prison was unlike no other, she felt weaker and more human. Whatever Hordak was doing to her was very effective indeed, which tempted She-ra to laugh at the thought. Bow had a point.

She probably should have done something to Hordak by now.

If only it were that easy.

* * *

"Of course, let it drain her powers all year for all I care," Hordak scoffed while sitting on his throne. "And what of my troopers on guard duty? Will this prison drain away their energy as well?"

Entrapa shook her head in pity. Horde Prime may have been the most feared being in three galaxies but his choices for Horde commanders had much to be desired. Hordak was a scientist of sorts but he constantly needed things to be explained to him which made it harder for Entrapa to believe that he was her boss.

The Horde was a joke.

"You forget mighty one," Entrapa started, "the cage repels She-ra's power back into the sword, and so it will not affect anyone other than She-ra herself. As long as she has that power of hers she is doomed."

"Good," the tyrant grinned in satisfaction, "leave it on all night if you must no matter what, tomorrow She-ra will no longer be a threat to the Horde!"

Dirt didn't taste very good. The princess of power had been in the Horde prison for several hours. She-ra's body felt more and more heavy each second to the point that she couldn't support herself anymore. That was a good laugh; the strongest woman in the universe couldn't hold her own weight.

If She-ra could lift her head off of the ground she would have laughed.

There was no telling how long she would be able to stay as She-ra, and the very thought frightened her. If any member of the Horde saw her as Adora her punishment might triple than if she stayed as the princess of power. She-ra dug her nails into the ground and struggled to lift her body. All of her energy was being sucked away and she could do nothing about it.

Her hair was getting shorter.

There wasn't much time left before she changed back into Adora. She-ra looked at her sword that lay front of her. Adam. The sorceress. The rebellion. She needed someone, anyone, to get her out of this place. Unfortunately since She-ra can't break out of this prison all hope seemed lost.

The Horde would win and Force Captain Adora would finally be caught.

She-ra grimaced at the thought and was still transforming back into Adora. The doors of the prison opened and if the rebel leader had any strength left she would have looked up immediately. Loud yet delicate footsteps were walking towards her prison. A gasp followed.

She-ra had changed back into Adora in front of a member of the Horde.

"She-rrrra is Adora? (!)," shrieked a very annoying voice.

It just had to be Catra.

The ex-Force Captain could barely utter a response but started to feel some strength back into her limbs. Why was she recovering now of all times? Unfortunately the rebel leader wasn't getting better fast enough to defend herself against Catra.

Weren't heroes always supposed to win?

Catra approached the cage with hesitation and disbelif. Adora was always the only person who stood in her way of greatness. For as long as the Horde affiliate could remember Adora was always one rank above her and never was Catra able to catch up to the woman. Everyday she had wanted ex-Force Captain to mess up or fail an important mission so that Catra would finally order her around for a change. When Adora had joined the rebellion she knew her prayers were heard but the joy was short lived when She-ra came.

And now even as the new Force Captain her job was always in jeopardy due to the princess's constant heroic acts.

She-ra and Adora? Was it possible? Catra always thought they looked similar but disregarded it since Adora's strength was barely a fraction compared to She-ra's. They were the same. It made sense yet it made no sense. Catra smirked and relinquished any hesitation she had before. It didn't matter how she became so powerful or what caused Adora to become She-ra. None of the mattered.

Catra was pleased with the outcome.

"So it's been you all this time," purred the woman as she looked into another direction. "Well that doesn't matter to me at all."

Adora didn't say anything. She was well-aware of how Catra felt about her and knew she came down here for revenge against She-ra. And even though she didn't expect to see Adora, she knew Catra wouldn't complain.

Catra kneeled down to her level while smirking, "Yessss, I came here for She-ra but this is even better than I had hoped. You and She-ra are one in the same! And now I can get rrrrrid of you at the same time!"

The current Force Captain stood up and walked through the prison. Adora tried to get up but she wasn't healthy enough to fight.

"How?," Adora spoke weakly while still struggling to stand. "How can you just walk through the cage?"

Catra stopped.

"You really don't know do you," she said confidently, "this cage reflects only She-ra's power, so if you are She-ra these walls and this prisssssson will weaken you significantly. But since I am not you, I won't be harmed at all!"

She could have gotten out if she had just changed back into Adora.

If she was Adora she technically wasn't She-ra, which explained why her strength was slowly returning. Adora stared at the ground in frustration. She could have espcaped at any time. Catra balled her fists and raised them high with intent to strike. Even if the prison walls couldn't contain her Adora was in no condition to leave and with Catra here she knew she wouldn't last long. All the rage, anger, and envy over the years of standing in Adora's shadow were seen in the current Force Captain's eyes. Catra was probably going to kill her.

What a day this is turning out to be.

* * *

Hordak stared at the ceiling of his room and growled in frustration. He just couldn't sleep knowing that **his** rival was suffering in **his** domain. Hordak had waited years for She-ra to remain his prisoner, so why wasn't he at least gloating? Without her the Horde could put a stop the rebellion with ease. The tyrant immediately sat up in his bed with an angry expression on his face.

Why wasn't he _watching_ her suffer?

Hordak tossed the covers aside and practically stomped out of the room. There was no time to sleep! This was a once in a lifetime experience; She-ra would be near death in a matter of hours. Hordak did not intend to miss that. The commander urgently walked through the halls and into the elevator where he began to descend to the dungeons. With She-ra out of his way he could focus on the punishment for Adora. Adora was a great soldier and daughter. Chakra had only nursed the ex-Force Captain and at times even played with her but, Hordak was the one who truly raised her.

What a waste.

Adora had so much potential for the Horde. Possibly if she had stayed she might have assumed the position of Commander and become Hordak's equal. But those days of planning Adora's future were gone and he was no longer apart of her life.

At least not in the way he wanted to be.

The tyrant rubbed his forehead and continued to wait for the elevator to stop.

The dungeon where She-ra was held was at the bottom level of the Fright Zone so it would take a while before reaching her. Hordak wasn't sure what to do with Adora at all. If anything he wanted to brainwash her again, and have her come back as his Force Captain. Unfortunately Hordak couldn't ignore her treachery so a harsher punishment was inevitable.

The elevator stopped.

Hordak's eyes almost lit up as the doors opened.

The day where She-ra would stop being a problem would come. Hordak stepped out of the elevator and entered the dungeons, past the guards. The rebellion would end and Adora's punishment would come to fruition. Horde Prime may even promote or praise him. Hordak would finally be able to-

He froze.

It was Adora.

Adora was being attacked by Catra.

Blood and bruises covered the rebel leader's skin while Catra stood next to her smirking at what she had done. The current Horde Force Captain roughly grabbed Adora's hair receiving a shriek of pain from the woman. Hordak stood as if he had been shot with a freeze ray. Where was She-ra? Did Adora free her? Why was Catra doing this? He didn't know what to make of the scene before him. Adora, his Adora was practically dying in front of him.

Catra had finally noticed Hordak's presence.

"Hordak!," she screeched.

Hordak stood still. Catra stared at her master, shocked that she did not hear him enter the room. The current Force Captain smirked.

"Hordak," she purred. "Look! I have Adorrra!"

Catra let go of Adora whom she was still holding her by the hair, causing the rebel leader to fall onto the ground. Adora managed to lift her head up to look at Hordak but due to the amount of pain she went through she wasn't able to lift herself off of the ground.

Catra raised her fists up in glory while smirking at what she had done to Adora.

Hordak didn't even move.

"Master! Apparently this rebel traitor has been hiding something from us," Catra leered. " Hordak Adora is-….master?.."

Hordak clenched his fists and transformed his right arm into laser cannon.

Catra grinned and turned to face Adora.

"Yeees, that doesn't matter anyway; all our problems will be solved soon. Let's finish her now-!"

Catra's midsection felt as though a thousand knives dished in magma entered her body. Hordak shot her. The force of the cannon had driven Catra into the prison wall. Hordak continued to shoot the Horde Force Captain repeatedly, almost mechanically, not even given his opponent a chance to fight back. Despite Adora's weakened state she managed to stare wide eyed at the scene before her. Hordak was saving her and not even he was sure why.

Regardless of this, there was no way Catra could have survived such a barrage.

Catra was dead.

Hordak stopped shooting and stared at what he had done.

The distorted facial expression on the corpse caused the tyrant to wake up from his trance. Hordak transformed his arm back to normal and held his head for a moment; he looked at Adora. Their expressions matched. Shock. Confusion.

They were one in the same.

Neither of them was sure what had happened.

Hordak turned to face Adora, "Adora? How did _you _get in here?"

* * *

**IMPORTANT!** Sorry for the wait, glad to know people are reading! But I have some unfortunate news, first of all I have the ACT's and the SATs coming up and I am taking prep. courses in order to get better. Unfortunately this means that new chapters will take A LOT longer to update, I apologize for this but hey, I need to get into college. Also I want to be an artist so I have to work on my portfolio (which requires 25 pictures). But after June 9th chapters will come as normal (I will still have to work on my portfolio but I can manage updating chapters as a usual one or two chapters a week). So all I'm asking is to be patient with me, I do plan on continuing this story its just that due to school work it will take a little longer. Please continue to read and review, it helps for motivation.


	5. Escape

Hordak turned to face Adora, "Adora? How did _you _get in here?"

The tyrant studied Adora's face, his head facing away from the disturbing scene of the Force Captain's dead body. Adora's eyes shifted from Catra to Hordak, trying to make sense out of the situation. Hordak killed Catra. Hordak has never killed anyone in front of Adora. From what she had seen when she was Force Captain her master hardly ever fought in her presence. No matter what, he would send someone else to do his bidding which was ironic since the tyrant had always boasted about the concept of fighting your own battles.

Those were the days.

A time when things had actually made sense.

Now Adora's eyes were glued to Hordak's. Was this a trick? Maybe it wasn't Catra. Maybe she was a hologram like earlier today when Hordak had tricked her as She-ra.

But that was wishful thinking.

And Hordak was starting to get impatient.

"Well then if you wont tell me I'll make you tell me!," Hordak growled while changing his arm back into a cannon.

Adora froze.

Hordak didn't really care how Adora got in or how She-ra had escaped. He knew something like this would happen. Adora always managed to get inside the Fright Zone and She-ra always managed to escape. That was the routine of his life but, the only reason he had asked Adora that obvious question was to make her forget what had just happened. As if anyone could forget. Hordak couldn't remember anything over Catra's murder, he only remembered the emotions he had felt while doing it.

Anger.

Resentment.

Duty.

The Horde Commander was at one time the father figure in Adora's eyes but, over certain circumstances her admiral views of him had changed completely. The overall betrayal of Adora started the downfall of his reign. He was always surrounded by idiots and treacherous henchmen that it was hard to find good help these days. If Adora had stayed…Hordak shook his head. He had to focus on the situation at hand.

He aimed his cannon arm at Adora.

How dare she not answer his question!

He was a Horde Commander; minions were expendable and easily replaced. There should be no feelings of empathy towards anyone, especially a rebel. The Horde was responsible for many lives, Catra was nothing special. If anything she deserved to die. Hordak never truly liked the deceased Force Captain, her voice was annoying and her obedience had much to be desired. Hordak didn't kill Catra to save a rebel; he did it to protect himself.

Who knows what type of treachery Catra would have done to him, if she were still alive.

It was a means of self-defense.

Security.

Who the hell was he kidding?

The rebel leader dug her nails into the ground, surprised by the sudden return in strength. If only she had transformed back into Adora earlier, then she wouldn't have been in this mess. Well, there was no point to dwell on the matter. Adora stared directly into the hole of the cannon on Hordak's arm; he hadn't even begun to charge the weapon. The former Horde officer stood up, wincing a little over the wounds Catra had inflicted upon her earlier.

Hordak wouldn't shoot Adora.

She was almost sure of it.

"Hordak," Adora said with a surprisingly strong voice. "Why did you-"

Hordak shot a warning blast near her feet which caused the rebel leader to jump a little. She was recovering from her weakened state of being in that cage all afternoon but, there was no way she would be well enough to face Hordak. The Horde Commander just glared at her.

"Well," Adora muttered lowly so that only she could hear, "I guess I won't be getting any answers from him today."

Hordak charged his cannon, "You will never get any answer from me Adora other than what type of punishment you will receive for your treachery to the Horde!"

He fired many shots at her but missed each time. Most members of the Horde couldn't aim very well but, it was unusual for Hordak himself to miss a sitting duck. Adora just watched him blast the entire room, but still kept a cautious stance. If Hordak wasn't paying attention to his attacks that meant that he would be able to do some serious damage to the both of them. Adora grabbed her sword despite the barrage of gunshots, and blocked any blast that came towards her.

"This may be my only chance!," Adora stated hopefully.

She was right. There was no way Hordak was going to explain himself and in her state she couldn't make him. Why had he killed her? Didn't Hordak want her dead? Why was he fighting so poorly? Adora had to push these questions to the back of her mind. If there was one thing she remembered at the Horde Academy was that you had to relinquish all emotions in battle, except for the sentiment of success. Despite the evil that the Horde has done over the years Adora still clung on to their way of fighting.

She was raised to serve the Horde.

It was only natural that she would still use their fighting techniques.

Who was she kidding?

Adora ran past the Horde Commander while dodging his attacks. She knew how to get out of here, easily. Hordak didn't follow. He couldn't even turn around to watch Adora run. Hordak had no idea as to what was going on. Everything seemed to be perfect today; he had captured She-ra (finally) and his minions weren't acting nearly as moronic as usual. Today was supposed to be a glorious day for the Horde, so why wasn't it?

That was a dumb question.

Hordak changed his arm back to normal and once again glanced at the dead Force Captain.

"Well," he snorted, "you brought this all on yourself!"

Hordak shook his head.

"What am I saying? I have to sound the alarms!"

The Horde Commander quickly ran out of the area. He just didn't want to be in the same room as Catra right now (or ever again). Besides there was a rebel running free in the Fright Zone.

"Ugh, so what else is new?" Hordak said bitterly.

He really needed to amp up the security around this place.

Hordak made it to his throne room and ran up the stairs. Catra's death didn't matter; he would just blame the rebels for it later. Yes. It was the rebels. That actually made sense. The prison cells had no security cameras in them since Hordak didn't care if prisoners committed suicide or not. No one would know. He wouldn't be suspected.

Truly he was a genius.

Hordak grabbed the intercom microphone, "This is Hordak! Ex-Force Captain Adora is loose in the Fright Zone! I want ALL troopers to be ready and alert! Bring Adora to me alive!"

An alarm rang through the halls of the Fright Zone as Hordak witnessed troopers scattering around to find the rebel. Hordak sat in his throne and stared at the ceiling. He knew they wouldn't capture her, they never did. The Horde Commander was surrounded by fools and always has been. Adora would get away and tell her fellow rebels about what he had done. Hordak rubbed his head. No. He didn't do it. It was the rebels, Adora made him do it. Killing Catra was not his choice; it had to be some sort of rebel magic.

Hordak knew it wasn't.

He used to be a strong magician once, and still to this day very few spells can harm him. The commander of the Horde may hate magic but, he still knew how to use and block it. He did this on his own will. Hordak look at the many buttons on his chair arm. He couldn't take much more of this; there were too many details to consider.

It was time to call Mantenna.

* * *

The alarm rang throughout the corridors of the Fright Zone. Adora immediately stopped running. An announcement was about to me made.

"_This is Hordak! Ex-Force Captain Adora is loose in the Fright Zone! I want ALL troopers to be ready and alert! Bring Adora to me alive!"_

Adora had a worried look on her face, "Oh no."

Hordak's broadcast would spread through the entire area while every Horde trooper and Force Captain would be looking for her. Moments like these had happened to the Ex-Force Captain before but, due to the injuries Catra had inflicted upon her made the situation a lot more serious than usual. Adora could take on many Horde troopers at once and as She-ra she could defeat many more. Although, Adora was very hesitant to turn into She-ra right now.

Who knows what other precautions the Horde invented against She-ra.

And who knows how many security cameras there were in the Fright Zone.

With those thoughts in mind Adora saw it best to stay the way she was. For now. Adora quickly looked around the hall way for some secret opening or elevator she could take. She had escaped the Fright Zone various times through many other hidden passage ways, there had to be at least one around here, somewhere.

"Its Adora!," cried one Horde trooper.

"Let's get her!"

Adora turned around to see three Horde Troopers running towards her.

"Looks like I'll have to find a way out of here later," Adora took a cautious stance.

Horde technology was very famous throughout the galaxy for its efficiency and the numerous quantities that they are sold in. Although from what Adora could remember from her days as a member of the Horde was that no matter how advanced a machine seemed there was always a flaw in it. These flaws were installed so that incase of a malfunction the machines could be stopped. Adora knew all of these flaws from tanks to Horde troopers, which is why that as She-ra (and as Adora) she could easily destroy Hordak's contraptions.

The flaw in the Horde troopers was a considerable lack of depth perception; about a forty-percent difference to be exact. So, the only efficient way to defeat a robotic Horde trooper was to crouch down low or move aside so that they would miss their target. Adora shared this information with the rebellion which helped them significantly in their battles.

The troopers ran towards her with their weapons ready.

At the last second Adora moved out of their way which undoubtedly caused them to crash into each other. It was almost always too easy to fool Hordak's technology.

The Horde was a joke.

"Three down and 18,000 more to go," Adora half joked.

Did I mention that the Horde makes numerous quantities of ALL of their technology?

Especially with the rebellion around.

Adora heard footsteps approach.

"Uh oh," she groaned, "I may have to face those other 18,000 troopers sooner than I think! There must be a way out of here."

Adora looked around the hall and spotted a certain tile on the floor.

"Ah ha! Here it is!," she yelled happily while lifting the tile. "Those footsteps are getting louder; I have to get out of here fast!"

Adora entered the passage under the floor and slipped the tile back in place. Five Horde Troopers entered the hallway.

"What? Where is she?"

"I thought I heard someone," a trooper said while rubbing his helmet in confusion.

"You're just hearing things," another voiced.

"We shouldn't waste anytime. Hordak will turn us into scrap metal if we don't retrieve Force Captain Adora."

The troopers agreed and left the hallway while Adora waited underground for their departure.

"That was close," she sighed in relief. "Now time to get out of here."

The rebel leader ran through the alternative tunnels under the Fright Zone. It was only a matter of time before any troopers came to this area; she had to act fast. This channel would take her directly outside the Fright Zone. Adora wasn't too sure as to why the Horde had so many secret passages but at this point she wouldn't complain.

No.

There were more important things Adora needed to think about.

* * *

The outskirts of the Fright Zone showed a significant difference between the beauty of Etheria and the bleak technology of the Horde. Bow, Glimmer, and various other rebels were fighting off Horde troopers while the alarms resonated throughout the area.

"At this rate we won't even be able to get to the base of the Fright Zone," Bow yelled while dodging another freeze beam. "Where is Adora?"

"I don't know," Glimmer took cover behind a rock, "she could be back at Whispering Woods."

"Or the Horde has her," he stated gravely.

Glimmer looked at him but found it difficult to give her full attention due to the battle going on.

"We don't know that for sure Bow and besides," she ducked to avoid a blast, "we're here to rescue She-ra?

Bow also ducked, "Yeah I know but it isn't impossi-ADORA!"

"Adora?," Glimmer asked in confusion but sure enough Adora emerged from under a rock at the base of the Fright Zone. "We have to help her!"

Bow stood up wielding his own bow and arrow, "Maybe I can provide a distraction."

He shot one of the many mystical arrows in his arsenal at the Horde troopers closest to Adora. Once they hit their target, loud yet very bright fireworks blinded the soldiers while Adora ran towards the rebellion.

"Nice shot Bow, here comes Adora!," Glimmer yelled happily.

Bow frowned slightly, "What about She-ra?"

Adora manage to run quickly enough to get to the rebellion but not before dodging a freeze ray from another trooper. Bow's distraction could only divert their attention for so long.

"Adora, where's She-ra! (?)," asked Glimmer.

"She's alright, I managed to free her from the prison, although I still ran into some trouble along the way," Adora rubbed an arm that Catra had scuffed.

Another She-ra topic Adora managed to avoid.

Bow then exclaimed, "You went into the Fright Zone yourself? (!) Why didn't you tell us?"

"Bow we'll ask questions later but for now we have to get out of here," Glimmer replied.

Adora nodded, "Glimmer's right, we need to get out of here!"

* * *

"…Um…we're sorry Master Hordak b-but we couldn't capture the rebel leader Adora," explained a random trooper.

Hordak didn't even dignify him with an answer as he pushed a button on his throne, which caused the trooper to fall into the water pit. It wasn't nearly as satisfying as much as it would have been if it was Mantenna but, it would do. Hordak knew they wouldn't bring her back, they never could, but he still had to uphold some sort of disciplinary acts upon them. The tyrant slouched in his chair and laid a hand upon his forehead.

He was sick.

Or at least he should have been.

What was he thinking? Was he even thinking at that moment? Hordak couldn't stand the amount of stress he was feeling. He had blamed She-ra on Catra's death, as he planned to, but the tyrant's worries had just begun. His troopers and scientists (along with Shadow Weaver) had decided to investigate the 'escape' of She-ra. Luckily before they could even get to the room Hordak had prevented team from entering the prison. Hordak had ordered a clean up.

Yeah, no one would suspect a thing.

The dictator was for once glad that Imp wasn't in the room with him since at this point Hordak was ready to shoot anyone who came by. Hordak growled. His thoughts led him back to Adora. He didn't do it. Hordak knew he didn't. The Commander of the Horde would not save anyone, let alone a rebel traitor.

The loss of Adora was a great one and started the downfall of the Horde itself. Although, her betrayal had hurt the dictator in more ways than he cared to admit. She was his daughter. Sort of. He had raised her. That had to count for something. Hordak knew that Adora had little to no regrets about leaving the Horde but, he wish she did. Adora was a good soldier.

That's about all he was willing to admit for now.

Hordak finally sat up straight. A part of him still worried about the consequences of Catra's murder. Hordak wasn't too sure as to what would happen if anyone found out but he did know one thing: he would have to explain himself. How could he explain his actions to another person when he didn't even know why he killed her? He wasn't a rebel. Hordak would not betray the Horde; that much was certain. Although, Horde Prime would interpret his actions however he wanted.

Rank determines everything.

That's the way of the Horde.

* * *

Very few soldiers of the Horde went inside Horror Hall and even if they did nearly all of them refused to go back. Magic wasn't very welcome in the Horde. Technology and science were considered the true tools in conquering a planet. Although due to the many magical properties that exist in the universe it was considered essential to at least have one master spell caster in the ranks. Shadow Weaver was given her powers by the Horde; which signified her loyalty.

In retrospect that still meant that technology determined the Horde's success.

Horror Hall contained various dead creatures; human and animal alike. Hordak's prevention of She-ra's escape puzzled Shadow Weaver greatly. Normally the tyrant would want a thorough investigation on all break outs and rebel attacks in order to devise an effective method to contain them. Shadow Weaver floated near a long table that was covered completely by cloth.

"This specimen," she wheezed. "There is something about it that Hordak wishes to keep hidden and I intend to find out what it is."

Shadow Weaver glanced at some papers that rested on her desk. Most of which were old scrolls of the dark arts but one stood out. Shadow Weaver took the picture of Catra on her desk and lifted the cloth on the table.

"Whatever had happened to this woman," she rested the picture on the table, "has almost completely disfigured her in everyway. I doubt that She-ra would be able to do something like this."

The dark spell caster had just barely obtained this corpse. Luckily her magic can outwit any Hordesmen. Then again as proven earlier, it doesn't take much to fool those things. Either way Shadow Weaver had noticed Hordak's unusual behavior. He was full of apprehension and it had something to do with Catra's death. Once learning that, she knew that she had to get her hands on the body. Hordak wasn't the best leader if anything he would have made an adequate soldier but, he just wasn't a ruler. Most of his ideas (if all of them) had come from Shadow Weaver herself. In the beginning she didn't mind the lack of credit she received from him but the fact that he failed horribly when carrying out her plans bothered the witch.

Shadow Weaver had the makings of a ruler.

Hordak probably knows this.

"Ah, this spell should tell me what had happened to her."

Shadow Weaver conjured up a shadow that surrounded the carcass.

"Just as I thought," she stopped the spell, "this damage was not done by magic or swords."

And that's all She-ra could have fought with.

Damage done by magic was easy to find and was rarely hidden unless inflicted by a master magician. Wounds afflicted by swords or daggers were obvious but neither was revealed to be the cause of Catra's death. No. This woman was killed by a weapon that could reach hundreds of degrees above the boiling point. The woman had no hope, she must have died instantly. Magic is able to reach this temperature but, as far as Shadow Weaver could tell there were no magical remnants anywhere on this body.

"She was hit multiple times," Shadow Weaver wheezed, "by a weapon that only one person on Etheria could possibly have."

Catra was killed by some sort of weapon that was not a dagger or a sword. Rebels had some science on their side but it was so insignificant that arguably one could say that they only had magic to fight with. The Horde was the only place that would be able to mass produce any type of weapon that could have killed the currently deceased Force Captain.

A laser.

A laser cannon of some kind.

"Hordak."

Shadow Weaver's eyes squinted. The standard weapons of Horde troopers were freeze rays. Force Captains also had these and laser guns as well but, their guns could not have melted Catra's flesh to the degree it is now. Admirals and Lieutenants also did not have anything this powerful. Only her lord and master Hordak could have forged a weapon to cause this much damage. It was almost hard to believe Hordak would do this to one of his soldiers, well at least an organic soldier. His loyalty to the Horde was greater than anyone's being that he is Horde Prime's brother.

Shadow Weaver did not care about why Hordak had done this.

But Horde Prime would.


	6. Business

This time of day, Hordak hated the most. The tyrant walked in an almost angry fashion down the halls of the Fright Zone, it had been almost a week since the failed capture of She-ra and yet he was called by Horde Prime to deliver a testimony already. His mission reports to Horde Prime were always unpleasant to say the least. Hordak may have been used to his brother's harsh criticism and violent actions (hell they both react the same way whenever their subordinates fail to carry out a plan) but, that didn't mean he _wanted_ to present these weekly reports to him. Family didn't count for much on Horde World unless they were heirs or high ranking officers of the Horde; so when Adora entered his life Hordak was beyond clueless as to how to raise her.

Hordak shook his head. He had a lot more to think about but, it would have to wait till' later. For almost all of his life Hordak had been a very paranoid man whenever he was in a position to tell the truth. The death of Catra had spooked the tyrant for most of the day and it still does. Did Horde Prime know the truth? How was he going to explain this one? Hordak reached the roof of the Fright Zone and transformed his back into a jet pack. Horde Prime requested to meet in person at their secret headquarters, Hordak hated flying there himself but it was much harder for any kind of rebel to detect his presence if he just went alone. Even though the rebellion did not have that much technology, one cannot be too careful. At least that is how Horde Prime viewed things, not that the Commander was in any position to criticize.

Hordak sighed almost irritably.

This part he hated the most.

He jumped off of the tower. The highest peak in the Fright Zone. The jets turned on in mid fall and Hordak was on his way. He knew exactly what he was going to tell Horde Prime. There is no secret. It wasn't him. Hordak rarely killed. If anything he would order someone else to do it but, to him being a Commander wasn't about senseless violence. Unless he was bored. But Hordak's definition of violence was making others suffer so that they would WISH that they were dead. This way people could be easily controlled and he wouldn't have to waste any arsenal. Horde Prime constantly calls him soft and Hordak suspects that his minions think the same way. He clenched his fists as he rose above the clouds to avoid any type of radar there might be. Hordak wasn't soft; he just didn't think that there was any need to kill.

He was older.

Age is a cruel thing even in a world of magic and science. At one time Hordak would have killed for sport but he grew tired and comfortable sitting on his throne. He should probably retire. Hordak scoffed at the thought. Once a Horde soldier, always a Horde soldier. This saying is the only thing that keeps Hordak sane. Because of it he knows that no matter what, he has the Horde and without it he is nothing. This applies to all members of the Horde which included Adora.

Once a Horde soldier, always a Horde soldier.

It was hope.

Hope that Adora would come back to him.

Hordak hated relying on hope which is why this thought was always pushed to the back of his mind. Some part of him still cared for the woman. Yes. He finally admitted it. At least this explained why he had some trouble fighting the rebellion. It was so obvious too. Adora was his daughter and no matter what side she is on she was always Force Captain Adora to him. A Horde member. A true soldier. She-ra took her away. Her appearance caused Adora's departure, he just knew it! She-ra appeared when Adora left. Adora saved She-ra in the cell which caused Adora to get injured. It was all She-ra's fault. Hordak dove near the ground and finally saw his destination. There was the mountain. It was time to land.

She-ra.

This was one person Hordak wouldn't mind killing. Hordak had every reason to do so. She-ra was a constant thorn in his side by freeing kingdoms and villages of his rule. Hordak landed on the ground. Whenever she committed an act of justice he had to pay the price. The woman continuously embarrassed him to the point that pretty much no one on his home planet respected him. Hordak could think of two-hundred and twenty two reasons for her death! And yet he would never do it.

He probably couldn't do it.

The tyrant pushed a certain rock on the mountain side and a door opened before him. He had to be calm. He shouldn't think of She-ra right now. Or Adora. Hordak walked inside the secret passage as the door closed behind him. Glorious technology, all wires and electricity flowed behind the metal walls of the hallway. Hordak almost grinned proudly as he heard the clang of his metal feet against the metal floor. Even if the Horde Commander were at death's door he would be content as long as he had science on his side. It was his passion and obsession. Dazzled by the wonders of Horde technology Hordak completely forgot about the troublesome rebellion and the interfering princess.

Although this state of bliss did not last long as Hordak came face to face with the door that held his brother inside. He frowned. Hordak did not want to go inside but he knew that he would have to face him sooner or later. And from experience, Hordak knew that it was better to deal with this sooner. The Horde Commander punched the keys on the control panel on the left side of the door. There wasn't much need for security since it was a secret hide out but once again Hordak would never question his brother's motives.

He had no right to.

At least in Horde Prime's eyes he didn't.

The mechanical door slide open and Hordak walked inside. A very dark and familiar mist shrouded Horde Prime's appearance but Hordak knew what he looked like anyway (to a certain degree). Behind the darkness, if anyone could see beyond it, one would be able to make out a type of coffin or container. Horde Prime was massively injured to the point of death at a time. Luckily Horde science saved him but due to the amount of damage on his body he could never move on his own. The large mechanical arms that Hordak is very much familiar with are what Horde Prime uses to move.

In a way he is crippled but no one dared to say that to him.

Besides Horde Prime would recover.

Eventually.

Hordak shook his head and walked towards the platform. He had no desire to think of his brother even though he was face to face with him. This was just a regular mission report. Nothing special.

"Hordak," Horde Prime's voice echoed, "what news have you brought to me today?"

Hordak clenched his fists a little.

"Nothing important Great One," he paused. "Pillaging villages, collecting taxes, and maybe a few new slaves for you."

Hordak hated saying this. It was only a matter of time before he would get yelled at. Not that Hordak really cared about being yelled at, he just didn't want the platform to get destroyed again. The Horde Commander had promised Horde Prime the capture of the rebellion yet again and also again he provided nothing. There was no possible way he was going to tell his brother of what had truly happened. Horde Prime probably wouldn't find out about Catra's death. She had no real importance to him or his brother.

Hordak was in the clear.

"I am getting TIRED of this Hordak!," he bellowed.

Well, to some degree he was in the clear.

Horde Prime's massive arm revealed itself from the darkness and pointed down at Hordak, "I THOUGHT I told you that I wanted the rebellion gone!"

"Yes well, we ARE working on it master!," Hordak started. "It will just take a while but we do have a plan. The rebellion will bow to us!"

The tyrant wished that was true but hopefully Horde Prime would fall for it. If anything this would give him some more time. Yes. This could actually work out.

"You better be Hordak," The hand crept back into the shadows, "this is your last chance!"

"Yes! Thank you Great One! I will use it wisely!"

This was his last chance to prove himself. Then again Hordak had been given many 'last chances' by Horde Prime but he wasn't complaining. Hordak bowed and once again thanked his master for the second chance. So far so good. He was finally and truly in the clear. Hordak would just assign a new Force Captain to replace Catra and have the cells fixed up before any inspectors are sent. Again.

The tyrant turned around and started to walk towards the exit.

Before the tyrant could even reach the entrance the doors automatically opened up and revealed a surprise guest. Hordak's eyes widened.

"Shadow Weaver!," he yelled in disbelief. "What are you doing here?(!)"

Shadow Weaver and Imp were pretty much the only minions Hordak either trusted or relied on. These two were the only ones besides him who knew of this place so there was no need to ask how she got here. The tyrant grew nervous but did not show it. Shadow Weaver had no reason to be here.

"Oh I am sorry Great Hordak," the witch floated inside, "but I came to deliver good news about the battle against the rebels earlier this week, it seems that –"

"Battle?," Horde Prime's voice interrupted. "What battle Hordak?"

Hordak quickly turned around to face Horde Prime. His voice had sounded as though he was holding back much anger. What just happened?

"I…well….you see," Hordak couldn't speak.

"Well surely you told him of your capture of She-ra Great Hordak," Shadow Weaver wheezed.

"WHAT?(!)"

Shadow Weaver floated past Hordak and towards Horde Prime. Hordak stared at the mechanical fist that emerged from the shroud once again in great fear. His gazed shifted over to Shadow Weaver. She wasn't stupid. She did this on purpose. Hordak's eyes narrowed as he clenched his fists in anger. How dare she betray him! Her master! She owed everything to him! Hordak never truly trusted Shadow Weaver but he always respected her use of Horde magic.

This was planned.

His most prized spell caster has turned against him.

"Oh Yes," Shadow Weaver began, "we had tried to hold her but she had managed to escape while possibly killing one of our Force Captains. Although that isn't certain, is it Hordak?"

The witch turned to face him.

Hordak couldn't find any strength to speak. She knew. She knew. She knew what he did and he could do nothing to stop her. If he tried to she might tell Horde Prime the truth of Catra's murder. It was blackmail. Treason. Hordak knew the punishment for treason. The tyrant's bones felt horribly weak. She had trapped him. Hordak looked directly at the darkness that surrounded his brother.

Rank determines everything.

There is no room for sympathy.

It was pure agony to wait for Horde Prime's response. The room was eerily silent. Both Hordak soldiers were confused over his silence until a loud scrapping sound echoed through the walls of the chamber. Hordak covered his ears and looked to the right to see Horde Prime's mechanical claws completely destroy the wall. Once again the gargantuan arm hid in the darkness.

"Hordak," his voice sounded as though he was trying not to kill someone, "I have had enough of this. You have embarrassed the Horde far too long and yet you still have the audacity to lie to your master?"

The room shook in sync with Horde Prime's yells. Never had the Horde Commander felt so terrified before. His brother got angry easily as did he but not like this.

Shadow Weaver didn't seem to fazed, "Horde Prime I am just as upset as you are over your brother's actions. If only I had come sooner."

"It's a good thing you came when you did Shadow Weaver," Horde Prime roared while using his mechanical arm to make a fist and then slamming it onto the platform. His voice held back as much rage as the Horde ruler could.

"Hordak, your position is in serious question and clearly I cannot count on you for anything," he pointed his colossal finger down at him again. "You are no longer fit to rule Etheria and because of this growing Rebellion that not even you, my brother can defeat, I have no choice but to send in my most successful soldiers to Etheria. You, Shadow Weaver, will look after the Fright Zone in Hordak's place until they arrive but you will not have any authority over the military in Etheria."

Shadow Weaver bowed gratefully, "Oh thank you Horde Prime, I shall not fail you."

"For your sake I dare hope not."

Hordak's world grew smaller. He knew of which soldiers Horde Prime spoke of, they were able to conquer a planet in mere days without any known rebellion starting trouble. The Four Unholy Kings. Hordak's legs refused to move despite that he wanted to run over to Shadow Weaver or his brother and start destroying the entire complex until nothing was left. He wanted to plea for his position and beg his brother to not send the Four Unholy Kings to Etheria. The so called kings rarely saw one another but even if it was just one of them Hordak knew all hell would break loose.

Horde Prime dismissed them both.

To Hordak's dismay Shadow Weaver used a spell to return to the Fright Zone. He wanted to teach that witch a thing or two about treason. Then again he should have seen in coming. Hordak ran out of the room and lair to the outside where he once again flew but this time at an irresponsibly fast pace. No matter how badly the tyant wanted to hurt Shadow Weaver, she out ranked him. And once the kings arrived who knows what would happen to him? Would he be just forgotten so easily? That was a stupid question.

Rule number eleven in the Horde Army:

Deal with it and move on.

That's just what his commanding officers would have done. He just knew it. As a leader or a dictator Hordak would not be missed. Although once the Unholy Kings arrive the people of Etheria just might. Hordak knew of their methods of ruling a world. Someone would get brutally killed if they even coughed at an inappropriate time. Human Horde Troopers would also die for any missed shots on the battle field. Perfection and Precision was the king's method to rule. Hordak despised their technique; killing just wasn't what he did. Sure he would threaten to kill someone but once again he rarely had to resort to it.

The trip back to the Fright Zone would be a long one, not that Hordak minded.

* * *

It was almost a week and Adora's injuries were still healing. Most of her cuts and bruises had gone away but Catra had done a lot of damage to her in that cell. Adora shuddered. She didn't want to think about that. Not about him. The tents in the Whispering Woods were nothing compared to the beds of the Fright Zone but Adora wouldn't ever admit that out loud. Her tent was small but inviting and at least it provided some protection.

Except against the rain.

Adora groaned and sat on the ground. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't stop think about Hordak's deed. Adora knew it wasn't good to keep things bottled up so she had no choice but to remember. Hordak had actually killed someone. She knew he was ruthless but not like that. The Horde Commander was dazed at the time, as if he wasn't fully aware of his actions. But even so, why? Why would he resort to killing Catra? Granted that the woman was vile beyond redemption but that didn't mean she deserved death. Although the part that had scared her the most was that she felt hopeful when Hordak killed Catra.

It was as if he was protecting her.

She couldn't deny the truth. Hordak was her father no matter how many times she wished he wasn't. Adora didn't know her real parents and that was his entire fault but, that didn't mean he was a bad parent. Granted that the Horde Commander was strict but he wasn't uncaring. Whenever children were involved she had always noticed that Hordak usually let them go or was genuinely kind to them (although when he was kind to them he was just trying to get the children to join the Horde Army). Hordak was a good person; he couldn't possibly be all evil. Adora saw many sides of him when she was apart of the Horde but usually it was a form of kindness.

The princess lowered her gaze to the ground.

Bow was right.

She had always let Hordak go free on purpose.

She could never bring herself to harm her father.


	7. Wall

The blaring sound of construction in the Fright Zone made it difficult to think clearly, not that the Horde witch minded. She had been here many times before and each time she despised it. Shadow Weaver looked around the room which used to be Hordak's throne room. He always sat above his minions. Shadow Weaver, on the other hand, had the_ honor_ of standing beside his greatness.

Greatness indeed.

The witch scoffed at the thought.

The only thing that made Hordak remotely 'great' was the fact that he was Horde Prime's brother. It was the only reason he sat on his throne so long. Ever since the rebellion came everything had changed. Hordak never truly respected her for her achievements nor did he appreciate magic in the least. Shadow Weaver couldn't understand how someone could just give up magic for something so unreliable as technology. The troopers, tanks, and flyers all had flaws in them.

Magic is what gave her power.

Shadow Weaver floated up the steps and towards the regal seat. Hordak was once a cold-hearted, ambitious dictator. Even when he couldn't conquer Eternia he saw opportunity in Etheria. He never killed unless he had reason to and his strategies in battle were something to be commended for. At one time the Horde Commander of Etheria had true power and respect.

Almost twenty or so years ago, she remembered when the Horde first came. It was as if they appeared out of thin air. Shadow Weaver hated remembering her past since she was such a pitiful sorceress at that time until the Horde granted her true power. The witch remembered when she first met Hordak. At first she was shocked by his grotesque appearance, but once she heard what he had to offer she managed to see through it.

Power.

The most powerful magician in the galaxy.

In just one night.

The new Horde Commander gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. She **could **have been the most powerful magician in the galaxy. Norwyn. The very mention of his existence now filled her mind with rage. This was part of the reason she had even betrayed Hordak.

Shadow Weaver sat on the throne.

Soon the four Unholy Kings would arrive and she would finally get the power she rightfully deserved. The witch smirked. She knew little of most of the Unholy Kings but she did know one very well. Magicians of many galaxies have tried to match his might but none come even close. As far as Shadow Weaver could tell there was only one wizard who dared to fight him. Although, no one had ever seen the man ever again.

This King is known as MagiTek.

He is the Chief Officer in charge of Magical Operations and of course, one of the Unholy Kings. Shadow Weaver had heard of his name even when she was still Liora LightSpinner. His mastery of the Dark Arts was what first sparked Liora's interest to black magic. MagiTek was just so powerful. Shadow Weaver looked at the ceiling.

She could have been strong. And now she would be.

The Witch then faced the monitor where she observed the taxes being collected.

This place was hers, for now.

There were many times Shadow Weaver had wanted to overthrow her 'master.' He was incompetent, insecure, becoming foolish in his decisions. Most of his plans had come from her and that bothered the witch a great deal. What happened to the fearless brute she met twenty years ago? He seemed so strong. How foolish she was.

Throughout all the years that she served him and endured his misguided punishments, Shadow Weaver tried to dupe herself into believing that Hordak would actually put an end to the rebellion. Many years have passed, and the witch knew that sooner or later she would have to take action. But being loyal to someone for all those years made it hard to do so, and in some sense she was too cowardly to do it on her own.

Or at least she was afraid to betray him without much reason to do so.

MagiTek gave her that reason.

He promised her power. The very crystal she tried to absorb in her past would be recreated by one of the Unholy Kings. Shadow Weaver had only absorbed one-third of the crystal's power.

Soon she would get the rest.

She just had to be patient.

* * *

The whole world could just implode right now and Hordak wouldn't really care. Birds and various other animals stayed away from the Horde Commander. He rubbed his head. At least he was feared by SOMETHING. Hordak sat on the ground in the forest, near a small river bank. He was near the Whispering Woods but he didn't care. There would be no point in going back to the Fright Zone.

Hordak would rather join the rebellion than see Shadow Weaver on his throne.

He shook his head.

Maybe that was going too far.

Either way, the now powerless Horde Commander dug his nails into the ground and bit his lip to silence his rage. Hordak wasn't the type of person who just needed some air to calm down and with a situation like this he was in the mood to burn four villages. The smug tone that Shadow Weaver used to ridicule him in front of his brother rang in his ears. Hordak couldn't believe any of it, and he couldn't take it anymore.

He stood and changed his arm into a cannon.

The Commander looked at his weapon. Noah had been a good teacher of magic and maybe even a good friend. Hordak was an obedient student. When he met the wizard he ran away from the Horde and his brother in order to pursue another life. He almost chuckled at the memory. There was no use in escaping the power of the Horde. No matter where he goes they would always look for him.

Because he was second in line for the throne.

Hordak spat.

As if Horde Prime could be killed anyway.

He first came because it was a planet not yet ruled by the Horde. At that time Hordak only cared for magic because of how powerful it was. Once arriving on the planet he had to hide his face and he did not wear anything with the Horde insignia on his person. Meeting Noah was a dream come true and Hordak studied under him for many years. Learning more about magic he realized how unpredictable it was and how many flaws it held. Horde World is a world of machinery and knowledge. Even though Hordak came to Etheria to avoid technology he instead realized how much more reliable technology was.

Besides his brother had needed Hordak to conquer another planet.

Eternia.

Hordak aimed his cannon at a tree.

He was not the mood to think about past failures.

Hordak charged the cannon and blasted the area. He ran into the forest and started to burn every tree he saw. Each one either disintegrated or burned before him. A few sparks landed on his face and the amount of energy he was using would eventually tire him out.

But all he could think about was how Shadow Weaver betrayed him.

How his brother didn't care.

And how his daughter was completely against him.

Life didn't matter right now. Hordak didn't care if he was to end up destroying the Fright Zone or somehow get captured by the rebels. This was his method of cooling down. It was the only way.

Hordak stopped.

He came face to face with a side of a large cliff. Something was always in his way: this cliff, the rebellion, and his lingering affection for his daughter. Hordak hated all of these things. They prevented him from any type of success. All these things held him back.

He changed his cannon to a missle launcher.

Hordak examined the machine on his limb. After he betrayed Noah to join the Horde (due to the fact that Etheria didn't have much technology around) Hordak felt terrible for what he did. The feeling made him human. Being somewhat of a scientist himself he devised a way to get rid of these feelings. Having emotions signified weakness. Hordak had heard of a type of nano-technology that was being researched at the time to cure illnesses. All one needed to do was inject a certain amount of the nano bots inside their blood stream and they would be cured in a matter of minuets. Although, Hordak added much more than the recommended dosage.

He nearly died.

But Horde technology proved its efficiency once again.

After he was able to move Hordak noticed that his face seemed much more geometric than before and his skin turned blue, in contrast to his white face. Hordak's species are born looking human and when they grow up they gain more monstrous features. Although Hordak no longer resembled his species, he did gain much more. He could feel the trillions of machines working inside him and he could control them. Within a certain amount of time he was able to control the machines into turning his own flesh into technology. Unfortunately if Hordak wanted to transform his whole body into something larger, such as a tank, he had to resort to using some of his magic.

Hordak growled.

He aimed his missile launcher at the cliff.

Even though he sacrificed his physical appearance and his life on Etheria, Hordak still felt emotions. Rage. Love. Regret. His sacrifice was in vain.

Hordak could still feel.

And that really pissed him off.

* * *

The sound of laughter and the feeling of friendship from the camp site of the Whispering Woods was not what the princess of Eternia needed to hear right now. Adora walked away from her tent and wandered off into the woods. The Whispering Woods. It's trees prevent anyone with a blackened heart to enter, and the Horde was no exception. No matter how hard Hordak tried to get inside Adora knew he never would.

That notion made her very sad.

The princess looked up and realized that she was at the edge of the woods. Usually Spirit or Bow would have seen her depart from the camp site, and would then confront her about it, but neither of them did. In a way Adora was glad that no one saw her leave, she needed to be alone. Although the fact that she didn't even notice that she was near the exit of the Whispering Woods somewhat surprised Adora.

Should she leave?

Anyone who was apart of the rebellion knew to never leave the woods unless there was a Horde attack or if supplies needed to be collected. Besides, if the Horde captured one of the members of The Great Rebellion then they would gain information on their trade routes and look-out sites.

Adora walked outside the protection of the woods.

She was She-ra.

She didn't need to worry too much about those things.

Adora walked along the side of the Whispering Woods where she knew to find another forest. The rebel leader loved visiting that forest; it was so peaceful and full of beauty. Being a lover of animals and creatures, Adora also knew many of the inhabitants there. It was a place to relax and think over a few things.

And Adora had a lot to think about.

Her wounds bothered her a little, but being an ex-Force Captain of the Horde she had been through much worse. Adora would ignore the discomfort for now.

What was she doing on Etheria?

If she stayed to protect the people then why didn't she ever do it? The foolish villagers and naïve nobles overlooked the fact that she let their one chance at freedom go free. Adora knew that she could never kill anyone, not even an enemy, but her situation with Hordak was much different than anything He-man ever had to deal with. On Eternia all they needed to do was prevent a small group of warriors (in which only two of them are competent warriors) from taking control of any kingdoms or villages. While on Etheria, the condition was much worse.

The Horde has already taken control.

He-man has no real reason to kill Skeletor. All they need to do to him is lock him up and the world is saved. But She-ra has to do much more than that in order to obtain her goal. Hordak also has a lot more fire power and authority than Skeletor could even dream of. Even if She-ra took him down there would still be many other Horde bases to seek and destroy.

But even so, she should have stopped him by now.

Horde Prime was She-ra's main concern when it came to battle, and Hordak paled in comparison to his brother. Hordak lacked patience and the intelligence to rule the Horde. But despite his incompetence, he was her rival and her weakness. Adora stopped before the new forest and gazed upon its beauty. The trees nearly reached the clouds and the trunks were so wide that they could be homes. Most forests on Etheria were mystical due to the fact that this planet was assembled by magic.

Adora walked inside the woods.

This magic wasn't nearly as powerful as the one that protected the Whispering Woods, but it would have to do for now. Adora looked down while walking. She probably would get in a lot of trouble and create some worry because of her actions. Despite her knowing this the princess walks on. She would apologize later. Besides it was Hordak she wanted to think about.

Adora stopped.

What was that smell?

Adora looked to the sky and saw a large cloud of smoke nearly cover the sky. Her eyes widened for a moment. If the Horde was responsible for this then why would they burn this forest? There were no villages or people in here. Adora hesitated for a moment but kept looking at the sky. She didn't want to risk transforming into She-ra just yet. If the Horde was around there could be spies; it is best to check things out in her true form. Adora started to run at a nearly inhuman speed towards the smoke. She avoided braches and crisp leaves that were on the ground in order to not make a sound. The element of surprise was essential in battle.

Rule number 4 of the Horde Academy:

The element of surprise is essential in battle.

Unfortunately, the enormous height and width of the trees soon blocked her vision of the sky while she was running towards the smoke. Adora stopped. She couldn't smell fire, which meant that she wasn't too close to it. The rebel leader frowned. There isn't much point in going on if she couldn't tell their exact location. Madame or Swift Wind would be helpful right now, but it seemed that Adora couldn't do this alone. She groaned. This is not why she wanted to come to the forest. Adora really needed some time to take all what happened in the Fright Zone and one week just wasn't enough.

Adora turned around.

But her duty as a part of The Great Rebellion came first.

She looked at the ground.

Adora shouldn't be the leader.

Not ex-Force Captain Adora.

She could never lead her people to victory against the Horde.

The rebel leader's eyes widened as she covered her ears at the deafening sound of an explosion. Birds and other creatures scattered around the forest, desperately trying to find some escape from the noise. Adora then uncovered hear ears as she recognized what was making the sound. Being a high ranking member of the Horde she led many tanks, ships, and squadrons; each using different weapons for different purposes. This sound was the sound of a missile being fired.

The noise continued.

Adora then started running towards the sound, not caring whether she was quiet or not. The resonance was so loud that no one would probably hear her approach anyway. Besides, even if there aren't any villages in the forest that didn't mean there couldn't be people. Someone might be in trouble. The noise the much louder and Adora had to cover her ears once again. She was finally getting close.

Adora then saw a clearing up a head and quickly remained near the bushes in order to hide herself from any Horde member. Her eyes widened at the scene. There were no tanks or troopers. Just one person.

Hordak.

He looked so tired. Hordak must have used over twenty missiles in his arsenal. Adora stared at the scene froze once again; she knew that Hordak wouldn't last much longer. The Horde Commander was on his knees, the launcher still pointed at the pile of rubble he created. He kneeled there, determined to dispose of whatever got him upset. Adora wanted to reach out to him and help, but a though occurred. Hordak was weak. She could take him back to the rebellion once he finally passes out. Adora and She-ra would no longer be a hypocrite. They would actually save Etheria. It was just so easy.

But that was the problem.

Adora resisted tears as she stood and walked towards her father.

She could never harm him, physically or emotionally.

Hordak was close to his limit as he stared at the non-existent cliff before him. All he wanted to do was rest, but the Commander was determined. If he gave up at this then he knew he would never succeed at anything. Hordak just needed one more missile, he was sure he could create just one more. The tyrant then used the little bit of power he had to scrounge up a few more nanobots in his blood stream to create more ammo. A side effect of his power was that he would lose more and more machines in his body if he abused them. Although since the robots could regenerate, all Hordak would need to do was wait an hour or so and he would be at his best again.

Then again, Hordak was never one for patience.

The tyrant smirked as he felt another missile in his gun. He just needed to get ride of that one rock. Just one more. He aimed the cannon and chuckled like a madman. Soon it would be over. He would no longer be considered a failure. Just when he was about to fire he heard footsteps approach him and quickly turned to face the intruder. Hordak aimed the launcher to his opponent but did not fire.

Adora stood before him.

The tyrant's eyes widened. His mind must be playing tricks on him. Although, Hordak had little time to think about why she was here. Since her very presence made him lose his concentration to finish his task Hordak then realized how much pain he was in. His arm turned back to normal and the muscles inside tightened in knots. He clutched his arm and roared in pain.

Adora ran towards him.

She never knew how big of a price he had to pay with his transforming ability. The rebel leader couldn't bear to see Hordak like this.

"Hold on Hordak," she tried to ease his pain as he continued screaming, "let me help you."

Hordak's arm was still in serious pain and due to his discomfort; he felt nothing when he physically pushed Adora away. He then gripped his arm extremely tight and held it before his gaze.

"CHANGE BACK! BECOME A WEAPON! I CAN'T LOSE NOW! DAMN YOU! NOT AGAIN!"

The nano machines started repairing his wounds.

"Not again," he mumbled as he fell onto the ground.

"Hordak!"

Adora once again came by his side. Hordak faced away from her and stared at the one rock he couldn't destroy. The cliff may have been in his way but he easily tore through that. But this rock was different. It stood its ground no matter how powerful or how loud the explosion was. Just like She-ra. He failed once again. This moment proved that all of his plots and schemes were destined to fail no matter what. Fate was against him and everything he stood for.

Just like Adora.

He growled.

"You seem to be alright, Hordak. If you just rest for a moment you'll be just fine," Adora spoke, genuinely concerned.

Hordak couldn't believe this child.

"Who asked you? I'm fine on my own," Hordak couldn't move.

Adora didn't say anything for a while and Hordak pretty much refused to look in her direction. He still was angry with her betrayal, not that she could blame him.

"Well," he snorted, "aren't you going to do something? Hit me? Kidnap me? I'm sure your enjoying this aren't you Adora? This is just what you wanted."

The rebel leader glared at him but then calmed down, "You're wrong Hordak, I don't like to see anyone suff-"

"Spare me," me managed to wave his hand in the air. "Even since you turned to the side of good all I've been hearing from you are speeches of freedom and honor. You should know by now that I do not relate to any of those things. Your efforts are useless, child."

Adora bit her lip to prevent herself from yelling at him. He was just so difficult sometimes. Couldn't he see that she cared for him? That she was the only one who ever cared for his safety.

No.

He probably didn't.

"Then why did you save me! (?)," Adora blurted out.

After her unexpected outburst she quickly covered her mouth in some childish attempt to pretend that nothing had happened. Hordak's blood ran cold. He didn't want to answer that question nor did he want to look at her face. Hordak was a coward. Adora uncovered her mouth and stared at Hordak pitifully. The question was awkward for them both and that was the last thing Adora needed this moment to be. It's been so many years since she has had a somewhat civil conversation with Hordak. And even though it isn't under the best circumstances it was still calmer than her usual encounters with the tyrant.

Adora took a breath.

This was going to be hard.

"Hordak," she walked to the other side of him so that she was in his line of vision.

Hordak quickly stood up as if he had never been in pain. Adora smiled a little knowing how much the tyrant hated to be below someone, whether that be in a physical or psychological plane. She stood as well.

Hordak cringed.

He wasn't fully healed yet.

"Hordak," Adora said again, "I do not hate you. Nor am I going to turn you in to the rebellion."

Hearing that surprised Hordak a great deal. If she wasn't planning on turning him in, then what was she going to do? Hordak's eyes narrowed. It was a trick. Adora was a traitor who had ever reason to betray him.

"Do you take me for a fool?," glared Hordak. "I stole you from your family and raised you as a soldier. You have every reason to hate me Adora, so why should I believe anything you claim?"

Adora bit her lip.

She hated him for what he did.

But despite this hatred she could not help but love him.

This was her father.

And even though he wasn't blood related to her, he still cared for her as a father would.

"Because," she began.

This was so hard.

"Because I care for you, father."

Hordak back away one step. This had to be a lie, but it didn't feel like one. Did Adora still consider him a father? How could she? Is she trying to mess with his mind? No. At least Hordak didn't think it was a trick. Was this truly his daughter? Would she come back to him? Yes. Then life would be back to the way it was. Just the two of them again, father and daughter.

Hordak reached out to her, but before he could even touch her he felt a sharp sting on his hand and clutched the injured area. Both of them look to where the shot came from and saw Bow, Madame Razz, and Broom.

"That was a warning shot Hordak," he loaded another arrow, "but the next one is for real."

"Bow wait-," Adora started.

"YOU!," Hordak yelled, startling everyone in the area. "I knew I should have never trusted you **traitor**! And to think I-NEVER MIND!"

Hordak looked at Bow, "This is not over Rebel scum! When we meet again you can be sure that the outcome will be in MY favor!"

Before any of the rebels could respond Hordak managed to scrounge up all the energy he had left and transformed himself into his rocket form. The tyrant left the area. Adora stared up in the direction where Hordak left.

That was her one chance.

And now he was gone.


	8. Daemons

The darkness of the room was thick enough to choke the next person who entered.

In a world solely made up of technology, this was normal. Horde World's buildings reached un-breathable altitudes and each structure was connected by wires or tubes. This planet consists of pure machinery with skies congested from the massive gallons of smog emitted by the world. The origin of Horde World was erased from the minds of the inhabitants many years ago. Each person who resided on that planet held a monstrous appearance, but were equipped with higher intelligence.

Since slaves are an important asset to the Horde, officers were required to bring exotic creatures from their conquered worlds to Horde Prime, but they were usually sent off to camps. There they would be victims of the shrieking resonance of Horde World. In these Re-education Facilities slaves were put under ground to tunnel the area in order for more structures to be built. Underground is where all the noise of the technological world on the surface echoed into the slave's ears. Most became deaf due to the sound, but one would hope not since Horde Prime needed healthy workers. Anyone with the slightest abnormality would be killed in front of the others to provide an example.

An illustration of what would become of them.

One building stands out from all the others; its grandiose appearance fools those who are naïve to the Horde into a false sense of security. Likewise to the other buildings in Horde World, it too was made up of technology. The wires and circuits were placed so artistically around the building which was used to enhance its features, but nonetheless its large stature and dominating vibe gave the castle an ominous feel to it. Here is where Horde Prime dwells. The Ruler of Horde World is usually found at this planet and rarely makes an appearance on any other.

Except when it comes to his brother.

Hordak was an incompetent fool and an embarrassment to his people. If he were any other Commander, Horde Prime would have had him skinned alive for his useless antics. Rank determines everything including kin. It was about time Horde Prime did something about his nuisance of a brother; if anything Hordak was just motivating the rebellion to win with all his failures.

Rule number 82 of the Horde Academy:

When in power one must expect and stop any resistance.

Hordak had not done so and thus he continues to fail. Horde Prime purposely sent poor quality soldiers (some of which had only just joined the army) to his brother. It was a test. Everything was tested.

A good Commander makes due with what he has and succeeds with little effort.

That was rule number 97 of the Horde Academy.

Horde Prime did want to get rid of the rebellion; tales of their victories have spread throughout the galaxy. These words of hope have crept into the minds of the enslaved and resistance to the Horde's power has increased over the years. Hordak should have taken care of them before She-ra appeared.

She-ra.

She was the worst of them all.

When Horde Prime had first heard of the woman's presence was many a year ago. To him he felt that Hordak had exaggerated She-ra's strength in order to make an excuse for his failure, but once the Velvet Glove was destroyed Horde Prime grew suspicious. He then began to focus his attention on the warrior woman by recording each encounter against her. Her strength was impressive, but not threatening.

The room Horde Prime was in was very dark and as usual he was hidden by the mist.

Four platforms rested before Horde Prime. These podiums were garnished like pillars in a Greek temple. Rare metals and wire material decorated them. These ornate-looking platforms were reserved for high ranking officers. Very few Commanders were allowed to see Horde Prime in person on Horde World; it was an honor.

Horde Prime waited.

She-ra was a minor threat to the Horde.

Finally the platforms lit up the room and revealed four holographic figures. The Four Unholy Kings; each one standing on their rightful place. Horde Prime's finest Commanders, finally assembled together again. It had been many years since the kings were in one room.

"Ah," the Horde Ruler said in delight, "I'm glad to see you all here."

"We are here to serve you, oh great one," one giggled girlishly.

"Yes," MagiTek agrees, "this may even be an englightening experience."

MagiTek.

Horde Prime glanced at his oldest member of the Unholy Kings. His face was nothing but a skull with horns emitting from the sides and brow. Not much else is seen of the Horde King since his cloak completely covered his body and neck leaving only the front of MagiTek's face exposed to the world. His cloak held a black and white checkered pattern. MagiTek's name was appropriate for his nature. It is true that he was beyond masterly skilled in the dark arts, but he managed to find a connection to technology and magic. Horde Prime remembered when he had first recruited the wizard. At that time the Horde Ruler was doubtful of MagiTek's abilities, but he was proven wrong. Magic and technology may seem almost entirely different, but the King had actually managed to combine the two.

1. Analyze

2. Control

3. Master

These three methods are what bind magic and technology; each element obeys these rules. Both can analyze, control, and master. Not many opponents expect a combination such as this, which gives MagiTek a huge advantage in battle. He is the master of control, and one of the greatest minds of the Horde. Horde Prime almost grinned proudly over MagiTek's abilities.

At least someone in his army was successful at conquering worlds.

The strategy he has developed is perfect.

"Enlightening?," a girlish voice questions. "Whatever, besides aren't we here to discuss something about…um…"

Horde Prime stares at the next King. She has a wide grin on her pretty face, awaiting Horde Prime to speak. The Horde Ruler flinches at her deceptive smile. Lily was the second Unholy King and one of the more dangerous ones. She's a petite woman with a short, pink dress that is cut up at the end (A/N a little like perfuma's dress but the neck line reaches to her actual neck). Lily wore red armored shin guards and a pack with knives inside around her thigh. She has three low pink pony tails with the insignia of the Horde on each one.

Lily's danger does not come from her strength as much as it does from her appearance.

Her method of battle is to completely con one's beliefs into her way of thinking. Lily has conquered hundreds of words by making the people believe she is a Goddess of some sort.

Her methods are a bit unconventional, but effective nonetheless.

Horde Prime studies her face for a moment.

It was difficult to tell what the woman was truly thinking, feeling, or if she was telling the truth or not. These traits made Lily a very dangerous member of the Horde and one of the best. Horde Prime must always send inspectors to check upon her progress in case she was hiding something from him. Although he had recently stopped doing this, since Lily continuously charmed the inspectors into giving her a passing score. Horde Prime didn't like the woman too much, but he couldn't deny her success.

Another king answers Lily, "We don't know why exactly we have been summoned, but that it's going to require some force."

He grins.

MagiTek turned to face him, "Excited?"

Arch-Arach looks at MagiTek. He hesitates.

"Aren't you?"

"For reasons other than battle," MagiTek replies.

The third's name is Arch-Arach.

Horde Prime nearly rolls his eyes at Arch-Arach's predictable response. The King has a large armored plating, spider-like form of the lower part of his body. His face resembles that of a spider in that he has four red eyes; two of which look human-like and the other two reside on the side of his face. Although, due to the fact that the eyes on the side are so small one can mistake him to only have two eyes. Arch-Arach has outer mandibles on his facial features, but despite his arachnidan appearance his head is human-sized.

The King's upper half of his body is that of a muscular man while his skin color is blue. Horde Prime is intrigued by the arachnid's appearance. When Horde Prime had set his attention on the planet Eternia he had heard of a being called Webstor who greatly resembled his Unholy King.

The two could have come from the same planet, but that is uncertain for now.

And Horde Prime didn't really care about their relation anyway.

Horde Prime never relied too much on Arch-Arach. Before the Horde Ruler recruited the King he had ruled three worlds. Although, once Arch-Arach met Horde Prime he immediately surrendered his empire to him in exchange for a high rank in the Horde.

Horde Prime somewhat frowned upon remembering their encounter.

Arch-Arach had joined out of fear.

The militant tyrant used to an independent ruler and feared by many. And yet once he had set his eyes on Horde Prime, he knew his place. Although despite Arch-Arach's fear, he did manage to conquer many planets in the name of the Horde.

And that is all Horde Prime cared about.

Arch-Arach says nothing.

"I have summoned you four in order to conquer a planet called Etheria," Horde Prime states.

"Etheria? You mean the one Lord Hordak is responsible for," MagiTek stated with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Horde Prime glared at the King, but no one could see it. Hordak's reputation reflected Horde Prime's power. The Ruler hated his brother. Hordak was a failure at almost everything he did; it was about time for a change.

"Never mind him," Horde Prime scoffed, "he no longer has any authority over that world. Hordak for some reason was never able to defeat the rebellion and their hero She-ra. Because of their growing influence over this world I have summoned you four to finally defeat them. You will be greeted by the one called Shadow Weaver."

MagiTek only stared at him.

Lily pouted, "One world? And all four of us? That's no fun."

"Lily," MagiTek speaks without actually looking at her, "it is not wise to question our master's orders."

The King crossed her arms and looked away from the magician.

"Still….it's just one planet. And it's pretty weird that ALL four of us are needed, this 'She-ra' couldn't possibly be THAT much of a threat to us."

"This She-ra has become a continuous annoyance in conquering Etheria," Horde Prime began. "She has almost single handedly overcome our force's attempts to stop the rebellion and she has even humiliated the power of the Horde. This routine has been the same for many years. My brother Hordak constantly fails in her defeat which is why I have summoned you all."

Most of the Kings seemed hesitant in their master's orders, but none said a word. Horde Prime then activated a holovid and showed the kings many occasions in which the rebellion had taken victory over the Horde. Although he did try to keep Hordak's idiocy out of the video, it was nearly impossible. Most of the Kings just stood there watch the images intently in order to fully understand Horde Prime's purpose for summoning them. She-ra's strength was impressive and there was little to wonder on how Hordak could not defeat her.

She was powerful.

The video stopped at an image of She-ra.

Horde Prime looked at the reactions of all the Kings. Most were virtually impassive over what they saw, but one focused intently on the image. Horde Prime was shocked to say the least when he saw the last King's expression. Never before had she been so focused on something, so earthly. From what Horde Prime knew was that the last King's eyes were never truly in focus. She would stare off as if she was looking through you, and then further away.

But now that wasn't the case.

Dragora.

The last Unholy King.

Horde Prime looked directly at the woman. She still looked the same from when he had first seen her. Dragora's long, black hair rested just below her shoulders. She wore a sleeveless top vest and a sleeveless turtle-neck under it. A sword rested on her hip while another was on her back. On Dragora's back there were chains that crossed each other, but did not reach her front. The ends of the chains were literally fused into her shoulders and the back of her waist, but it was not visible to someone looking at her directly.

Horde Prime attempted to speak again.

He did not wish to think about Dragora anymore.

"I will go."

The room grew silent.

Dragora had spoken.

Horde Prime easily hid his shock due to the mist that surrounded him. The Horde Ruler then gazed upon the other Kings who immediately agreed with her; he smirked. They knew better that to question Dragora. The hologram images then disappeared and the kings were headed to Etheria. Horde Prime's anticipation grew by the second.

It had been some time since all four Kings had been summoned.

* * *

The wind felt like blades, cutting through the tyrant's skin as he flew in the air. What a fool he was! Adora was a traitor to the Horde and nothing more. Hordak was stupid to think that she was telling the truth. Never trust a rebel. The tyrant clenched his fists as he approached the tip of the Fright Zone. It was a trap all along and Hordak had nearly fallen into it. The Rebellion must be laughing and telling jokes of his weakness.

Hordak growled.

Damn all of those rebels, they would soon get their just desserts. He would make sure of it. Hordak started to land on the tower. Wait. What could he do? Shadow Weaver was in control now and he had no authority to rule the Horde. Hordak landed on the tower and then fell to his knees. He was still weak from the energy he wasted on the rebels. The Horde Commander clenched his fists as he remembered Shadow Weaver's betrayal. What was he suppose to do now? What rank did he have? If any. The tyrant dug his nails into the ground and grazed his teeth together. Damn that witch.

He should have seen it coming.

Hordak had considered Shadow Weaver to be one of his most loyal and reliable minions. When they met she had wanted power and he wanted Etheria. Eventually they made a deal. Although once Adora left the Horde, Hordak had lost all rational thought and purely focused on her capture. Hordak knew of his changing attitude; one minuet he was a calm, powerful ruler and then over the years he changed. The tyrant became more impatient, lost all respect for his officers (even if they succeeded), and gave only himself credit to plans that weren't even his own. Hordak stared at the ground.

So this is what he has become.

Was it because of Adora's departure? The tyrant bit his lip in frustration and then stood up. Adora. That name should not mean anything to him, but it always did. When she was little Adora was a quiet, obedient girl. She loved to learn new things and occasionally play tricks on the Horde robots. Hordak would scold her for doing that, but in reality he was proud of her cunning skills. He knew that one day she would make a good leader.

After all she was his daughter.

Hordak walked over to the elevator and punched in the code to go down. While waiting for the doors to open, the tyrant changed his arm into a cannon again; he was still a little weak from earlier, but this was important. Hordak looked around for anything to shoot at. The landing area was just metal and there really wasn't anything he could hit. The Horde Commander then looked at the ground and noticed a small pebble near him.

Not again.

It probably came off of him when he landed.

Hordak glared at the rock and then aimed his cannon at it. It mocks him. He had the chance to destroy the stone. It wasn't going anywhere. Helpless. Adora. She-ra. They plague his mind constantly. They ridicule him. Both women caused him this pain. The doors to the elevator opened, but Hordak kept staring at the rock. He had to destroy it, he just had to! The tyrant then looked back at the elevator.

No.

He transformed his arm back to normal.

Not today.

Hordak walked into the elevator and once again glared at the stone as the doors closed. Why does it always end like this? She-ra stays strong and alive while Hordak just walks away.

It happens every time.

There was little wonder as to why the witch betrayed him.

He just didn't have the determination to rule a world, much less stop a rebellion.

Hordak couldn't blame Shadow Weaver for her treachery, but that didn't mean he forgave her for it. The elevator doors finally opened and the tyrant stepped out into the metal hallways. Where to go now?

"Heya boss!," a screeching voice yelled to the left of him.

Hordak stopped immediately and looked in the direction of the sound.

"Imp!"

The blue demon-like creature crashed into the tyrant's chest, attempting to hug him. Hordak stared at the little creature, surprised over his actions. Imp was the only one he would let get even a little close to him. Hordak stared down at the creature for a moment. Didn't he know that Shadow Weaver was in control now? The tyrant frowned a little at the question. He trusted Imp more than any soldier, but now that he serves Shadow Weaver that may change.

Imp let go of Hordak and flew in front of him, "Where have ya been chief? I was out all day spying on those goody goodys in BrightMoon. Nothings happening yet, but don't you worry I'll find something we can use against those rebels!"

So Imp didn't know anything.

"That's fine Imp," Hordak spoke almost sorrowfully. "It doesn't matter to me anyway."

Imp stared at him as if he had gone insane.

"Doesn't matter! (?) How can you say that! (?) You always want to do something bad to those traitors! Don't give up on me now chief!"

Hordak was not in the mood to deal with this. The tyrant growled and walked past the youthful monster. He rarely was rude to Imp, but at this point he could care less about common courtesy. If he ever cared about that. Imp would find out sooner or later; preferably later. Hordak knew of Shadow Weaver's, and most of his other commanding officer's, hatred of the blue fiend so it was a safe bet that he wouldn't be seeing him around for a long time. The tyrant sighed while rubbing his forehead.

"Chief," Imp flew up to him. "Wait up!"

Hordak turned around. Why couldn't he just leave him alone? The tyrant opened his mouth and was about to tell Imp just that until a figure appeared in front of him. Hordak's eyes widened, but quickly changed into a scowl.

Shadow Weaver.

"Hordak," she spoke with amusement in her tone, "did you get held back on your way here? I must say that it took you longer to return to the Fright Zone that usual."

The tyrant merely glared at the woman while clenching his fists. Imp also found himself angry at the witch. He never liked her and she had no sense of humor. How dare she talk to Hordak that way!

"Hey!," Imp flew close to her face. "Don't you talk to Hordak like that!"

"Ah Imp," she began, "why you haven't heard the good news have you?"

The bat-like creature stared at the witch with a confused expression while Hordak glared at her. He knew what was coming. The tyrant then stopped glaring and unclenched his fists a little. He lost. The mighty Hordak, brother to Horde Prime, could not win.

As usual.

Shadow Weaver grinned behind her robe, "So you have not heard. Well_ Imp_ to put it simply** I **am your new master and you will follow whatever orders **I** give you."

"What! (?)," Imp shrieked while facing Hordak. "Boss, how can you let her talk down to you that way! (?) Come on let's throw her in the trap door, that'll teach her a lesson!"

Hordak stared at the little monster. Imp had no idea how much the tyrant wanted to do that, and more. Throwing Shadow Weaver down the trap door (if that was even possible) would just be the start of her punishment. But Hordak could do nothing. She knew. She knew what he had done to Catra and if he wanted to keep being a part of the Horde, Hordak could not interfere. The room was silent and the tyrant could sense Shadow Weaver's amusement.

Oh how he wanted to tear off that opaque smirk on her face.

"No Imp," he uttered. "For now Shadow Weaver is your new master and whatever command she gives you, you must follow through."

Imp frantically looked at Hordak and then back at the witch. Shadow Weaver crossed her arms confidently. The blue monster gulped at the witch, now knowing that his master was telling the truth. Hordak was no longer in charge of Etheria which meant that Imp shouldn't stay out in the open for long. Hordak almost stared solemnly at the creature.

The tyrant could no longer protect him.

Hordak didn't want to be in Shadow Weaver's presence any longer, so he walked past the witch towards an unknown location. He could no longer go back to his throne room and possibly even his own room. As far as he knew he virtually had no real position in the Horde.

"Oh Hordak," the witch spoke. "I want you to report to the mines near the eastern sector of the Fright Zone. There aren't as many workers there so they could use your help."

So this is what position he held.

Hordak stopped in his tracks, but did not turn around. The mines? The tyrant clenched his teeth and fists. Shadow Weaver was abusing her power, not that Hordak didn't do that, but she was pushing it. Hordak remained calm again. What could he do about it? No matter how angry he was, he was no longer in control of the situation.

"Of course Shadow Weaver," he said with venom in his voice.

One day he will kill that woman, but at this point that was impossible. As the tyrant walked away he could hear the faint gasp of Imp as he flew in the opposite direction. There was no one to trust, no one to rely on.

Not Shadow Weaver.

Not Imp.

And especially not Force Captain Adora.

Hope was pointless. It was just like magic: unreliable.

* * *

**Hola guys! Sorry for the wait again, but I hope you liked this chapter! Keep reading! (in all honesty I think the beginning really lacked, but whatever)**

**R&R**


	9. Cast Off

Adora stood still, staring at the sky where Hordak had flown away. She was so close, but that really didn't matter now. Hordak was a lost cause, Adora always knew that. He chose the path to evil. The rebel leader clenched her fists and stared at the ground in anger. Maybe if she had more time. Maybe she could have convinced Hordak to stay a little longer. Adora scoffed at the thought. He was too stubborn; that would never change. Adora ignored the other three rebels in front of her.

They couldn't possibly understand.

Not that Adora expected them to.

"Adora!," Bow jogged over to her. "Adora, what was Hordak doing here?"

The rebel leader bit her lip. There was no true way to avoid this. Madame Razz and Broom also came by her with a questioning look. Adora couldn't blame them for their curiosity. It was a very peculiar moment to walk in on. Hordak the dictator of Etheria, mildly chatting with his adopted daughter who fights against everything he stood for.

It was an awkward situation to say the least.

"Adora! Oh Deary My! Are you alright? (!) Did he hurt you? (!)," Madame Razz frantically strutted.

Broom then clenched his fists and lifted them up in a boxer-like fashion, "If he did then he'll have to hear it from me!"

Adora just looked at the two creatures with a blank expression. It was the other way around. Hordak didn't hurt her, she had injured him. Or at least the dictator would believe that to be the case. Before Adora had found him in the forest, Hordak was having a battle of his own. The area that the rebels stood on now was probably once a large rock or mountain. Not that anyone could tell anymore. There was debris of rocks and other sediment surrounding them. Hordak caused this destruction as he so often did. It was his evil nature to destroy things, no matter how useless they were.

This destruction was expected from a dictator, but it still surprised Adora when she found him. Hordak was known to have a short temper, which often caused him to destroy some robots or inventions. This rubble shouldn't mean anything to the rebel leader, but she still questioned his reasoning for the damage. What had upset him? Who upset him?

Adora sighed.

She needed to think about this more.

"Ugh!," the rebel leader clutched her leg. "Yes, I think he got me in the leg!"

As Adora held onto her 'injured' leg she felt a twinge of guilt. Lying wasn't her nature. The rebel leader hated lying to her comrades most of all, but there was no other way she could explain her encounter with Hordak. They just wouldn't understand.

It was a white lie.

"Oh Deary My!," Madame Razz came to her aid, helping her stand up correctly. "Let's get cha' back to Whisperin' Woods, Deary. You need to rest!"

Adora nodded, "Right."

The rebel leader performed the part of the injured soldier and limped with both Madame Razz and Broom holding her up. Before the trio left the clearing, Broom looked behind his shoulder.

"Hey you," Broom nodded his head in Bow's direction, "ain't you comin' along too?"

The archer held up both of his hands in a defensive position, "Don't worry about me, Adora is the one who needs tending to. Besides the village of Galesbreath is nearby, I'll just go see if Hordak paid them a visit or not."

"You sure?"

Bow nodded, "Yeah, don't worry, I'll catch up later."

"Ok then," Broom accepted his answer and then went back to steadying Adora's pace as the three of them area.

The rebel leader attempted to glance back at Bow, but decided against it since she didn't want to keep up this charade any longer than she needed to. Bow's expression bothered Adora. He seemed to serious and acted a little strange. Galesbreath isn't that close to this part of the woods, but then again the Horde was everywhere. Adora brushed off the thought for a while and continued to allow her friend to help steady her.

She hated this part the most.

Bow watched the rebels leave and eventually walked in the other direction towards Galesbreath. He knew he was an incredible fighter and archer, but even Bow had gotten his fair share of injuries over the years. It was odd that Adora had suddenly felt pain in her leg since she had been standing perfectly still, staring at the sky for quite some time. As much as Bow didn't want to admit it, Adora had seen a lot more action than he even hoped to encounter. The woman was brave and strong, it seemed strange that a mere leg injury would leave her so helpless in the arms of her comrades. Broom and Madame Razz were only magic users and didn't truly understand the amount of sweat that comes from fighting.

Granted that they were useful, but they just weren't warriors.

But Adora wouldn't fake an injury. It just wasn't her at all; there didn't seem to be any other explanation. Bow rubbed his forehead and he finally got out of the woods. He had been doubting his comrades lately; first She-ra, now Adora. It just wasn't right. They wanted to save Etheria as much as he did; hell, they wanted to save it more, right? It was so hard to tell; She-ra constantly lets Hordak go even when she has every opportunity to capture him and Adora is just never around half of the time. Shouldn't the leader of the Great Rebellion be some sort of icon in the eyes of her comrades? She shouldn't be out of sight or not even fighting; Adora should be right next to him and She-ra as they battle for freedom. But, that's never been the case for as long as Bow could remember.

Adora was a good leader, but she gave the impression of being somewhat of a coward in battle. She-ra's appearance and heroic deeds tend to always overshadow the rebel leader's absence while everyone else just assumes that Adora is fighting along side the rebels. The truth was that Bow rarely ever saw Adora fight. He always paid attention to She-ra, but now that he thinks about the past squabbles against the Horde Adora was never present in the battle. Sure Bow had seen her fight _sometimes_, but not very often.

It made no sense.

Adora was the leader of the Great Rebellion, not She-ra.

Bow reached the entrance of the town and gazed among the many people inside. There was no panic, no mayhem, or any Horde Troopers in sight. Bow sighed. Apparently there wasn't going to be any action for a while. The archer decided that it would be pointless to take a look around the village, due to its quiet atmosphere.

"Oh!," a young woman giggled. "Oh are you really Bow? (!) Truly, Really? (!)"

The arched blinked in confusion upon hearing his name called.

"Um, yes! Yes I am-"

As Bow turned around he came face to face with an adorably cute young woman. Her petite form gave the impression that she was around thirteen years old, but upon closer inspection Bow could tell that she was around his age. The archer had never seen someone else with such divine beauty that he just couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Even if he wanted to.

The woman giggled at his gaze, "Good I'm so glad to hear it! I've ALWAYS wanted to meet you!"

"Um," Bow shook his head while trying not to act like a fool, "why thank you, but I have no idea what your name is fair maiden."

She laughed gently again.

Oh how her voice was so pure.

"My name is Holly," she smiled, "and I have heard many things about your gallant deeds for the rebellion."

"You have?," the arched asked.

The Horde knew who he was, but not many ordinary people did.

"Oh yes! I'm a part of the Great Rebellion too!"

"Oh, you are?," Bow stated shockingly. "Well, you must be a new member since there is no way I would have overlooked a beauty such as yourself."

"Hehe, that's so kind of you, I'm very glad to have finally met a warrior such as yourself! You're right though, I am new to the rebellion."

"Well," Bow stated proudly, "if you have any questions on what to do or where to go, then feel free to ask me."

"Hm," she seemed deep in thought.

Bow stared at her; it seemed that Holly was cute no matter what she did.

"Oh yes!," she yelled. "I do have some questions. For instance, why is it that an ex-Horde Force Captain is instantly the leader of this rebellion? Isn't that a little strange? Hmmm?"

The archer's eyes widened as he heard this. It wasn't so much the content of her question as much as it was on how she said it.

"Well," he rubbed his head, "you see Adora was under a spell for most of her life, believing that the Horde did good things. You see, despite her past she finally broke free from the spell and decided to repent for her past transgressions by helping the rebellion. This is why Glimmer gave up her position as the leader of the Great Rebellion. Her determination and loyalty are-"

"Yes yes," Holly scoffed while she ran her hand through one of the three of her low ponytails, "but still it doesn't make THAT much sense. I'm sure she wasn't under a spell the whole time, besides we as a rebellion haven't gained back that much control over the years, have we?"

Bow blinked, "We are trying to liberate an entire world. It can't happen in a matter of days."

"Or can it?"

"What?," the archer raised his head in interest.

Holly grinned childishly, "Well I know that because of Adora's knowledge of the Fright Zone, the rebellion has been inside many, many,_ many_ times, so why don't we just kidnap Hordak? In fact, now that I think about it, why don't we ask She-ra to do it? I bet she could get Hordak to surrender!"

Bow shook his head in disbelief over the woman's words. Apparently even newer members of the rebellion thought this way. The archer smiled. He was glad to hear that someone had the same ideas and thought the same way he did. Hordak needed to be brought down, but he knew that Adora would never stand for it.

For whatever reason.

"Look Holly," he started, "I understand your frustration, but I've already asked She-ra about this and she doesn't want any part of it."

"But whyyyyy?," she whined. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"I understand what you me-"

Bow stopped speaking once he saw Holly pout over his words. Her lips looked so soft and inviting. The archer had to stop speaking in order to contain himself; the woman was just so cute.

"Still," she began, "then why won't Adora do anything about it? From what I have heard most of our missions consist of stopping tax collections and slave ships, yeah I guess that's important too, but Hordak is our main main problem! Why doesn't she just take action then? Isn't she the leader? "

"Holly, Adora is doing good things for the rebellion-"

"The rebellion? Please. She doesn't give two bibbles about us! If she really wanted to save Etheria she would have done it long ago by using her knowledge of the Horde against Hordak! And I mean really use it against him! She might as well be helping the Horde by sparing them defeat!"

"Helping the Hord-"

"In fact, she may even go back to them!," Holly put her hands on her waist.

"Whoa wait a minute, Holly," Bow blinked rapidly, "Adora is loyal to the rebellion, that much is true, but-"

"Wait," Holly began, "how do you know that you can even trust her? Because she claims that she was 'under a spell'? Please."

"It wasn't just her who said this," Bow defended, "there was another warrior who came to Etheria to save us before She-ra did, his name was He-man and he helped us many times against the Horde."

Holly smiled, "Ah, I remember hearing about him. So how long have you known him? Is he trustworthy? Is he cute? Does he fight for the rebellion? Where is he from? Who taught him how to fight?-"

"Well," the archer scratched his head, "I've only really known him for a day or so, and he doesn't come to Etheria that often."

"Well then how do you know you can trust him? Is he even Etherian? For all we know Adora has been misleading us, waiting for the right moment to hand the rebellion over to Hordak."

"She would never-"

Holly grinned, "Or would she? She was evil once, it could happen again."

The archer sweated. Why was Adora the leader? He tried to answer that question to Holly, but it wasn't a very good answer in general. Adora was a part of the Horde, and all of a sudden she becomes the leader of the Great Rebellion. No interrogation. No questions asked. She was the leader.

And Bow had no say on the matter.

"Uh, look I should be going, the rebellion may need help for…uh…something important."

"Okie Dokie!," Holly smiled childishly. "Have fun mr. archerer! And good luck!"

Holly then walked up to him and kissed Bow's cheek. The rebel archer's knees grew weak at the contact. Her lips were as soft as they looked. Bow shook his head and with a flushed face, politely said goodbye.

"Goodbye Bow! I hope we can see each other again soon!," , said the Unholy King as she smiled.

* * *

The Fright Zone was a huge and vast array of technology and smog. Due to it's immense size it was split up into four sectors, in order to map out the area. Etheria had some mineral value to the Horde in that their metals helped build troopers and weapons. The Fright Zone's location was chosen due to its large abundance of these metals. Various mines surrounded the area where slaves were ordered to dig hours upon hours until they found something.

The mighty Horde Commander rubbed his brow as he mined the area.

Sector four of the Fright Zone was nearly unbearable to work in. The area was close against the part of the colossal tower where new troopers were being made. Heat radiated the area and all the slaves were bathed in sweat, Hordak included. In order to stay somewhat cool the tyrant had removed the upper half of his Horde armor and was now only clad in his fur shorts (A/N aka: his speedo). The tools they used broke easily and were made of cheap metals and woods. Unfortunately if one of the slaves broke these tools they would be punished harshly for 'mishandling Horde property.'

The tyrant remembered installing that law.

Hordak look up at the windows of the tower. They were tinted and he could not see if anyone was watching him in his most pitiful state. The fools were probably laughing at him, mocking him. Why wouldn't they? And the slaves who even though they remained silent gave Hordak many glances in his direction as they worked in this hell hole. Some slaves spit near him while others gave an amused grin while under these harsh circumstances. It was not often to see the Commander of Etheria clad in shorts and working in his own mines.

It was hilarious.

And the slaves probably hadn't had a good laugh in years.

As Hordak gripped his mining tool a thought grasped his mind. Octavia. Maybe there was a chance. Octavia's position was in the Sea of Sigh, a very small ocean and most importantly her squadron was always the last to receive any notice of the rebellion or the Horde. Perhaps she still did not know the Shadow Weaver had taken over or the upcoming arrival of the Unholy Kings.

The tyrant continued to work. He needed to get out of here. Hordak looked around at the other slaves and the various troopers guarding the area. It wouldn't be hard to just fight his way out of here, but he didn't want to cause so much attention. At least not now. Hordak just needed to get out of here.

That's all that mattered.

The Horde Commander smirked as he stared at his pointer finger for a moment. He had been trying to develop a new transformation against She-ra, but at this point her demise wasn't his main concern. The tyrant transformed his finger into a small gun and pointed it at one of the walls of the mine.

"This better work," he snorted.

The walls might be weak or might not, Hordak hated assuming things. Not that he had a choice. The tyrant fired the small missile, creating a loud explosion around the area. Rocks and rubble came rolling down as the mine began to collapse.

"We're under attack!," one of the troopers cried. "Every man for himself!"

The slaves scattered the area as Hordak smirked, doing the same. This was his chance. The tyrant hid his hand and fired another small missile at the ground, creating a huge cloud of dust. Hordak ran while transforming a jet pack onto his back.

Luck was finally on his side.

As the dust cleared around the slaves one man stared at the sky where the former ruler of Etheria left. A smirk played on the tired man's lips. Shadow Weaver may want to know about this one and if the information proved useful he could get out of this hellish prison for good.

* * *

"Alright! Better rest here!," the little blue demon panted.

Imp landed on a small tree branch and held his chest while he caught his breath.

"Man oh man, I've been flying for hours," Imp stated and then stopped his heavy breathing. "Darn that Shadow Wimpy! Throwing Hordak in the mines like that! I'd outta' teach her a lesson myself!"

The creature clenched his fists and held them up in a boxer-like fashion. He wanted to pulverize the witch himself for her treachery against Hordak. Imp stopped.

"I can't stop now," He breathed, "the Sea of Sigh isn't too far now and besides Hordak is counting on me! Octavia will help! She just has to!"

Imp then started to fly off into the distance towards the Sea of Sigh. He wasn't too sure if Octavia actually would help, but that was his only option for now. Imp knew that no one else was more loyal to Hordak than she was, and besides that he was getting a little thirsty.


	10. Might

The clouds covered the sun while the ocean continued to batter itself onto the many Horde ships in the area. The Sea of Sigh was the smallest body of water on Etheria and is considered insignificant to most. Despite this common theory, Octavia stands proudly at the launch hanger along with several other troopers, watching the ocean around them. The Horde Admiral bit her lip. She hadn't heard anything from Hordak for weeks. Due to the fact that the Sea of Sigh is a very isolated area in which there aren't any Horde bases stationed near for many miles, makes it difficult for the fleet to receive any orders (or news) from the Horde. Octavia scoffed at the scene before her, it would probably be one more week before she would receive any more supplies from Hordak.

At least she was hoping that it would be one more week.

There were various underwater monsters in the area and in some cases intelligent beings that were condemned to slavery. Although if the Horde Admiral's fleet does not receive new supplies, then it would only be a matter of time before they were rendered helpless. Despite the advanced Horde technology at their disposal the Fright Zone was just too far away to make contact.

Maybe stationing a large naval base in an isolated area on a planet that is known to have many unexpected occurrences was not one of Hordak's better ideas.

"This is taking too long," she clicked her tongue. "If we wait for Hordak's shipment any longer then we'd be better off jumping over board!"

"Admiral," a trooper pointed at something in the sky. "Look there!"

Octavia stared at the clouds, but only saw a small speck in the sky.

"Is it a rebel spy?" she clicked.

Whether or not the object was harmful or friendly the Admiral knew that either way she would find out once she saw it up close.

"Shoot it down."

The troopers held up their stun sticks and began to shoot at the small target.

"Hey! Wait! Don't shoot at** me **you buncha bucket of bolts!" Imp shouted at the troopers.

Octavia immediately signaled her unit to cease fire upon recognizing the small creature. The Admiral knew Imp to some extent, but most of all she knew that if he was damaged in any way then Hordak would have her head. Before Octavia could formally apologize to the small, blue demon he flew nearly into her face.

"Octavia!" he shouted desperately. "You gotta come to the Fright Zone quick! Some really bad stuff is happening and Shadow Weaver betrayed Hordak and now he isn't in control of the Horde and I overheard the troopers at the gate saying that the Four Unholy Kings are coming and everyone's out to get me for all the bad stuff I did to them and we need to help Hordak!"

Imp grabbed the octopus's hand in a pitiful attempt to drag her to the control room. Octavia stared at the blue creature in disbelief over his words. Hordak was not in control? How could this have happened? Despite the annoyances at being stationed in a small body of water, Octavia had always considered Hordak to be a good leader. He never killed and he always stood proudly while giving orders.

Hordak was different from many other commanders.

Octavia was not born on Etheria and instead had been raised in another world that was conquered by the Horde. Her home planet was now dry of water and reeked of death, the world that was at one time renowned for it's crystal seas was nothing more than a barren wasteland caused by one of the Unholy Kings. The Admiral did not know which King ruled her world, he or she never showed their face or revealed their conquest. All there was to prove his existence was the destruction he caused. Octavia was one of the few to have been kept alive, but only because of her fighting ability. Eventually she was stationed on Etheria under the rule of Horde Prime's brother; life was better when Hordak took control.

He rarely killed.

Octavia comically slapped Imp away from her hand with one of her tentacles.

"Hey what'd ya do that for you ugly octopus meanie!"

Why was she remembering her past now? Why were the Unholy Kings coming?

The woman then clenched her fists. No. She couldn't let the Unholy Kings take over. Not like her world. Who knew what they would do? In order to now show weakness the Horde Admiral hid her fear of the Unholy Kings from the troopers. Octavia stood proudly and looked upon her soldiers, ignoring Imp's childish cries over her hurting him. Hordak was the only one who should be in control of Etheria.

"Troopers! To your stations!," she clicked. "Full speed towards the Fright Zone!"

It wasn't going to happen again.

She had to find Hordak and restore order.

Then everything would be normal again.

* * *

The Unholy Kings were each known for their ruthlessness and unique style of warfare. Any who dared to challenge their might were killed instantly without any remorse. Many call these beings to be psychotic or filled with bloodlust, but they considered themselves to be cautious. A rebellion can stir up trouble, and despite their unholy strength the four rarely underestimate any resistance, no matter how small they may seem from the beginning. In order to move forward one must not fear death. They must be ready to cause it and to be a part of it.

These beings have conquered most of the planets of the Horde Empire and each is responsible for the welfare of hundreds of worlds. Although for all four of the Kings to be summoned to conquer one planet, is almost unheard of. Almost.

No one dare questions Horde Prime, no matter how powerful they seem to be.

In the Fright Zone the Kings have arrived, greeted by Shadow Weaver, in the throne room. Dragora leaned against the back wall of the room where the shadow's nearly concealed her presence. She remained silent, nearly invisible to the ear while MagiTek stood near Shadow Weaver at the throne. The witch noticed that one of the Kings was missing, but immediately shoved the thought aside. MagiTek was the only Unholy King she wanted to speak with.

The view screen suddenly turned on in the room, Shadow Weaver immediately looked up.

"I'm sorry to bother you Mistress," the trooper spoke with in his mechanized tone, "but we have reports that the naval base stationed at the Sea of Sigh is now heading towards your location."

Shadow Weaver wheezed.

"Octavia? Coming here?"

"Yes," answered MagiTek surprising Shadow Weaver and the trooper. "I had sensed it a moment ago; it seems that her intentions are of a violent nature. How interesting."

"Violent?" the witch asked. "She is planning an attack on the Fright Zone? That would be foolish."

Due to the Unholy King's arrival it would be very unwise to attack the Fright Zone, but even so why is she doing this? Shadow Weaver turned her attention the view screen and was about to give him his orders on the situation.

"I will go."

MagiTek and Shadow Weaver stared at Dragora in shock; the silent Unholy King had spoken. MagiTek kept his jaw shut and Shadow Weaver was almost certain that she could sense fear in him. Before the witch could protest Dragora walked out of the throne room and towards the exit.

MagiTek looked at the view screen, "You need not worry trooper, the situation is being taken care of."

Despite the soldier's confusion he ended the link.

Shadow Weaver faced MagiTek.

"She is just one woman, are you sure we can trust her to deal with an entire naval base on her own?"

"Dragora has a magical sense as well so she knows where to go," MagiTek's voice hinted fear as he spoke. "Besides, it is not wise to question Dragora."

"Dragora," said the witch in a thoughtful voice. "I have not heard much about this Unholy King, you spoke very little about her."

"She is the newest Unholy King," he glanced at the window behind the throne. "Dragora is the commander of several corps of the Horde and occupies many positions in those corps of the Horde army."

MagiTek's voice grew grim.

"She is every soldier, every technician, and every strategist."

The witch stared at him in disbelief, "Doesn't she have any troopers, any scientists? Surely she could not commander an entire planet on her own."

MagiTek glanced at her.

"It is not wise to question Dragora."

* * *

"Are all the laser cannons operational?" Octavia asked the trooper.

"Yes ma'am," he saluted. "The magna beam is fully charged and the censors are on maximum alert, no one can get through."

"Good," she clicked while looking back at the view screen. "It will only be a matter of time before we reach the Fright Zone."

"That'll teach Shadow Wimpy not to mess with **me** again!" Imp crossed his arms on his chest as he floated near Octavia. "Once we blow her head off then Hordak will come back an-"

The blue creature stopped shouting in victory when several large explosions resonated throughout the ship. Alarms rang as loud as they could in the control room.

"What's going on? (!)" Octavia shouted over the alarm.

The soldiers vigorously tried to maintain control of the ship.

"Twelve of our vessels have been destroyed, Admiral!" one trooper shouted.

"Twelve? All at once? That's impossible!" Octavia grabbed the intercom. How this massacre was accomplished was not a major concern, it was how to deal with the situation at hand that mattered. "All units prepare for battle!"

The Horde Admiral ran out of the control room while Imp followed closely behind. Upon reaching the outside hanger another explosion detonated. Using her tentacles the woman managed to block most of the debris that landed on her ship. Other troopers who held their stun guns also dodged the rubble. Once the dust cleared Octavia opened her eyes and the soldiers held their weapons ready, only to lower them in shock. All the other vessels around them had been destroyed; their ship was the only one that remained standing.

"How could this be?" Octavia's eyes widened.

Imp grew angry, "What the heck is going on he-"

Octavia was too focused on the situation.

This was impossible, it was just impossible. How could there be no sign of a ship or laser canon? What could have caused this immense massacre without being noticed? Before Octavia could add more questions she heard large noises behind her. The sound of metal hitting metal. The Admiral immediately turned around only to find that all of her troopers (human and machine alike) had been beheaded while their metal armor clanged against the steel floor. Octavia immediately stepped back in horror.

How? When?

The Admiral then felt a searing pain throughout her body. Her nerves jolted sparks of ache as if she had been wounded. Octavia barely managed to glance behind her due to the pain, but once she did the Admiral nearly screamed out upon inspection. All four of her tentacles had been severed from her body in one clean swipe.

A shadow loomed over her.

Octavia looked up at the figure, her eyes showing her intense pain and shock. The person merely stood before her with Imp squirming in her free hand, the other held a sword ready to strike. Dragora gave a twisted smile as if she enjoyed the Admiral's fear. The sword came down while the world around her blackened, letting Octavia's scream resonate through the ocean.

Hordak slapped another bug that decided to land on his neck. It was annoying to walk through the forests of Etheria. Their dense jungles and unpredictable magic was an immensely irritating to risk. The Horde Commander knew that if he stayed in the sky any longer then he would eventually be spotted, but that didn't mean that he wasn't tempted to fly again.

In fact he still had the jet pack attachment still on his back.

Hordak scoffed.

It probably wasn't such a good idea to leave his chest armor back at the Fright Zone. He knew that there was no way of hiding from the Horde, but the armor did provide some protection. Just earlier he had to face a serpent-like creature in combat; how he hated snakes. Although, without any type of defense or protection Hordak's skin was damaged, front and back.

The tyrant suddenly gripped onto a tree branch for support. His body felt unusual, not weak just strange. Despite Hordak's rejection towards magic he couldn't deny that he had mastered it at one time, and the concept of sensing powerful beings was not totally foreign to him. Although it still was shocking to say the least. This person must be immensely powerful in order to trigger Hordak's magic.

It was unreal.

The Commander stared at the muddy ground and let go of the tree branch he held onto. There was no doubt, the Kings had finally arrived.

It was the only explanation.

Either way, it was not good news for anyone on Etheria.

Hordak wanted to be happy that the rebellion would finally be gone, but not now. Not when he isn't even a part of the Horde, he could never go back. And the King's arrival only proved this. The only thing the Horde Commander could see to be a bright side was the hope that Shadow Weaver would be used as their target practice.

But those chances seemed slim.

If Hordak was still in control he knew that target practice or some other such nonsense might have been the witch's punishment for her treachery. He knew that he couldn't give harsh punishments and that was his folly. Hordak couldn't rule a planet no matter how many times he boasted over his genius. The tyrant clenched his fists in anger. He knew he was strong, but he wasn't nearly as ruthless as his brother wanted him to be.

Hordak was different from many other commanders.

* * *

**I know it was a little short, but yeah, you can't beat extreme violence. Now I know I've gone a little too far. Although if you've seen my posts on He-man(dot)org then you know I have said that stories cannot progress without some character death. So just in case: Octavia is dead, and the person killing everyone is Dragora. Nuff said. Now I'm finally back from my vacation in boston so I can now write more chapters, see you guys soon! Keep reading!**

**R&R!**


	11. Fear

The commander continued to walk through the dense woods, unable to ignore the amount of power he sensed from the Unholy King. After all this time his magic had reawakened, reminding him of what he had given up so long ago. Hordak's veins bulged with the familiar energy, ready to cast a spell at any given moment. It compelled him.

How he hated the feeling.

Magic. Such a disgusting word; it brought too many unwanted memories.

How things have changed. Although change was something Hordak was used to. Many years back his people on Horde World would have never even dreamed of conquering other planets. In fact they fought each other like most living beings. It didn't matter how advanced their technology was; people were still people. They argued, they fought, and they went to war.

Finally near the end of the forest Hordak stopped and looked at where his journey had led him. SpikeHeart.

This was turning out to be a wonderful day.

Hordak quickly hid behind one of the trees in case a Troll spy was scouting the area. Damn it. Of all the places he had to be right now, it had to be here.

Trolls weren't stupid, that much Hordak knew. When he attempted to conquer Etheria so long ago, SpikeHeart was one of his first targets on the new world. The Trolls knew of his presence and had planned an attack that proved to be more than effective against his troopers.

In a nutshell he vowed to not attack SpikeHeart until he had conquered all of Etheria.

The commander couldn't stay in the forest; it would only be a matter of time before someone found him. And if he was truly in SpikeHeart then there wasn't another place to lay low for miles. Time was short.

Hordak swallowed his pride and sat on the ground.

It always ended up this way, with some obstacle preventing him from success (albeit there was little chance of success to hide from the Unholy Kings). The tyrant closed his eyes, hoping to think of a way out of this mess. His fingers moved inwards and outwards restlessly as Hordak sat. The energy inside him that laid dormant for so many years yearned to be released. After all the work he put into, after all those years of suppressing his energy; one moment had rekindled this unwanted ability. A spell, he needed to cast a spell.

Hordak clenched his fists.

He wouldn't give in, not to magic. Not again.

Not many others knew that the Horde Commander had been on Etheria before and he preferred it that way. When his brother took his rightful place as the Horde Prime, Hordak saw no advantage to his rule. Horde Prime wanted to conquer the entire universe but the idea seemed near impossible. Hordak believed that it was the end of the Horde Empire and he did not want to witness it's downfall.

He managed to escape his brother and cast a spell to get him out of thie doomed dimension. Out of random he had arrived on the planet Etheria where the great wizard Noah took him in. Noah was a good teacher and friend. He taught Hordak advanced magic and how it could easily corrupt one.

The tyrant scoffed at the memory.

Magic was not the only thing capable of turning one towards evil.

Hordak had promised Noah that he would never use his magic for evil and remained true to the ways of justice. In a sense Hordak had never broken that promise; he didn't use his own magic for evil.

Though he also didn't remain true to Noah's definition of justice.

Hordak's brother eventually found him and then everything changed. In the end magic had never turned Hordak to evil, it was technology. The wondrous and reliable technology. For many years he practiced and studied magic but there was always something that had bothered him. Magic did not always do what it was supposed to do. One wrong word or unclear phrase could change the spell entirely. Instead of a fire charm one could accidentally create a swarm of rabbits; it was ridiculous.

There was no way of truly understanding magic and Hordak knew that there never will be.

No matter how perfectly he had mastered a certain spell there was always a chance that it could go wrong. Not to mention that it was extremely annoying to think of a rhyme each moment you needed to cast a spell. These facts had always bothered Hordak and stayed in the back of his head, until his brother's arrival.

There were other reasons as to why Hordak re-joined Horde Prime but, technology played a large role. If a machine had malfunctioned it could easily be repaired to work again. When an appliance was programmed for a certain task, it would fulfill that task until it was completed.

This Hordak could rely on, this thing called technology he could control.

Unlike magic.

He didn't want to go down that road of uncertainty again. Hordak gritted his teeth. He had to be strong but the tyrant knew he would lose. Technology couldn't help him out of this situation. If the Trolls saw any piece of metal or wire then they would attack without mercy (not that anyone on Etheria would blame them). Etheria was a world of magic, not technology. Machines would stand out and sadly Hordak needed to blend in. His body needed to cast a spell.

That was it.

The Commander stood up and raised his hands.

"_Don't get any ideas_

_My heart is still as black as coal_

_I will regret this later_

_But please turn me into a Troll."_

Hordak felt the energy burst, escaping from its cold prison, and surround him. The tyrant cringed as he felt his body transform, it had been too long since he had done this. Hordak grew taller and wider, his skin stretched. Bones began to crack as he felt his fangs broaden his jaw. Hordak clenched his eyes shut; it shouldn't be this painful. He had to remember to stay calm. Only novices could feel the pain of a transformation spell (then again considering how many years he had not used magic Hordak might as well have been a novice).

Eventually the Commander managed to remain calm.

His body finally got used to the change and the pain subsided. The Commander could not see for sure if the spell had truly changed him but, at this point he had no choice but to trust his instinct. His body felt normal again, for now. Even though he had fulfilled his desire to cast a spell it was only a matter of time before he would have to cast another.

Hordak looked at his hands. They were much larger than his normal ones and felt much more powerful. Troll hands. They had to be.

"You!" a voice demanded. "Show yourself!"

Hordak froze, a Troll had found him. The gargled accent was unmistakable.

The tyrant took a breath and revealed himself from behind the tree. It appeared that two troll guards had found him. Each one clothed in traditional armor, with metals and stone only found in SpikeHeart. The guards had a look of surprise on their faces and Hordak managed to see his reflection in their armor.

It worked. He was a Troll.

How he was reduced to such a species. If any of his enemies or allies could see him in this state they would no doubt have had a celebration for the humiliation he felt. Imagine the great Hordak forced to use _magic_ to disguise himself as a Troll.

The guards lowered their weapons.

"What are you doing out here? Don't you realize that the forest is Horde territory?," one Troll accused. "Get away from there before you are discovered!"

The irony was agonizing.

"Yes," Hordak nodded trying to ignore the unpleasant change in his voice, "it won't happen again."

The tyrant walked away from the edge of the forest near the two guards. Both Trolls stood defiant, eyeing the Commander.

One faced Hordak, "What reason do you have for entering the forest and why is it that you are dressed this way?"

He blinked. Even though Hordak could transform his body he did not have enough energy to conjure clothing. At this point all he had on was his old Horde "suit" (without the chest armor) since his metal boots were shattered during the transformation.

"I was curious about the Horde and hoped to gather information for the rebellion. Although, I ran into some soldiers along the way and my armor was destroyed during the encounter. As you can see I made it out barely alive."

It seemed like a good enough lie. Hordak still retained a few injuries and his body was still dirty from his experience in the woods.

A guard glared at him, "You should know better than to go near the Horde, if we cause trouble then they will come after us again!"

Hordak almost scoffed.

He wouldn't make that mistake again, at least not so soon.

"You are right", the tyrant spoke as if he was truly ashamed. "I will not leave SpikeHeart. Though the Horde didn't seem to notice me and since my armor was destroyed I doubt they know a Troll had been in the area."

The other guard grunted, "The rebellion may be our allies now, but that doesn't mean we risk our people's lives just to help them!"

"What is done is done," the first Troll declared. "And as long as he does not go near the Horde again there should be no problems."

Hordak nodded in agreement, trying to get away from the guards. It was bad enough that he was discovered.

The other Troll looked at his comrade and then at Hordak, "You! I will take you back to the cavern myself. I don't want to risk you leaving the area without Lord Ago's permission!"

There wasn't much else for the tyrant to do but agree and let him lead the way. Hordak held back a smirk. Even though this wasn't a part of the plan, SpikeHeart might be the best place for him to hide right now. SpikeHeart lacked the many needed resources that Etheria had and the offensive reputation of the Trolls might keep this place free from the Horde for a while. Perhaps the Unholy Kings won't attack the area for a few days.

All he could do was hope.

Hordak grunted while following the guard towards the misshapen mountain of the Trolls.

First magic and now hope. Everything he had given up all those years ago was haunting him once again. The entire day had proven itself to be a walk through memory lane. Hordak couldn't stop thinking about Noah, or his brother and how everything used to be before the Horde Empire had been created. As much as the tyrant wanted to blame these nostalgic feelings on magic he knew that a part of the cause was because of his current position in life. No longer was he the great Horde Commander, brother to the Horde Prime, but now he was a mere magician again with a few ties to technology.

There was no place for him.

That was certain. Hordak clenched his fists not caring whether the guard would question his frustrated look. There was no place to go. Was it going to be like this for the rest of his life, attempting to hide from the Unholy Kings and his brother? How can one live that way in fear for their whole lives? It was impossible. Hordak was not a true warrior and his definition of honor was twisted. No one could accept the previous Horde Commander; he was better off remaining his last days in disguise. How long could he hide in the Troll's realm until the Unholy Kings decided to attack? The tyrant knew the Trolls would lose, but hopefully no one would find him.

Hope.

Everything had changed so quickly.

Both the guard and Hordak stood in front of the large doors that led inside the mountain. The Commander had never gotten so far into SpikeHeart to witness the village of the Trolls, but there was little reason to observe his surroundings. It wasn't like he would use this information to help conquer the Trolls. Nothing really mattered now. The doors opened but Hordak paid little attention to it. He followed the Troll guard inside and stared at the vast amount of tunnels. There easily could have been a hundred openings in which many Trolls walked in and out of.

Hordak paced closely behind the guard.

A trooper long ago managed to see inside the mountain and barely described the architecture. From what the tyrant remembered, the trooper had not seen any Trolls and then a few seconds later the signal had been destroyed. Considering the amount of tunnels on each wall, the Trolls could easily hide from any foe. Though if they plan to use this strategy against the Kings, then there was little chance of success.

No one could hide from an Unholy King; Hordak was probably a fool for even thinking of such a possibility.

"Here," the guard looked at him, "I will take you to the armory, you seem to be strong. Get what you need and return to your post."

Hordak raised a brow but agreed none the less. He did mention that he had armor when he spoke to the Trolls before, so now he had to become a guard as well? Either way the tyrant did need new armor and badly. His bare back would be an easy target for any enemy (if he happen to run into anyone) and without his metal boots Hordak's feet ached tremendously. Many Trolls do not have foot wear since their skin becomes so used to the rough, rocky ground that there is little need for any protection there. Though there were some who did wear warrior sandals made of rock and thin metal, perhaps he would find some.

Tunnel after tunnel, everything looked the same.

To the naked eye it was almost impossible to tell the difference between each cave. They all looked the same; each opening and wall was rough and completely held together with clay and rock. It was baffling as to how the guard could navigate so well through the tunnels. If Hordak had planned to conquer these people then there was no way he could have defeated them in SpikeHeart; his troopers were so inefficient that they would explode out of frustration if they walked through this mountain.

For awhile the Horde Commander believed that his escort was lost but eventually the two ended up in a completely round room full of weapons and armory. Trolls needed little protection, but one couldn't be too careful. Shields, spears, chest armor, leg armor, gauntlets; each decorated the walls of this unusual room.

And from what Hordak could tell, this wasn't the only armory.

They had passed by many rooms earlier that held similar weapons, but it seemed that each space had a different purpose. Hordak stared at the weapons indifferently. It was strange to him that these people thought that they could stand up to such technology with only spears and shields. Such primitive weaponry made the Commander grimace. For a world with such powerful magic, it was awkward to see people with these prehistoric (maybe even medieval) weapons and customs. Hordak couldn't see himself getting used to this. This metal should be melted down and made into machines for the Horde; it's not like these flimsy things could protect them forever.

"Take your pick, but hurry." the guard grunted as he started to leave the room. "Lock up the place when you are done."

Finally the guard had left him alone and the room grew silent. There wasn't much to choose from, but at this point he had no right to be picky. Hordak still needed to get over the fact that he was actually inside Troll territory. If this spell ever ran out then all hell would break loose. The Commander glared at the ceiling. How he hated the uncertainty that magic provided; there was no way of telling how long this charade could last. Hordak then looked around the room and began to pick out his new armor. The tyrant found leather armor for the front of his body with a metal shoulder blade (on his right shoulder) decorated with sharp spikes. Due to SpikeHeart's lack of resources most protection came from their leather armor.

"As if such a weak material could block a barrage of bullets and lasers", the tyrant mused.

The right side of the wall held various calf and thigh covering. Similarly to the chest plate, most were made of leather or other metals. Hordak walked closer to the wall. Due to Hordak's ability to re-shape his body parts into technology, the tyrant's skin usually did not need much protection. Although since these Unholy Kings (if their reputation proved to be true) could tear him apart with their bare hands, it would be best for him to cover as much of his body as possible. Hordak eventually saw a pair of pants that were mostly covered in armor. The thigh and the calf of the left leg were covered in segmented armor (a few spikes adorned the sides). On the contrary, the right thigh was only leather while his calf was also covered in metal armor.

After Hordak changed (A/N sorry NeoNix, he is no longer speedoman) he gathered two long gauntlets to cover his forearms (though his left arm was covered more with armor since the shoulder blade only covered his right shoulder). Eventually the tyrant had found warrior sandals large enough for his feet. It annoyed him that his entire foot wasn't covered but he had to make due. Lastly Hordak tied a large belt around his middle with a few pouches on its side. The tyrant didn't know what he would put in the bags but it never hurt to be careful.

Hordak looked at himself through a shield in the room.

He held back a chuckle.

One could easily mistake the commander for soldier ready to go into battle. His armor covered most of this troll body, protecting it from whatever may come. Even though the garments might not last through a battle against any Horde adversary, it was better than nothing. Hordak walked out of the room and pressed his hand against the wall near the opening. While being led by the guard he had noticed the Troll's sense of control over their mountain. It was a good bet that they used magic, but there was no way of telling for sure. Hordak put more pressure on the wall and the opening was sealed.

Maybe it was magic.

Hordak began to venture through the tunnels blindly. What should he do now? The tyrant thought about following the Troll's orders and stand guard somewhere, but where was he supposed to go? Each cavern looked the same since there weren't any markings or signs to tell where he was going. It seemed near impossible to tell where he was.

Knowing this Hordak use one of the spikes on his armor to create a scratch so that he knew he had been through a certain tunnel. It was a child's method of navigation, but that's all he could do at this point. The Trolls knew how to build a fortress.

Before Hordak continued to mark the last tunnel he noticed a large door before him. The opening itself was not any mere tunnel entrance, but in fact a very ornate entry adorned with various metals that did not seem foreign to SpikeHeart. Hordak looked closely at the door and noticed that it had been left open ajar. The tyrant glanced around in case a Troll would notice him, but predictably there were none to be seen.

"Sire," called a Troll, "there was a large battle near the Sea of Sigh!"

The Sea of Sigh?

Hordak stared through the door and confirmed that it was King Ago's throne room he was looking at. The Troll King had a reputation similar to that of his people, but the tyrant knew of how cunning he could be. Ago proved to be much trouble to the Horde and his power was something that Hordak did not want to face at the beginning of his conquest. The Troll who had spoken to Ago surprisingly did not have the traditional armor of his people; instead he wore earth colored robes with symbols of the Troll Empire on them.

"That is Horde territory," King Ago spoke with interest. "Were any rebels injured?"

The other being hesitated. What ever he needed to say, it wasn't an easy feat.

He sighed with regret, "This wasn't a rebel battle my King, at least we hope it wasn't. There was a report that a single being had destroyed an entire Horde Fleet. We believe that there were no survivors."

The Tyrant listened in shock. Octavia's fleet guarded the Sea of Sigh, was she killed so easily? Yes. If the power he had sensed earlier belonged to an Unholy King, then it was very possible. Hordak clenched his now large fists. There was no hope now, Octavia was most likely dead. So the cause of the massacre is the power that reawakened his magic; he suspected as much. Only an Unholy King could be so strong. Octavia's home planet was ruled by the Unholy Kings; there was little doubt that she tried to take them on.

What a pitiful thought.

"One warrior destroyed an entire Horde Fleet? Only She-ra has that type of power, but she would not use it to kill," Ago perceived. "Who else could be so strong?"

"Perhaps this is a good sign my king, since this person attacked the Horde they might be allies rather than enemies," the other Troll spoke.

"I would expect more out of my Advisor, Gla-dak," the king beamed. "Even if this being was against the Horde they would have at least tried to save a few lives in the process. No, I do not think this is an ally. If that is correct then there is only one power that can help us and unfortunately this involves a promise I must break."

Ago paused.

"This power can change the tide of the war and if this being is a foe (as I believe he is) then we may need to take drastic measures," the king saw the confusion in Gla-dak's face. "Gla-dak, meet me in the conference room in an hour. I will speak in further detail when we are alone."

The tyrant's eyes (though not his own at this point) glistened in interest. A power that could change the tide of the war? He grinned. Perhaps it will be strong enough to dispose of the Kings and gain his position back on Etheria! Gla-dak bowed to his king and started to walk towards the door. Hordak hid in the closest tunnel to the door. The tyrant cracked his knuckles in anticipation. It was time to cast another spell.

The king would only speak with Gla-dak, and that is who he would get.

* * *

When one looks upon an enemy, they usually believe that the biggest and strongest looking one is the most deadly. What a pitiful assumption. Arch-Arach shifted as he stood listening to MagiTek and Weaver speak. His eyes struck fear in most beings, but he knew better. Arch-Arach was strong, he looked very strong. The Unholy King's lower body resembled a giant arachnid while his upper body bulged with muscle that could rival He-man's physique (A/N his face is _similar_ to MYP webstor).

It burned the dictator think that someone was stronger than him.

Especially since he had ties with three of them.

Before the creature served the Horde he had ruled a few planets beforehand. Feared by many, Arch-Arach grew his own little reputation over the years. For a while he lived in the lap of luxury that was offered to him and him alone. He served no one, he killed nearly everyone, and betrayed any ally that foolishly believed to be his equal. Those days the arachnid thought that no one could challenge his power, until he had heard of the Horde.

Arch-Arach had at first intended to betray Horde Prime, but ended up joining him. Such a demonic power, it couldn't have been real. The amount of fear Arc-Arach felt was humiliating and drastically lowered his ego. MagiTek, Lily (Holly), and Dragora; he stood no chance against them. They looked weak! They had almost no muscle, but so much power.

It was sickening how pathetic the King was in comparison.

Arch-Arach had given the Horde Prime all the worlds he had conquered in exchange for a high rank in the Horde. Though he was still able to conquer worlds, live in luxury, and torture as many beings as he wished; never again did he feel as powerful as he did before he met the Horde. Arch-Arach stood in silence and frustration. There was so little he could do to help the others in their conquest; it was pathetic. Though he would follow any orders they would give him.

In comparison, Arch-Arach stood no chance against his 'comrades.'

"MagiTek," Shadow Weaver spoke, "there is a problem with the rebels. It is the main reason as to why we have not completely conquered Etheria. The Whispering Woods is a vast and powerfully guarded area. It will not allow those with a dark heart to enter. It's magic has aged far too long for me to tamper with it's protection spell; it has proven to be a very difficult obstacle to bypass."

Magitek twisted his expression into what one would consider a smile if they squinted. "Yes, Miss Lightspinner, I know all about the history of this world. "

Shadow Weaver fumed inside over conflicting emotions. Normally, anyone in the Horde who dare spoke her original name would be vaporized. However, here she would make an exception.

"Lest you forget, I am head of all the intelligence gathering networks in the horde, although most of my knowledge of this world comes from personal research." Magitek floated his thin frame, covered mostly by his cloak, over to a holoprojector.

"The whispering woods are protected by a four-dimensional sage algorithm, common in most of the few remaining texts from the time of the first ones. "

On the projector, an image of the whispering woods appeared in a mass of green waves, weaving in and out of each other, almost looking like a solid dome that formed a sphere whose diameter was at the woods' surface. "These waves you see are, in essence, the barrier that separates us from these woods, although to simply call it this would be a disservice to their amazing magical engineering. "

Magitek's grin grew wider and more noticeable as he continued, his face visibly gleaming with pride. " Simply Beautiful, are they not? A seemingly flawless feat wherein a perfect sanctuary is created for all those who the first ones deemed noble and pure of heart. "

The other Horde members, Arch-Arach most noticeably, tried their best not to groan.

"But, as with many things in this life, it is a wall of silk. So beautiful, yet so easily fooled. The forest protects itself with the woven magic, while this magic flows into the forest creatures, enabling them to fool machines with no hearts. So, in essence, the forest incontrovertibly protects from two groups. Those with dark Hearts, and those with no souls. Surely, this line of logic would lead you to realizing its ultimate weakness?"

The horde members, as well as troopers all shrugged and looked at one another in disagreement. There was simply no way it could have been this easy. Just no way.

"Bah, Miss Lightspinner, I…."

"Sir, if you dont mind. I..my name since joining the horde has bee…"

At that moment, Shadow Waver felt her throat run dry as Magitek's hand appeared around her throat, with the rest of his body materializing in front of her slowly. "Do I look like an idiot to you…? " Magitek's expression and eyes both turned to ones of inconceivable coldness. "Do I look like one who would simply overlook things by chance? No, Miss Lightspinner, that would be you. Having gone over several of your attempts to overthrow the rebellion, I counted a total of 21 incidents where the failure of the operation could be directly attributed to you. As you know, such a critical failure in the horde is treason, and treason…well.. this one I surely dont need to explain. The only reason you are still alive is because of the enormous potential you have within you. Be assured, Miss Lightspinner, follow my instructions and you will be granted a title and power that far surpasses "Shadow Weaver".

At that moment, the world turned white, and in the next, Magitek was back at the holoprojector, explaining his plan….no…it couldnt have been a dream.. Shadow Weaver looked around dazed, but only the glare of Arch-Arach caught her attention. His throat looked constricted one second, and in the next, a small gasp of air left his throat before he stood at attention once again. Her eyes widened. Not out of fear, but of reverence. Surely, Magitek would teach her to be a master of power surpassing her wildest dreams. How she loved him so…

" Oh come now, people, surely some of you could make this logical bridge. The answer is simply one with a heart, but no soul. My dear daughter, Lily, fits this description, being a Necronic Golem. Her heart is darker than even Horde prime's for it has no connection to any spiritual center. Because of this, the soul-scanning properties of the barrier will let her pass, as if she was a horde robot. The forest itself, seeing the absolute purity of her disguise, will let her pass as well, unable to see she is an agent of the horde because she does not look like, (and technically isnt) a robot. She should have the rebellion at it's knees within the month. Of course, this is only Phase one…"

Nearly everyone in the room remained silent over MagiTek's plan. He had only just arrived to Etheria and yet in less than a day he devised a plan to bypass the magic of Whispering Woods. Shadow Weaver did not question the rest of his plan, but had no doubt that he had everything under control. Lily, the annoyingly cheerful King, was clearly more than met the eye (of course MagiTek has used her in such a way that victory was to be certain).Truly he was worthy of being an Unholy King.

"Um….Great master…," stuttered Grizzlor. "What about Hordak? He managed to escape our mines and might attack at some point."

MagiTek didn't bother to face the beast.

"Hordak is a minor problem, but one can't be too careful."

Arch-Arach finally moved from the wall and clenched his fists, "MagiTek, I will send a search party for Hordak led by myself. We will find him."

"I'm sure you will," the King almost grinned.

* * *

At this point she couldn't think of Hordak. Not now.

Adora rubbed her "injured" leg while sitting in the rebel infirmary. She felt guilty still for lying to her comrades, but it was all she could do. The princess stared at the exit to the tent and hesitated. Many rebels as of late began to doubt her words more and more. They wanted their world back and apparently this just wasn't fast enough.

Talks of killing and kidnapping grew more and more each day. This is how the people thought of to get their planet back. Adora cringed. By doing that they would just stoop to the Horde's level. Even though this was a war, they just couldn't set a good example for a new world by acting mercilessly and savagely towards anyone. What would that prove? That violence was always the answer? That villainous traits should be taken when trying to gain back freedom?

Do these things not promote evil actions?

Adora shook her head. People have to be stronger than that, this may the slow way, but it is the right way. And that was the most important thing. The rebel stood up. Yes, people have to be stronger than this. We can overcome these vile urges for the greater good.

We just have to believe.

The rebel walked out of the tent forgetting that her leg was supposed to be injured (though she could always say that it wasn't as bad as she initially thought). Everything they have gained so far was out of peace and justice; they have gained little but they have lost little. Adora stopped.

A mob of male rebels gathered in one area. Each with a large grin on their face and a few lightly blushed at whomever they were talking to. Curiously, Adora managed to walk through the mob and noticed a petite young woman with three low ponytails smile cutely at each man.

"Oh why Hello Adora!," Holly smiled brightly. "What a wonderful super amazing surprise! You get prettier every time we meet!"

"Every time we meet?," questioned the rebel leader. "Have we met before? Are you even a rebel….miss….?"

"Adora!" a rebel spoke. "How could you not know who Holly is? (!)"

"Yeah she's always been here!"

"Holly?" she had a confused expression.

Adora bit her lip. There were many times the rebel leader had forgotten names of certain allies. The rebellion was growing each day that it was difficult to remember everyone's name. Adora sighed. She may not have any memory of this girl, but it wouldn't be the first time she forgot a face.

"Oh, right…yes…Holly is it?" she smiled.

"Well I prefer people to call me Lily," she grinned happily. "It just suits me more."

"Oh yes Lily is a wonderful name!", shouted a rebel.

"Simply beautiful!"

The rebel leader cringed at all the odd attention Lily was getting, but she was very beautiful.

"Alright then Lily, I hope to see you in the next meeting. It was nice….seeing you again." Adora had to get out of there.

"Oh well, about that Adora," Lily started. "When are we going to break into the Fright Zone to save some more people?"

"Excuse me?"

Lily retained her smile, "Well we just have so many missions inside the Fright Zone, and I was just think that maybe while we are in there we should kidnap Hordak. With him in our grasp taking back Etheria will be a cake walk!"

The rebels around them agreed with Lily's plan and praised her for her genius. Clearly they thought her plan was fool proof.

"I can see where you are coming from Lil-"

"Can you Adora?" she grinned but then had a sudden sad expression that did not managed to tarnish her beauty in any way. "My family was killed by the Horde and probably most of the members of the rebellion have similar pasts."

Lily grinned again, "Also didn't they kidnap you? Deprive you of your real family and raise you as a Horde killing machine, hmmmmmmm? Wouldn't you out of all of us want to take down the Horde?"

"Lily," Adora grew shocked over her statement. "Kidnapping and killing is what the Horde uses to rule, if we use the same methods then what will that teach our children-"

"Pshaw," the beauty shrugged. "Same old excuse. This is a war, you can't avoid killing. Every child understands that. They took our land; we must take it back in the only way they understand. Ya see? Hordak is the key (next to Horde Prime). By taking him out the Horde will surely fall apart and Etheria will be free."

The men clapped over the woman's speech while Adora just walked away from the crowd. She is just repeating herself.

"Look everyone," Lily giggled. "She has nothing to say. Some rebel leader. Oh well, even though we aren't getting our planet back any time soon she is still doing a great job right?"

Rebels who were not apart of the crowd had heard the argument involving their leader. It was true. Bow had said it earlier. Is Adora even serious about taking down the Horde? Does she not care about the suffering that has occurred because bother her and she-ra have not taken immediate action?

Why was she stalling their victory?

* * *

**Alright. Back after all this time, it feels good! Man I doubt there will be much of a response since I've been out for so long, but I'm just glad I finished this chapter (it's pretty long in my opinion). Hope you guys enjoy and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. Happy Holidays!**

**R&R**


	12. Target

Thousands of scrawny arachnids swarmed the area after destroying another puny village.

Arch-Arach grimaced; this planet had too many useless communities. Due to the small stature of the spider-like creatures, one would not think that they were of the same species as the Unholy King. Over the years Arch-Arach had genetically altered his body and at times would attach cybernetic parts in order to get stronger. What a foolish thing to do. There was no way he could stand up to the other Unholy Kings; not even with Horde Prime's skeletal augmentation.

This was all he could do.

The King grunted. He had to concentrate the task; there would be time for self pity later.

This Hordak had traveled a long way, but that didn't matter. He would be found soon and MagiTek _might _appreciate the capture. Arch-Arach moved in front of his troops. Though he hadn't read anything about this Commander, it was strange to see that the brother of Horde Prime would even think of running away.

How could he be so foolish?

No one has ever been able to escape from Horde Prime's clutches and yet his own brother is attempting to do so. The King stopped moving and scanned the area. Clearly this commander had lost his mind. There is no way this Hordak would act so irrational as to defy the Unholy Kings and the Horde itself.

Soon he will see.

There is no escape, there is no hope.

In order to survive in the Horde you must never question your superiors and obey whatever command is given. This is the way of the Horde Empire, and one rouge Commander was not going to get away with this crime unpunished. Arch-Arach smirked. Yes, his punishment should be worth watching.

"Sir!," one arachnid soldier called nervously. "Our scouts believe to have found the Commander's trail!"

The Unholy King faced the young spider who seemed to be very frightened by his form.

Arch-Arach grinned over the fear in the soldier's eyes. At least someone still found him intimidating.

"Tell me where he is."

After twelve tries the spell had finally worked. Hordak looked down at his new body. Now that Gla-dak was out of the picture this secret that Ago was so worried about would finally be revealed. The tyrant stared down at the Troll below him. It was easy to knock out Gla-dak, but lifting his body into the armory took too a lot more effort.

Hordak cracked his knuckles.

At least he could still feel his hands. Magic once again turned out to be such a complete failure. Casting the spell over and over again and still it took so long to find the right one. After all the years of working with machines, which would give the tyrant instant results, was annoying compared to the constant failures of magic. Hordak walked away from the unconscious Troll and closed the door to the armory. It seemed that each moment he needed magic more and more.

The tyrant grunted; there was no time for this.

Surprisingly the conference room was not hard to stumble upon. Gla-dak's rank in the Troll Empire proved to be useful. Many Trolls along the way were willing to point out the right direction to the conference room. Strangely it didn't seem odd to them that the advisor to Ago the Troll King could not find his way through the tunnels. Hordak didn't care to question the amusing phenomenon and walked inside the room. There was little to brag about in the space. Everything was made out of rock and stone (even the tables and chairs). The Troll King sat in the largest chair while Hordak bowed to king. The tyrant held back a sneer.

How disgusting; it had better been worth the risk of getting caught.

"Thank you for coming Gla-dak," Ago nodded to him. "Sit please; there is much to talk about."

Hordak sat down in a stone chair.

The Troll King rubbed his brow and stared at the ground for a moment. He promised long ago not to tell anyone about this power, but as the king's advisor Gla-dak had a right to know.

"Gla-dak," Ago looked at him, "there is no need to worry about the Horde or whoever this new being is. He or she is no match for the energy that lies in the Crystal Castle."

The tyrant, not knowing how to react to the king, kept a straight face. Hordak knew all of the monarchies and empires that existed on Etheria, but never had he heard of the 'Crystal Castle'. Was Ago in over his head? How could one kingdom be so strong? Was it even on Etheria?

"The Crystal Castle my king?"

"Yes,"Ago nodded, "if you remember She-ra had come long ago to ask about its existence. But before I was king I had stumbled upon this castle long ago. I had sworn never to tell anyone its whereabouts or the keeper who lies inside, until this very moment. You my friend I feel should know why there is no reason to panic in this time of war. For this power is much stronger than the Horde itself."

Hordak held back from gripping the chair. Could there be such a power strong enough rival his brother? The tyrant listened intently.

"The Crystal Castle is guarded by a being that has been on this world since the arrival of the Ancient Ones. LightHope is his name and I am confident that his power can stop the Horde with ease. Do not worry about this new threat Gla-dak, for nothing to this date has ever been able to rival the power that LightHope wields. Because I made a promise not to tell anyone of this power then I must ask you to do the same. No one else but the two of us can know about LightHope and the Castle. Please Gla-dak tell me that this eases your worries about our empire?"

Ago shifted in his chair, uncomfortable at the fact that he had to break his promise to the keeper of the Crystal Castle. Although it was for the greater good, Gla-dak should not worry about the Horde any longer. Before the Troll King had met She-ra he did not trust humans, but that wasn't the only reason he didn't go into war with the Horde. Once Ago had witnessed the being known as LightHope it seemed that everything would be alright. That nothing could challenge this life form of pure energy. Gla-dak should know this.

The tyrant stared at the troll king, not taking his eyes off of the creature.

This LightHope creature intrigued the commander, but it was the power inside that he was really interested about. Ago had little reason to lie to his advisor, so there was a good chance that the Crystal Castle truly existed. Yes. It just might work. Hordak needed that power. For the first time in decades the Commander truly felt Hope. A power that rivaled Horde Prime and is stronger than the Horde itself would be more than useful in his arsenal. The Horde would be his and his brother would finally die.

Hordak sat managed to sit still; he didn't want to get too excited.

"Yes my King," Hordak grinned. "I swear not to tell anyone and I do feel better about the welfare of Etheria. Although I do have one question; where is this great power? Because of this brutal attack we may have to contact the keeper soon for help."

Ago smiled, "Do not worry my advisor, LightHope will help us whether we ask him to or not. But yes it is important that you know incase things get too out of hand. The Crystal Castle is located on a mountain that's peak rises above the clouds, Sky Dancer mountain is where he resides."

"Sky Dancer? That sounds like an oddly cheerful place to keep something so powerful hidden," Hordak held back a snort of laughter.

"Heh.", Ago replied.

"_You couldn't be more wrong Gla-dak," _The Troll King thought to himself.

* * *

There is no other empire in the universe that contains as much information as the Horde does. On each colony made when conquering a planet an archive is created containing the background, weaknesses, and skills of any rebellious being that dares to oppose the Horde Empire. Naturally Hordak had kept a profile on each rebel and kingdom that sided against the Horde recorded into this archive. Here the youngest Unholy King resides, looking at each rebel while keeping a completely neutral expression on her face.

Dragora scrolls down the list of people until she comes across two very important members. She-ra and Adora. Adora was a princess in Eternia that was kidnapped by Hordak and raised in the Fright Zone. She had served the Horde loyally until another rebel who called himself 'He-man' broke the spell that was on the princess. Ever since then she has dedicated her life to opposing Horde Prime and apparently was declared leader of the rebellion when queen Angella was freed from her own prison. No records would show why she is still able to resist mind controlling spells, but many think it is because of the sword she wields.

She-ra came many years after Adora's capture, but coincidentally was first seen the same day He-man was first spotted. Ever since then she appears at random whenever the rebellion is cornered or someone is in dire trouble. There is no record on her birth, residence (though it is assumed that she stays in the rebel camp), or existing relatives outside of He-man (and even that is just a theory).

Dragora stared at the profiles and read on.

Adora was exactly like her yet completely different. On the planet Dragoth a large war existed between the two sides of her planet. The battles grew to the point that even the royal families saw that there was no end in sight. But their hatred was so great that it was difficult to even stop an argument between each other. Eventually the two sides managed to create a spell.

One spell which would confine their hatred of one another and put it all in one object.

Dragora stiffened a little but kept a straight face.

Then the Horde took over and there was a new reason to fight. Dragora was only five, but that didn't matter. That day was when she became the newest Unholy King. She clenched a fist with no emotion on her face.

Dragora cracked a smile.

Whether she knew it or not She-ra and she were very much alike. She couldn't wait to fight this woman. This would be a true battle, one that would promise a good amount of bloodshed and despair. Dragora craved it. Her sword needed it.

* * *

Shadow Weaver's hands trembled as she tried to create this new mass of energy. It had been many years since the witch struggled with a spell. The magic was too great, but MagiTek had told her to keep it in place. It was more than a privilege to be taught spell casting by the great MagiTek. Shadow Weaver finally had control over the spell. Soon her power would grow exponentially.

She just had to keep holding on.

Entrapta stared at the Unholy King's staff as he explained its purpose. The staff itself was as tall as he was and the top curled inward with a sphere floating in between. Apparently his creation was designed to cast spells on its own while taking small amounts of energy from MagiTek himself. The staff though was entirely made up of technology with small monitors and readings all over it. To be able to combine magic and technology in perfect sync was nothing short of genius. Entrapta smiled while he helped her with her latest invention. Hordak knew some things about technology, but overall he was nowhere near the title of genius. If anything the previous commander might have been a good scientist.

Though 'good' wasn't saying much about him.

The inventions and spells that MagiTek has created are legendary. He designed most of the Horde weaponry including the Horde Troopers and no being has ever been able to defeat him. Was there anything the King couldn't do?

Entrapta nearly swooned.

"Take a break for now ladies, you have earned it," MagiTek stated.

Shadow Weaver gently released the energy after completing the spell while Entrapta focused her attention away from the machine.

The Unholy King looked at them, "I have noticed that you both are becoming more skilled at your different talents, due to my teachings. Now it is time to view the results of your labor. Use what you have learned today and test them against each other. I eagerly await the outcome."

MagiTek nearly grinned.

Entrapta and Shadow Weaver stared at each other for a moment. Who would win? Who has learned more than the other? Entrapta grabbed the new armor she invented and started to activate it as the witch in front her began her incantation. If MagiTek wanted them to test out their abilities then they would. Only one can be successful in the King's eyes. Entrapta charged the witch.

All of this to catch the eye of their mentor.

MagiTek watched the scene with amusement, but soon became more serious.

The King knew that Hordak's reports of his failures mainly included the warrior She-ra and the 'impenetrable' Whispering Woods. Truthfully the woods were no problem, especially since Lily is already on the inside. No. A greater force has been keeping the Horde from taking over this planet.

LightHope.

MagiTek knew of this being all too well. His power is equal to that of the Horde though he foolish leaves his fate in the hands of this so called rebellion. The King scoffed at the thought. He would be taken care of in due time, but in the now he had an experiment to observe.

Weaver panted but continued to fight as Entrapta got ready for her next attack. The witch became alert. She was not going to let this woman win, not while MagiTek was watching.

They would not fail.

Nor would they give in to fatigue. As long as he was watching them, the women would rather die than disappoint their greatest love.

* * *

**Finally got this up! Man I need to get back into updating every week. Well no worries the next chapter will be up soon. Read and Review!**


	13. Race

"Hooooray! Another victory against the Horde!" the Unholy King giggled loudly. "At this rate we will have Horde Prime at our feet! Yaaaaay!"

The crowd of rebels around Lily cheered at upon hearing her statement. Despite the men's tattered clothing and injuries due to the battle, it seemed that nothing could dampen their spirits; as long as this woman was here to guide them. Even Bow joined in the celebration while staring at Lily attentively. Castaspella, who was visiting the rebellion, also looked in the young woman's direction. Normally the rebellion would celebrate any victory, but from what she had heard was that these rebels only defeated a group of Horde Troopers near the woods.

This was nothing worth bragging about.

Glimmer also stared at the scene that took place. She had been a part of the rebellion since the beginning and naturally she knew nearly everyone who was a part of it. It was true that the Great Rebellion had grown substantially since She-ra came along, but Glimmer could not remember this woman; not even once.

"Madam Razz?" the Queen asked. "Do you know who that woman is? I do not think I have ever seen her before."

The petite witch looked in Casta's direction after wiping sweat off of her brow. Broom was off taking a nap which left Madame Razz to stay grounded the entire time in the camp. It would be so much easier to use magic to lift all of these supplies, but after the last screw up Madame Razz knew that it wouldn't have been a good idea.

"Oh, her name is Lily. I've only met her recently, but everyone else I've talked to says that she has been a part of the rebellion for months now."

Glimmer faced Castaspella, "Nearly everyone I know says that she has always been a part of the rebellion, but I've never seen her around here myself before this week. She seems nice, but I can't help but feel something odd about her personality. It seems almost too cheery."

Casta looked at Glimmer then back to Lily (who was now smiling at each of the men).

For Glimmer to admit that someone was 'too cheery' was suspicious on its own. No one really knew where this woman came from, but judging by the crowd it seemed that very few cared.

"Do you see it Deary?"

Castaspella and Glimmer immediately looked at Madame Razz who surprisingly had a serious expression on her normally jolly face.

"See what?" the princess asked.

"Her aura, there is none. I've noticed it since I first met her. Tell me that you see it too Casta," the tiny witch locked her gaze on Lily.

The queen stared at the woman in shock for a moment before looking back at Lily. Castaspella had not gotten to know Madame Razz too well, despite her many visits to the rebellion, but never before had she brought up an interesting point. Each human had a small glow about them which some believe would reveal their intentions and personality traits. Although, only master magicians were able to see the aura's clearly, it was very shocking to know that Madame Razz would even be familiar with the existence of an aura.

Glimmer was told of the auras by her mother, but she herself was not strong enough to see it. Casta stared at Lily intently and widened her eyes. Lily had no aura what so ever. People without them are usually considered dead, but clearly this woman was very much alive. How could this happen? How could it even be possible?

But before the Queen could open her mouth, Adora walked past her and towards the crowd of men. Bow then smiled while standing next to Lily, congratulating her on their newest victory.

"We've never had as many victories with Adora," a rebel fan boy grinned. "You are truly a gem Lily."

The woman merely giggled a response while focusing her attention on the serious Adora in front of her.

"Who authorized you to lead a mission Lily?" the rebel leader asked.

"Well," Bow began, "you have been gone for a while Adora, we had to help ourselves."

"Yes and thanks to Lily we have had more victories in the rebellion than ever before!" a man shouted.

Adora stared at the people defending this woman. Did they all think that way? Was she an inefficient leader? True that as She-ra it was usually Bow or Glimmer leading the missions, but Adora would always help plan out their strategies. Now it seemed that everyone was making their own decisions. This Lily, whoever she was, gained much more praise and cheer than Adora had ever received from the rebellion.

Was Lily a better leader?

"Ohhhhh, come on boys," the cheery woman smiled. "I'm not that great, we have to remember that Adora is our leader. I mean it's not like you can vote someone to be the leader or something, hehee!"

As the young woman giggled the men around her seemed even more optimistic than before.

"Yes!" one rebel exclaimed. "Lily should be the leader!"

"Yeah we should vote for Lily to lead the rebellion!"

Lily's smile broadened over their comments while Adora backed away. It was true, they didn't even want her to lead them anymore, and how could she blame them? With her leadership things were getting nowhere against the Horde. Adora had thought that by killing or kidnapping, the people of Etheria would only be stooping to Hordak's level. If they won this war by cheating then the victory would only be bittersweet, but it seemed that no one else cared. Many lives have been ruined or lost because of the Horde and it was high time that they did something drastic about it.

Adora walked away from the crowd that continued to cheer for Lily to be their new leader. Maybe she was wrong for all of these years. Maybe the only way to win wars was by brutally killing or plotting a few kidnaps. This was a reality check. Clearly these people were fed up with Adora's leadership. They needed results and they wanted them now.

Casta looked at the scene with wide eyes.

"H-how could they say such a thing?" Glimmer clenched her fists. "Adora should be the only leader, I chose her to lead the rebellion myself! And even Bow agrees that Lily should be the new leader! Ugh!"

The Queen took a breath, "This is not natural. In less than a week this woman has gained so much popularity amongst the rebels. And how can someone still be alive without any soul?"

"This type of magic is more than we can handle Dearies," Madame Razz spoke somewhat seriously; once again catching the two women next to her off guard. "The only one who may be able to figure this whole thing out is Norwyn."

"My teacher!" Casta exclaimed. "I haven't seen him in years, but yes he is probably the only one who may be able to figure out what is happening to the rebellion."

Madame Razz nodded (finally acting more like her old self), "We have to see him immediately."

Adora approached the end of the Whispering Woods. She should have seen it coming; in fact she had seen it coming. Over the past few days the rebels had complained more and more about letting members of the Horde escape unharmed. Recently when she led missions rebels would ignore her and follow their own gut instinct. It was true that the rebellion was doing better than before, but at what cost?

She couldn't find spirit anywhere and there was only one person who could help her right now. No, that's only if it becomes too drastic. Madame Razz or Glimmer maybe could help her. Adora headed back to the campsite and avoided Lily's growing group. Glimmer, Madame Razz, and even Castaspella who had just arrived was nowhere to be found. The princess looked at the ground for a moment then decided that there was one person who she could speak with.

Adora headed outside of the Whispering Woods.

LightHope. LightHope was very wise and strong, he may be able to consol her. Maybe Adora was a terrible leader and the rebellion would do better without her. If so then….the princess rubbed her brow. No, right now she just needed to speak with LightHope.

* * *

Surprisingly, escaping SpikeHeart took little to no effort. It was good to finally be away from those wretched Trolls, but right now the tyrant had a mission to focus on. Hordak managed to change back into his normal self after a few tries, and thankfully the armor he had taken from SpikeHeart fit his body.

Hordak stared at the large mountain before him.

Sky Dancer he scoffed; what a ridiculous name. You'd think that the highest peak on Etheria would sound more intimidating. The tyrant finally grabbed a part of the mountain and began to climb. Hordak had sent a few troopers to scout this area years ago, but they had claimed that the peak was too treacherous to climb. Cowards. It was true that this mountain was no cake walk, but Hordak had dealt with much more terrifying structures and beings in his lifetime.

Sky Dancer would be no different.

If there truly is a power up there that could rival the Horde Empire, then you could be sure that Hordak was not going to give up. This was his one chance. The Commander's hand slipped off of the rock, but then he immediately gripped another.

There was nothing on Etheria that could stop him now.

* * *

"Sir we have taken the entire Troll Empire," an arachnid soldier stated.

"Good," Arch-Arach grinned. "Was there any sign of the Ex-Horde Commander?"

The creature took a breath, "No sir, but we suspect that he had left the perimeter not too long ago."

The Unholy King frowned at the news. He was hoping that Hordak would have been found by now. This commander was slippery, but not invincible. Once he is found, Horde Prime will surely unleash his fury upon Hordak. They may be brothers, but that does not matter in the Horde. Abandoning the Horde is one of the worst crimes imaginably and the higher the rank you have the penalty is worse.

Arch-Arach faced the spider and then walked.

"Where is the leader of these creatures?" the King asked.

"We have the Troll King along with his advisor in the throne room."

Arch-Arach chuckled. How ironic.

The Trolls had proven to be very interesting adversaries, to say the least. Their tunnels were expertly made and many traps were found during their conquest. Spiders are versatile and come in great numbers, eventually they overwhelmed the Trolls. Arch-Arach grinned upon the memory, for a moment the battle had felt like one that he lead before joining the Horde. The King had complete control and no one could tell him to stop killing, but that feeling lasted only for a moment.

This battle wasn't for him, it was for Horde Prime.

Capturing Hordak was for MagiTek.

The Unholy King frowned upon the memory. He would keep trying. He would continue to get stronger as long as he could be of use to the Horde. That was all that mattered. Right now he had to focus. The Trolls were contained in their own prisons while Arch-Arach's scouts searched for more traps. In only a few hours the Troll Empire was taken over completely.

Something that Hordak could have never accomplished.

Arch-Arach grinned once again.

The once great Troll King Ago (and other high class citizens of SpikeHeart) were surrounded by the Unholy King's soldiers. What a great scene to gaze upon. How easy it was to take over these pathetic creatures, who actually tried attacking with mere spears and shields._ Such low-tech weaponry from such inferior beings_. It was almost embarrassing.

"Take what you want from us, tyrant," glared the king's advisor. "but leave this place at once!"

"Is that it? An empty threat? Do you know that your entire Empire has been taken over by **my **army?," Arch-Arach taunted. "Either way I wouldn't want anything that belongs to this backwards civilization of yours. Pathetic."

The Troll advisor faced his King with a look of distress.

He whispered, "My king, he has us in the palm of his hands. What can we do?"

"Gla-dak," Ago faced him, "Remember what I told you before. Everything will be alright."

Gla-dak stared at his King with a look of complete confusion.

"What had you told me before, my king?"

"Yes," Arch-Arach rubbed his chin, "what did you tell him?"

Ago wouldn't budge, but stared at his student for a moment. He genuinely didn't know what the king was talking about. Before Ago could question his student, Arch-Arach opened his mouth wider than anyone would think it could go. Webbing shot out of the Unholy King's mouth and surrounded Ago before he even had a moment to react. The Trolls surrounding the king were immediately held back by the soldiers. Each had to watch their king struggle against this unusual webbing helplessly.

Once Arch-Arach had the king completely submerged he closed his mouth.

The Trolls stared in fear and awe over what had just happened. Their benevolent and strong king was squirming in this horrible webbing. Arch-Arach noticed their fearful expressions. Yes it was the fear, the power over the weak that fueled this Unholy King.

Arch-Arach lunged at the web covered Troll and bit into the webbing itself. Each Etherian creature struggled against the arachnid soldiers, but none could get to their king in time. The webbing shrank slowly. Arch-Arach smirked as the Trolls looked upon him in fear. Ago had no chance of escape, the snare was much too strong. Yes, the knowledge. It was all becoming clear. Most creatures on the King's world use the webbing as a way to get their food, but Arch-Arach found another way through one of his genetic alterations.

Arch-Arach doesn't just suck the blood of his victims, he gains so much more. The memories, feelings, physical attributes, and intelligence are also gathered during this gruesome process. The Unholy King's grin grew wider as he removed his mouth from his victim. Nothing but the webbing was left on the floor and soon the room grew silent. Arch-Arach noticed that he had gotten a little more muscular and his hands were bigger, but overall there was no big change to his physical appearance.

LightHope. The Crystal Castle. Sky Dancer Mountain.

That is where he needs to go. Arch-Arach then ordered half of his army to follow him to the Crystal Castle. The other half can stay and do whatever they feel to the prisoners. This knowledge was incredible! Truly Ago was the perfect choice for a meal, he had much intelligence and wisdom to offer. The Unholy King smirked as he walked out of the room. SpikeHeart was easy enough to obtain, but the true prize was still out of his reach. Hordak will be found and brought back to Horde Prime by any means necessary.

* * *

Adora.

Adora had finally left the Whispering Woods.

She didn't know why or care, but the Unholy King could sense Adora's current presence. Yes, they truly were one in the same. After waiting for so long, the day had come. As Dragora pulled out her sword, a grin grew on her face from cheek to cheek. Finally, there would be more killing.

* * *

**Well I honestly can't believe how fast I got this done! I was just in the mood. Oh well, I hope you like it! R & R**


	14. Brothers

The clouds were so thick that it was difficult to see or breathe. There was little wonder as to why his troopers had given up exploring this treacherous peak. Maybe the tyrant shouldn't have destroyed them, but that was in the past. Hordak stopped for a moment. He didn't want to look down, even if he could save himself. How could he have never heard of this castle? If it was as old as Ago implied then shouldn't there be written documents on the place? Not even Noah had told him of the castle's existence and that bothered Hordak.

The tyrant narrowed his eyes and continued on. Noah knew a lot about Etherian history and magic. He was a kind person, but like most sorcerers he was foolish. Hordak knew that going back to the Horde had torn Noah in many ways. The wizard had hoped for him to be a great magician. As if that was going to happen. At this point Noah probably wouldn't even shed a tear for the tyrant unless he was laughing at the tyrant's current situation. The great Commander Hordak who had abandoned the ways of magic and sorcery was now running like a coward from his own brother.

He climbed faster.

Maybe the tyrant was spending too much time scaling the mountain. Flying up there was no option; the peak was just too high. Hordak frowned. A thought crossed his mind. If this palace was so powerful, then why weren't there any traps or spells around to stop him? Surely this keeper of the castle would know when Hordak was coming, then why hasn't he made himself known? As a commander Hordak always had to expect anything that might come at him, but there was very little he could do against an attack right now. The tyrant was hanging on a ledge with barely any air to breathe and most of the weapons he had could cause him to fall. He was an easy target.

Hordak growled, now more motivated to reach the top.

The keeper probably doesn't see him as a threat. This runway hordesman couldn't possibly do any damage to the guardian of the Crystal Castle. Well, won't he be surprised? Hordak may not be strong enough to beat the Princess of Power, but he was no weakling.

This guardian didn't know who he was dealing with and would surely regret it. The tyrant's head shot up for a moment. A very large and strong slab of stone was directly above his head. Had he made it? Was this a dead end? No. There was an end to the ledge, most likely leading to the top of the mountain.

Hordak smirked and transformed his hands and feet into suction cups.

He climbed upside down. Yes, this had to be it. The keeper was probably waiting for him or his sentinels. Either way the tyrant was well prepared for a battle. Such a familiar feeling, it almost seemed foreign. This glory, this feeling of accomplishment; his goal was within his reach. Hordak reached the ledge and began to pull himself up as he transformed his hands and feet back to normal. A good supply of air reached into Hordak's lungs. Normally there should be virtually no oxygen at this height, but he wasn't willing to question it. Once the tyrant stood up he immediately transformed his arm into his traditional cannon. Hordak felt his hands tremble somewhat, wanting to cast another spell.

Magic was too risky now. Not when things were finally looking up for him.

The commander looked upon the magnificent castle while still keeping his guard up for any life forms. It was such a bright kingdom, so beautiful and majestic. Hordak would have sneered in disgust, but he didn't want to let his personal beliefs get him killed. The tyrant stood in the same spot near the ledge for over ten minuets. Was the keeper toying with him? Why weren't there any guards? Surely a place of such power would have a grand army to protect its secrets?

Hesitantly the tyrant walked forward with his cannon still charged.

He had to be careful. Anything could happen; it was the keeper's territory, not a part of the Horde (even though at this point Horde territory wasn't much safer). The castle seemed much bigger up close, but there was something different about it. Like BrightMoon, this kingdom didn't have any visible doors or windows. _Clearly a spell was in progress_, the tyrant sneered to himself. Should he blast a way inside or would that lead into a trap? Was there another entrance in the back or did the keeper want for him to enter that way?

Before the tyrant could decide what to do, his bones began to shake.

Hordak immediately transformed his cannon back into his arm and clenched his fists. A spell was being cast, he could sense it. Soon the jewel in the middle of the castle disappeared completely showing the inside of the kingdom. Hordak felt calmer now. Did the keeper just let him in? It must be a trap. What could possibly be gained from someone who wants to use the castle's secrets for his own conquest? Then again, there didn't seem like any other option other than to accept the keeper's invitation. It could be a trap, a death warrant. Though those things didn't matter as much.

Hordak had a lot to gain, but very little to lose.

He intended to fight this guardian with all that he had, without the help of magic. The tyrant finally went against his better judgment and went inside the kingdom. Inside the castle was an incredible contrast to the outside. Outside the kingdom gave off a nauseating feeling of hope and light, but the inside was very dark with dull pastel colors inside. This Crystal Castle was a complete mystery. Other than the mysterious opening that led him inside there didn't seem anything of great interest to the tyrant. It was just a kingdom like any other on Etheria, except much more barren.

No guards. No castle insignias. He sensed magic all around him, but saw nothing.

Hordak clenched his fists. Turning back was absolutely no option at all. The tyrant had climbed a treacherous mountain for hours, risking his life each second, escaping the Horde, and sneaking into SpikeHeart just to get to this place; he was not leaving anytime soon. Hordak continued to walk through the straight hallway. It had to lead somewhere. The commander grinned for a moment. He wondered if Skeletor had even gotten into Grayskull yet.

A light brightened the passage for a moment before retreating back into darkness.

Hordak ran faster to wherever this place was leading him. The tyrant stopped as he entered a very large, circular room with a pit in the middle. There seemed to be a cave like opening that could have let to a downstairs, but was blocked by a large boulder. Other than that the room was completely barren. Hordak did not remember seeing any other hallways when he ran inside. Could this be the only thing left in the castle? But then what was that light? It had to be some sort of magic. A power still lingers in this palace and the tyrant could feel it.

A powerful entity resided here; he sensed it once upon touching the surface of the castle.

Hordak walked closer to the pit and looked down. There wasn't a stairway or ladder that could lead him down there. Maybe it was nothing, but he had to take the chance. Something was down there. The magic felt strongest in the pit. Before Hordak could decide what to do a spark of light could be seen in the cavity. A small beam of light shot up the pit and began to encircle Hordak before he could react.

It was a spell, but he could not break it.

Once again his body shook remembering the power of magic. The feeling flowed through him and blinded him. The commander had been attacked with many spells in the past, but only a few proved to be a threat against him with magic. Whoever was doing this was strong since he wasn't able to move at all. Hordak grunted. He hated spells, he hated magic, and he hated whoever was using this spell against him. Either way his worst fear had come true; the tyrant fell into a trap. Hordak tried to resist, but that only caused more pain. The spell finally consumed him and the tyrant fell down to his knees.

It had been too long since he used magic and there was no way for him to tell what type of hex was put into place. Hordak's head ached and soon he fell flat on the ground.

The Horde kingdom stood proudly over the lush green valley. The young warrior walked through the halls and admired the many trophies gained from all of their victories. Only a month ago the Horde had battled against one of the strongest clans on Etherius and most of the soldiers still celebrated over their victory. Hordak was proud of the clan's accomplishments and eagerly awaited the next fight.

The prince grinned.

Hordak had always proved himself to be more than useful in wars. Most of the time the Horde Prime would let his son devise strategies that often led to victory. The clansmen respected Hordak and trusted his judgment since he rarely lost a battle. The young warrior nodded to the guards as he passed them by in order to reach his destination. There was nothing like the feeling of respect and control. The kingdom was always considered an icon of power to him. Even though Hordak had spent most of his life in the palace, it still gave off a strong feeling of intimidation.

Out of the six clans on Etherius, the Horde was probably one of the strongest.

They rarely lost a battle and had some of the best warriors at their disposal. No one dared to challenge the Horde unless they were foolish enough to believe that they could win. Hordak clenched his fists in excitement. Wars happened all the time on this world; he knew that father would declare battle soon.

He just had to.

Hordak stopped in front of a door and took a breath. The Horde Prime wished to speak with the prince and he didn't want to be late. His father was a very powerful and demanding man; it would be foolish for anyone to disobey his commands. Hordak loved that fearful quality in his father since it seemed very effective to motivate the rest of the clan to battle. The prince wanted to have power over the clan like that, but he knew that it wasn't possible.

It wasn't his right.

The prince suddenly looked up hearing distant footsteps. Breaking away from his thoughts, Hordak grinned and greeted his older brother. They now knew that their father had called them **both** for a meeting, though the brothers did not know what it was about. Hordon returned the smile and was about to say something until a demanding voice called them both to enter the room.

Hordak nodded to his brother as they both looked towards the door with a straight face.

The brothers walked inside and immediately kneeled before their father who sat at the throne.

"Yes Horde Prime," they both declared.

The king snorted for a moment and told them to stand.

"The Garik clan has challenged the Horde to battle early tomorrow," Horde Prime stated with a smirk. "It seems that the fools truly believe they can conquer our empire, but we shall prove them wrong. My sons, I need you to **both** to prepare for this battle."

Hordak held back a grin from the news while his father explained the details. He knew that the Horde Prime would not disappoint him by declaring war again so soon. With each clan wanting to test their strength, a large battle was nothing new. The prince kept his excitement to himself especially since he knew that his father's last statement was mostly directed towards his older brother. Hordon was an average warrior at best with some strategic skills. Their father had Hordon train with Hordak each day, but there was very little improvement.

To the Horde Prime, it was embarrassing to have such a weak heir.

Hordon wasn't a terrible fighter, but unlike his brother he wasn't anything special either. Hordak was always the stronger one who everyone respected. Most of the clansmen seemed to prefer Hordak over Hordon as a leader and they constantly showed it. Due to Hordon's weak combat skills many people in the Horde picked fights with him for an easy win. For years, the clan had disrespected Hordon, and Hordak had to defend him each time. The young prince glanced at his brother, knowing that their father was going to assign him hours of training for the upcoming battle.

Hordak wanted to become the Horde Prime; if only to relieve Hordon of his suffering.

"I expect you, Hordon, to be well prepared for this next battle. There is no place in the clan for mercy or weak leadership; I need you to be ruthless and cunning. Your _younger_ brother was able to defeat twenty-three men on his own with only three weapons on hand. I expect no less from my heir Hordon, do not disappoint the clan like you often do," he faced Hordak. "Hordak, you will train your brother for an extra four hours to get him ready to fight. He must be at least strong enough to hold off three men, and then I need you to come back here to discuss our strategy."

"Yes Horde Prime, right away," Hordak answered with a nod.

The Horde Prime smirked; pleased with his son's enthusiasm. It was a shame that Hordak wasn't born first since he was clearly capable to take the title of Horde Prime. He was strong, intelligent, and the soldiers feared his power. Hordon just wasn't respected by the clan and the king feared that his empire would fall because of it. He needed to get stronger.

For the sake of the Horde.

The brothers then left their father's throne room and headed out to the training grounds. Hordak glanced at his brother once they exited the hall way. Nearly all of his life the younger warrior had to defend his brother from the many hateful clansmen in the Horde. Hordon clenched his fists, clearly upset with his father's words. It was incredibly frustrating to be as useless as he was. The heir could barely handle one warrior let alone three and his father expected him to improve so much in one day. Even Hordak found that to be a difficult challenge. It was somewhat of a burden to train Hordon for an extra four hours, especially since it probably wouldn't do him any good.

Hordon had been training longer than his younger brother, but he was still no match for Hordak. Most of the clan didn't dare to challenge Hordak unless they had some sort of death wish. On Etherius, battles and wars were very commonplace. Each clan needed to prove themselves in combat, which was the only way to survive. Even though someone would gain a lot of popularity if they ever beat Hordak in a battle, it was still foolish. The prince never lost and he didn't intend to start soon. Hordak faced his brother as they stepped outside; the entire walk was uncomfortably silent. He knew that it would only upset Hordon to talk about his combat skills. All in all it was just best to remain quiet until he spoke first.

Hordon may not be all that strong, but even Hordak didn't want to deal with his temper.

Eventually the brothers faced each other in the court yard drawing their weapons. They both knew the outcome of the training, but neither wanted to disobey the orders given by the Horde Prime. Hordon quickly charged at Hordak; he had gotten a lot faster over the years. The younger brother easily dodged the attack and swung his weapon at his brother's back. Hordon cried out in pain for a moment, but immediately distanced himself from Hordak.

The older prince glared at his brother in frustration. Why couldn't he beat him?

Hordak moved quickly to attack Hordon, but he blocked it.

"What do you hope to gain from this Hordak?" asked his brother while trying not to let him get the upper hand.

Hordak resisted raising a brow at the question. This was no time to talk; this is the time for action. He shouldn't be this careless in a true battle.

Hordak's weapon clashed with his brother's again. "What are you talking about Hordon?"

"This pointless warfare," he had a frustrated look on his face, "that our father constantly has us participate in. What do **we**,the clan, benefit from this?"

"Glory and strength for the Horde," Hordak knocked his brother's weapon out of his hands and grinned at him. "The only reward that matters."

Hordon stared at his brother's blade; Hordak had clearly won the match. The older brother returned his smile and stood up.

"Yes, glory and strength to the Horde is the only thing that I care about."

Hordak picked up his brother's weapon and handed it to him. It was difficult to get frustrated with Hordon even if he lost an easy match. There was no one else that Hordak wished to spend time with more than his brother. The clan may praise the young prince for all of his achievements, but only Hordon truly appreciated what Hordak did for the clan. No one else's opinion mattered to Hordak other than his brother's. Hordon wasn't afraid to tell Hordak anything and the prince truly appreciated that the most.

After getting up and taking the weapon back from his brother, the heir glared down at no one in particular. Every time. There just didn't seem to be a point to all this training. Hordon cared for his younger brother, but it was incredibly maddening to lose to him. He had to prove himself, he had to get stronger. The heir then charged at his brother instantly, but as always his attack was blocked.

"What's wrong Hordon?" the younger brother teased. "Having a little trouble?"

"I will not allow you to win again Hordak!" he growled.

Hordon gripped his weapon tightly swung at random. All of his attacks were blocked by Hordak. It was strange to see the older prince fight this way; normally Hordon would distance himself from his enemies and let them come to him. This style seemed too direct. The young warrior seemed puzzled at his brother's change of attitude. Just a moment ago he was joking around, but now the heir was completely serious. He wanted to beat Hordak, it was all that mattered, but eventually the heir had lost the battle again and again.

As the young prince predicted, Hordon hardly improved at all. Each attack was similar to the last and he hadn't even attempted a well thought out strategy.

Hordak sighed over his brother's current loss, "Get up again Hordon, we aren't finished here."

The heir hesitantly stood up, clearly tired due to the training he recently endured.

"I know that Hordak, but I need to rest. Just for a moment," Hordon sat down.

Hordak held back a frown in frustration. He didn't like to stall training, no matter what, but even he knew that rest was essential. The young prince took a breath and sat beside his brother.

"I can't wait until we are full-fledged Hordesmen **(1)** like father, then rest won't matter as much," Hordak stated pompously.

"Yes brother."

"Well," the young prince began, "at least you will become complete before I do. Who knows, you might even tire me out sometimes!"

Hordak chuckled at his statement, but Hordon stared at him.

"That will never happen, Hordak," the heir stated coldly. "Don't even joke about it."

Hordak looked at him with a brow raised, "Don't take what I say so seriously Hordon, I didn't mean anything by it."

The brother's remained quiet for a few moments sitting down and admiring their claimed land. Hordak coughed a little. He hated the awkward silence.

"You were fighting more ruthlessly, brother." the prince looked at him, "Horde Prime would be proud of that. Charging at me as if you stood a chance, at least you changed your fighting style a bit. It was getting too predictable."

Hordon clenched his fists, "I'm still not strong enough to beat you."

The young prince beamed at the comment, "Most of the clan isn't strong enough to beat **me**, brother. Besides once you are the Horde Prime you won't have to enter into as many battles as you do now. It'll-"

"Hordak!" Hordon exclaimed. "I'm not strong enough to defeat anyone in our clan! They all see it fit to remind me of that. Father, the Horde, and even you Hordak constantly mock my weakness in battle. I need to get stronger, but no matter how hard I try there seems to be virtually no improvement in my abilities. How can I rule a clan that doesn't even respect me, Hordak?"

The younger brother was taken aback by Hordon's outburst.

"Nevermind," he muttered under his breath. "Let's just continue."

Hordon stood up and held his weapon towards Hordak.

"I will not allow myself to lose."

* * *

The two clans were at each other's throats. On Etherius, battles and wars were meant to test one's strength. The Horde was known for their formidable warriors and Hordak was in no mood to lose a fight. He charged towards three men and avoided one's attack. By doing so the man's assault was directed towards his own warrior until Hordak took care of the last. It had taken nearly all night to come up with a decent strategy, but it seemed to give the clan an edge.

Hordak took a deep breathe and relished the excitement he felt through his veins. Conflict was something he enjoyed; it was an incredible feeling. The Horde soldiers were fighting to the best of their ability while his father Hordos, the Horde Prime, led them to victory. Hordak grinned as he charged another warrior. Quickly as he fought the man, the young prince frowned. He had spend hours training Hordon, but he was nowhere to be found. Hordak quickly disposed of the soldier and looked around while blocking other attacks.

Where could he have gone to?

The prince noticed one of his father's generals fighting another clansmen; Hordak quickly stood beside him for backup.

"Have you seen my brother, general?" he asked.

"No sir," the soldier stabbed another man. "I haven't seen him at all."

The prince then cursed under his breathe and tried to ask a few more of the Hordesmen, but none of them had seen Hordon. Hordak bit his lip while keeping his guard up. If the heir was absent during a battle then the Horde Prime would severely punish Hordon. Hordak gripped his weapon and glared at the clansmen before him. Normally in a war the young prince would protect Hordon as best as he could, but he was just nowhere to be found.

Hordak swung his weapon at yet another man.

He was quickly surrounded. Due to all the extra training with Hordon and preparing strategies for the battle, Hordak was more tired than usual.

No. He had to stay focused or he would die. Hordon could die. The young warrior managed to keep his eyes open. He had to find him.

Another group was advancing quickly.

Hordak gripped his weapon and waited for the men to reach him. He would deal with them first. The young prince charged at the soldiers, but then stopped immediately. Each enemy before him had literally fallen to the ground, soaked in their own blood. The generals around Hordak slightly lowered their weapons in confusion. Soon more and more men of the Garik clan began to scream in pain before they fell to the ground and died. The prince stared at the scene with wide eyes. How could they just die like this? Was it an epidemic?

"Lord Hordos!" a general exclaimed to the Horde Prime. "Should we fall back?"

"No," he stared at the scene, "that won't be necessary."

The entire Garik clan lay before their feet, dead. Within a matter of minuets an entire regiment was slaughtered. Hordak stepped back slightly and kept his guard up. Whatever or whoever was causing this was extremely powerful. The young warrior looked at his father for a moment; had they won the battle? Or was there another one yet to come.

A Horde clansman looked ahead of the mass of dead bodies and noticed a figure in the distance.

"My Horde Prime! Someone is still alive!"

Hordak looked in the same direction and held his weapon high. To most of the Horde he looked like a brave soldier ready to fight his next opponent, but in reality he was afraid. For the first time, the prince was afraid. How could he compete with that kind of power? Either way Hordak pushed back the feeling and walked towards the man while avoiding the dead bodies. As the young warrior advanced his eyes began to grow wide.

It was Hordon.

And it wasn't Hordon; his brother stood in a powerful pose while his eyes had a bright red glow to them. He couldn't have done this. There was just no way. Hordon looked so powerful and confident with a stare that almost terrified Hordak. For a moment the warrior stood in shock. This feeling of fear, it was just so strong. How could he fear Hordon of all people? Hordon was weak, he was his brother. Nothing made sense other than the aura of intimidation that Hordon gave off.

Hordak barely heard a soldier come up behind him.

"It is the prince!" he shouted in surprise.

Hordos stepped foreward and looked closely at the figure. It was indeed his son, but he couldn't have done all of this. A few soldiers scoffed at the idea of anyone thinking that Hordon could have been the cause of this. There had to be someone else; not even Hordak could kill so many men in such a short amount of time.

Hordak rubbed his eyes. He shouldn't be acting this way. If Hordon was truly behind this then there was nothing to fear.

Hordak stepped forward cautiously, "Hordon?"

Hordon then looked at Hordak for a moment and then disappeared before his eyes. The young prince stared in shock at his brother's god-like speed until he heard cries of pain behind him. Hordak turned around and saw that many of the Horde soldiers were falling to ground dead. The Horde Prime's eyes widened at the scene and was about to signal a retreat until both of his arms were severed by the mysterious being.

Hordon stood before his father who kneeled in pain.

The Horde soldiers around them began to scatter. Hordos looked at his son with wide eyes. How could this happen? Hordon gripped his weapon and while his now red eyes glowed even brighter. He severed his father's head and then turned towards the retreating soldiers.

There was no mercy, just death. Hordak fell backwards in shock. He couldn't move nor could he close his eyes; the warrior watched as his brother killed the Horde soldiers. Some men had called for Hordak's aid, but he could do nothing. This man was so powerful, there was no stopping him. Hordak just watched as his father died, then his mother Kona. They died so horribly and shamefully, but the warrior couldn't turn away. The sheer brutality and power that was being displayed could not be compared to by any of the battles that Hordak had ever fought.

The young warrior's mind felt as if it was going to explode.

Absolutely nothing made sense. Soon the sight of falling bodies ended and Hordak recognized that a few clansmen were still alive. Those who did not publically ridicule Hordon. Hordon then appeared in front of Hordak, his weapon and hands soaked in blood.

The new Horde Prime grinned.

* * *

The tyrant clenched his eyes shut at the memory. Hordon, the Horde clan, Etherius, and his father. It had been a while since he had thought about them, but Hordak had not forgotten.

Why was he seeing these images?

Hordak grunted. "I have already lived through this once, why did I need to see it all again?"

"_Because in the past is where the answers can be found."_

The commander looked around, but saw no one. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

"_I am LightHope the keeper of the Crystal Castle,_" the voice stated calmly.

The keeper had done this to him. Hordak glared at the ceiling a bit for getting caught in a memory spell, but it seemed that nothing had happened to him. He still had his weapons and armor. What did this keeper hope the gain?

"Fine then LightHope, but why are you showing me this? I already know what my brother did to the clan."

"_But haven't you ever wondered how Hordon became so strong? How he obtained his immense power?_"

For most of Hordak's life before joining the _new _Horde, he had wondered that. But due to Horde Prime's incredible power the tyrant quickly shoved away any thoughts about his brother. This LightHope seemed powerful, but how could he be trusted? Could he truly know?

"Yes I have, but-"

"_Hordak. Let me show you what happened to your brother that day…_"

Another bright light surrounded Hordak, and the room faded away.

* * *

Warrior screams and clashing weapons could be heard in the distance. Nearly every few weeks another clan would declare war on each other. Each of the six clans on Etherius strived to prove who was better than the other. Fighting keeps one strong and a great leader must be all powerful.

Hordon clenched his fists at the mere thought.

Etherius was a doomed and pitiful planet. Everyone focused so hard on who was the strongest that if one person showed the slightest bit of physical weakness was considered to be useless in the clan. Hordak constantly proved his strength in battle and even the Horde Prime would boast about his battles. Truly the clan would have been better off with Hordak as their next leader rather then the weaker brother.

The older prince shoved the thought away and stopped walking. He stood before Onyx canyon: a pit completely painted with shadows. The darkness didn't scare Hordon, but he still kept his weapon near him just incase. Hordak and the Horde Prime were probably discussing strategies against this new 'enemy.' Hordon grunted and started to climb down the gorge. They wouldn't be looking for him anyway and even if he did participate in another battle there probably wouldn't be a lot that he could do to help.

Hordon was weak and that frustrated him greatly.

Hordon looked down for a moment; he could see the bottom, but it was still very dark. Magic was an unpredictable, yet interesting concept on Etherius. Not many people understood magic and most clans often ridiculed anyone who did. Then again probably every clan forbade the use of magic; it seemed too unnatural for battle. Because of the penalty of tampering with spells most people focused on their physical abilities rather than their mystical ones. There was a story about this canyon that took place long ago about a wizard. The man was supposedly the only one on Etherius who was able to master spell casting.

Soon after the wizard's experiments were discovered his clan banished him to this area. Hordon began to climb again. He was always told that magic was a cheap way of fighting; a true warrior uses his skill to fight. The sorcerer and he had something in common.

Both were ridiculed for not being physically powerful.

That was only one reason the prince wanted to investigate the area. For many years people have reported seeing figures in this canyon and voices as well. At one point a Horde force group found two men lying dead right before the ridge. Many strange reports came from this area and even some too unusual to be considered true. The canyon only intrigued Hordon more and more; perhaps the wizard is alive and his magic is still strong. Hordon finally reached the bottom and looked around.

It was dark, but not dark enough to blind him.

He wasn't sure what he would say or do to the sorcerer, but he felt an urge to find him. The fact that this being (who was so much like himself) could still be alive made Hordon anxious. Hordon gripped his weapon and walked deeper into the darkness. It was eerily quiet and no signs of life could be seen. Sunlight could not get through the bottom of the canyon so plan life was scarce. There weren't even any animals around and Hordon got slightly worried. The prince shook his head and glared angrily at the dark. Was he so weak that even darkness scared him? Could he truly stoop so low? The next Horde Prime must be strong and brave; not weak and cowardly.

A clan was judged by its power and endurance, anything less will cause weakness for the people. That is what Horde Prime would always say and Hordon would admit there was some truth to that. Hordak could inspire the clan while Hordon made them feel vulnerable. The prince clenched his fists. There was nothing he could do to change their minds, he was weak and that is how it was always going to be.

A small rock fell before Hordon's feet.

The warrior had little time to react before five cloaked men surrounded him. One lunged forward, not giving Hordon a good chance to react. The man used his sword to slice Hordon's wrist; the prince's weapon was now out of his hand. He then punched Hordon in the stomach while the others pinned only his arms down.

"That was almost too easy," the man with the sword spat. "He does not deserve his rank."

Hordon tried to fight off the two men who held him down, but their grip was much too strong. The other three warriors drew their blades and held it near his chest. He closed his eyes. Even at death's door he was a coward, but there was just nothing he could do. As usual. Hordon didn't even want to know why they came for him. Horde Prime might even enjoy the fact that he is dead.

Then Hordak will be the next Horde Prime.

Hordon opened his eyes. No. He just couldn't let that happen. The first born was meant to be the heir and no one else. Hordon tried to struggle again, but this time the other man had to drop his sword in order to hold him down. The man who had first knocked him out growled at Hordon's actions and raised his blade to strike. Suddenly he threw his weapon into the rock wall beside him while his whole body began to shake. The men who were holding down Hordon began to shout at him for doing such a reckless act. Hordon continued to struggle while they were focusing on their partner. Still the cloaked being was shaking until he screamed in pain and fell to the ground. The four men looked at the man stunned.

Hordon used this to his advantage.

The prince managed to punch one of the people holding him down and get himself free. Hordon didn't get far before they surrounded him again. The man he had punched was about to draw his weapon until he was coughing blood and fell to the ground faster than the other one had. Soon enough each of the cloaked men began to shake and scream in pain before falling to the ground dead. Hordon stared at the corpses before him.

What had just happened? Was there truly another being down here?

Hordon had never seen such an attack like this one. Someone killing without using a weapon and doing it so quickly as well seemed impossible. He had only known Hordak to be able to take on that many men in such a short amount of time, but this didn't at all seem like the work of a Horde warrior.

It was much craftier than any other fighting style he had seen.

What did this?

Hordon then looked around for a moment until his eyes rested upon one of the dead mercenaries before him. These men attacked him for no reason. If they wanted any of his valuables then they would have gone strait for the knapsack rater than attack him. They wanted Hordon dead. The prince stared at the dead man whose face was flat on the dirt. Because the warriors attacked him so quickly he had not seen who they were; not that it mattered then. At the time he only focused on surviving and he couldn't even do that. Why was he so weak as to allow a bunch of outcasts to pin him down like that? Hordon glared at the man; why couldn't he do anything? Out of anger he kneeled down and turned the man onto his back so that he could see his face.

The prince's eyes widened at the discovery.

A Hordesman attacked him; one of his own clan members tried to kill him. Hordak stood and forgot about the possible presence of the mysterious attacker. It was all starting to make sense.

"They want him that badly," Hordon spoke, not caring who heard. "They all prefer Hordak as their leader because he is strong and I am weak. Hordak can take over twenty men at once yet I can only manage two."

The prince stepped on the man's chest as more blood flowed out of the corpse's mouth.

"If I had power they would respect me. I wouldn't be questioned or ridiculed if they feared my power. The Horde clan is pathetic! These battles against one another just to test one's strength is meaningless! They ridicule me for my weakness and praise him for his strength. Hordak is viewed as the true leader and these men saw me as an obstacle. Trying to kill me so that a 'proper' leader would take my place. A leader with strength and power. The fools!"

Hordon couldn't help but shout. His own clan wanted to get rid of him. He shouldn't be so surprised, but all the prince could feel was rage. Hordon was enraged that he was considered the weak link to the success of the Horde clan. Something had to be done. He couldn't stay this way.

"I see," a crackling voice chuckled. "We do have a bit in common now, do we not?"

Hordon quickly stood up and looked into the darkness only to see a person emerge from it. The man was decrepit and reminded Hordon of a rotted corpse. He looked like he used to be a Hordesman at one time in his life, but it was difficult to truly tell. His right arm was covered in a metal binding with flexible bar on it that helped him move his body. Hordon marveled at how the person was still able to walk or even breathe. Where did he come from?

"Who are you?"

"I?" his voice sounded as though it were clogged with dust. "I was once a Horde soldier like you. One who does not fight with weapons or fists."

The old man grinned slightly at his sentence while Hordon's eyes widened.

"You are the sorcerer!" he marveled. Magic. He must have used magic on the men, but how was he still so powerful or alive?

The man attempted to straighten his back, but failed. "I can see that I am not the only victim of the Etherius's erroneous laws. These men are clearly Horde soldiers as well and yet they attacked you because you are weak."

Hordon didn't glare at the man, but was impressed at how well he understood him. Possibly the stories the prince had heard about the sorcerer were not completely untrue. He was banished for his methods because they were viewed as weak; just as Hordon was ridiculed.

"Sorcerer," he blurted, "how are you still alive and so strong? If you had this much power then why did you let your clan banish you?"

The wizard stared at Hordon with a strange gleam in his eyes.

"I see, you truly do crave power don't you? So much that you wish to know about my own," he chuckled darkly. " I probably would not be alive if it weren't for these implants, though as you can see I am barely alive."

Hordon couldn't help his rudeness, "And your strength?"

The sorcerer studied Hordon for a moment then turned around.

"If you follow me it will be clear."

Despite how weak the old man looked he still managed to keep a good pace as Hordon could not help but follow him. His power intrigued him and it was almost a relief to meet someone so like himself. The wizard didn't talk for a while which had annoyed Hordon.

"Recently," the old man began, "I have found this energy, this power. It is the very foundation of my existence at this point. I know very little about this energy mass, but my studies have come somewhat close to finding out. At this point I know that it has more power than any clan on Etherius can dream of."

Hordon stared at the man with excitement in his eyes as the wizard spoke of this unusual power. How could something so strong exist without anyone knowing of it? Eventually the two walked into the darkest part of the canyon. It was nearly pitch black except for the gleam of the wizard's bionic arm. Soon enough the two arrived at a door way to a place that looked no smaller than a metal home or hut. The prince could tell that the place was taller, but he couldn't see much because of the darkness. Hordon raised a brow at the small structure, but continued to follow the wizard. Once the two walked down a flight of stairs the room they were in was extremely large. Hordon marveled at the large room, but the sorcerer insisted that they needed to venture deeper within the structure. From what the prince could tell was that the place seemed to be buried underground and could have been as large as a kingdom.

Eventually the two were inside another large room with only a circular pit in the middle. The sorcerer walked closer to the pit as did Hordon. Such power, so much dark energy from this pit filled him. Shadows swam inside the abyss while Hordon had visions of killing and conquest. The things he could do with such strength. So much control. The wizard began to say something to Hordon, but the prince could not help but stare into the pit. If only he could have this power. The prince had a wide grin as he continued to stare.

"It is incredible is it not?" the wizard spoke. "I know so little about it, but the strength it gives off is completely real."

Hordon faced him.

"Yes this power is very real. Imagine what one could do with such strength. It is mind boggling. Those fools who mocked me for my weakness can do so no longer. There is only one being who will be the next Horde Prime, wizard, and it shall be me."

Before the wizard could stop him, Hordon dived into the pit. The sorcerer covered his eyes as the room shook and the dark energy grew. After an ear shattering scream rang through the room Hordon finally emerged from the pit. His eyes were completely red and his body radiated with the power that they had sensed from the pit. Hordon successfully fused himself with the darkness.

"Soon that pathetic clan of mine will see," Hordon's voice became more hellish as he spoke.

The prince raised his hands and used his new found power to escape the underground structure. Yes, the battle at dawn. That is where he will begin.

* * *

Hordak could now only see white in front of him as he fell to his knees. For so many years the tyrant had wondered where Horde Prime's power had come from. Despite the tyrant's natural instinct not to trust anyone the vision seemed all too real. Even though he saw how Hordon got his strength it still raised questions.

"LightHope! What was that darkness Hordon had jumped into? What is the identity of the wizard?"

There was still so much to know and Hordak could feel that the keeper was about to answer until a loud banging sound filled his ears. The tyrant was beginning to snap back into reality until he was finally in the room he had arrived in. Eventually the doors were knocked down with incredible force damaging the room immensely. There in the door way stood Leech and Grizzlor with many spider-like creatures. Soon enough the Unholy King stepped through the doorway and in front of his men.

"I've finally found you, _Commander_." Arch-Arach growled.

**

* * *

READ THIS!**

**Wow I know that took forever to write but I certainly think it was worth it! Due to AP testing and midterms I couldn't finish this as soon as I wanted to! I'm really really sorry! (as if you hadn't dealt with my lateness enough!)**

**Ugh, well as an apology if you can guess who the wizard is I will make a drawing of your request on my deviant art for you!**

**(1): In my mind Horde beings grow differently that normal people. Hordians are born looking human but then their faces grow more and more grotesques as they get older. For instance prince zed still looks human enough because he is so young, but because of the way his ears grow he is starting to gain the features of a 'complete' hordesmen. A complete Hordesmen happens in a persons thirties where they have completely changed into their full creature form and with this transformation they gain strength and have less need to sleep or drink. Thus as they become more monster-like they become stronger as well. If you don't fully understand then just ask!**

**Alright guys I am massively sorry for the long wait! Please continue reading!**


	15. Light

"I've finally found you, _Commander_." Arch-Arach growled.

The creatures that surrounded the room stared at Hordak with a wicked glare. They would not attack unless Arch-Arach commanded so, but the tyrant kept a defensive stance. It was the first time he had ever encountered an Unholy King. The tyrant knew that his chances of living were slim at this point, but he couldn't back down. Not after he had done so much to get here. How long had he been inside the castle? Hordak shook his head and stared at his former minions for a moment.

"So you two imbeciles now work for him?" the tyrant snorted. "You traitors."

Leech stepped forward.

" We followed your orders before only because you would destroy us if we didn't."

Grizzlor crossed his arms, "Now that you've been washed up, we no longer fear you. We fear **him** more."

Hordak clenched his fists. The way of the 'new' Horde almost required that you make everyone fear the commanders, or else the soldiers would only turn against you. The entire concept made very little sense. Rebellions were born from this emotion and yet fear was such an undependable way to rule. For if someone even more powerful comes along, then the throne created out of fear is passed down to that person.

It wasn't a perfect method and Hordak knew that it could happen to him.

Either way the idea that he had no power any more still shocked him. At this point he didn't even have the fear of his minions to rely on (not that he could truly count on that in the past anyway). It was all too clear that the tyrant was alone and he would go down with many regrets.

"It's all over, Hordak. I thought you would have been more cunning than this, but I won't complain. MagiTek prefers it when I finish my missions quickly." the unholy king smirked. "At least it isn't a total waste, though, you did lead me to this castle."

The tyrant narrowed his eyes, "I've been through this entire castle and there is nothing here."

Arch-Arach scoffed.

"I'll be the judge of that, _Commander_. I plan to find and take the power of this kingdom for Horde Prime!"

Hordak transforms his arm into a gun while Arch-Arach smirks again. How foolish this man must be if he wished to stand up against an Unholy King and an army, thought Arch-Arach.

The Unholy King frowned slightly. Before he had witnessed the power of Horde Prime, he also tried to stand up against the Horde and failed miserably. It was foolish for anyone to think that they could even make a dent in the Horde Army. Their reign spread out to thousands of worlds and no other being had the power that Horde Prime commands.

It was shocking to see that this commander even slightly had hope in defeating him.

Arch-Arach stepped in front of Grizzlor, Leech and his army, and raised his hand slightly.

"Stand down men," he put his hand down and cracked his knuckles, "I will handle this traitor."

The creatures grinned and narrowed their eyes. Each beast then put their weapons away in order to watch the imprudent tyrant attempt to destroy their leader. Grizzlor and Leech looked disappointed for a moment, but knew that they should not complain. Arch-Arach stands near Hordak, practically towering over the man. The tyrant froze for a moment. What was he doing? This act that he planned to commit went beyond insanity. He was just one being; how could he stand up against this massive creature?

Hordak aimed his gun at Arch-Arach.

Like the rebellion which at first was only made up of a few people, had to fight against the massive army of the Horde even if it meant death. It finally made sense to him. His life, his freedom; _this_ is what he was fighting for. Even if he would be killed, it was probably better than anything the Horde Prime had in store for his treachery. Then again, Hordak wanted to live. He wanted to take down his brother for changing the Horde into this mess.

Hordak started shooting at the Unholy King until clouds of smoke filled the room.

Many of the spider-like soldiers scattered up the walls, shielding their eyes from the haze. Hordak wouldn't stop shooting. Like the mountain he destroyed, Arch-Arach would eventually fall as well. The floor shook slightly, and Hordak was able to make out the shadow of a figure through his barrage. Dread coursed through the commander's body when he realized that the Unholy King was still moving. A bullet grazed Hordak's regular arm while others soon came to follow. The tyrant turned his arm into a missile launcher and aimed it at the figure.

Arch-Arach emerged with his body completely covered in a metallic substance. The shots that Hordak had fired before merely ricocheted off of the king's armor and back at him. Hordak took aim once again and fired a missile which exploded on contact. The tyrant backed up to gain some distance, but Arch-Arach grabbed him. His armor didn't even have a dent or scuff. The Unholy King threw Hordak into a wall, but the impact surprisingly wasn't enough to break it entirely.

This castle clearly had some power.

Arch-Arach threw Hordak with tremendous force, and yet he only cracked one of the castle walls. Horde Prime and MagiTek would not be disappointed when they would receive this power. Hordak felt a stinging pain through his back, but ignored it as he stood up. Arch-Arach advanced and arched his back. Then the Unholy King blew a wave of fire at the commander. Hordak transformed his arm into a larger shield while the flames took out some of the spider soldiers beside Hordak. The tyrant transformed his other arm into the missile launcher again. He knew that it might not work, but that was one of the most powerful weapons in his arsenal. Once the flames dispersed Hordak rushed towards the King and started to fire missiles at his legs.

The smoke was able to distract Arch-Arach long enough.

On the tyrant's back grew a jet pack as he began to fly near the ceiling. Hordak continued to fire down at Arch-Arach, but the king then caught two of his missiles in mid air and crushed them between his hands. The explosion managed to reach Hordak. The commander fell to the ground and landed on his back. Arch-Arach once again was not affected by Hordak's attack. The Unholy King clenched one of his fists and was about to punch the commander. Hordak tried to block it with his own hands, but Arch-Arach was much too strong.

The fist collided with the tyrants stomach and Hordak cried out in pain. Due to the pain in his back and abdomen there was little chance that the tyrant could move out of the way. Hordak's body was covered in scratches and dark bruises. Despite these injuries, the tyrant managed to sit up, but with difficulty. Arch-Arach laughed at the display. It was always more entertaining to fight against people who refused to give up. Despite how damaged they were on the outside, their pride would keep them going. It had been many years since the Unholy King had a fight that lasted longer than a few seconds, but this game was possibly taking too long for his liking.

It was clear that Hordak couldn't beat him.

The tyrant was now throwing punches at Arch-Arach. Unfortunately for him, nothing Hordak did penetrated his skin, even when he wasn't covered in the metallic armor. It was a fruitless effort yet he continued to fight.

"What a pathetic fool."

Grinning, Arch-Arach transformed his arm into a long blade and stabbed Hordak through the stomach.

The tyrant howled in pain as his limbs stiffened from the blow. Arch-Arach let Hordak's body slide off of his blade and onto the floor. Oil and blood surrounded Hordak's body as the nanomachines attempted to heal his wound.

"Your body no longer has the ability to restore you, Hordak," The Unholy King grinned. "From the moment I struck you, a poison entered your body. Those nanomachines that you have so heavily relied on for all these years are useless! You only brought this fate upon yourself. How could you think that you could defeat an Unholy King? I don't know why you betrayed the Horde, but that doesn't matter. I'm about to find out."

Arch-Arach walked closer to Hordak. The tyrant put a hand over his wound. Indeed, the nanomachines were unable to heal him.

"One of the Unholy Kings," Hordak rasped. "Tell me, what…..d-did you have to give up.. to be one?"

The King stopped in his tracks, staring down at the commander in shock. Suddenly, Arch-Arach gave a sadistic laugh that echoed throughout the halls of the castle.

"What did I give up?" A shadow cast over the King's eyes. Suddenly Arch-Arach's eyes widened immensely, and he king looked down at Hordak. "At one time my body was as weak as these soldiers you see before you. I craved conquest, but I did not have enough power to rule. Magic and science gave me this power, and mutated my form so that I could hold it all. After conquering four worlds, I had crossed paths with the Horde. Upon witnessing the power of the Unholy Kings and Horde Prime himself, it was more than obvious that I could not stand up against their vast power.

Swallowing my pride, I gave the worlds I had conquered to Horde Prime in order for a high rank in his army. By joining the Horde I was required to remove all of my weaknesses. Horde Prime gave me more power than I could have ever dreamed of, and so in order to repay his mercy I killed my own family to keep this power. My wife, children, and any other weaknesses were eliminated for the sake of the Horde. However, I didn't think of this as a sacrifice. Now that they are gone I have gained so much more power than I could have ever imagined! All thanks to the Horde!"

"Is…this what the Horde is…?...A parasite that eats anyone involved until they become a piece of miasma in Horde P-Prime's chamber?..."

This Horde army is based off of fear and conquering. The Horde Prime today only cares about taking the nutrients and minerals of unsuspecting planets so that he and his Horde may survive to conquer another world. They use brute force and any underhanded trick known to succeed. If any officer were to become a Commander they were required to purge all weakness from their being so that they may rule without distractions.

Hordak's father's used to praise him for his strength and at one time he was able to speak with his brother on equal footing. Hordon was once a friend. He seemed happy, but many of the clan did ridicule him for his weakness. Hordak did his best to make the others leave his brother alone, but that clearly hadn't worked. No one knew that Hordon held so much hatred in him, and now it was too late to do anything about it. Witnessing how his brother gained so much power filled the tyrant with dread. His brother was dead, consumed by that unusual power, and nothing could get him back.

After betraying Noah and Skeletor, Hordak thought that he had removed any shred of feeling or weakness from his life. He was very wrong. Another weakness developed in his heart. Hordak kidnapped the baby known as Adora so that he may take his revenge on a world that he could not conquer. The tyrant raised the child personally so that she would be completely loyal to him; taking the role as her surrogate father, Hordak didn't expect to attach himself to the girl. Once Adora left the Horde he understood a little of how King Randor felt when he took her. It was a hollow feeling, one that would never go away since she now fights against him. The Tyrant regretted not living long enough to join her rebellion or speak with her about the past.

But there was nothing he could do now and that thought alone killed him.

For many years, She-ra was the reason he received unpleasant calls to the Horde Prime. No matter what he did to her, somehow she would overcome the odds. Hordak thought that this woman couldn't be human or a master of magic and fighting. She-ra was devoted to over throwing him and the Horde. Unlike most people who were easily conned, bribed, or just plain afraid of the Horde, She-ra did not succumb to any of those things. Hordak still didn't like She-ra very much; her speeches of justice and friendship were hard to get used to. But at this point the tyrant did agree with her cause.

The Horde must be stopped.

Before Hordon gained his dark power, the Horde was about testing one's strength. Conquering land was merely a bonus, but the true motive was to get stronger.

This Horde was merely a cheap imitation.

"You are no Hordesman," the tyrant cringed in pain. "You're just a pawn for the Horde, not even strong enough to be an Unholy King."

Arch-Arach glared at the former commander and clenched his fists yet again. How dare such an insignificant pest insult him this way? He **was** an Unholy King, Arch-Arach outranked this man. The King then grabbed Hordak's leg and lifted him up while he cried out in pain. Ignoring the tyrant's obvious discomfort he threw him across the room and into the pit. Hordak arched his head back as he fell, the pain was indescribable.

This is how it would end.

A loud boom was heard throughout the room and suddenly the pit filled with light. Arch-Arach and his army covered their eyes. A figure could be seen through the pillar of light and suddenly the room was completely white. Hordak's pain quickly diminished and he felt a new power course through his veins. Around Hordak's body were the very nano machines that had coursed through his veins; they were removed. The tyrant panicked slightly, but the thought soon left him as his mind gave into the light.

As soon as the Unholy King could see again his eyes widened at the figure before him. It looked like Hordak yet it did not. He had completely new armor and his face looked more organic. The Unholy King stared at this being; he looked like a warrior fighting for justice rather than malevolence. His ears were smaller, but still pointed at the ends. The red teeth that struck fear into his minions when he grinned were gone. Hordak's skin was completely white with a few small spikes on his forearms.

Could this being have really been the Horde Commander of Etheria?

The warrior looked at his new body. How could this have happened? This couldn't be his body. The family feeling of the nano machines in his veins were gone and the tyrant realized he could not change his limbs into weapons any more. Staring at the Unholy King for a moment, Hordak was afraid. What could he do with this body? What powers did he posses? Who did this to him and why? He couldn't be alive, he shouldn't be alive.

"_You __**are **__alive because you have seen the truth of Horde Prime and the purpose of the Horde. Hordak is dead, but your soul has been reborn as __**Luminak**__: my herald on this world."_

Light Hope…

The former tyrant clenched his fists; his whole body felt different. Without the nanomachines inside of him, Luminak felt different. His body felt young and organic, like it did when he was a warrior of the Horde clan. It was difficult to relinquish his true name. Hordak's father chose those names for his sons so that they would remember Hordos after he died, but Light Hope seemed to feel that this change was necessary.

And who was he to argue with someone who saved his life (or more accurately gave him a new one)?

Hordak was once a great warrior of the clan, but his bravery and fighting seemed to lose its luster over the years under his brother's rule. The tyrant also caused much pain to others, and even when he found the one piece of happiness in his life, Hordak let it escape him as well. Luminak was a second chance; another life he could use for the better. Luminak could help his daughter instead of fighting against her. It was a drastic change, but Hordak was grateful that Light Hope gave it to him.

"Now," he looked at the Unholy King with a smirk, "let me show you what a real Hordesman can do."

* * *

"Not much is known about the Unholy Kings, but I can tell you a little about each one," Norwyn sat down.

Madame Razz sipped her tea," At this point any information would help us along Deary."

Any normal person would not be able to find Norwyn's home so quickly. Most wizards and witches preferred to keep their locations private, but Casta knew just where to find him. It had been many years since she had seen her old mentor and he was aging quickly. Norwyn knew more about Etheria's history than most; hopefully his knowledge will help the three in finding out just who this 'Lily' girl was.

"I know that there are only four of them, but they each have incredible power. Their names, I do know of: one is called Arch-Arach, Lily, MagiTek, an-"

"I remember something!...That name…," Madame Razz interrupted the wizard.

The three leaned in closer to the old witch. Madame Razz was one of the oldest creatures they knew, if she could remember something about the Horde then they would be one step closer to ending this war. Each waited patiently for her next response.

The witch sighed, "I remember something, but I'm not sure what it is."

Each person in the room looked disappointed; they should have known.

"Moving on," Casta spoke while rubbing her forehead, "can you tell us more about them Norwyn? "

The wizard sighed, "I know very little about them, as I said before. You came here asking about a woman called Lily in your campsite. It could be just a coincidence, but there is very little information on the Unholy King named Lily. The King is a temptress, she is said to be neither alive nor dead and I'm afraid that is all I know."

The three looked at each other. A temptress named Lily. Could she really be an Unholy King?

"Doesn't the Whispering Woods protect itself from people with wicked hearts, while the Twiggets protect us from beings without hearts? If this Unholy King isn't alive then the woods would not detect her wicked heart, but since she isn't dead then the Twiggets wouldn't know whether to stop her from entering the rebel campsite, " Casta paled.

Norwyn had a nervous look on his face and was about to respond until he felt the entire cabin shake. The magic users fell onto the floor as the roof of the home was torn off and an image of the skeletal Unholy King appeared in the air.

MagiTek.

* * *

"Luminak," The Unholy King tested the feel of the new name. "It's hard to get used to, but I'm sure I'll get over it."

Arch-Arach was tired of the warrior just standing in the middle of the room. Whether this person was Hordak or not, he should be eliminated for the sake of the Horde. The being called Luminak was only standing in his way. The spider soldiers stared anxiously at their leader, wanting to tear this new comer apart. Arch-Arach glared in their direction and then immediately the creatures abandoned the idea.

"Well whatever you have become or whoever you are now," the King started while cracking his knuckles, "hopefully you'll put up a better fight than Hordak did. Come on _Luminak _show me what you can do."

The former tyrant grinned and spread his arms out wide.

He realized what his power was; it was all in the name. Technology was no longer his major weapon and to some degree he missed that, but this power seemed far greater than anything he had felt before. Long beams of light (A/N basically they look like the light from a light saber (and are as long as one) but around hordak) surrounded Luminak for a moment until they floated behind him, giving off the shape of wings. As the Unholy King charged for an attack Luminak dodged it by flying in the air.

The warrior was able to control light itself and the waves emitting from the beams were used to lift him in the air. Many of the creatures could truly see how the light resembled as wings, but couldn't understand how Luminak was controlling them. The Unholy King looked up to see the warrior and once again breathed fire in his direction. Luminak's arms held a glow that resembled Hordak's arm when he was transforming his limbs into weapons. The tyrant's whole body held a glow as he dove directly into the flames.

Arch-Arach mentally smirked; this Hordak was much more of a fool.

Once the Unholy King stopped his attack, Luminak appeared before him completely uninjured. How could he have not been hurt? That attack nearly stopped him before, but now it seemed to have no effect. Luminak's fists were covered with light as he punched the Unholy King square in the jaw. Arch-Arach crashed into the wall behind him. The Unholy King immediately recovered to stop another punch.

He smirked at the warrior, "Well, it looks like this won't be a boring fight after all."

Arch-Arach's claws grew sharper as another set of arms emerged from his back and hit Luminak across the room. Luminak managed to stop himself in midair before he could make contact with the wall. Arch-Arach retracted the extra limbs and then transformed his whole body into metal again.

"I have absorbed the strength, power, and wisdom of the greatest warriors in the galaxy!" the Unholy King gloated. "And what are you? A second rate warrior who thought he could defeat an Unholy King? You have felt my power Luminak, tell me how can you possi-"

Arch-Arach was cut off as he felt a searing pain in his arm. The Unholy King looked down to see that his arm was cut off, somehow the warrior attacked him from behind. How could that be? His whole body was covered in an almost unbreakable metal and yet one of Luminak's attacks cut clean through his skin. Lumiank was right in front of him the whole time, what had happened?

Luminak smirked. "There is something unusual about this room. No matter what type of attack we have thrown at each other, somehow this room retains minimal damage. That of course isn't the only unique thing about this place as you can see."

Arch-Arach grunted in pain as his arm began to grow again. The Unholy King smirked. He may not have fully understood how Luminak pulled off such an attack, but he still couldn't win.

Luminak charged at Arch-Arach. The warrior did not want to completely reveal his power, but being evil once made it hard not to be arrogant once in a while. After all, old habits were hard to break. Light Hope gave him this power and Luminak could feel it coursing through his veins. This castle especially gave the warrior an edge. Luminak felt a while ago a power that resided in these walls, now that he was a part of this power he could transfer any attack anywhere at any time through these very walls.

It was a useful technique, but Luminak doubted that it would work anywhere else but the Crystal Castle.

The Unholy King charged towards the warrior as well (his metal armor gone, but his two claws were coated in what looked like ice). Luminak saw his attack coming and stopped to create a large light shield as the Unholy King stopped to blast the warrior with an ice beam. Arch-Arach's power mostly came from the Horde and this beam was one of the abilities he gained from Horde Prime. It hadn't failed him once.

Luminak held the beam back and even stepped forward, trying to push the beam back.

Arch-Arach glared at the warrior's attempt and tried to strengthen the beam. Each of the creatures watching this spectacle grew amazed at the amount of effort their master was using against this man. They were more amazed by the warrior Luminak, who was able to stand up against an Unholy King. As Luminak walked closer to Arch-Arach he launched a beam of light from his shield against the ice. The explosion pushed the Unholy King and Luminak back.

"It's time to get serious!" Arch-Arach bellowed.

The King then transforms his claws into barrel guns and began to shoot at Luminak continuously. He held a sick grin, but it quickly diminished. Luminak dodged the bullets with ease and began to fly around the room, Arch-Arach attempted to keep up. Arch-Arach was hitting most of his soldiers; Grizzlor and Leech hid behind some rubble. The Unholy King stopped shooting after a while as he noticed that his entire army was killed while Luminak remained uninjured.

Arch-Arach smirked.

"What is this power of the Crystal Castle?" he transformed his hands back to normal. "Once I devour it I can move up in my ranks and show the Unholy Kings how powerful I truly am! Nothing will stand in my way!"

Luminak held a disgusted look and was about the respond to the insane spider until he noticed something strange. Arch-Arach's mouth grew wide as something white was emerging from his jaws. The Unholy King shot was seemed to be a white net of some sort at Luminak. It was coming at the warrior fast but he managed to dodge the attack easily. Unfortunately, the net hit the creature Leech as he was emerging from his hiding spot. Leech shrieked as the net contacted with his skin. Luminak's former minion tried to get out of the web, but suddenly his body stood still as the net fly into Arch-Arach and was absorbed into his body.

The Unholy King was disappointed that he didn't hit his target.

Arch-Arach was about to resume his attack on the warrior until he realized what power this creature held. Leech had the ability to absorb someone's power just by touching them. The Unholy King laughed as he charged at Luminak. If he combined this skill with his ability to take someone's power for themselves, then Luminak would be defeated. The only set back was that it could only be temporarily in his body since he didn't absorb the warrior.

No matter.

He only needed a few minuets.

Arch-Arach succeeded in grabbing the warrior and began to absorb his power. Luminak yelled at the King and struggled to get free. He could feel some of his power draining. The warrior would not let this creature suck the life out of him, especially since he was at death's door not too long ago. Luminak's body was covered in light which blinded the Unholy King. Arch-Arach let the warrior go and laughed loudly.

"I have your power Luminak," he spat, "you cannot win!"

The warrior's fists were covered in light, "I really wish you would stop saying that."

Arch-Arach's fists were also covered in light as the two tried to push each other back. Sparks of light shot out from the fists of the two warriors. The Unholy King grinned but then stopped. Luminak's power was growing as he started to push the Unholy King back. Arch-Arach was not used this type or amount of power. It was too overwhelming and he could not fully control his actions. Luminak was winning.

"Hordak," he grunted, "it seems that you are showing your true colors by going to the light. All this honor and good will shall only hold you back!"

"I may have the light, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to fight dirty!"

Luminak closed his eyes for a moment and focused on the floor of the room. A beam of light shot out from a tile in the floor and cut off one of Arch-Arach's legs off. The Unholy King howled in pain and let go of the warrior. Before Arch-Arach could regenerate a new leg each tile on the floor and ceiling of the room held a glow. Luminak held his arms up and then summoned the light from the tiles to his Arch-Arach all at once.

The Unholy King had never felt such pain.

His entire body was burning while some of the light had taken a few chunks of meat from his body. The Unholy King fell to the ground completely burned and bleeding heavily. Some bone could be seen protruding from his skin as well. The Unholy King had used too much power in this fight combined with the amount of beating he received from Luminak left him helpless at the warrior's feet. He couldn't understand it. How was this possible? Just how strong was this man?

It didn't matter though.

Despite his power, he didn't stand a chance against Horde Prime.

"How can this be?" the King rasped. "Wait…no I see now Hordak…I can fight for you.."

The warrior thought it over for a moment.

"Interesting idea," Luminak's hands were no longer glowing but his light wings remained.

He kneeled down to Arch-Arach's level. "Having someone with such a high rank in the Horde and a spy would be incredibly useful."

"Yes, yes," Arch-Arach agreed, spotting Grizzlor behind the warrior. "You see? I can be very useful to you; I can even tell you what Horde Prime's plans are along with those of the other Unholy Kings."

"Hmm," Luminak seemed to agree, "why the sudden change of heart Arch-Arach?"

Grizzlor had a standard Horde gun out and aimed it at Luminak from behind. Arch-Arach mentally smirked. He knew he couldn't lose. Luminak's finger was covered in light as he turned around and shot Grizzlor in the heart with a light beam. The creature fell to the ground motionless while Luminak faced Arch-Arach with a grin.

"Sorry, but I refuse," the warrior's beam wings separated from his back and were positioned above the Unholy King. "I've been betrayed by one too many minions in my lifetime."

The beams of light then impaled Arch-Arach before he could protest. Luminak sighed as he relinquishes his light beams and gazed at the corpse of the Unholy King. This power was incredible. Now that one Unholy King was gone the rebellion's chances at victory were much closer. The warrior looked around the room and stared at the bodies of Arch-Arach's fallen soldiers.

"Light Hope," Luminak spoke, his voice echoing through the walls.

"_Yes Luminak?_"

"Allow me to clean up this scum for you," the warrior grinned.

The entire room was covered in a blinding light. Once it dispersed everything in the room was completely gone as if nothing had happened.

"You gave me this power Light Hope, but how can I hope to take on the other Unholy Kings," he looked up, "Arch-Arach was their weakest King."

"_You are not alone, Luminak. There has always been one person who has wished to for you to stay alive. If you know who it is then you should see them."_

The warrior tried not to grin at the comment.

* * *

The journey to the Crystal Castle was taking longer than she thought. Adora was on the top of a cliff gazing at the mountain with a peak that could not be seen from the land. Light Hope was the only person she could turn to at this point. Nearly everyone in the Great Rebellion ridiculed her for her leadership and praised Lily instead. The princess needed to hear from another voice whether their accusations were true.

Adora sighed.

They probably were.

The sound of someone kicking a rock was heard from behind her and Adora turned around. She had her hand ready on her sword incase it was another clumsy trooper, but the princess's eyes widened in surprise. It was a woman completely covered in armor except for her head. She had bright red eyes and long black hair. The woman had a cold look in her eye, but she smiled at her none the less. It was a wicked grin that looked as if it didn't belong on her face.

The woman looked almost exactly like Adora.

Her eyes and hair were different, as was her gaze, but their faces were almost completely the same.

Dragora's grin grew wider, "I've finally found you."

* * *

**Hey…once again…INCREDIBLY SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER!**

**I WILL have a picture of Luminak in my deviant art as soon as I can! So keep a look out! I seriously hope you guys like this chapter and won't kill me for taking so much time with it!**

**Have a great day! Read and Review!**


	16. Death

"I've finally found you,"Dragora's grin grew wider, "another who uses a sealed sword."

Adora kept her grip on the sword with a confused expression on her face, '_Who isthis woman and why does she look so much like me?_' Her eyes held a lost look as if they were completely devoid of joy, while her voice gave off an ominous feel to it. She was a most unusual being. What was a sealed sword and why was she here talking to Adora?

"Who are you?" the princess asked. "Are you a member of the Horde?"

"Who gave you that sword?" she stepped closer with a mysterious flash her eye. "I must know."

Adora took her sword out of its sheath when she stepped closer. '_If this woman is after her sword then she most likely isn't a friend.'_

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that," the princess answered.

The Unholy King smiled wickedly and gave off a light laugh.

"I was almost hoping I would have to beat the answer out of you."

Suddenly the woman disappeared and Adora looked around the area. They were on the top of a cliff; there were very few places to hide. Where could she have gone? Adora gripped the sword tightly and continued the scan the area. The rebel leader then saw a flash of metal in the back of her eye and glanced behind her. **She **was standing right behind Adora with the sword near her throat. The princess's eyes widened. How did she get there so quickly without her noticing?

Adora panicked for a moment but quickly moved away from the woman's blade and faced her again in an attacking position. The princess met the Unholy King's blade.

'_I've fought battles for most of my life and devised battles strategies that have rivaled great generals of the Horde, but this woman is like no one I have ever fought before_,' Adora struggled against her attack. '_I can't turn into She-ra, though how can I hope to win? There is no way to beat her as Adora.'_

Dragora easily pushed her back and began to attack Adora with her sword continuously. The woman's skill was greater than the rebel leader thought. Adora could barely keep up with the assault. Soon enough the leader couldn't keep up at all and the blade slashed the princess's skin giving her numerous scratches.

She couldn't win.

The woman then kicked the rebel leader in the side; the princess felt a sharp pain in her ribs. Before the rebel leader could get up, the Unholy King was about the strike her again with her sword. Adora quickly used all of her strength to block the sword's attack. The Unholy King's face was completely indifferent. Adora couldn't land a single scratch on her, but during the entire time this person didn't have a single expression on her face. It was completely blank.

"You, Adora, who call yourself a leader of the Rebellion, cannot defeat one person, let alone an entire army," the woman took her blade away from Adora and stepped back a bit. "I've had enough of this game, show me your true power with your sword. This is getting tedious. Become She-ra and maybe you'll have a better chance at victory."

The princess looked at her with wide eyes; '_How could she know my secret? This is the first time I've even met this woman.'_

"You're thinking about how I know your secret," she gripped her sword, "let me show you how."

The woman held her sword out and continued to speak with her blank expressionless face.

"I am Dragora, the last princess of Dragoth. Terrible secrets were revealed to me the day I held aloft this accursed sword and shouted- For the Glory of Horde Prime!"

Black energy surrounded Dragora as she said those words. Lightning and sparks surrounded her figure as she began to transform. Dragora had more armor over her body. She had a helmet that only protected the sides of her head and her jaw (though the armor around her chin resembled a human skeletal jaw). The Unholy King's dark sword was more jagged and grew longer. On her back grew translucent dragon wings and a tail. Her armor resembled scales as her boots looked as if they had three toed feet in them. Dragora's body had more elaborate Horde-based armor; the bat insignias were very prominent.

Adora witnessed this unholy transformation.

How could she have the same power?

The princess knew that she wouldn't get her answer any time soon and stood up facing the mysterious woman. Adora held her sword in the air.

"For the Honor of Grayskull!"

As the rebel leader transformed Dragora grinned revealing sharp, jagged teeth. Once the transformation was complete the Unholy King immediately charged at She-ra with incredible speed. The princess was able to block Dragora's attacks better than she did as Adora. Suddenly the woman's semi-transparent tail was also assaulting She-ra. She-ra tried to dodge the tail and gain some distance from Dragora's attacks, but the woman was too fast. Dragora instantly appeared behind the princess and struck her in the back with her tail. She-ra's body, no matter how powerful it was, could barely stand the scorching pain in her spine. The princess cried out at the impact while her back felt as if it was on fire.

"You're a pathetic excuse of a leader." Dragora's sword met She-ra's. "This is almost too easy; the rumors about your incredible strength were too generous. It's almost child's play."

The princess let her guard down for a moment, '_She's right, I'm not putting up a decent fight. What am I doing? The rebellion doesn't need me anymore.'_

Dragora took advantage of this moment and knocked the woman down. She-ra fell directly on the ground and gasped. Her scratches and scrapes were stinging like crazy; some of the dirt had gotten on her skin. The Unholy King tried to strike She-ra with her sword, but the princess blocked the attack.

The rebel leader grunted. She couldn't hold the Unholy King back very well. Even as She-ra, Dragora's strength was still formidable. Dragora's tail tripped the princess as she stabbed her jagged sword in She-ra's leg.

"I've waited so long to meet someone else who has the same power as me, only to take it away from them!" the Unholy King relished the woman's scream as she took her sword out of She-ra's leg.

She-ra managed to stand up while gripping her sword. The pain was great, but she had to endure it, '_This woman cannot not win; even if the rebellion doesn't believe in my leadership anymore I as She-ra must protect the innocent.'_ This Dragora was clearly a part of the Horde, she had to be stopped.

The Unholy King glanced at She-ra trying to stand up. At one time Dragora had thought she was the most powerful being in existence until she met Horde Prime. '_When one with a sealed sword is truly defeated they revert back to their normal selves,' _The woman almost twitched at the thought. '_Horde Prime had defeated me in such a way and wished for the day that I would gain the same feeling he had when he took away my power.'_

He said it brought him great joy and he wanted her to feel that joy some day.

Dragora grinned, but then stopped.

"I will surpass my 'adopted father' and not just take away your power. I will destroy it!"

She-ra panicked for a moment upon hearing Dragora's words. Was that even possible? The princess had never faced a foe quite like her; she was much more sadistic and consumed with destruction. Dragora wasn't human or anything close to it.

She-ra looked down for a moment, but then faced Dragora.

'_No one believes in my leadership anymore, and if they no longer trust me, then how can I call myself a leader?'_

During the fight She-ra tried to keep her goals in mind, but it didn't help. Thinking of the thriving rebellion always gave her strength in battle, until now. The rebels didn't want her as a leader and considering the fact that the Horde was still on Etheria, then maybe she shouldn't have been.

She-ra looked behind her for a moment.

She was standing right near the edge of the cliff and there was no way the princess could match Dragora's speed.

'_It's over.'_

* * *

Hordak jumped off of the cliff of Sky Dancer Mountain.

His so called wings were much easier to maneuver with than his jet pack. Unlike magic, this light that he was able to command did not seem to back fire on him. Luminak didn't need to come up with a phrase or spell to utilize his power. It just came naturally like how his nanomachines were a part of him, so was this ability.

The name would be difficult to get used to, but until the Horde was defeated he would keep being Luminak.

Once the warrior was out of the clouds and back in the natural Etherian atmosphere he felt a chill go through him. His ability to sense magic was still active and he could feel two powerful sources. One was familiar, but the other was extremely chaotic.

It was as that one power was trying to block the other one.

Hordak headed towards their location.

* * *

She-ra was holding her sword weakly as Dragora advanced. The princess could barely land one hit on the Unholy King. Never had she thought that someone would weaken her in this way. She-ra had fought many formidable foes in her past such as Huntara and the Dark One. The princess looked at Dragora, '_But both warriors pale in comparison to this woman's ruthlessness_. _I don't think I can stop her.'_

At that time she thought of the rebellion for her strength. Because she was their leader she had a reason to fight on. Now that the rebels didn't want her leadership She-ra felt helpless. It was a terrible feeling and she could sense her strength fading.

'_How is she so powerful?'_ the princess thought. '_I've never faced anyone this strong.'_

"This is the end of She-ra!", Dragora yelled.

Suddenly, the Unholy King's mouth grew unnaturally wide. She-ra stared at the demonic woman who looked so much like her in fear. A dark beam shot through Dragora's mouth and hit She-ra. The princess screamed in pain as her armor and even her sword were burning away into nothing. She-ra fell off the cliff and began to change back into Adora. The rebel leader's entire body was absorbed in pain which only intensified as she reverted back into her original self. Adora saw that she was heading towards the ground. There was nothing she could do.

Hordak's eyes grew wide as he witnessed the spectacle.

**She-ra** was hit with a beam, but now she was Adora? The former tyrant froze for a moment. How could this be? This entire time was he trying to kill Adora without realizing it? Luminak shook his head. That didn't matter now. Adora was helplessly falling towards the ground. Luminak flew down and caught the princess in his arms. He had to get her away from the Unholy King.

Hordak looked at Adora's beaten face.

If She-ra couldn't win against an Unholy King then there was little hope.

Dragora saw the warrior fly Adora away from her location and smiled.

She wanted Adora to live so that she could feel the pain of never becoming She-ra again. Dragora grinned and used her wings to fly away from the cliff.

* * *

"This is almost too perfect," MagiTek stared down at spellcasters. "Leaving the protection of Whispering Woods was not one of your better decisions, but that doesn't matter right now."

"MagiTek," Norwyn spoke.

"Almost," the King responded, "Though this is merely a holographic image of myself, I am still able to kill you."

MagiTek looked at the rebels, but then his red pupils seemed to widen as he stared at Madame Razz. The witch had a confused yet angered look on her face. _Why is she here?_, the King thought.

It's time for a change of plans.

"Unholy King or not you can't take us on all at once!" Casta yelled as she and her teacher shot a powerful beam at MagiTek.

The King didn't move an inch, but managed to conjure a clear barrier around him. Casta and Norwyn's beam hit the shield, but then it was bounced right back at them. Glimmer and Madame Razz froze. MagiTek's image flickered for a moment. A hologram? But how was he able to cast a spell through a hologram?

The Unholy King was about to say something, but then he stopped.

Even though he couldn't physically smile, MagiTek's face seemed to grin.

"Oh," he started, "I just heard that She-ra is dead."

* * *

**I know that was short but I like this chapter!**

**Read and Review peeps and keep a look out for drawings!**


	17. Enchantress

Hordak held Adora close to him as he tried looking for a place to put her down. The Whispering Woods was too far away and she needed his help now. Adora had many scratches and burns on her body, but nothing looked too serious. The former tyrant stared at her for a moment and then kept on flying. Adora was She-ra; this whole time. He had ordered his Troopers to kill She-ra, but only capture Adora. How stupid could he have been? It now made sense why Adora was in the cell in stead of She-ra.

He despised the warrior woman for so long to the point that he wanted her dead, but that meant that he wanted Adora dead too.

Hordak was upset with Adora for leaving the Horde, though he never truly hated her. Luminak spotted a small lake in a shady clearing; the warrior flew down towards the area and landed. He gently set Adora on the ground while his beam wings disappeared. The warrior walked to the lake and cupped some water. Light Hope changed everything. The former tyrant realized what the Horde had become and what it once was. Lumiank didn't think that his old clan and their ways would be brought back, but this new Horde had to be stopped.

Luminak drank some of the water and turned to hear Adora waking up.

He stood. The warrior's first reaction, out of habit, was to leave. He knew this wouldn't be a pleasant conversation, but if he ever hoped to defeat the Horde and be truly close to Adora then he would have to endure it. The young woman rightfully hated him for what he had done to her and many other people. Adora may have said to Hordak the she cared for him, but she must hate him as well.

The warrior rubbed his temples; this might actually be harder than facing Arch-Arach.

"W-where am I?" the rebel leader questioned as she tried to sit up.

Dragora. Dragora was the most powerful being she ever faced. Adora closed her eyes in pain. Her back felt as if it was on fire, the woman could not be stopped.

"You might want to sit down," a voice spoke, "your injuries aren't that minor. It will be uncomfortable for you to move around."

Adora blinked and sat up with a bit of pain. That voice was so familiar, but the person she was looking at couldn't be him.

She squinted her eyes, "Hordak?"

The former tyrant sat down on a nearby rock, "It's Luminak now, but yes."

Adora's eyes widened. He looked different, but she knew it had to be him. Luminak held the same hard gaze Hordak gave and the same stance. She could tell that they were one and the same.

"How..how did you get this way?" she asked in a surprised voice.

For a moment Adora thought he had smiled as he turned his head away from her. The rebel leader was about to ask him again, but then she stopped to cover her mouth. On the back of his head was some kind of imprint of the Crystal Castle. LightHope made Hordak this way? Made Luminak? But why? Luminak faced Adora again and sighed.

"There are many things I never told you about the Horde, Adora," he started with a neutral voice. "The Horde never used to be about conquering other worlds and taking in slaves. We existed to become stronger than anyone else; gaining more land was merely a bonus. Recently, I remembered what the true ways of the Horde once were as opposed to the Horde that exists now. Once my brother took his place as Horde Prime, everything changed. To put it simply, I hardly even consider him my brother anymore. Because of this, I want to join your rebellion to defeat the Horde that exists now. Adora, I have put you and countless others through a lot of pain. None of it should have happened and….I'm sorry…"

The former tyrant found it very difficult to apologize. Even though he was given a new life and name he was still a stubborn Horde general at heart. Apologizing wasn't something he did very often, but he also never cared for someone this much either. It was a small apology, but hopefully he would make up for his deeds as Luminak. Adora stared at him for a while. Her eyes showing mixed feelings upon Hordak's words. It was a surprise to hear him talk about the past since he had never done so before. Hordak usually kept things to himself, but now he was opening up. It was sweet yet… The rebel leader clenched her fists.

"You're sorry?" she glared at him. "You're actually sorry for taking me away from my family? For enslaving millions and tricking me? I trusted you my entire life until I was shown the lies you told me! How can you expect me to forgive you for what you did to me? (!) You're sorry? (!) How can I trust you again?"

Luminak winced and looked at her, "You can't. You didn't deserve the life you had. I shouldn't have taken you from your home nor should I have followed my brother's orders and attempt to take over planets for him….. You were right and... I was wrong… Everything in my life up until now has been full of bad choices…No..I am…. wrong..My one choice that I do not regret is after taking you; I chose to raise you as my own. I do not think that without the years we had together I would not have been given this second chance as Luminak. Taking you from your home was something I should not have done, but I don't regret raising you."

The rebel leader stared at him for moment. He truly regretted what he had done to her. Adora looked away for a moment and clenched her fists slightly. Hordak would never admit he was wrong, but that is just what he had done. Adora didn't regret being raised by the tyrant; despite his fearsome moments he was kind hearted deep down. Luminak had said everything she wanted to hear from her 'father.' This day he wanted to fight along side with the rebels and defeat the Horde.

It was like a dream.

"I don't regret it either Hordak," she looked at him and smiled slightly. "I've waited so long to hear you say those words. You may join the rebellion. I still resent the things you have done to me, but we do have a crisis at hand with that woman-"

The rebel leader stopped in her tracks and felt around for her sword. No. It couldn't have been...

"Dragora destroyed it and you became Adora again," he raised a brow at her, "She-ra."

Adora stared at him with wide eyes; just as he expected. He saw her transform?

"Yes, I saw you transform," the warrior stated with a frown. "I would have never tried to kill She-ra if I knew you were one and the same. It sickens me to know that I was trying to harm you fatally; I could never hate you that way and for that too I'm sorry. This transformation explains a lot actually. I've felt LightHope's power first hand and faced the sorceress of Castle Grayskull; I assume you received this ability to become She-ra from either one of those places. Not that any of it matters right now; Dragora destroyed the sword so our chances of winning have decreased."

Adora stared at the warrior and then looked down, "First Lily takes command of the rebellion and now I can't become She-ra? No, we mustn't give up hope Luminak. We have to see LightHope and-"

"Lily?" he interrupted with wide eyes. "The Unholy King?"

"Unholy King? You mean of the Horde? No true member of the Horde can enter Whispering Woods, they won't let anyone with an evil heart enter," Adora explained. "Besides everyone loves her, they even voiced that they wanted her to be their new leader."

Luminak paled and stared at his daughter, "The Unholy King Lily is an enchantress. She conquers worlds by charming great leaders and warriors to do her bidding. Because of this she is one of the only Horde members that don't need an army to help take-over a planet. I don't know how she could get inside the Whispering Woods, but if Dragora is on this world then she might be here too."

Adora's eyes widened at his words. Could Lily really be an Unholy King? She didn't seem like it, but everyone automatically loved her. As if they were under a spell. It might not be the Unholy King, but she couldn't take that chance .The rebel leader tried to stand up while Luminak walked over to her side.

"Let me heal you." He started. "If you can't become She-ra then you're going to need to be at your best."

* * *

Glimmer's eyes widened at the wizard's statement.

"I don't believe you!" the princess shouted. "No one can beat She-ra!"

She-ra couldn't have died; not even Hordak was able to defeat her. Had another Unholy King gotten to her? No. It just wasn't possible. There wasn't a being alive except for He-man who could match She-ra's strength. Could these Kings be so powerful that even the princess of power couldn't stop them? The youngest spellcaster shook her head. How dare she think such thoughts; this MagiTek must be lying. He's a part of the Horde so he must be lying.

Casta glared at MagiTek as she stood up.

The wizard was very powerful, but she wouldn't go down easily. There was no way that She-ra could have died, though possible she was beated by another Unholy King. The Queen then prepared another spell along side her teacher and Glimmer. Madame Razz also tried to attempt to cast a spell, but hesitated.

There was something familiar about this person.

MagiTek witnessed the amazing display of magic from the three. It was child's play at best, but they believed that this would harm him. The wizard momentarily glanced at the forgetful witch, '_So you __**have**__ found me after all these years. What form is this that she has chosen to take? It looks weak and pathetic, though I shouldn't underestimate her power. The eyes. Her eyes look confused; as if she doesn't know who I am. Now why is that?'_

Glimmer, Casta, and Norwyn released their combined spell towards MagiTek.

The wizard floated in the air, not even flinching as the oncoming beam headed strait for his skull. Suddenly the beam disappeared right before it met its target. Casta's eyes widened. It just wasn't possible. Had something gone wrong with the spell? There was no way this magician, Unholy King or not, could have blocked such an attack. Before the Queen recovered from her shock she felt something burning through the flesh on her back and hit her spine. Casta cried out in agony as she fell to the ground. MagiTek must have redirected a part of their spell behind the queen, but how was that possible?

Another beam hit Norwyn and then Glimmer.

Norwyn remained conscious, but Glimmer was quickly knocked out. The old wizard looked up at MagiTek, glaring at the Unholy King. Was this how he was going to die? By that hands of a Hordesman?

'_What are you thinking Rosella?'_ the King thought. '_I only saw it for a moment, when I harmed the other three magicians, but just then there was something in her eyes. Is she going to attack? I can't have that now. Facing her in this state would do more damage than not. Such a pity, though it is not a complete failure. Now that I know you are here, I will be more prepared next time.'_

Suddenly the wizard disappeared in mid air. Norwyn, Casta, and Madame Razz blinked for a moment. He could appear anywhere, it could be a trick. After a while the three spell casters stood up and Madame Razz began to tend to Glimmer's injury.

"Madame Razz," Casta started, "you are the only one he did not attack. Have you met that man before?"

The old witch sighed as she began to conjure a small healing spell, "I don't know deary. I feel like I know him, but I can't remember from where."

Norwyn sighed. He had no idea that the Horde had such powerful beings in their arsenal. It seemed like every destructive spell he knew couldn't even reach the Unholy King, let alone damage him. Not even with his best student could the wizard hope to defeat the King. If all the Unholy Kings were as strong as MagiTek, then She-ra, no matter how powerful she is, could have truly died.

* * *

Crowds of men swarmed the beauty as she congratulated them on the rebellion's most recent victory. Lily smiled warmly at some of them and the more affection she showed only made the men love her more. Most of the woman in the rebel camps resented the crowds of men around her at all times. Husbands, brothers, sons; all then men loved Lily. One woman grimaced at the scene. It was unnatural, but all of then kept saying that she was the best rebel leader they had. Lily praised the men for their victories and even said that they were closer to gaining their freedom back. Some of the women worried about their 'new leader', though it was true that Adora wasn't much closer to achieving victory either.

Maybe it was time for a change.

"You are all sooooo wonderful!" Lily giggled while the men swooned. "You have done so much, but yannooooo….. we could do even more for Etheria if we just joined the Horde!"

The woman who were nearby stopped working and gasped at Lily's words. Was this woman sane?

"What are you talking about!" a girl cried out. "We are trying to rid ourselves of the Horde, joining them defeats the purpose!"

An older woman stood up, "You are a traitor Lily!"

"No you are the traitors! How dare you question Lily's leadership? She has done nothing but help us when Adora only made things worse!", one of the men exclaimed.

A few more men stepped forward, "Yeah! If you don't trust Lily's judgment then it is you who are the traitors!"

Many of the women were shocked at their loved one's outbursts. How could they possibly think that joining the Horde was a good idea? The Horde was evil and the entire reason that there was a rebellion. Then men could not be thinking rationally, it was as if they were under some kind of spell. Lily grinned for a moment stepped outside the crowd of men.

"Oh please don't be this way," she pleaded and turned towards a few of the men. "Please if you just let me talk to them, I'm sure they'll come around."

The rebels agreed without a word and brought some of the women closer to Lily.

"Now now," she touched a young girl's face, "don't you see that by joining the Horde we'll be helping the Rebellion? In the end we will win the war."

Once Lily touched the girl she nodded, "Yes, Lily how could I doubt your leadership?"

"It's alright," Lily smiled. "As long as you see the error of your ways then there is no harm done."

The Unholy King walked up to nearly every woman in the rebel camp and put them under her spell. Men were easy to control, but women required a bit more effort. Lily smiled as everyone in the camp cheered for her. She was the most incredible leader, better than Adora ever hoped to be. The King then felt something. A person was resisting her power. Lily scanned the crowd and caught site of her first victim: Bow. The man was clearly losing against her hypnosis, but it was still incredible to believe that he was able to fight her at all. Lily narrowed her eyes for a moment; she had to scan his mind.

There was nothing truly out of the ordinary with Bow's thoughts, but then she saw it.

The archer had some sort of connection to Adora which gave him the ability to fight against the King's power. _'He's connected to Adora, and yet Adora isn't even here, how cute,'_ Lily grinned. Bow's resistance was hardly something to worry about; no one had ever broken through her control before. Eventually he will completely surrender to her and the problem will be solved.

Love was a beautiful thing.

* * *

**Done with another chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! R&R**


	18. Knowledge

The Unholy King lowered his head slightly in amusement. Most Horde officers who needed to contact Horde Prime usually constructed a communication room (or more) in secret so that any traitor or rebel won't be able to listen in on their reports. Hordak had prepared a few hidden contact areas to speak to the Horde leader, but the King felt it unnecessary to travel. The rebels were no longer a threat. MagiTek stood in the throne room with a screen on, showing the miasma that the Horde Prime hid behind. MagiTek stood in front of his master without as much as a hint of fear on his person. Even though the Horde Prime had some control over the technology in the Fright Zone that could be used to harm the Unholy King, MagiTek spoke casually.

Hidden in the shadows, a small cage that could barely be seen housed a creature inside who listened quietly (a job he was often hired to do by Hordak).

"My lord," he bowed his head only slightly. "Everything is going wonderfully.. Your troublesome rebels are as good as defeated. They have all fallen deeply into Lily's spell; she has confirmed this. You and I both know that there is no escaping that fate. These rebels have troubled not only your brother, but you personally as well. They had no respect for you master and foolishly chose not to live under your rule. This treasonous behavior has been tolerated for too long and I have reason to believe that even members of your army need to be reminded of your supremacy. The rebels may be defeated now, but the slaves and soldiers have begun to doubt your power. "

The Horde Prime emitted a low growl, "Tell Lily to keep the rebellion under her control, but to not use the full potential of her power just yet. I will personally show the galaxy that the only way to survive is by obeying the Horde! Be ready for my arrival."

MagiTek would have grinned, but he continued, "Of course my lord, and when you do kill the rebels I will be able to gather some data on the Whispering Woods. This magic may have its flaws, but it has the potential to help me design new weapons of technology and magic for the Horde. All your problems will soon be taken care of."

"I knew I can count on you, my Unholy King," the Horde Prime was pleased. " Hordak was a fool, but at least he's being taken care of. In the time that he controlled Etheria, for all these years, he could not get passed those woods, but in less than a month you find the flaw in its magic. You will be rewarded for you success when I arrive on Etheria and after the rebellion has been destroyed. I will arrive in a few days, your report is over."

MagiTek bowed his head slightly again as the Horde Prime ended the transmission.

"Fool…" the Unholy King muttered to the blank screen.

MagiTek clenched his fists but then released them. It was infuriating to speak with him and follow his orders blindly. Though he must do these things for the Horde Prime, MagiTek needed his rank and position in order get all that he needed. Being the 2nd most powerful soldier in the Horde (his rank was, of course, below Horde Prime's) was very useful and allowed him access to everything in the Horde arsenal and labs.

_The impulsive fool hasn't changed a bit. He still hungers for glory and power without a rational thought in his brain,_ the King thought bitterly.

The creature in the small cage (still hidden in the shadows) noticed that the Horde Prime was gone and began to stare at MagiTek as he stood still not talking to anyone. He grew impatient; where was Hordak? And could he really have been….?

"Hey you!" Imp cried out hoarsely. "What happened to Hordak? I wanna know now and you better give me a real answer this time!"

MagiTek looked at the blue creature, _So he heard our conversation? Not that it matters anyway. Such a rude child._

"If you must know you tiny, petulant monster, one of the other Unholy Kings Arch-Arach was tracking his scent hours ago. He's probably dead."

The small creature paled at the thought, "You mean Hordak's dead? No he can't be! How do you expect me to believ-"

"No, you idiot," the Unholy King snapped in his direction and walked towards his cage. "Arch-Arach is probably the dead one now, and the only reason **you're** still alive is because your ability has proven very useful to the Horde and I wish to study it further. Keep in mind that many test subjects are far more cooperative when they cannot talk. I can do that easily if necessary."

Imp stared up at the faceless man with a hint of fear in his eyes. This wizard or inventor (which ever he was) devised a cage he truly could not get out of. There was hardly any room to move and the bars immediately electrocuted him when he leaned against a wall; his body was nearly covered with burns. At least Hordak was still alright, so he had some hope. Hordak always treated him well, he knew the tyrant would find a way to beat this guy and things would finally go back to normal. Imp wrapped his arms around himself The creature was restless, but he would have to remain quiet for now.

MagiTek realized that his words got through to the little pest and soon walked into another room, separate from the throne room. Inside held some of his most advanced equipment from Horde World. It was a small lab by his standards, but it served its purpose. As the King walked further inside the room he glances slightly at two shadows radiating with power. MagiTek would have grinned and observed the two fighting.

His protégés were nearly ready; what fools the people of the Horde clan were. They would never understand at how powerful he had become.

The fools.

* * *

Etherius was always a planet of war and destruction. Each clan would fight each other to prove one's strength and if a person could not fight then they were useless. The Horde clan was one of the oldest clans around and MagiTek was there from the beginning. If a clansman was too weak he was ridiculed, but if he practiced in a forbidden art then he was exiled.

Which is exactly what happened.

MagiTek was banished from his clan when they discovered his ability to use magic. The hordesman was not very good at physical combat, but his power frightened even the strongest clansmen. Though because the Horde Prime considered this art 'dishonorable' (almost like cheating in a fight), MagiTek was sent away. For many years the young hordesman had traveled all over Etherius, witnessing their barbaric form of conquest. These people were blind to true power. They only believed in purely man made things. Before MagiTek was exiled he was an inventor of sorts and was able to take some of his tools with him on his journey. Despite what every clan claimed about magic, MagiTek practiced the art even after his banishment. Horde technology was very powerful, but magic held unimaginable possibilities as well. Torn between two interests, MagiTek came up with an idea. Unable to continue to witness these people part take in these senseless brawls, MagiTek combined his magic with the bit of Horde technology he had to escape the planet.

MagiTek traveled to many other worlds.

That is when he first realized the power that both magic and technology combined could create. It was incredible. Over his travels MagiTek either helped the people of these different worlds or he hurt them (it all depended on how much power the planet held). MagiTek's final destination happened through a malfunction during one of his transport spells. He landed on a distant planet called Etheria. There he met his master, whom he based all of his most powerful and deadly arts through her teachings.

Razella RedMoon.

She was a very reclusive person and difficult to describe (A/N think of a type of Carmen sandiego look but with red hair). RedMoon would disappear and reappear at random like a guardian or shadow. She would never tell MagiTek where she came from; despite his curiosity he never pressed the subject so that he may become her next apprentice. MagiTek idolized this woman; her power and knowledge was far superior to any other being he had ever met. She was his mentor and goal.

Razella did choose MagiTek as her apprentice, since he showed such great promise.

This was, as MagiTek always believed, to be her biggest and only mistake. RedMoon would have never chosen him if she knew what he had planned for the knowledge she was to give him. After many lessons from the mysterious witch, MagiTek's abilities increased and soon he was able to sense a great power on Etheria. This power came from the being LightHope, whom RedMoon said was alive not only before Etheria was created, but whose power existed even before the creation of the entire universe.

The young wizard became incredibly curious about the subject. A being that existed before time itself must have had incredible amounts of knowledge and wisdom to offer. His power was probably indescribable and indestructible. The concept intrigued him.

MagiTek begged to know more about this being, but RedMoon refused to speak of him anymore. He had a secret that only she was allowed to know of.

"I cannot give you any more information on this being," she started, "it is a secret much too big, even for my heir."

MagiTek looked at her with a shocked expression. She had called him her heir. It was an incredible honor and MagiTek was more than pleased. The hordesman's lust for knowledge took over at that moment and the next day he took nearly all of Razella's books and left Etheria for good. He arrived back on his home world where he learned the horror and beauty about both Etheria and Etherius (he realized that they were related by how similar their names were, but there was a deeper connection as well that only he and RedMoon knew of).

Etherius was still just as barbaric as he remembered.

Each clan built bigger and larger weapons while the strongest warriors fought in the front lines. MagiTek did not care about the battle that took place and turned away. The wizard devised a spell combined with technology that allowed him to extend his life span. He would replace his limbs with this method until nearly his entire body was made of metal and spells. The other half of this power that connects both Etheria and Etherius was found by MagiTek. MagiTek studied the power source and at times used it for his spells.

This power was called DarkDespair.

* * *

MagiTek continued to stare at the women as they fought. Shadow Weaver's magic had grown substantially; instead of those long and tedious incantations her attacks were much quicker than they used to be. Physically the witch became more agile as well. Considering that the two women have been fighting for many days (sometimes through the night) their power and knowledge increased drastically. Shadow Weaver gained a sneakier method in magic where she would cast large attacks to throw off her enemies while she prepared her deadliest spell during the fight.

The witch was known before for her spells of deception and mind control.

_Those were unnecessary_, MagiTek thought. _Hordak was merely an amateur wizard. He truly believed that such a simple spell like that could control the former Force Captain her entire life? It is a flawed attack and for a master it is child's play to maintain proper control again._

During many of Shadow Weaver's fights and studies she had learned more powerful spells and could even control a person's brain without the risk of someone overpowering her (there was always a chance that would happen since magic was not perfect, but from what she learned over the month, that was a very slim possibility).

Entrapta was sent to memorize all the designs, parts, and calculations of every Horde machine. MagiTek saw to it that she knew every bit. Entrapta started to invent better versions of the Horde's tanks and guns. With the Unholy King's help she knew she could become the best. Entrapta's technology certainly rivaled Shadow Weaver's magic, but the hardest part of their lesson was putting the two abilities together. The true power came from both technology and magic. During one of the women's many brawls they realized that when their weapons/power clashed it had nearly catastrophic consequences that pleased the Unholy King to no end.

Working together was a difficult task, but they would do anything for MagiTek's approval.

The women stopped fighting when MagiTek raised his hand. They had a look of admiration on their scarred and tired faces. He was their idol and teacher. MagiTek was renowned throughout the galaxy for his mastery of both Horde magic and technology. It was like an incredible dream that he was willing to share his knowledge with them. Despite his harsh nature, Entrapta admired the Unholy King more and more when he challenged her mind. It was the most exhilarating thing in the world when he did so; she finally believed that her inventions would be used for something useful and worthy of being some of the strongest weapons in the Horde arsenal.

Shadow Weaver was more than impressed by MagiTek's knowledge of spells. There were so many combinations and theories that he suggested that drove her over the edge. How could one man be so brilliant? It was as if he had the perfect mind. Shadow Weaver wanted nothing more than to be his apprentice in this art and relished every moment he gave her a task or spell to complete. Everything MagiTek told her to do only made her a stronger sorceress in the end result. He was incredible.

The women knew that he was the only one truly fit to rule Horde World and the universe.

And they both decided a long time ago, that they would follow whatever path he chose for them.

"Are we worthy of being your Elite Guards?" Entrapta asked.

MagiTek lowered his hood for a moment.

"We'll have to see to that Shadow Weaver and Entrapta, my apprentices."

* * *

**Review…and read..**


	19. Nothing

It was almost as if the clouds formed a wall in the sky, blocking the extraordinary kingdom from anyone's sight. If the Crystal Castle could have been viewed from the ground Luminak knew he would have not hesitated to take it over in the past. It was magnificent and resonated with power, but now he knew he would never take it for himself especially after all the keeper had done for him. Adora kept a constant pace near the warrior as they walked inside the castle. Normally the rebel leader would have had to present her sword to the hidden entrance of the castle, but at this point that was impossible.

LightHope allowed the two inside without hesitation; _He probably saw everything_, Adora winced. How could someone so evil be so powerful? It was a childish thought, but Adora couldn't help but be annoyed that faith for once could not defeat deception. Good finally lost against evil. The princess had become used to winning battles against Skeletor or Hordak, that it seemed improbable for her to suffer defeat. Those battles made her truly believe that nothing could stand up against the might of hope and decency. The rebel leader shook her head.

She was being a sore loser before the game was over.

LightHope was her only chance to make things right again. The rebel leader clenched her fists while Luminak quietly looked around the castle. Despite having fought an Unholy King not too long ago the kingdom looked as perfect and orderly as it did when he first arrived. Magic could do amazing things, but the warrior still wasn't completely comfortable with using it again. It took some time to get used to sensing magical auras and left over spells. Adora, this kingdom, and Etheria itself reeked of magical properties to the point that Lumiank partially wished LightHope hadn't resurrected him.

The feeling was getting unbearable, but mostly it was just really annoying to deal with.

Finally the two arrived in LightHope's domain and stood a few feet away from the pit. Adora rubbed her arm uncomfortably. She felt all too vulnerable without her sword; granted that she fought most of her life without it, but knowing that it has been destroyed made her feel lost. She-ra and Adora were one and the same and connected through that sword of protection. The princess tried to console herself; she needed to have faith in LightHope's power.

The ground beneath the two warriors shook and suddenly the all too familiar beam shot out of the pit and spoke.

"_I know why you both have come here, but before I can help you, you must know one thing. That being in the rebellion called Lily is not a normal human. She is one of the Unholy Kings of the Horde and unlike anything you have ever faced before. Her power is nothing like that of the other King Luminak defeated. I do not know how she is able to walk through the Whispering Woods at will, which means you should take great caution when you encounter her power."_

Luminak kept his mouth shut and looked away for a moment. LightHope's word was trustworthy and apparently his worst fears had come true. Hordak had to die in order to defeat Arch-Arach; the warrior wasn't looking forward to this encounter.

"LightHope," Adora interrupted with a hint of desperation in her voice. "The sword, can it-"

LightHope's loud yet firm tone interrupted, "_ The sword of power has helped you for so long, but the true power is inside yourself. Your sword was just a tool to bring out the power from within. The Unholy King Dragora can use the sword to transform as well, but it is not a direct tool to her true potential. Her power is unnatural, but still very strong indeed. "_

"Is there another way to bring out this power?"

" _Only the sword can do such a thing and it can be restored. Unfortunately I, however cannot do it alone and the process is risky; you may not come back to us, " _the ethereal being spoke in a firm tone.

Adora clenched her fists and stared directly at the beam of light, "I will do what you ask."

Luminak quickly faced Adora with a rigid stare, "Are you sure about this? LightHope gave me power, maybe you don't need this 'power from within.' Adora, you nearly died not to long ago, this risk might be too great and you're too valuable of a soldier to lose right now. I don't want to lose you. We can try and go to the rebellion and break the rebels from Lily's spell together. If you don't make it then there will be no hope for Etheria or any other planet! You don't have to take such a pointless risk, we can win if your still here."

Adora smiled slightly; deapite all that was going on it was nice to hear how much he cared.

" I know that the consequences are high, but you know as well as I do that She-ra is the only one who could really help us now. It was partially my weakness that destroyed the sword of power; if I hadn't been so distracted maybe I could have found a way to stop Dragora or at least escaped her. This is my responsibility," the rebel leader glanced at LightHope then back to Hordak. " If there is a way to restore the sword then I have to take that chance, no matter how high the risk."

The former tyrant stared at his daughter for a moment; it was getting more and more difficult to not smile at her courage. Never before had the warrior felt such pride for Adora and her courage. As She-ra she took risks everyday, but now that he knew who she really was Luminak felt a twinge of guilt for putting Adora in such danger for years. Although, over and over again she proved that she could take the danger and immense responsibility the sword had bestowed upon her.

Lumiank gave in a smiled a little; he couldn't have been more pleased with his 'daughter'.

Adora then faced LightHope with a proud stare, "What must I do LightHope?"

" _I can only guide you through this process, but that is all I can do," _LightHope's form changed into a pool of light in the pit. "_ Enter here, you will know what to do if you want to ever hold the Sword of Protection again. "_

Lumiank stared into the pit and then at Adora. She didn't have to do this, but he knew she would. The warrior clenched his fists; he knew Adora could protect herself (after all he trained her), but he wasn't sure of her chances of success at this point. Her mind may not be completely up to this, despite after hearing that Lily had everyone under some sort of spell where they favored the King above anyone else. Her battle with Dragora also may have left her drained and not quite ready for another fight if she encountered an enemy. The former tyrant rubbed his forehead; he hated being unsure and not in control. It was extremely frustrating and one of the reasons he favored technology. With a machine he was fully in control of his destiny and the destiny of everyone on Etheria.

But as annoying as it was, life was suppose to be full of mystery.

He needed to have faith in Adora.

The rebel leader glanced at Hordak and smiled. She would be back, the power was inside her. Adora stepped through the portal and for a moment she couldn't see anything.

* * *

"We're here! Wake up Adora!," a young boy yelled in her ear. "Come on already!"

Adora furrowed her brow and covered her ears. Did he have to be so loud?

A woman ran her fingers through the girl's blonde hair and spoke softly, "Come on sweetheart, it's the first time either of you have been on another world. Wouldn't you like to see it?"

The rebel leader opened her eyes. That voice was so warm and familiar.

Queen Marlena smiled down at her daughter, pleased that she finally woke up from her nap, "Let's go Adora, your father and brother are waiting for us outside."

Without questions how or why she was with her mother Adora quickly embraced the woman, "Mother! Why-how did you get here?"

Before the queen could answer the unusual question Adora pulled away from her and noticed how much taller she was than the last time they had seen each other. The princess quickly looked around the room and noticed that they were on some kind of ship that clearly belonged to the royal family due to all the quality textiles and plush furniture.

" That must have been some dream sweet heart, " she chuckled warmly while reaching for Adora's hand. " I suppose that is to be expected for someone who just turned ten years old not too long ago."

"Ten..?"

The princess froze and looked at her hands; they were much smaller and soft like velvet as if she had never trained or fought anyone in her entire life. Marlena took her daughter's hand and walked her outside the ship. How could this have happened? She couldn't have traveled back in time, she was with her mother and a true princess given the lacey dress she was wearing. On her tenth birthday she had a day off from training and was able to spend her time freely around the Fright Zone by Hordak's side.

Where was she now?

Did LightHope make a mistake?

If anything the rebel leader expected a type of challege of her skills and wits, but everything was at peace. She seemed to be with her family, this woman was definitely queen Marlena, but what was she suppose to do here?

"Mother," she may as well know her surroundings better. "Where are we now?"

"Don't you remember sweetheart? We are on the planet Dragoth, Adora; A world full of wonder and kind people. Your father and I are having a meeting with the king and queen in this area of Dragoth, I hear they have a daughter you can play with after the meeting; doesn't that sound nice?," she smiled.

The girl couldn't help but smile back at her, "Um…yes mother, it really does."

Dragoth, it sounded familiar.

As Adora walked out of the ship with her mother she immediately saw her father and brother waiting patiently for them. Another set of people stood by them talking to Randor. Considering their regal appearance they were mostly likely the king and queen of this place; the couple seemed very happy to see them all and welcomed each of them into their home. Strangely the two had piercing red eyes, but then the princess saw that the guards and servants had the same hue. It must have been a common trait amoung their people. The more Adora saw how happy and kind everyone was the more confused she became.

There wasn't any trouble or danger. Everything was perfect as if evil never existed.

Adam looked bored as their mother and father spoke with the king and queen. The conversation didn't really interest Adora either, but there wasn't much else she could do. At this point the girl grew a bit nervous; she was true princess now which meant that she needed to act like a proper lady or at least she was expected to. For now she just needed to stay still and not make a move.

After a while Adam tapped Adora on the shoulder and motioned for her to follow him. He wanted to sneak off, not that Adora could blame him; there was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary in this kingdom and as bored as she was Adora knew that it would be improper to yawn or rest her head on her palm. Maybe exploring the kingdom would give her clues on what to do to get her sword back; it seemed like a better idea than just listening to the 'adults' talk all day. The girl glanced at her parents who were completely oblivious to the children and snuck off with her brother.

For a bit she was hoped her parents wouldn't worry too much about the children's disappearance, but quickly brushed it off. They weren't really her parents and this wasn't really her life. The Adora in this world may get in trouble, but the true Adora had a mission.

A very unclear and confusing task, but it needed to be done. Somehow.

"Sheesh they could talk all day if they wanted to, right sis?" her brother spoke while admiring the many paintings in the halls.

"Um..yes, they probably could. Adam? Do you know anything about this world- and what are you looking for?"

"Who me?" the prince grinned as he shut a door quietly. "How would I know about this place, this is our first visit and besides mom said that there were other kids here. Maybe we could find a few people and do something that's actually fun!"

Adora shook her head and walked quietly behind her brother. She liked asking her brother for advice when things got tough, but without her sword Adora couldn't inform the true Adam about the things going on in Etheria. She was so busy with trying to maintain her status as leader that she almost forgot to contact Adam earlier.

But now she had make up for her mistakes, even if she had no idea what to do.

Suddenly Adora felt something lightly tap the back of her ankle and immediately turned around. A red ball stood by her feet and picked it up.

"Oh, would you two like to play with me?"

A young girl rushed up to the two children. She had large yet striking red eyes (like the most of the people they had seen) with beautiful, long raven hair. Her dress was a dark pink color with lace and frills showing that she was also of a higher class. She smiled shyly at the two, but before Adora could speak, Adam interrupted with a large grin on his face.

"Sure! We'd love to! Let's go Adora!"

The young girl then smiled and led them to outside to what appeared to be the court yard of the kingdom. Adam immediately took the ball from Adora's hands and started to explain the rules of their game. Normally the unusual fauna and beautifully kept grass of this new world would make the princess turn her head in awe, but she was too distracted to even listen to Adam's voice. The children played their game despite Adora hardly trying. A few times Adam would tell her to pay attention or tease her about how the girl looked a little like Adora.

"Are you having fun?" the young girl asked gently. "We can play something else if you want."

"Oh," Adora blushed out of embarrassment, "no this is fine; I'm just a little tired. Here lets continue the game."

"Sure," the girl's red eyes grew bigger with excitement as Adora finally joined the game.

After their fun the children sat down as they (as in Adam and the girl) exchanged stories about their worlds. Adora felt more and more out of place as they continued to talk, but there wasn't much she could do about it.

"Oh I'm sorry! I just realized that we didn't get to introduce ourselves. I'm Adam and this is my sister Adora, who are you?"

Adora gave a small smile to be polite and nodded when Adam introduced her.

The little girl smiled at them and spoke in a soft voice, "My name is Dragora, I'm the princess of Dragoth."

The rebel leader's eyes widened as she stepped backwards a bit. No, this can't be the same person; she was gentle and kind. This Dragora was so cheerful and full of emotion- they just couldn't be the same person. What was this place? It couldn't be real.

Adora's vision grew hazy for a moment until all she saw before her was a battle-scarred ground nearly covered in fire. Clearly she was in some kind of building due to the cracked tile floors, but the ceiling had been damaged badly. The rebel leader covered her mouth before any smoke could get into her lungs, but her eyes stung from the amount of dust every where. Clearly a battle, no more like a war, had taken place here, but where was she now? Adora tried to scan the area desperately. Quickly the princess tried to find a place that wasn't burning; running through the large room and avoiding the flames. A deafening sound resonated through the area while Adora covered her ears. Horde air ships soared the skies as the princess tried to find out where they were headed.

The rebel leader's eyes were wide once again despite the smoke.

A five-year-old girl with a dark sword that glowed with a negative aura managed to strike a man with an unusual checkered cloak. He had a horrific skull of a face, but his limbs were made of technology, which puzzled Adora since she could have sworn he was using magic due to the energy she felt from his attacks. From what the princess could see was that the wizard or whatever he was had been defeated by this girl. She looked no older than five, but she managed to defeat this Horde soldier. The fleet that she saw pass by didn't dare land near the psychotic child. Suddenly the girl brushed away her hair and Adora got a good look at her unusual red eyes.

It was Dragora, the real Dragora.

For whatever reason Dragora had not noticed Adora's presence, but at this point the rebel leader preferred that. Before Adora could even blink a large mechanical hand burst through the ceiling and tried to crush the little girl, but she managed to dodge his attack in time. Smoke and dust filled the room and Adora tried to cover her eyes and mouth the best she could. It was Horde Prime, he was here and trying to kill Dragora, but Adora couldn't see anything. Suddenly the princess managed to hear a scream, Horde Prime's scream. Had Dragora won ,or did she just injure him? Either way Adora had never heard the supreme ruler of the Horde cry out in such pain. Finally the princess could see more clearly; Horde Prime was injured a bit, but not enough to kill him. Dragora was about to attack him again until the unholy sovereign managed to deliver an attack so powerful that Dragora was knocked unconscious.

The scene stunned the rebel leader; how could Dragora injure the Horde Prime at such a young age? The sword she held pulsated with the most sickening feeling as if it was forged with nothing but hatred and sin. Adora gripped her head again as the scene changed; the young Dragora stood in front of the Horde Prime ready to attack him again. Horde Prime stopped her before she could do such a thing.

"The hatred you possess is incredible, and killing me will not satisfy it. Your sword craves blood and power; which is something I can provide for you. The Horde conquers many worlds; your hunger will always be satisfied. Join me and fulfill your hatred!"

Adora gazed upon the scene in disbelief as Dragora agreed. Hatred? How can someone feel such hate that only killing could satiate this feeling? The rebel leader desperately wanted to speak up, but found that she couldn't. Adora reached out towards Dragora with her hand until she saw the room spin until she found herself back inside the Kingdom of Dragoth. Back in the unreal world. The smoke and fire from before was gone and so was Horde Prime; as of now the princess stood before her ten year old brother and Dragora. Adora looked around frantically and touched the floor for a moment. The tiles and the ceiling, they were in the same place Dragora had battle Horde Prime, only it was in perfect condition. The princess immediately looked up at Dragora as she spoke, but once she did Adora saw behind her was the dark sword she saw Dragora use against Horde Prime (and She-ra during their battle).

Instead of in Dragora's hand, the sword was placed up high in a position of great importance and did not give off any negative auras.

"Shhh," Adam spoke to her. "Come on Adora don't act so silly, Dragora was just talking about the sword."

"..Oh.."

"Dragoth," Dragora began, "was once a world that engaged in war and battle for many years at a time. Our planet was once divided into two main kingdoms and the hatred between them was palpable. Eventually even the remaining kingdoms grew tired of their hate and stored all of it away into this sword. Now we keep this sword in our kingdom as a reminder of what has to be done; conflict, sadness and pain will never stop unless hatred is destroyed."

Adora gazed at the young girl for a moment. She was trying to do the right thing all along; for a while Adora hadn't truly known what she was fighting for since Lily took over, but now it was clear. _The reason why I couldn't kill any Horde soldiers was because it would only reciprocate the hatred. The purpose of She-ra and her power was not only to simply fight or prove ones strength; it was to destroy hatred, resentment, and fear. It is the true purpose of the swords and She-ra._

"All this doubt I've had now makes sense. I was doing both the right and wrong thing; I cannot keep standing by and protecting the Whispering Woods forever. I also cannot just let the Horde spread their hatred across the universe," Adora looked at the sword. "Dragora if this is truly what happened to your world then I wish for the Horde's reign to end. Your people found peace, but the Horde corrupted you and made you use this symbol of peace into the very incarnation of what it is suppose to stand against."

"_What you will see is a vision of what may"_

For another moment Adora felt the room swirl as she saw an image of Dragora turning into her murderous self. _Dragora hated the sword of power because her sword was jealous of it and wanted to be one of the swords power and protection, _The princess stared at Dragora.

Dragora's image changed into a black dragon-like cloud with dust and shards of metal around it. The shine off of a piece caught Adora's eye; it was the sword of Protection and Dragora kept it broken. Suddenly the face of the cloud grew features that resembled the Unholy King, Adora stared into it's red eyes.

"Dragora," she began, "I know the person I saw was not truly you, but what Horde Prime forced you to become. That sword of yours is a symbol of the the banishment of hatred."

"I despise you," the creature spoke with rasp to it's voice. "I truly despise you. I despise everything, I hate everything."

"If you truly believe that then do you hate Horde Prime as well?"

The creature grinned at Adora, "I hate him and everything, Horde Prime is a means to my end; the Horde spreads hatred and I am using the Horde to permeate the universe with my hatred. Our goals are the same."

Adora smiled at the creature, " You're wrong about that, your goal is not the same. I have seen the true Dragora, not the monster Horde Prime has created."

"A lie!" it shrieked.

"I know the world I saw was the world Dragora wished for. The people of Dragoth created you to keep true peace. Why didn't you just destroy the Horde and the Horde Prime so that you alone could release hatred on the universe without being held back? You could have had someone under your power and defeated the Horde well before they came to Dragoth."

"No..No!" the creature yelled.

"It's true, you are not Dragora."

The entity growled loudly, " I AM Dragora!"

"You call yourself Dragora, but you are nothing like the proud princess who admired the sword and loved her people. You are just an illusion by Horde Prime to keep Dragora in a spell to satisfy your wishes and not hers. In other words, you are nothing," Adora walked towards the cloud.

The voice started to fade while the black cloud was slowly being dispersed into the air, "No..no..I am Dragora with the power of hatred…the sword brought my hate to life..I.."

"You are a tool," the rebel leader stared at it coldly, "by a girl who wished to protect and avenge her family. A girl who was changed by Horde Prime into thinking that you are her."

The shards of the Sword of Protection began to reform slowly as the entity faded away. Adora finally understood, what she was fighting for and almost grinned as the cloud creature who masqueraded as the Unholy King would be no more.

"You don't exist, you are just an illusion created by the Horde and that is all you are," the creature finally disappeared as the sword of Protection was almost completely restored.

"For the Honor of Grayskull!"

The remaining shards formed together again as the sword flew into Adora's hand. A bright light fills LightHope's domain as Luminak shielded his eyes from the sight. Could it really be?

She-ra stepped through the portal with her sword. The princess of power stood proud and tall in the room; her gaze was piercing and confident just as Hordak remembered when he had first met her.

Luminak smirked, "Now that's the She-ra I know."

* * *

**Hope you enjoy it! The next chapter is coming out soon! Keep a look out!**


	20. Heart and Soul

Dragora's footsteps echoed throughout the vessel. The rank of Unholy King was near unreachable, no mere soldier or general could even dream of being a part of such a selective group. Only the most privileged or cunning could attain such a rank. Dragora's mere presence made every trooper near her stand alert out of fear of being sliced open by the ruthless tyrant.

"Is there anything you need miss?" one bold trooper asked.

"Shall we take off?"

Dragora said nothing as she passed the troopers. This was her ship and they supposed that she would give them an order when she needed to. Dragora was known for not needing the assistance of the Horde, not many soldiers knew of her rank let alone her incredible power. Though it didn't take a Horde Scientist to figure out that the woman would kill you in a split second; if there was one thing soldiers of the Horde knew was that the higher the rank the more ruthless their leaders become. After all, Horde Prime only accepted perfection and nothing less.

Suddenly the troopers felt the ground beneath them shake as the ship prepared for lift off. As the ship grew further away from the Fright Zone and through the pollution, an image of a massive object came into view. Dragora nearly smiled when she saw the Velvet Glove near Etheria's atmosphere. Quickly the Unholy King landed the vessel in Horde Prime's flagship while many of the troopers inside grumbled at their assigned leader's random methods.

The Unholy King walked past the troopers and off of her ship. A few soldiers tried to greet her, but most knew to stay away from one of Horde Prime's best. Dragora stood before the impressive doors that led to Horde Prime's 'chambers', knowing full well that her master was expecting a report. The King smiled slightly as the doors opened for her. Dragora walked inside and immediately felt the mist that surrounded her master. The sound of metal scraping against metal filled the room as Horde Prime's mechanical arm emerged from the miasma. Dragora kneeled before the Horde Prime in respect as she began to explain her latest achievement.

"My lord," she began. "I have defeated She-ra."

"Good, so she has been disposed of?"

Dragora looked into the mist, "She is worse than dead."

The Unholy King couldn't see it, but she knew that her master was confused and upset. For many years the Horde Prime had wanted She-ra to be dead with her corpse presented to him as proof. Dragora was undoubtedly the most ruthless commander in the entire Horde; counting the other Unholy Kings as well. If ordered to she would slaughter an entire planet of people without question, but why did she not go through with killing one person? Clearly she was strong enough to do so.

The Horde Prime was sure of that.

"She-ra," the Unholy King began, "will have to live her life cursing her very existence, now that she is powerless. Even if she does get her power back it is now of no concern to us."

"On the contrary Dragora, it will be of great concern to you." The Horde Prime sneered. "I know you Dragora; out of all of the opponents you have faced, She-ra was the only one you felt could match your strength eventually (besides myself). You want her to get her power back so that you can have the pleasure of taking it away again."

For a while the room remained quiet and the only sound to be heard was the mist being dispersed around the room. The Unholy King then smiled.

"You know me too well, father."

Finally, the light around She-ra stopped glowing and Luminak was able to see around the room clearly. The Princess of Power smiled at the warrior and was about to approach him when the many crystals around the room started to glow. She-ra stopped moving and looked around the room; what was going on? Luminak nearly rolled his eyes in annoyance over having to cover his eyes again due to the light. Suddenly beams shot out of the crystals and hit She-ra; Luminak backed away from the scene and watched in awe. For a moment he was worried if the light was hurting the princess, but deep down he knew that wasn't the case.

The crystal castle would only heal, not destroy.

Especially if it was She-ra. The rebel leader felt her armor shift and grow heavier. Intricate patterns and more powerful looking metals now adorned her figure. She-ra lifted her arms to see the new pieces of armor on her person. The princess suddenly felt a boost in strength like she had never felt before, but why was it happening? Finally the beams shot back into their crystals and She-ra was no longer glowing with power. Lumiank stared at the princess with wide eyes; if it was even possible, She-ra looked more impressive now that she ever did before. The two warriors looked at each other for a moment until they turned their gaze to LightHope.

"LightHope," She-ra spoke with amazement in her voice, "did you do this?"

"No I did not. You have now reached your full potential and realized the true goal of She-ra's existence. The goal of the Crystal Castle and Castle Grayskull: to eliminate hatred. If you had been in Castle Grayskull the same thing would have happened to you."

Luminak smirked slightly at the ancient entity, "Thanks anyway, sunshine."

* * *

Luminak soared away from the magnificence of the Crystal Castle. The warrior felt like he had seen everything, but knew that wasn't true. Noting could have surprised him more when they found out that She-ra had a similar ability to hover in the clouds. LightHope had explained that her armor discharged light particles that gave her the ability to fly. Normally Luminak would have wanted to learn more about how that was possible, but for once he didn't question things. Sometimes it's better to leave certain things in the dark; the two warriors approach the Whispering Woods and started to head towards the ground. Luminak didn't know much about the Unholy King, but they couldn't take any chances.

If there was one thing they knew about the Kings, it was to not under estimate them.

As the two warriors approached the woods, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. The Twiggets, protectors and caretakers of the trees, were chanting a spell that seemed to cut down the trees of the Whispering Woods. She-ra gasped at the scene. how could the Twiggets destroy what they were supposed to protect? Luminak looked especially annoyed.

"Are you serious?" he began. "I've tried for years to cut down those accursed trees and these measly little sprites knew how to do it all along? (!)"

She-ra didn't laugh at Luminak's statement as she landed on the outer edge of the Whispering Woods, "The Twiggets are the protectors of the woods, they move the trees themselves, but why would they destroy them?"

The two then walked further into the woods as She-ra led the way to the rebel camp. As they walked the princess tried to speak with a few rebels and Twiggets, but each of them had dopey looks on their faces and kept muttering 'Lily' over and over again. Luminak didn't try to talk to the rebels after the first few they encounters, he was more interested in the fact that the woods had allowed him to walk inside. The warrior remained confused for a moment; he didn't feel to different, but he probably had changed a great deal thanks to Adora and LightHope.

"For such a pure and ancient place it seems more ominous than anything else," Luminak pointed out as he looked at another zombie-like rebel pass him by.

She-ra frowned, "This is not how they are suppose to feel."

Eventually She-ra also gave up on talking to her old comrades, they all acted the same way. This Lily had them all completely under her spell or whatever it was. The rebel leader finally made it to the camp where most of the people were gathered in the center. She-ra and Luminak looked at each other for a moment and then back at the crowd.

It was Lily.

The Unholy King was clearly the center of attention, but She-ra's eyes grew wide at the scene. A few people had formed a type of chair for her to sit on; a throne of people. The princess clenched her fists, but did nothing else.

"We love you Lily!"

"You're wonderful Lily!"

"Lily please! Over here!"

The Unholy King giggled at their desperate cries for her attention.

"Oh please stop, you all are so kind," Lily licked her lips.

Suddenly the King squinted her eyes; was someone over there? Lily stood up on her 'throne' and tried to see the two warriors well above the crowd. Her pose looked very childish, maybe even cute to some, but suddenly the King fell over on the ground. The crowd gathered near her desperately asking if she was ok or needed help getting up.

"Oooh sillys I'm fine! But I need a teensy weensy boost though!"

"Of course Lily!" the rebels eagerly lifted her off of the ground and high enough for the King to see She-ra and Luminak in the distance.

"Oh!" she cried out. "Wow it's you! Man it was getting reeeeaaally board waiting for you! Daddy MagiTek said you'd be here a lot sooner!"

Lily motioned for the people to put her down and once they did the rebels made a direct path from her position to the two warriors. The Unholy King walked past the near drooling people until she stood in front of She-ra. Luminak and the princess glared at Lily's seemingly innocent face as the rebels backed away from the scene. She-ra then drew her sword while Luminak materialized a large blade made of light, standing ready to fight the King.

"Hey hey hey hey," the girl put her hands up for a moment, "why fight? I hate fighting, it's just soooo messy!"

"Yeah! She hates fighting!" one rebel shouted.

"Leaver Lily alone!"

"Aw aren't you all so sweet, yanno what would make me really happy? If you all get your weapons and cut yourselves!" the king smiled.

Suddenly the rebels grabbed a knife or sharp piece of metal and cut themselves on the wrist simultaneously. The scene was unreal; each and every rebel did what Lily told them to do without question or comment. She-ra and Luminak gazed at the people in disbelif.

"Seeeeee, they love me so much they'll do anything I say!"

She-ra glared at the girl, "Stop this! Release them! Don't you realize what you are doing? (!)"

"What did I do?" Lily had a cute yet blank expression on her face. "They just love me so much, they're so sweet!"

"Who do you think you're trying to deceive?" shouted Luminak as he swung his blade at Lily's small frame.

The Unholy King didn't make a move to dodge as the sword went through her person. Lumiank stared at the girl for a moment wondering why she didn't do anything to block his attack. The warrior's eyes widened, as it appeared that Lily didn't feel anything. The Unholy King rolled her eyes as she stepped aside and the blade was no longer in her. It was as if the weapon had made absolutely no contact with flesh, it just went through her, but nothing else.

"Silly!" Lily shook her head as if she was disappointed in Lumiank's action. " Why do you continue to fight? I already told you I hate fighting! If you continue to do that then I may just order the others to cut themselves in another place! Naughty Naughty!"

Luminak glared at the King as he grudgingly lowed his weapon. She-ra didn't know what to do, but she couldn't give up. The rebels were counting on her, whether they realized it or not.

"Wait a minuet," Lily squinted her eyes in She-ra's direction.

The princess furrowed her brow at the King, " Who are you? What are you and how did you get inside the Whispering Woods and rebel camp?"

"The Whispering Woods only allow people with a pure soul inside and the Twiggets move the trees around so that anything without a soul (such as the Horde robots) cannot enter the rebel camp," Luminak stated.

"Tehehe, there are other things besides that! You two are soooo narrow minded."

Lily smiled sweetly at the two as she snapped her fingers. A very loud rumbling sound filled the air causing Hordak and She-ra to cover their ears. The princess managed to look up in the sky to see a very large Horde ship directly above them. She-ra gazed upon the vessel in confusion as even she had never seen such a ship before.

"Here we go!" Lily giggled. "Everyone inside! We are going on a fantastical trip back home!"

Laser beams shot out of the ship and dug in the ground around the entire Whispering Woods (or what was left of it due to the Twiggets cutting the trees). She-ra felt the cutting beams dig underneath the area and come out on the other side of the woods; there were so many of them, but she knew that if either she or Luminak touched the beams then it was almost all over. It was a piece of technology that Adora was quite familiar with, but didn't think that the Horde had perfected this type of energy well enough to use it in battle. Suddenly the lasers glowed brighter, almost forming a type of dome around the mystical forest. The ground once again shook, but it felt different from the last time.

Luminak looked up an noticed with wide eyes that the sky was getting closer. The Whispering Woods was being lifted into the air and She-ra couldn't even stop the ship that was pulling them since the beams surrounded the area (not even the princess of power was sure if she could get through this dome, but one thing has to be handled at a time. Lily was their top priority). Roots from the trees of the Whispering Woods that should have been miles long were cut short for the ground to be lifted. She-ra felt that she let the rebels down; the Whispering Woods was an ancient sanctuary of purity, it did not deserve to be treated with such disrespect.

Luminak finally got used to the moving ground and found his footing, "What is the meaning of this? (!)"

"Oh! We are just taking the forest someplace else, it's sad that it doesn't get to go anywhere, but now it can!" Lily rubbed her hands together with a wide grin on her pretty face. "In an hour we'll be back in my cozy wozy home in the Velvet Glove! Yay! Daddy MagiTek will probably take you all to experiment on and stuff (he's silly like that); which is pretty icky really, so that's when I'll leave you all. Until then, lets play!"

Casta was not looking forward to going back to the Whispering Woods, but at least Norwyn agreed to come along. Maybe with him they had a chance against this Lily character; although that other Unholy King bothered her very much. He could have easily destroyed the four, but decided against it. What did he have to gain? And why was Madame Razz involved?

The queen shook her head at the thought. The Whispering Woods was just behind the next valley and she needed to be prepared for anything; first they needed to take care of Lily before she did something truly diabolical. Glimmer strayed behind; she was worried about her mother. BrightMoon was at the edge of the Whispering Woods, her mother could be in great danger, but she doubted there was anything she could do to really help. Angella was a master of light magic and should be able to take care of herself. On the other hand, the rebels had never dealt with such a high-ranking member of the Horde. The young spellcaster shook her head; she had to focus. If not for the rebellion, then for her mother.

At random the ground started to shake and Glimmer lost her footing. Norwyn and Casta remained up right (probably through some type of spell); the two magicians looked at each other. Madame Razz was even flying more awkwardly than usual and crashed into a nearby tree. The old witch rubbed her eyes when the rumbling stopped and gasped at what she saw. Casta, Norwyn, and Glimmer rushed to where Madame had landed; the Whispering Woods was surrounded by a bunch of bright laser beams and being lifted into the air. Glimmer stared at the sight with horror in her eyes. How was it even possible?

"Oh deary deary deary my!"

"We must get inside the woods!" Norwyn declared.

"No," Glimmer stopped him, "those lasers are too powerful! I remember Adora telling me about this type of technology; we'll be sliced into pieces if we go near that dome!"

Norwyn furrowed his brow at the scene, "We can't just stand here and do nothing!"

"Actually," Madame Razz came down from the tree and rubbed her head, "I remember this spell that we can use to follow them wherever they go. It's safe too and will hide us from the Horde."

All three spellcasters stared at Madame with disbelief, "Really?"

"Yeah, for some reason I remember it really clearly," Madame look up in confusion.

"Well don't just stare at the clouds all day! Cast it!" Broom shouted.

"You can't rush greatness Broomie!" the witch scolded. "Ahem!"

As Madame began to recite the correct words for the spell Norwyn stared at the witch inquisitively. Could there really be such a spell? Not even he was sure. Suddenly a transparent bubble surrounded the four and lifted them off of the ground.

"Anyone who looks in our direction will only see right through us, but they can still hear what we are saying so be quiet and hold on!"

Luminak drew his sword again, "What are you waiting for? (!)"

"Jeeeeeze you guys have fighting on the noodle dontcha?" Lily tapped her head once. "I coooould let you fight these guys I guess, but I really don't like fighting. Didn't I say that before? I thought I said that already, hmmmm, Well I wouldn't want to waste this trip on casualties so to save time I think I'll just make these people kill themselves; It'll be much faster that way- Oh sweeeeeetie pieeeees-? (!)"

"Stop!" She-ra shouted at the smiling woman. "How you just make someone kill themselves?"

"Oh that's easy! Everyone does what I say; especially men. It's just always been that way. Since I'm not really alive I guess I just don't know what death really feels like."

Luminak raised a brow, "Not really alive? Then you're a robot?"

The Unholy King grimaced, but still didn't manage to tarnish her perfect face with the expression, "Ewwwwww! No! No! No! Yuck! I'm not a stinky robot! That's it! You'll pay for making fun of me!"

The King's eyes began to glow as the earth below Luminak and She-ra began to shake a again (but with much less force than before). The two then backed away from the Unholy King when it appeared that something was going to emerge from the ground. A tall warrior shot up in the air making a very large hole in the terrain. He stood at nearly seven feet with dark blue skin and sharpened teeth. He wore mostly leathered armor and held a sword as long as his legs. The strange man's metal boots shook the ground as he walked, but his stare was blank. Like the rebels he too muttered Lily's name over and over again. He was totally in love with the Unholy King and She-ra knew that he would fight for her as well.

"I'll take care of this one, you go after Lily!" Luminak shouted.

Before She-ra could protest the warrior charged the tall man and tried to get him away from the princess and Unholy King. Luminak's sword tried to make contact with the warrior, but he was much too fast despite his size. For now the warrior didn't care about hitting him, he just needed to get him away from the rebels and She-ra; then the real battle would begin.

She-ra was grateful for Luminak's help, but soon stared at Lily square in the eye, "Don't you know what you are doing? The Horde has twisted your mind! You must stop this!"

"Uuuggg this is soooo confusion," Lily rubbed her head vigorously. "What do you want from me old lady? (!)"

"I want you to stop controlling these innocent people!"

The Unholy King glared at She-ra, "Like I said, they just do what I say! That's just how I was built!"

"Built, but I though," She-ra decided against finishing her statement.

Lily squinted her eyes at the princess once again and suddenly clapped her hands in glee.

"Wait! Wait! I know who you are! You're that stupid chick, Adora who they all hate so much! Wow yanno out of all the worlds I've taken over this place was wayyy easy; jeeeze they must have really hated you! Hehehe!"

The princess glared at Lily, "That's not true! They all were just under your spell!"

"That's it!" The king yelled loudly. "I already told you I didn't do anything! Arrow guy, come here! You too pirate guy!"

She-ra raised a brow at Lily's unusual statement, but soon she nearly lost her grip on the sword when Bow and Seahawk emerged from the crowd. The two men bowed down at Lily's feet.

"We love you Lily," Bow stated.

Seahawk nodded, "We will do anything you ask Lily."

The princess stared at the two men; they were clearly under Lily's spell or control or whatever it was. Despite knowing this it still tore at She-ra's heart to see Seahawk fawn over another woman and Bow as well. Seahawk and Adora didn't get to spend too much time together, but they did care for each other very deeply. It was getting more and more difficult for She-ra not to attack the Unholy King, but she had to remain calm. She couldn't let Lily get the upper hand; she had to remain focused.

"Yes I would like you two to do something for me!" Lily spoke in a seemingly innocent voice. "Tell this old lady that she is a pathetic leader and that she couldn't even lead the rebellion to a watering hole!"

Bow then stared at She-ra then back at Lily, "But my love, this is She-ra, Adora was our leader."

"Ughhhh, how stupid can you guys beeeee? She-ra is Adora! Duhhh!"

Seahawk stared at the enchantress with wide eyes, "How did you find this out?"

"Hey!" Luminak shouted in the distance. "I could use some help over here! I can't hold him off forever!"

The light warrior found it more and more difficult to fight the dazed man. Luminak finally found an opening and attempted to slice the man's arm off until he felt his ribs crack. Lumiank crashed right into a tree after realizing that the man had kicked him with one of his incredible powerful legs.

"Lily, I will do anything for Lily," he spoke in a monotone while approaching the warrior.

"Somehow I don't think she feels the same way."

Luminak jumped off of the ground despite the pain and used his sword to cut into the man's shoulder. The warrior landed behind the man who was clutching his injury.

"Never mind She-ra!" he smirked. "I can take him."

She-ra smiled in his direction, she knew he could do it.

"Oh hush over there!" Lily scolded and then tapped her chin. "Where was I? Oh yeah, it really doesn't matter to me what a person looks like I guess. I can see their…uhh…that thing in every person…it's not a body…but…uhh.."

The princess raised a brow, " A soul? Lily please, look into your own soul and you will see that what you are doing is wrong!"

"Eh, I don't really have a soul. Silly old lady," the king giggled.

She-ra stared at the woman as she laughed at her. It made sense now; the woods couldn't tell she wasn't pure because she didn't have a soul and the twiggets were fooled by her appearance and attitude to think that she wasn't really alive. Lily was the only one who could have done this to the rebellion.

"I'm a Necronic Golem, jeeze!" Lily pouted making the two men sigh.

"A Necronic Golem," she stated in wonder.

The princess believed that these creatures were only of legend. They were complex magical constructs: a literal living spell with a pseudo personality as well as great power. Their bodies were literally one with magic and could do impossible tasks, but she never would have guessed that this woman was one of them. The princess gripped her sword tightly; things just got worse.

"You know you guys! I just thought of something that would be reeeeallly entertaining! How about you two guys fight to the death on who hates Adora more! Heehehee!"

She-ra stared at the two men about to draw their swords and felt more helpless than ever. No matter what Lily asked them to do they would do it; even at the risk of their own lives. She couldn't' hurt Bow or Seahawk, and Lily was just so strong. Familiar feelings of her leadership came into view; if she was so great she could have prevented this. Prevented Lily or Dragora from all of their destruction. The princess shook her head vigorously as she approached the two fighting men. The Unholy Kings would have come even if she had defeated the Horde sooner; one way or another she was destined to fight these Kings once she had first become She-ra.

Lumiank tried to over power the man with his sword, but he was just too strong. The light blade started to crack and if it broke it would be all over. As quickly as he could, Luminak put his foot directly in the man's stomach and backed away. The sword was badly damaged, but the warrior stood his ground. Unfortunately the power of discharging light from any direction only worked inside of the Crystal Castle; which irked the former tyrant incredibly. The light blade hardly damaged the man before him unless he put immense pressure in one area (and considering how fast this guy was, that wasn't an easy task. Luminak was lucky when he sliced the warrior's shoulder open, but he still stood with the same goofy expression on his face).

The warrior then smirked.

There was a way; Luminak conjured his light wings and made the beams of light surround the confused man. The former tyrant knew that this would take a bit of energy, but he had to stop this man somehow. Luminak opened his fist and the beams took aim at the man; upon closing his hand they all impailed his body at once. The man screamed in pain while a bright light shone in Luminak's eye; when he was able to see again his opponent's body was completely gone. Luminak fell to the ground for a moment and took a few deep breathes before standing. Adora needed him; he couldn't be so weak. The warrior stood up and glanced at the princess trying to stop her comrades from killing one another. Luminak approached his daughter.

"Let's finish off this clown, She-ra. We'll deal with those two after."

"No! I can't just let them kill each other!" the princess cried out.

She-ra immediately took away Bow and Seahawk's swords, but the two still continued to fight with their fists. Luminak was both impressed and disturbed by this site; Lily's power over these people was very terrible indeed.

"UGHHH! I told you they can't stop! They do whatever I say! Why won't you listen to me!" the Unholy King whined and then glared at She-ra. "I told you I didn't like fighting! You know whyyyy I don't like fighting? It brings out my ugly side."


	21. Rising

Black lines nearly covered the King's body while the two warriors gaped at the scene. At a glance it would seem as though the segments outlined the veins on Lily's body, but as the warriors gazed upon Lily, they knew it couldn't be so. The lines were orderly and straight as if they followed a specific pattern on her body. Lily's dress was now Horde armor with a few worn pieces of rags peaking out. She-ra's eyes widened as she saw copious amounts of disgusting tentacles stick out of her back. The ends of the slime covered cords were fastened to the rebels by the back of their necks. Luminak gaped at the sight, but quickly maintained a calmer gaze.

_So this is the power of a necronic golem…she used magic to hide her true form and those disgusting tentacles, _The warrior glared at Lily.

Lily's once soft and flawless skin began to gain a blotchy, pale color. Patches of different skin colors appeared all over her body. The King's appearance became more and more grotesque; the patches of skin were obviously sewn on her body creating uneven ripples of flesh with pieces peeling off on older patches of tissue. Lily opened her eyes, which were once crystal blue color were now completely black (including the whites in her eyes).

The king grinned at the two warriors, showing off her now sharp, jagged teeth.

Luminak clenched his fists while a bright, white light formed in his hand. She-ra looked over at Luminak and then at Lily. Truly this creature was Lily's 'ugly side', but was she more powerful now than before? Luminak wait a moment to see if either She-ra or Lily were going to make a move. The King laughed at She-ra's expression of disgust towards Lily's true form.

"Hehe, I told ya it wasn't pretty. But now that you've made me transform I need to kill you! You see I don't like to fight cause then I gotta look like this, but you two deserve to die either way. I kept telling you that it wasn't a spell but noooo-"

"Enough!" Luminak shouted as he charge two light beams in Lily's direction.

She-ra quickly covered her eyes as a bright white light threatened to blind her. The priness thought at first that Luminak's move was a little reckless, but necessary. Neither of them could possibly understand the true powers of a necronic golem. Books and tales of their existence were very scarce nowadays that it seemed as if their existence was merely fiction. Suddenly the cloud of dust created by Lumiank's blast began to disperse into the air. The warrior's eyes widened when he saw the Unholy King standing in the same spot, completely unscathed.

_Darn it LightHope! What? Did you only give me enough power to win one battle? ! _, the warrior complained.

"Luminak," the princess spoke, "don't waste your energy. I am the only one who can fight her."

Luminak quickly looked at a She-ra with a surprised expression on his face, "What? Why? As strong as you are you can't fight this _thing_ on your own! I have to help you!"

"No Hordak, light must destroy the darkness within people's hearts; this creature does not have a heart or a soul to react to your light powers. My sword was meant to dispel hatred, which is something I can do to her. Love defeats hatred," the princess spoke calmly.

"Hatred?" the unholy king's once melodic voice was now raspy and dry. " How dare you! I am pure love! Let me show you how deeply everyone loves me!"

The ground shook as more rebels emerged by Lily's side, chanting her name. Luminak and She-ra had to back away from the immense army of people.

"Don't you see? Can't you feel it? Thousands of people have found peace with their burning love for me! You're right She-ra, love is the most powerful force. But that's exactly what it is: power. Power can be used in either good or evil, She-ra. And there is one thing I know for certain, when a warrior's heart is driven by love, then no other force on any planet can stop them. I am the true guardian of peace and you are the disrupters. Daddy MagiTek's goal is to bring ultimate peace to the universe; although that weird Horde Primey guy is in the way, but that won't be for long! Silly destruction! It does nothing! Let me bring you peace, true peace. Won't you love me?" the Unholy King smiled as two more tentacles emerged from her back.

The heads of the tentacles had small sharp teeth inside of them while more slime oozed from their mouths. Luminak fires another beam at the tentacles, but the attack just goes right through them. The warrior's eyes widened, his powers were truly useless on a creature such as this. She-ra charges Lily, hitting a few of the people under her control. The princess then drew her sword and sliced off one of the tentacles that tried to control her, but the King just smiles as the tentacle grew another head.

She-ra gripped her sword tightly. Lumiank's power wouldn't work on these things and if she just kept using her sword the cords would just regenerate. The princess dodged another tentacle after another; Lily's attacks were pushing her away from the Unholy King herself. She-ra tried to get near the King, but either another cord would come her way or a warrior under her control would intervene.

The warrior woman panted for a moment as she sliced off another cord.

Even though she knew it would grow back, it was the only thing that could stall Lily's attack. As another group of warriors headed her way in their zombie-like trance, She-ra clenched a fist and prepared to hit the ground. If she could use enough force to make a small hole in the ground maybe she could trap them for a while and not have to worry about their presence. As the princess was about to unleash her attack two men stood before her. Bow and Seahawk's skin had turned gray and now She-ra could clearly see the tentacles attached to their person. Suddenly more tentacles emerged from their fingertips. She couldn't kill them and she didn't want to hurt them; there had to be some way to save everyone!

"What are you going to do?" taunted Lily. "Are you going to destroy their peace? How do you think they are going to feel when they lose their connection with their true love? You monster."

More tentacles sprouted from Lily's arms she shot out a cloud of blue gas in She-ra's direction. The princess was too distracted with Bow and Seahawk, until she suddenly dropped her sword and held her head. She felt dizzy and disoriented until the princess noticed a lush grassy field before her eyes. On the right was a beautiful village with many happy people, while in front Bow and Seahawk stood before her smiling.

"Adora we're finally free from the Horde, we can now live in peace; together," Seahawk grasped her hand gently.

"Yeah Adora it's great! Every planet is free and we can finally relax. Look! We even have a house!," Bow exclaimed.

"Adora once you come with me you'll feel such an amazing burst of love that you'll never want to fight again," the pirate smiled.

"What?" Adora pulled her hand away from Seahawk's as she grasped her head. "Is this a dream? It feels so real. I can feel the both of you, but aren't we all under Lily's spell? Yes that must be it!"

"Spell?" Seahawk took her hand again. "See? I'm real, you can feel me."

Lily grinned, the princess was soooo easy to control. It wouldn't be long before she truly felt Lily's love like the rest of the warriors. The Unholy King all of a sudden found her cheek aching and her body flying into a nearby tree. Luminak punched the King in the face and smirked at his handy work.

"Hah! So I can fight her after all!"

The princess shook her and immediately saw the true Seahawk and Bow walking towards her with the other tentacles. She-ra immediately dodged the cords coming after her.

"Luminak!" She-ra cried out, grateful for his assistance.

"OOOWWW! Hehehe just kidding!" the King stood up grinning.

Luminak faced She-ra, " She does have a lot of power, but her body is completely physical. Aim your attacks at her body without hurting the rebels!"

"Hey," Lily grinned, "you're pretty smart. Where was that brain all these years when you fought the rebels? Hehe, you forget though, I am in control."

The Unholy King snapped her fingers and suddenly every rebel and warrior grabbed a sharp weapon, holding it up to their neck. She-ra picked up her sword and clenched her fists; what could she do? This king was a horrendous being for using her comrades this way. None of her comrades deserved this fate and she couldn't save them. With all the power that She-ra had she was completely helpless in this situation.

Lumiank glared at Lily, but also stood down. His light attacks wouldn't work on this creature and if they made a move Lily would simply sacrifice the innocent people under her control. The princess gasped for a moment and looked at the sky; they were in space. She-ra could see the Whispering Woods coming closer to Horde Prime's Velvet Glove.

"You both should just do yourself a favor and jump off the edge," Lily suggested. "Or maybe I could just make the rebels slit their throats or jump off the edge too! By lack of air with lots of blood when you splatter on the ground; it makes me just giddy to think about it!"

She-ra grasped her sword and then held it in the air and transformed back into Adora. Luminak's eyes widened, as did Lily's; has the princess given up? The king grinned, it was for the best.

"Everyone!" Adora yelled. "This is the last stand of Etheria if you wish it to be! I know you may feel love, but look at what she's done to you. What kind of leader leads by deciet? She made you join the Horde. This isn't true love, it is self-gratification; you were forced into love. This is not what you are truly feeling, what you do now is completely at odds at what this village, rebellion, and forest stands for."

Most of the rebels had tentative looks in their eyes and the King could feel her hold on them weaken.

"No!" the king shouted. "Come back! I love you and you love me!"

Bow's eye twitched slightly as he turned to face Lily, "No….we..love Etheria…"

"H-how can you! ? A-a-are you guys breaking up with me? !" Lily stuttered in disbelief.

Luminak smirked, "Sorry lady, that's just the way it goes."

The Unholy King grabbed her pink tails and screamed at the top of her lungs. Lily released any cords that were attached to the rebels as her warriors that were taken years ago disappeared in the ground. Suddenly the cords wrapped around her body. The King's voice was low with a slight rasp when she spoke.

"What are you all? Some kind of breed of demons? I'll crush you all into itty bitty pieces, you'll see."

Luminak gazed at the rebels who were just coming out of Lily's spell and then glanced at the power resonating from the King's being. The warrior covered his entire body with light and moved so fast that Adora could barely see him. Luminak grabbed as many people as he could away from Lily. The ground shook violently and then more warriors and political leaders emerged from the ground with tentacles attached to them. Each being repeated Lily's name over and over again with their weapons drawn. Luminak managed to get the rebels away from Lily's army and panted slightly. That was a difficult move and took a lot of energy to pull off, but he managed to stand by Adora's side ready to fight.

"There are no hope for these souls Adora. As much as you want to save them it isn't possible," Luminak took a breath.

"I know what has to be done." Adora grabbed her sword again and held it high. "For Peace on all Worlds!"

The princess began her new transformation as Luminak gazed at the army approaching them. The warrior held his stance; even if he was a little tired he would not go down easily, for Adora. Suddenly a few men in Lily's army were knocked away in at random; Lumiank looked at the scene with confusion until he saw She-ra standing above them. The warrior smirked and began to join in the battle. The Unholy King gazed upon the two; if possible they were fighting better now than they had done so far. Despite that these warriors from other worlds were very skilled, both Luminak and She-ra had little trouble knocking them down. How could such powerful beings exist?

As Luminak knocked out another warrior he grabbed a small piece of technology from his pocket and approached Lily. The King's warriors could not match She-ra and Luminak's strength. Lily remained baffled at the scene. _No no no no no no no no! How can I lose? Meeeeee? No! It can't be possible! This isn't real! No no no! _, Lily panicked. Luminak stood in front of Lily after taking care of the guards closest to her.

"Poor girl," the warrior spoke softly. "Sometimes we all have to deal with the things that life throws at us. Love comes and goes, that's just how it is."

"Really?" Lily looked at him helplessly.

"No."

Luminak slapped the device on the King's back that shocked her entire body. Lily screamed as loud as she could while her body was being electrocuted. The pain was immense as if her entire body was burning. Luminak kicked Lily in the stomach as she stumbled near the edge of the whispering woods. The King felt bones in her body crack while her flesh started to emit smoke; the pain was too great that she fell off the edge near the dangerous lasers that surrounded the woods.

"Magic is a nice touch, but it's technology that you can rely on," Luminak smirked.

"Did we just..?"

Lumiank looked at She-ra, "You can't kill something that wasn't alive. It was only a tool created by MagiTek, whose plans differ from Horde Prime's apparently."

She-ra looked away from the ledge and then at her father, "What was that device anyway?"

"A little piece of technology I saved when I was with the trolls. Basically it's some lost equipment I managed to build in an armory with some extremely flammable sticks, though the trick was to keep the sticks burning. Either way I'm thankful that LightHope didn't get rid of it." Luminak gazed at the rebels who were panicking due to being in space.

The warrior sighed slightly, this was going to be annoying to explain to everyone.

She-ra looked at the rebels then at Luminak, _The Trolls? When was he with the Trolls?...,Maybe I should save that question for later…_

* * *

MagiTek look out into space while running his hand over a control panel in the Velvet Glove. The King felt his 'daughter' lose the battle and walked away from the window.

MagiTek tapped his chin with one finger, "Everything is going as foretold. Come to think of it, what is the difference between a prophecy and a calculation? Not much I suppose. Oh Lily, a fine companion, but a lack of soul can be one's undoing. She never could understand what true love really was."

The King looked out the window and saw the massive structure of the Whispering Woods enter the ship.

"Wh-what are you going to do with the Whispering Woods?" Imp spoke in a cage next to the wizard.

"Me?" the King glanced at the tiny demon. "No, I am much more interested in the little bubble following the woods. Oh Razzella what are you planning to do?"

* * *

**Whoa, going away to college in a few days. Hopefully I'll find the time for this fic, but don't worry I do not intend to give up on this story! The reason as to why I haven't updated in a bit is because I was entering this design contest and I really wanted to win; sorry! You see the judge is a comic book artist so I wanted the picture to be as perfect as possible. But now let me tell you, I got second place in the contest (to which he even said was a close call for first! (you can see the picture on my deviantart account in my profile here! The monster's name is RedMoon!)**

**Well anyway: Enjoy the story guys!**


	22. Divided Conquerers

After regaining their senses, the Twiggets began to heal the trees of the Whispering Woods as much as they could. Once the entire forest landed inside the Velvet Glove, the rebels panicked. Unfortunately their questions rose once they saw She-ra and her new companion. She-ra did her best to answer each person, but eventually stopped and made a speech to each of her comrades, explaining what the so-called 'rebel' Lily had done to them. A few rebels, namely Bow and Seahawk, who could remember a little of what had happened, tried to confront She-ra's identity. Bow somewhat remembered the Unholy King mentioning that She-ra truly was Adora.

As the archer walked up to the princess of power the Whispering Woods suddenly shook.

The woods descended into a hole that perfectly fit the diameter of the forest. Luminak regained his balance quickly; this piece of Horde technology was not so unfamiliar to him. MagiTek created most of the Horde's weaponry and equipment, this little machine was no different. This creation was mostly used to deliver large amounts of slaves to Horde World (or any other planet that required more people to work in lower-class Horde jobs), but now it was a last resort to defeat the Great Rebellion. Luminak cringed slightly when the thought of being in his brother's ship sank in.

Before he would walk down these halls with dread in his stomach; and this was no different. Even when Hordak was evil he still feared for his life when it came to his brother. This 'new' Horde Prime did not tolerate failure and was not so against killing his own soldiers; no matter what rank they were. He was a general and a slave when it came right down to it; Luminak had to do anything that would please Horde Prime, even beg. The warrior stood up straight and cracked his knuckles. Even though Lumiank still knew that he could die upon facing his brother, it was different this time. Now instead of being shunned or forced into silence in order to keep his life, the warrior was going to fight for it; just as he should have done years ago.

Lumiank glanced at She-ra.

_It only took one powerful woman to make me realize this. Thank you, Adora._

One rebel suddenly cried out in pain as She-ra ran up to him. The princess then looked ahead and saw hundreds of Horde troopers walking into the Whispering Woods. It seemed that they had created a hole through the laser dome. A massive wall of trees blocked the path of the Troopers. Lumiank grinned slightly; the Twiggets were still able to control the trees in the woods, despite being separated from Etheria. She-ra sighed a bit.

"We are safe for now, but we all need to remember that we are still on Horde Prime's ship, " the woman walked up to the wall of trees that were actually weakening from the Trooper's attacks. "Because the woods are not on Etheria their magic is not as strong as it should be. Adora has unfortunately been kidnapped and is on this ship. Bow, I want you and Seahawk to help the rebels against the Troopers while Luminak and I infiltrate the ship."

"You can't think of going after Horde Prime alone with this stranger!" Seahawk protested. "Let me go with you to save Adora!"

"Don't bother pirate," Luminak sneered as he crossed his arms. "Only She-ra and I have even a chance against the Horde Prime. You are better of defending the Whispering Woods."

"Hey! Who are you anyway! ? Why should we listen-!"

A hand of a Horde Trooper snuck through the trees and grabbed a rebel. Hawk then drew his sword and sliced off the robotic arm. She-ra then grabbed Luminak's arm.

"Do what he says Hawk! I'm sorry that we have to leave you here, but we will come back to help you all!"

The princess nodded to Luminak as he effulged them both in light. Luminak used his speed to get past the trees and out the doorway they had used to come inside (possibly knocking down a few troopers along the way. After the warrior found a place away from the loading bay, Luminak stopped to rest for a bit.

She-ra stared "I'm sorry for making you do that again, but-"

"Don't…..worry about..me…I'll be fine..Just remind me… to never…do that..again," Lumiank panted as he stood up. "Besides..we need to find keep moving.."

"Yes."

As soon as Luminak caught his breathe the two started to cautiously walk down the halls. A few times they would narrowly avoid a trooper or two (surprisingly human ones), but they managed to get around without being detected. Luminak attempted to take out any motion sensors or other forms of security. _Not that it matters much_, the warrior thought, _MagiTek or the other Unholy King probably know our whereabouts. They are just waiting for us, as is Horde Prime._

Luminak heard various other footsteps approaching them and formed a ball of energy in his hand. It was annoying and pointless to stay completely hidden for any longer; the next group of Troopers, either human or robot, were going to get blasted. She-ra tried to stop the warrior as he was about to attack, but he was determined.

"SHE-RA!" a shrill voice shouted.

"Madame Razz?" spoke the princess with a large amount of confusion in her voice.

"Oh She-ra it is you! Isn'r ir?" asked glimmer as she observed She-ra's new look.

Casta stared at her and Luminak, "What happened to you She-ra and who is this?"

"Don't you remember? We've known each other for years," Luminak joked slightly while rolling his eyes. "Though I suppose that I shouldn't expect anything less from a few paltry rebels."

"You-" Norwyn stuttered.

"Yes this man is Hordak, but as you can see he has changed. For the better. He is known as Luminak now, LightHope made him this way; we all are on the same side and he deserves another chance just as anyone else in the universe," She-ra stood straight.

Glimmer's eyes widened, "But She-ra…even so…what he has done to us…to everyone is unforgivable!"

Broom and Casta protested as well, but all the while Luminak stood his ground. He knew he deserved every word and punch they could throw at him. No longer was he a selfish tyrant; Hordak was once a proud warrior of the Horde clan and that is who he must be once again.

"Stop this," Norwyn approached Hordak with a stern gaze. "If this LightHope being that you have spoken of She-ra, trusts this man then I must learn to do so as well."

* * *

"Teacher." Casta spoke softly.

"I have never met LightHope, but only few old wizards know of his power; except for you and Luminak of course. If the keeper of the Crystal Castle, the one who brings out the light in the darkness, truly believes that your intentions are pure Hordak then at least for his sake we should settle our differences later."

She-ra nodded, "There are more important things going on right now that we have to worry about; I'm glad that you're all here though. Since there are more of us we should try to blend in a bit more. Even if Horde Prime knows we are here, he doesn't have to know where we are."

The rebels snuck around the vessel to find a group of human Horde Troopers. Casta used a knock out spell so that the rest of them could take their armor.

"Just like old times, eh?" Luminak joked as She-ra shook her head.

The group continued to follow Hordak to Horde Prime's chambers while explaining the entire situation of Lily and She-ra's new look along the way. Casta and Norwyn grew fascinated over She-ra's tale of LightHope. Luminak suddenly stopped short when they walked into another room.

"Damn it!" The warrior clenched his fists.

Two large doors were inside the barren room while Luminak fumed at the sight.

She-ra looked at him, "Do you know which one to take?"

"No." the former tyrant sneered. "One of the King's must have seen this coming and created another path to confuse us. I've overlooked nearly all of Horde Prime's schematics on his flag ships and none should lead us into a room like this. If we blast through either of them then an alarm will right throughout the entire ship, alerting both Kings and every Horde Trooper on this vessel!"

"Hm," the princess thought, "it looks like we will have to split up again. Luminak and I can handle things ourselves, we'll take the right door. The rest of you can take the left."

"You can't possibly go off by yourselves! Just the two of you alone!" Glimmer protested.

"Would you rather that Luminak stick with you while I go off alone?" She-ra smiled at Glimmer's expression. "We can take care of ourselves and don't worry, I promise we will see each other soon."

"Well," Madame Razz started, "if your absolutely sure deary, be careful. I still don't trust that horrible Hordak!"

* * *

"I'm glad that we're away from those fools you call friends," the former tyrant grumbled.

The princess didn't face him, "I know you don't mean that and you will get used to them in time. They just don't know you as well as I do. Give then time and my friends will begin to trust you."

The warrior smiled inside the Horde armor, but quickly regained his composure.

" If we make it out of here alive."

"Forever the optimist aren't you Hordak?" the princess joked.

Luminak was about to reply until the two came across another door way. The warrior recognized the type of door usually seen in front of the science labs; Luminak paled. Are they in the wrong direction or are they walking into a trap? There was no way to tell for sure. She-ra looked at him and noticed how hesitantly he was acting. The princess knew that each doorway, every panel on every floor could be a trap, besides it was much too late to turn back now. Lumiank shook his head and opened the metallic door.

As the former tyrant thought, the room was a lab, but this was the last person he expected to be in here. Hordak's past ally Scorpia stood proudly in the science lab with a metallic collar around her neck. Luminak walked towards the woman a bit, clearly hearing the sound of his Horde armor hitting the metal floor throughout the huge laboratory.

"I can't believe it was this easy for him," Scorpia spoke.

Luminak and She-ra stood with wide eyes as they removed their helmets. Scorpia's former butch voice was now melodic and sweet.

"We fought together for so long, but it's over now. Right _commander_? And now you want to undo it all? Everything we have worked for? You know Hordak, this isn't how I pictured this ending. When I joined the Horde I was a freak, an outcast. People said I was a curse and blight on their land. Of course my venom had something to do with that. When the villagers wanted to execute me, the Horde invaded my world and saw me kill the people. And they were also freaks like me who found their rightful place in this universe. Of course I was a freak among freaks. With my voice no one could take me seriously," the woman licked her lips. "But just as he took the Whispering Woods so quickly he also found a solution for my problem. So now here we are, Horde Commander of Etherian forces; what will you do with your loyal little soldier now?"

Out from under the machines and finished mechanisms stood many Horde troopers with a scorpion insignia over the bat symbol. Four person guards with large claws, bearing the same emblem walked up behind Scorpia as she smirked at Luminak's shocked expression.

* * *

"Do you think it's another trap?" asked Broom nervously.

"Probably," Casta spoke as she took off her helmet, "but I'm not complaining. I'm tired of hiding."

The group stood before two more doorways at the end of the hall, debating on whether or not to enter. Glimmer bit her lip. She didn't want to split up again, if the group wasn't together then everything could fall apart. Unfortunately there were also more than one Unholy Kings on the ship and they needed all the fire power they could get. _Oh! Why did she-ra have to go off with Hordak! ? Couldn't she have stayed with us?_ Glimmer protested. But if She-ra left Hordak alone she would be giving him the chance to change sides back to the Horde. Glimmer clenched her fists. She knew it was childish, but it still just wasn't right.

"It seems we'll have to split up again," Norwyn spoke.

"What! ?" Glimmer shrieked.

"We need to divide our forces in order to cover more ground, before we can defeat the Kings and Horde Prime we need to know where we are going first," Casta put her hand on one door. "Norwyn and I will take this door. Glimmer, you and Madame Razz should take the other."

The Etherian princess paled; she was with Madame Razz? Glimmer knew there was no hope left.

"B-but if we split up we might just be falling into their trap!"

Norwyn put a hand on the young girl's shoulder, "Don't be afraid young one, Madame Razz will be here to help you and I am confident in your abilities even if you are not."

"Don't worry deary" the old witch smiled. "Broomy and I will protect you!"

_Great._

"Just great Madame Razz," Glimmer paled.

* * *

After Glimmer and Madame Razz left, Norwyn and Casta walked through the door. Both wizards felt a chill run through their bodies as they saw hundreds of crystals being manufactured in the large room. Norwyn was very familiar with the magical energies contained within the crystals; they multiplied a wizard's power ten fold, but as a trade off, their soul was sold to the Horde. The Horde often used these items as a means of bribery for wizards to work for the Horde and sadly it has worked all too well. Despite the amazing power that came with these crystals a wise wizard knew that it wasn't worth it if you could not have your freedom.

Unfortunately a young woman by the name of Liora LightSpinner was not so wise over twenty-six years ago.

Casta's eyes widened when she felt the power resonating through the crystals. It was so tempting to absorb every bit of magical energy around her, but she remained in control none-the-less.

"Well if it isn't my old teacher," an all too familiar being emerged from the darkness. "Aren't you proud of me? How proud you must be reunited with an old friend. Oh, well why if it isn't just an old school reunion. How long has it been Castaspella?"

"Shadow Weaver," Norwyn spoke after regaining his composure. "No, Liora, please you must realize that what you are doing is wrong!"

"Neither of those names are associated with me any longer, it's Void Weaver now!"

The witch then pulled down her hood revealing a skeletal face with bits of flesh around the cheeks and horns on the sides. Norwyn grimaced at the sight while Casta turned away. Never before had she seen her old friend's injury and now she wished she hadn't.

"Look at what you've done to yourself," the old wiard spat.

Void Weaver raised her arms, "I have done nothing but follow the true goal of magic: to gain more power and do anything to get that power. Without your silly discipline my old teacher, I have reached levels that you could have only read about in legends! I am all powerful!"

"Please Liora," Casta pleaded, "we used to be so close. Etheria is in more danger now than ever before; how can you do this?"

"It's too late for this now Casta, especially not after all the battles we have been through," the witch's eyes glowed.

"Liora…I-"

"No!" Weaver interrupted viciously. "No more words! Today I will finish you!"

* * *

Once Glimmer opened the doorway she noticed another door right across the hall. The young spellcaster paled as Madame Razz closed the door behind her. Razz put a gentle hand on Glimmer's and gave her a smile. Glimmer smiled back, but still knew that whatever was behind the next door would lead them into a trap. Madame Razz quickly reached the other door and took a breathe. The old witch then pressed a button to open the door only to see a very large laboratory with many pieces of destroyed and discarded technology.

Acroos from the two spellcasters was Entrapta controlling a large metal armor suit. The suit had an open cockpit so that the rebels could see it was Entrapta, but, what surprised the women the most was seeing the many wires from the armor go into Entrapta's skin directly.

Glimmer nervously bit her lip. Even She-ra knew that this woman was trouble; how could she and Madame Razz stand up against her now? Entrapta frowned as she looked at the two women.

"Heh, so this is who I get left with? An old woman and a ditz? What MagiTek must think when I am the one to get the left over scraps. Oh well, no matter," the scientist smirked as two guns emerged from the suit.

Madame Razz's eyes widened upon hearing the name spoke by Entrapta.

"MagiTek. You didn't have to do this MagiTek."

The witch was so stunned that she stood as still as a statue in the middle of the room. Glimmer covered her eyes when Madame's body (along with broom) started to glow.

"No!" Madame started. "It's not time yet!"

Both Glimmer and Entrapta stared at the witch in shock. What was going on? Suddenly the scientist shook her head and focused on Glimmer.

"I don't know what is wrong with your friend, but I really don't care. Either way it's one less pest to deal with!"

Glimmer tried to shoot out some light beams at Entrapta, but the magic just bounced off of her no matter how much power was put into the attack.

"MagiTek's armor will not fall to such simple spells! His calculations are perfect."

Glimmer attempted to run away from the evil woman by hiding behind some older machines. The scientist smirked, _How hard can it be to kill a little rat? _ She then used her armor to fly around the room with lightening speed; with little effort Entrapta found the princess. The scientist easily knocked over girl and began punching her into the ground with her large metal hands. Entrapta smiled as Glimmer continued to use her magic to defend herself, without any progress. The Horde scientist then pressed her foot heavily into the princess's stomach as she smirked.

Glimmer felt a few bones crack and her stomach was killing her. Fear gripped the young spellcasters heart when she realized that the woman was about to kill her. Entrapta aimed a gun in Glimmer's face until a huge burst of a red light filled the room. All pieces of leftover technology and security alarms were immediately destroyed. Eventually the light faded away and Entrapta saw that her suit's power was drastically low.'

"I-Impossible! Who could hav-!"

The scientist frantically looked around the room until she spotted a tall, beautiful woman with a red hat and silver hair (A/N think of Carmen sandiego); at then end of the woman's staff was a ball with some sort of face on it and four metallic lines hovering above the sphere.

"Who are you! ?" the scientist questioned. "When did you get here! ?"

"I am Razzela RedMoon: your master's master."

Razzela held out her hand toward Entrapta. The scientist remained confused for a while until she felt her body crash into the wall as her flesh fused with the metal. Entrapta screamed and pleaded with Razzela to stop, but it was much too late.

"I'll come back for you and make sure you face justice in court, if I rememer."

Glimmer weakly turned her head towards the mysterious sorceress, "Who-? Where is Madame Razz?"

"Asleep," replied the woman. "For now. She called on me for some unfinished business."

* * *

**I will draw razzela and lily's true form, but keep in mind that I've just arrived at college and I need to do a lot of clases for art (not to mention get a job) so in terms of drawings things MIGHT be slow, but I will try to keep chapters at a constant. I will never give on this story! See you soon! (hopefully!)**


	23. Power

_Why did this have to happen? _The eleven year old asked silently.

Princess Castaspella gazed at her own magnificent home growing smaller as the carriage took her away. Mysticore was a small Kingdom, but was one of the few places that taught magic openly in a town. The palace itself had been used many times as a type of school; the people were welcome to go in and out of the kingdom so that they could borrow some healing spell books or ask for advice when having a problem with magic.

Most of the people in Mysticore were gifted with the ability to cast spells, but if one truly wanted to learn they needed to find a master that was willing to teach them. Master magicians were not too easy to come by, but young Castaspella's parents had found a great spellcaster who would be willing to teach their daughter. Casta of course did not want to leave, but her parents insisted, mostly because of the vast rumors of a dark witch who was able to maintain her youth and beauty desired the Kingdom of Mystacore for herself.

The young princess sat down in the chair sadly until the carriage immediately stopped in it's tracks. Casta's senses were very vulnerable to magic as she felt the vehicle being stopped by a spell.

"You!" the driver barked. "A commoner better address the princess in a more polite fashion or you will face the consequences; now move out of the way child!"

Casta looked out of her window and noticed a pretty little girl who was slightly older than the princess. She had soft, short blonde hair with piercing blue eyes. Yet despite this girl's angelic face, her attitude was completely different; she had addressed the driver in improper fashion and wore clothes that seemed like they hadn't been washed in days.

"No! I am staying right here until the princess comes out and faces me like a true magician!"

A guard who rode with Casta faced the princess, "Don't worry your majesty, it is just a young girl, I will take car-"

The princess opened the door before her guard could say anything and faced the girl. Casta looked at the soldier and told him that it would be alright.

"Why do you want to see me?" the princess asked hesitantly.

The girl glared at her, "You are going to train with the infamous Norwyn, right? I wish to join you too or I will cast a spell on your driver this time!"

"You could ask a little nicer you know!"

The commoner growled, but was then pulled back by the driver, "You will not harm the princess!"

"Let me go! Let me go! I will put a curse on you! I swear it!"

The princess chuckled, "Let her go Chavis."

"Uh, princess," the man stuttered.

"If she was strong enough to stop your vehicle, then I bet she could do the same to us all." Casta smiled. " Besides, if you are really that strong then I'm sure Master Norwyn will take us both on as students. What do you think, miss….?"

"LightSpinner," the girl managed to get out of the driver's grasp. "My first name is Liora, but I prefer LightSpinner."

"Ok then LightSpinner," Casta smiled and held out her hand. "Want to be friends? After all I'm sure we're going to spend a lot of time together, and this way we won't be lonely if we begin to miss our family."

Liora was uncomfortable with the girl's kindness and wasn't sure how to react.

"…..um…"

* * *

"No!" Weaver interrupted viciously. "No more words! Today I will finish you!"

The witch raised her hand and immediately pointed her finger at Norwyn. A powerful staff that resonated with dark magic appeared. Lightening materialized from the weapon towards the old wizard. Norwyn chanted quickly and appeared on Void Weaver's right.

The old wizard felt a sharp stinging pain in his arm and realized that Weaver had shot lightening in the direction where he appeared.

_To be able to create a spell that powerful without an incantation is remarkable, but flawed, _Norwyn tried to ignore the pain and stood up straight. _She cannot create too many spells like that, possibly three more at best. But if these crystals truly gave her all of that power in such a short amount of time, then in some ways I cannot blame the many wizards who were seduced by this power._

"You have gained remarkable powers LightSpinner!" Norwyn yelled while clenching his fists. "But to truly master this technique you must have patience and wisdom! Both of which you lack terribly!"

"Hmph, such a simpleton. There is always another, simpler solution to every problem," Weaver looked up for a moment. "That is what **he** would say."

She then focused her attention elsewhere and pointed the dark staff in Casta's direction. The Queen created a shield against Void Weaver's relentless attacks. Unfortunately she did not have enough power to maintain it and began to dodge the spells herself. Norwyn immediately turned some of the metal railings in the rooms to detach themselves and hit Weaver. Casta also chanted a spell to cover the metal beams in fire until Void Weaver held out a hand and stopped their attack.

Casta's eyes widened at the advanced attack; it was a psychic spell that required ultimate concentration and discipline to fully understand it. _Not even I have completely mastered this technique. How could she have come so far in such a short amount of time?_, the spellcaster quickly moved behind a machine.

Either way there was no time to analyze the situation: Void Weaver was much too powerful.

"You cannot stay hidden little Casta," the witch turned around. "Neither can your _master_. No one can match me! Why Casta, I assume that your wondering how I've become this way aren't you? Oh and I am not stalling, I know you are behind that crystal converter. There is no hiding from me, heh. Now I understand why Hordak loved to gloat. It's difficult to be modest when you hold someone's life in their hands: when you have to power to end it all. "

Norwyn frown and revealed himself from behind another machine.

"You cannot possibly mean that, Liora." The old wizard commented sternly. "Magic was never meant to be abused this wa-"

"Abused?" questioned the dark witch. "Magic is about obtaining power and using it against your foes. Right now you both are standing in the way of my goal!"

Void Weaver recited another spell that made the floor shake violently.

The old wizard struggled against the floor but, like his students, he also used a spell to fly above the floor. Void Weaver immediately stopped her first spell when suddenly many machines (that looks old and unused) began to fall apart. Casta raised her hand, about to attack her once loving friend until she felt a searing pain in her right leg. The spellcaster immediately clutched her leg while maintaining the flight spell. Void Weaver seemed as though she was smirked when Norwyn stared at his student, trying to find out what had happened. Weaver pointed behind the old wizard showing several nuts and bolts from the old machines levitating in the air. Immediately the tools hit Norwyn in the jaw and repeatedly used massive amounts of force near his stomach.

The old master felt like he was being beaten with a club continuously the entire time.

Before Casta could patch up her wound with a small spell, Weaver teleported directly in front of the woman with a fire spell forming in her palm.

"You should have never doubted my strength, Casta. Not that it matters now."

* * *

"…and then I want both of you to clean out the shed and gather wood for our fireplace. Are you listening to me LightSpinner?"

"Master! None of these meaningless tasks have anything to do with memorizing spells! We might as well be house maidens completing our daily chores!" the fourteen year old replied.

"Even house maidens, hunters, and nobles have duties to complete; that is why this is important," the old wizard stood up straight and took a piece of fruit from a tree. "Liora, becoming a wizard or sorceress takes an immense amount of time and patience. Doing these 'meaningless chores' as you so eloquently have put it, teaches us how to respect others and help young wizards get used to the importance of hard work. Both of which you two have yet to fully understand."

Casta stood up straight as her spoke, but suddenly looked at LightSpinner. LightSpinner didn't like being silenced by anyone, including her teacher (to whom the girls both viewed as a father). Even after two years of being taught by Norwyn had not repressed LightSpinner's sassy attitude. Casta mentally sighed as she knew the young witch was going to get herself and Casta in more trouble.

"But we've hardly done any magic for two years!" the girl complained. "I've had enough of the discipline and hard work; this is just a waste of time! What kind of magic teacher doesn't teach spells! In other schools the younglings already know how to levitate objects!"

Norwyn rubbed his forehead once again.

LightSpinner had the potential to become a talented magician (hence why he had agreed to take her in), but the girl was at times down right difficult.

"Yes I know that, but none of those children can move the objects they levitate in any direction except up or down. I will teach you how to do that someday, but in order to completely concentrate on your psychic abilities you must master balance and patience." Norwyn turned his back to the girls. "Of course if you both are tired of discipline then I have another assignment for you. You two will be spending a week out in the wilderness, away from any villages or this house. Neither of you can use magic (and believe me I will know about it if you do) unless the situation is life or death. Then you will see how much hard work it will take to survive on your own."

Both girl's eyes widened at their master's request.

Casta cast a small glare at Liora who looked away in embarrassment.

"Pack your things both of you, you have three hours before you start your life away from this house."

Liora gave out an annoyed sigh and walked inside the home, slamming the door in the process. Casta shook her head and walked away slowly until Norwyn put a hand on her shoulder.

"Casta," he started gently, "don't think of this as a punishment rather than another lesson. One lesson you must learn is hard work while the other is to take care of those around you. You must help LightSpinner understand how important that is; I am counting on you princess."

The young magician raised a brow at her master for using her title. When Casta had first met Norwyn he had clearly stated that rank did not matter in his eyes and each student would treated equally. For her teacher to acknowledge her rank was very surprising. Reluctantly the young girl nodded and went inside with LightSpinner. After a few hours the girls emerged from the home with very small packs in each hand. Norwyn surpressed a frown as he looked at the girls. The wizard did not plan to send the girls away until they learned more survival skills, but LightSpinner was proving more and more difficult to handle.

For a girl who didn't grow up with much, she managed to act like a brat most of the time.

"Magic is often about obtaining power and increasing your skills," the wizard started camly. "In order to gain this power one must have the patience and the will to succeed. The most basic nature of humans is the will to live; to stay alive until the very end. The both of you will be on your own for a week in the forest and must come back on your own. If you don't make it back in time then neither of you will learn magic for another two years."

Liora was about to protest until Casta gently grasped her hand.

The princess shook her head as LightSpinner held back. She didn't want to get her only companion in any more trouble than she already had been. Liora cast the girl a smile and looked up at Norwyn with determination in her eyes.

The wizard could tell that the youngling was challenging him and repressed a smile.

"Any Questions?"

* * *

"What are you doing Norwyn! ?" the Queen exclaimed desperately.

Around Void Weaver and Norwyn was a large and seemingly powerful dome. Casta glared at her former master for a moment. _He cannot expect to win against Void Weaver alone! Master! Let me help you!_ The young Queen attempted to cast a spell to negate the shield, but Norwyn held his hand up, signaling for her to stop her actions.

"Casta," the man smiled, "you are truly my best pupil and there is no one else I would wish to fight along side other than you, but this is my fight. I created this monster, therefore this is my battle: not yours."

Casta stared at her teacher for a moment; Norwyn was a strict yet caring master. He rarely complimented someone's effort, but he would not put down any one down either. For many years under his teachings Casta learned to be modest and not expect much praise from other magicians on Etheria. To hear Norwyn speak of her abilities as a magician and student in such a way was almost touching if the situation right now wasn't so dire.

Casta frowned, _You're wrong teacher, this is my battle as well. Liora was my friend, I spent the most time around her, therefore my influence must have brought her to evil as well._

The Queen began to chant a spell to get rid of Norwyn's barrier as he fought Void Weaver.

"I knew it!" the witch shrieked, but then suddenly calmed down. "You always did prefer Casta over me. Yes Norwyn I do believe that I have become this way because of you; in a twisted sense I owe you for all of this power, but I am not that generous of a person."

"You never were," the man spoke dryly as conjured a staff of his own. "I never favored Casta over you, it was just that you could never understand what it meant to truly gain power by working for it. You could never understand that the power of magic was meant to help all creatures rather than rule or destroy them. As a child your mind was much too warped and focused on power itself to truly understand these things. I was a fool for not realizing that sooner, but it is not too late Ligh-Weaver; it is never too late to chang-"

The old wizard felt a burning sensation in his back and turned around to face the witch.

Norwyn's back was still stinging and fought not to cast a spell to heal his body. Unfortunately, that would only give Weaver the time she needed to strike. The wizard aimed his staff at the witch as she did the same; he would not let her have this victory.

* * *

The young girls had been walking around the forest for hours until the sun finally set. Before Casta and LightSpinner had gone fishing to get some food; Casta caught a few, remembering how her master showed the girls how to get fish without a pole. Liora, on the other hand, only caught one and was too stubborn to try again. The fish were slippery and no matter how hard she tried the fish swam away before LightSpinner could catch them.

Eventually the two girls decided to camp near a lake and attempted to start a fire.

"Here." Liora handed the princess some rocks. "These will be able to spark a fire, although it would be easier with a spell."

Casta took the rocks in her hand and clapped them against each other.

"I don't think teacher is trying to punish us with this lesson," smoked emerged from the wood. "He just wants to prepare us for the work that we will do for the harder spells, at least that's what I think he means."

"But if you have the power to do great things, why must we hide it and work like simpletons who cannot even cast a levitation spell? !"

The princess gathered some fish near the fire with LightSpinner's help, "Well, I guess all that power is kind of meaningless if you don't know how to use it. That's why we need teachers to help us understand out abilities and bring them out to the world in the best way we can. Even though it doesn't seem like making a fire or catching fish can make you a great spellcaster, just because our teacher says it will help might mean that this task may have something to do with casting spells."

The teenager rolled her eyes for a bit and patted Casta on the head.

"Never mind all of this 'in depth' talks about magic. We have a week without Norwyn which means we have some time to relax and goof off without worrying about our chores!"

The princess shook her head for a moment, _Was she even listening to what I was saying?_

"If we do become great spellcasters someday, I have a feeling that you will still need me to make sure that Norwyn doesn't try to kill you because of your attitude."

"Well that's why we're friends right?" Liora grinned. "We will watch each other's backs until the end of time!"

"The end of time? And what makes you think we'll live long enough to see that happen?"

"Its just an expression Casta, sheesh." Liora poked the fish with a stick, "When people die time ends for them, so when I say 'until the end of time' I mean 'until we die.' "

"Ugh," Cast grimaced, "do we have to talk about death now? There two dead fish right in front of us you know."

LightSpinner chuckled and took a bite out of the fish, "Do you have a problem with the dead Casta?"

"No, I just don't like to think about either of us being skeletons in a graveyard somewhere!"

LightSpinner laughed at the idea while the princess merely shook her head.

* * *

Norwyn's body was taking a lot of Weaver's attacks, but he couldn't give up so easily. Casta had an aura of light glowing around her body; the wizard knew what she planned to do, but such an attempt to break the barrier would take too long for her to reach Weaver. It seemed as though the witch didn't care about Casta's futile attempt and went after Norwyn again. As much as Weaver did not want to admit it, her old master was much stronger than he looked.

When she fought him long ago after trying to take an apprentice away from Norwyn he had beaten her then, but he did it with little effort. That defeat ate away at the witch for months as she devised ways to over power him. Unfortunately she had underestimated him yet again, but this was hardly a problem. It was true that Norwyn's full power was stronger than anticipated, but Weaver could tell that the old body he possessed could not take much more.

The witch mentally frowned at the wounds she gained from his attacks.

Norwyn would pay.

"You were a lot of fun to play with teacher, if only you we could do it again sometime."

Weaver focused a massive amount of energy into her staff. Norwyn had never felt such demonic energy all at once; the wizard felt a little faint for a moment and attempted to pick up his staff. Weaver cackled loudly as she aimed her attack at Norwyn's helpless form. The beam was completely black and resonated with massive amounts of magic. Norwyn closed his eyes until he felt a part of his barrier crack. Casta immediately broke through the dome and used her own shield to block the attack. The Queen's body shook violently as she held back the demonic force until it was too much to bare. Casta used all that was left of her power to reflect Weaver's attack directly back at her using an advanced light spell.

"Impossible!" the witch shrieked with wide eyes.

Norwyn's eyes widened at the sight. Not only had his student broken through such a powerful barrier in a matter of minuets, but still found the energy to save his life. Weaver screamed as her own attack fiercely hit her in the stomach. The beam forced the witch to crash into one of the many crystals in the lab; the witch lay motionless. Casta turned around to face her teacher and casted a healing spell on his body.

"No my student, please heal yourself first." Norwyn spoke firmly.

The Queen was about to protest until she heard a high-pitched ringing in her ear. Both magicians quickly turned around to see the crystal that Weaver had crashed into cracked near the witch's head. Void Weaver's body trembled and she began to scream. Norwyn stood up, but did not have the energy to go near Weaver's body. The crystal's power was being transmitted directly into Void Weaver; finally she was about to gain the ultimate power that Norwyn had robbed from her years ago.

A bright light filled the room blinding Casta and Norwyn.

Suddenly the two felt their flesh stinging in pain as if they were being burned alive. Casta heared Weaver's cackle get louder.

"My power is incredible! I feel the dark…the sweet darkness flow through my veins! It calls out to me, it wants to use my body!" the witch's voice grew low. "Fill me with your energy, I want to be power itself! Then not even the Gods themselves will challenge me! MagiTek and I together, ruling this world! It will be ours just as he said!"

Norwyn's eyes widened at the display, whatever spell Weaver had made earlier was gone, but the sheer power resonating from her body was indescribable. _Despite all of that power she cannot control it! She will kill us all!_

Weaver faced Norwyn, "YOU! How dare you defy the darkness! It isn't happy you know, it wishes to take over every soul, but you won't let it! Die you old fool and let the darkness take you to hell itself!"

Casta tried to use a lightening spell against Weaver, but the spell disappeared before it could reach it's target. _Is her aura so strong that it alone can replenish spells? No, she must be absorbing my attack! _Before Casta could get out of the way Void Weaver shot her spell back at her ten fold. The lightening went right through the Queen's midsection leaving her to cough violently on the ground. Norwyn reached to help Casta, but found that he couldn't.

Weaver's psychic magic had increased as well as she controlled every nerve in Norwyn's body.

Without warning the witch slammed Norwyn's body against the metal wall, denting it in the process. The wizard cried out in agony and glanced over at his other student who desperately tried to get up, but found she could not. Weaver laughed the entire time as she slammed Norwyn's body on the walls, floor, and ceiling numerous times. The wizard kenw that many of his bones were broken and Weaver did not give him the chance to cast a spell against her attacks. Suddenly Norwyn's body did not hit the floor, but instead was gently placed there. Weaver floated near his body.

"It would be no fun if I killed you without using my bare hands. After all you did always want me to do things the mortal way."

Weaver grasped Norwyn's neck and attempted to choke him with her own strength. The wizard was too weak and battered to fight back and allowed his student to try and kill him. A tear escaped Norwyn's eye, he had tried so hard, but ultimately he failed LightSpinner.

Suddenly Norwyn felt his body hit the ground; the man cried out in pain, but managed to glance at Weaver who literally ripping what ever flesh that was left on her face off.

"No! No! No! What is happening! MagiTek! Save me!" Weaver cried out desperately.

The witch's body then remained completely still until in the blink of an eye her body transformed to a crystal statue. Norwyn and Casta looked at each other, amazed at what they had just witnessed. The power of that large crystal was too much for Weaver to handle, as Norwyn predicted. In the end she had killed herself. Just as Casta was about to reach out to him, five Horde Drones entered the room. Norwyn stood still for a moment in fear, but suddenly became confused when the Drones took away Weaver's crystal body. The Horde soldiers then threw the body in a nearby furnace full of melted fuel for the the energy jewels. Every crystal in the room glowed with power.

The amount of energy from Void Weaver's body was so enormous that even the crystals were overloading. Before they could take another breath, the two magicians heard a clapping sound and turned their heads to face the Unholy King standing proudly, and applauding their pathetic attempt to stay alive.

* * *

**WHOOOO! MORE TO COME, BUT ONCE COLLEGE STARTS UPDATES WILL BE SLOW!**


	24. Unfinished Business

The echoes resonating from MagiTek's clapping hands alarmed the two spellcasters.

"All according to plan," the Unholy King looked at the two.

Before Casta could reply, MagiTek immediately conjured a very unusual-looking staff that glowed ominously. Suddenly, a helix of three beams of various different colors that Casta couldn't even name shot out of the rod and headed straight for Norwyn. The old wizard immediately saw the attack, and with all of his strength, conjured a barrier(with casta's help).

MagiTek's beam went through the barrier as if it wasn't even there and dug itself right into Norwyn's chest. The old wizard screamed in unbelievable pain as his organs were being ripped to shreds. The queen shrieked at the sight and tried to go over to her to her master, but then he fell to the ground completely burned. Casta could not recognize the spell that MagiTek had used, but either way Norwyn could not have possibly survived the blast.

Casta's eyes watered as she glared at the King.

So many years she had admired and spent with her old master. Casta was more than grateful for his teachings, but now she had wished she listened to him more. She wished that she had completed her chores when told, she wished to have listened to him about-facing Mortella without a plan, and above all she wish she had spoken to him more. Too many words were left unsaid and it all happened so quickly. Casta hadn't even noticed the blast until Norwyn put up his shield; a remarkable wizard he was, it was shameful, no, wrong for him to die this way.

The sorceress ignored the pain in her leg and clenched her fists tightly, "How can you do this! Why must you creatures torment others like this and take away our loved ones! You had no right! He did not deserve to go this way! I will not let you harm another in his name!"

"I would like to speak with Razzella, do you know where she is?" the King spoke firmly. "I can sense her on the ship, but I cannot quite pinpoint her location. What sort of relationship do you have with her?"

The queen was taken aback at the statement. It was as if he had completely ignored her vow. Casta winced when she felt her leg act up, but she couldn't afford to let such a thing get to her. There was no time to recite a healing spell. For a moment the queen looked at the body of her mentor and then looked away immediately. It was all so very wrong.

"I will not ask again," the King pointed the staff at Casta and waited a few moments.

"Pity."

Casta glared at MagiTek until she saw another figure directly in front of her. A barrier appeared around the two blocking MagiTek's attack. The queen blinked rapidly. Magitek's blast was so fast she had not even sensed it coming towards her.

"Dear, you will not be able to survive with those skills," the figure spoke as she redirected the blast to the left side of the room.

Debris flew in their direction, but the stranger's barrier held strong until it was clear again. Upon seeing how deadly the attack would have been if it hit her Casta muttered a weak 'thank you' to the strange woman.

"Well well, what a reunion this is turning out to be: fireworks, a party, why you've even invited all of my friends, " Razzella spoke calmly with a suave yet firm voice.

The strange sorceress glanced at the remains of Norwyn. For a moment Casta thought the woman was frowning, until she faced MagiTek. _Who is she? Why would she help me?_ The queen wrapped her arm around the bleeding wound. _Where did she come from?_

The Unholy King's eyes gleamed red and focused themselves completely on Razzella.

It was much too perfect. Razzella came, as he knew she would. MagiTek raised his arms slightly in a sort of joyful pose. A chuckled echoed throughout the metal walls of the lab as the crystals continued to glow brightly. Casta clenched her fists, but not so tightly as to hurt herself. The Horde crystals were overloading with the power that Void Weaver's corpse provided. Casta continued to look away from her teacher's body and stared at the ground. Her first friend and then her teacher….despite LightSpinner's sins, neither of them deserved to go this way. The queen felt stupid and helpless; she helped the Horde.

For the many years she had to fight Shadow Weaver there were times where Casta hoped that the battles would end.

Not this way.

It shouldn't end **this** way.

Death, loss, pawns, and bittersweet endings: that is what it war was supposed to feel like. She should have felt these emotions long ago, but did not. It was ridiculous to think that there was a time when she felt so immortal that it seemed as if nothing could ever happen to her or her comrades. They would all live on, but then that wouldn't have been real. Despite the hardships of the Horde oppression, Casta could not deny that she had felt safer when Hordak was in control. In reality that version of the Horde was a joke, a cruel joke that she gladly went along with. They were in a war and no war should have as much happiness and laughter as she had experienced for all those years. The Queen looked up at Razzella and collapsed on the floor out of exhaustion. Her eyes were barely open, but she fought the sleep.

There was never a war against the Horde until now.

Until something was gone that she believed could not be destroyed. It wasn't that the queen denied the concept of death, but merely got caught up in the peace of the rebellion and ignored the possibility. Despite the rebellion's many victories it had seemed like they weren't getting closer to defeating the Horde. It was as if they all considered every battle as a routine or a way of life. The Horde on Etheria became a joke, as did the rebellion. Nothing changed, no one died, and everything was peaceful with a few ups and downs along the way.

The Horde essentially became a part of their way of life; until now.

Now things were moving and Casta just wanted everything to stand still again. Go back to a time where no one was winning and everyone made speeches of **one day** defeating the Horde. _It is now_, Casta realized, _that we are finally no longer talking and actually doing. Everything we had done before was meaningless, but now our actions count. We took advantage of the peace we had on Etheria; we asked for these Kings to arrive. This is a test…yes…If we are worthy enough, if we are passionate enough, then the rebellion will succeed. I believe in our goal and the freedom from the Horde. That will never change._

"It was no trouble at all," the King slightly bowed for Razzella. "If anything I am the one who is grateful to be able to bask in your glorious presence."

The witch gave a slight grin, but then grew serious.

"You were always such a suck up."

* * *

Scorpia's face was completely red as she orders more Troopers to attack the pair.

"Get them! Attack them! Make sure they don't pass! Glory to the Horde!"

Luminak's split his light sword into two and began to cut away at more of the robots, "Did I always sound that annoying when I was losing a battle? That woman is getting more and more irritating even with a better voice."

The princess grinned slightly at her former adversary. It was funny to hear him joke about his own army and past, as if it had happened so long ago. She-ra remembered that about a month ago Hordak had been yelling out commands in the same manner. Perhaps this was his own way of coming to terms with his past. The old Hordak would never have admitted any mistakes he made, but Luminak was more open-minded (yet still retaining a bit of Hordak's hard headedness).

"Sometimes although," the princess sliced through another trooper, "she'd probably sound more like you with her old voice."

The Hordeswoman growled loudly at the comment when she saw Luminak's grin. Suddenly a large group of troopers fell from the ceiling and surrounded the warrior. Luminak once again cursed under his breath. His power couldn't be used to it's full potential unless they were living beings. For once the former tyrant felt a twinge of resentment for machines. Luminak shook his head for a moment.

The warrior jumped in the air when the robots began to fire causing a few stray shots to hit other troopers. Luminak saw She-ra fighting off the extra robots and landed on the other side of their formation. Using his two swords he destroyed another set of Troopers, while She-ra (who was much faster and stronger) began to take out nearly half of the room. Luminak marveled for a moment how strong the princess was and smiled slightly out of pride.

_That is how it's done._

In another room the Unholy King was staring at one particular view screen out of the others that were recording the battle taking place. Dragora's eyes followed She-ra's movements exactly. The King tapped her fingers impatiently yet her expression remained blank. Dragora's eyes, on the other hand, were wide with anticipation making her face look frightening and awkward at the same time.

In the background barely stood a severely injured being, hitting a communication device against the wall. Lily's body was completely burned and a few fingers fell off from the previous battle.

"Damn it!" the King yelled wildly. "How the hell can "Daddy" be busy at a time like this! ? My face! My hair! Everything is ruined! Uggghhh…..damn yelling hurts….Everything hurts…that mean washed up commander pulled a fast one, but yanno what draggy? Too bad for him that the silly forest has strong roots, otherwise his little trick would have worked!"

Dragora ignored the Unholy King's whining as usual.

Even in excruciating pain she managed to save enough vigor for complaints. Lily dropped the communicator and cringed in pain for a moment.

"What should I dooooo? Ooooww!" suddenly the King's eyes grew wide and she grinned (as much as she could have). "Well if daddy isn't going to help me then I'll just have to help myself now won't I? She-ra thinks I'm dead…what a dunce! I'm soooo much more brilliant that she is and prettier! Those rebels should have enough life force to regain my perfect figure, what do you think Draggy? Yes? Uuuhhh…..?"

Lily looked back at the view screen where Dragora sat previously, but found no one.

"HEY! You can't just ignore me like that! Its soooo rude! I'm telling Horde Prime on you!"

* * *

"You're finished Scorpia." She-ra spoke calmly as she pointed her sword at the Hordeswoman.

A colossal amount of burned, crushed, and damaged technology surrounded the room. Luminak looked around with disgust. It was such a waste to use such advanced pieces of technology to construct mediocre robots. There was so much more that could have been done with the parts left behind, but the warrior needed to focus on the situation. Scorpia looked at all of the parts frantically, hoping that at least on trooper wasn't completely mutilated by the pair.

"How dare you!" Scorpia glared at Luminak. " Look at what you have done _Commander_, not that you deserve that title anymore. Siding with the rebels, going against your own brother, and destroying everything you have ever worked for; tell me how does that make sense? You hypocrite! Liar! I hope you know what you have given up and how stupid you are acting!"

"It's not like I promised honesty and fairness to you when you joined this so called army," the warrior replied sarcastically. "Oh an by the way I really hate your new voice; it has turned you into more of an annoying fool than you were before! You spoke less often with that manly tone of yours."

She-ra was about to reprimand Hordak for his harsh words until Scorpia let out a violent shriek and charged the warrior. Scorpia was about to strike Luminak in the chest with one of her claws. The warrior predicted the movement and used one of his light blades to slice through her hands. Blood poured out of the woman's hand as she clenched her wound tightly and fell on the ground. Scorpia was in excruciating pain while glancing at Luminak with a helpless gaze.

"P-please, I'll do anything! Don't kill me! I can help you! I'll fight for your, just don't ugh! K-k-k-kill me," the Hordeswoman pleaded desperately.

She-ra put a hand on Luminak's shoulder. If they trust him they at least needed to give Scorpia a chance.

"All right Scorpia," going against Luminak's better judgment. "You only get one chance. Let me heal you and then you will help defeat the Horde."

Scorpia nodded vigorously while tears poured down her eyes, "I won't betray you, I-"

In a flash, a sword pierced through Scorpia's head with Dragora standing right next to the body. The Unholy King held her sword as she pulled it out of the traitor's skull. Luminak's eyes widened when he saw Dragora suddenly appeared; it took him a moment to register Scorpia's death. How could someone be so fast? It was as if she teleported next to them. She-ra gasped when she heard the Hordeswoman's body fall to the ground.

Before the princess could speak Dragora pointed her blood ridden sword at Luminak.

For a moment She-ra thought the King was challenging the warrior and put her arm in front of his body.

The princess took on a serious gaze, "Your fight is with me, Dragora."

The King pointed her sword at a door in the far corner.

"You, Hordak," Dragora spoke with absolutely no emotion in her voice, "are to enter through this door: Horde Prime has been waiting for you."


	25. Storm

The queen groaned slightly upon feeling the burn in her wounds act up upon every movement she made. Even her eyelids, which she struggled to keep open, felt as though someone was pressing needles near the lashes. Casta attempted to mover her leg slightly but she could barely feel the heavy limbs. It had seemed that the mysterious woman would fight the Unholy King; though there was no guarantee she was going to do anything at all.

For the first few minuets the two spell casters had begun stare at each other with an intense gaze. Casta clenched her teeth a bit and once again attempted to move her legs.

"Don't bother," the strange woman didn't even glance at the queen. "Even if you could get up you'd be in too much pain to even stare your opponent in the face. A queen should never look weak in the eyes of the enemy or her comrades. Please Castaspella, stay out of this."

Casta's eyes furrowed slightly at the woman. Perhaps she was weak now but that didn't mean that she could just stand by and allow this creature to continue his horrible plan (whatever it was). The queen was about to protest until she felt a small jolt of energy run through her body. Razzella didn't face the magic user at all but two of her fingers clenched and unclenched themselves while both Glimmer and Casta began to levitate above the ground. Suddenly a clear, round shield encased the women before disappearing all together. Only Razzella and MagiTek remained in the broken laboratory.

The Unholy King chuckled slightly while focusing his gaze on the witch.

"It won't matter what you do. Teleporting those two piles of flesh and pixie dust to the Whispering Woods do not mean that they are safe from the Horde," MagiTek began. "By sparing them now you've only ensured a more gruesome demise later."

"You speak with such confidence, my student," the witch's mouth twitched into a frown. "I had high hopes for you to become a benevolent wizard, but it was a fool's dream. Either way MagiTek, this plan of yours shall not succeed."

Razzella lightly gripped Barom, her loyal broom, upon hearing the King laugh at her. Those countless years ago when the witch had reluctantly taken a student under her wing only brought heartache rather than pride. MagiTek had been a more than promising student with his love of knowledge and skills in the art of spell casting. He had been the only person who could ever understand magic the way she did and the being she knew of to reach her level. His presence was no less than a blessing, which caused her to become blinded by pride, unable to see what his true goals and ambitions were.

_His heart was filled with ill intentions from the start,_ Razzella thought solemnly. _It is far too late to have any regrets; I must deal with the situation at hand._

MagiTek stopped laughing and tilted his head slightly, "Do you even know what my plans are? I'm sure you know what Horde Prime truly is."

"Yes," she nodded, "and power such as that could be used to take control over the entire universe."

The Unholy King scoffed at her response, "I am only interested in pursuing greater knowledge of the universe, power is merely something that comes along with that. In many ways you should thank me, teacher, for I am trying to save the universe from the greatest disaster it could possibly suffer, the despair and disappointment of an angry creator."

Razzella gritted her teeth, her mouth curved downwards in disgust while MagiTek's expression turned grim.

"We need to talk," She says. "Light hope would never allow such a thing."

"Oh, Would he?" the King stepped forward. "Do you truly know him that well? Then again, as the Guardian of Life, Organic copy of a member of the council of the First Ones, you would never even consider the possibility."

"There would need to be... no..." Razella gripped Barom in shock.

"That is correct, my teacher, a Herald, as well as a Moderator, both of which are on this ship, and are destined to settle in a matter of hours, their current judgment of the world they created Eons ago."

She spoke in a flat tone, "And I suppose you are trying to avert the Re-convergence?"

"No...that will be something inevitable." The King's head tilted slightly, " I have taken measures to ensure that I will be the point of re-convergence, and shall become the new God of this Universe, thereby sparing it of the creator's Wrath."

Razzella began to laugh. "Well then, it appears we know where we stand, then."

She charged her might staff, Barom, all 5 points glowing.

"It appears we do". MagiTek unfurled his cloak, and readied his own staff.

* * *

She-ra stared at Luminak as he strode towards the door. It was difficult to read his emotions due to his neutral (almost army-like) pace. The fact remained that he was conflicted. The princess knew that the situation was grave for them both as she averted her gaze towards the decapitated Scorpia. Whether or not the woman had been telling the truth about her surrender remained a mystery but that didn't mean she did not deserve the chance to prove herself. She-ra had been betrayed before; it was a fairly common trait during any time of war.

Once it had been her friend Loni and then Hordak during their time in the dark dimension (albeit she expected that one). Many other instances occurred when villagers or Kings and Queens had first promised his or her aid but later decided to stay loyal to the Horde or whatever excuse he or she had for the betrayal. Interestingly enough, things had always seemed to work out well with treachery on Etheria. The concept of good existing in everyone was abused to no end as each traitor in the past redeemed his or her actions in some way.

She-ra believed due to these instances, despite being deceived, things always seemed to work out in the end. In the past the princess would never admit her true feelings about those who were dishonest. The fact was that she rarely worried about it at all. Each time someone betrayed her She-ra would only have to talk to the person in her nice, caring voice and later on they would redeem their actions. Why did she constantly get deceived? She-ra never worried about it. Why did she allow people to deceive her? She-ra knew they would turn good in the end.

Looking back on it, it seemed that good won far too often than one would expect and yet Etheria was still not free. At some point (or perhaps during the entire war) the rebellion lost sight of the bigger picture. As the leader, She-ra took the responsibility for this lack of progress but then the Kings appeared. The princess stared at Dragora: a woman with a different case. Dragora didn't choose to betray anyone; in fact her current state proves her loyalty and love for the planet Dragoth.

Before the princess could finish her thought, the King's form began to change. Dragora was transforming into the hideous creature that her sword's ugly power gave. Immediately the King charged at She-ra. The princess's eyes grew wide as she barely managed to block Dragora's attack. Both swords struggled against each other until the King finally started swinging her sword erratically. She-ra was having trouble blocking each blow, Dragora managed to make one strike stronger than the last. Thankfully the princess was able to keep up with the King's pace but strength was another matter.

Dragora delivered a powerful kick to She-ra's abdomen, causing the warrior to crash into the wall. A hand wrapped around She-ra's neck upon contact. The princess coughed for a moment but managed to use her strength to pry Dragora's hand away. Immediately the King attempted to cut of She-ra's neck with her sword, but only missed by an inch or so. She-ra kept trying to distance herself from Dragora who would not even take a breath before attacking. The King wouldn't let give her any room to retaliate. This was not a battle between two warriors, as the princess was used to; Dragora's goal was to eliminate She-ra and nothing else.

The warrior managed to punch Dragora in the face but the King seemed to ignore the attack and kept charging her. Once again their swords met, Dragora grinned wildly at She-ra. It was now that the warrior was reminded of their previous encounter on the cliff (before Luminak rescued her). This was the same demonic form she had taken before but now She-ra was able to keep up with her albeit not that easily. Dragora's tail gripped the warrior's leg and squeezed it to the point of almost breaking the bone. This pain, She-ra's cry of anguish filled the King with such a desire for her death that it was almost palpable in the air.

Eventually she decided not to yet break her leg for the battle would end far too soon. Dragora lifted the princess with her tail and then slammed her on the floor again creating a fairly large crater in the room. She-ra weakly managed to get up, ignoring the throbbing pain in her back; the King began to advance.

"Dragora," she coughed slightly, "this isn't you. Horde Prime and that sword are controlling your every thought. They tricked you into believing that this hatred is yours. Please, you must remember your past."

The King bared her sharpened teeth and began another barrage of attacks using her sword.

She-ra managed to block the strikes with difficulty, "Remember Dragoth, your home world, and the sacrifice your people made to keep peace!"

Suddenly Dragora raised her sword above her head and attempted to deliver a crushing blow. The princess dodged the attack and managed to get a good distance away from the King. As always Dragora didn't waste time sending out a wave of fire at She-ra.

"Sword to larger shield," she cried out as the spell began. "Horde Prime disrupted the peace on your planet. He lied to you and made you believe that bloodlust would quench the thirst of that evil sword. Horde Prime was wrong, hatred only fuels more hatred; one cannot cancel the other out."

"Are you trying to tell me that the one being whom has raised me for all these years raised me on lies?" the King rushed the princess and punched her in the jaw. "I hate you, I hate everything that continues to live and thrive on their home worlds. Hatred is the only thing I understand and care about, there is no other solution."

She-ra wiped her chin of blood, "Horde Prime did a terrible thing, just as Hordak had done to me. I too could have lived with my true family on my home world but that didn't turn out to be the case. For many years I believed in the ways of the Horde and also fought for it's cause."

The princess glared at Dragora, and ripped a piece of the metal wall and used it to distract her as she attacked. After the King sliced through the object, She-ra delivered a powerful kick to her side. Dragora stumbled slightly but managed to block She-ra's sword.

"The Horde has destroyed both of our lives. I was devastated when I found out what the Horde was truly like: a sanctum of lies. Everyone I knew or cared about, each mission I had fulfilled were all lies from the only person I trusted. If it hadn't been for my true family welcoming me with open arms, there is no telling what I would have done. We are very similar Dragora, for both of us wasted our lives believing in lies."

She-ra had never felt this bitter about her time in the Horde. The princess barely heard Dragora voice as she yelled at her. _No, no I have gone through this in my head before,_ She-ra panicked. _How could I still think ill thoughts about Hordak after all this time? I know he truly cared about me all those years and yet I still resent what he had I really call Hordak my father? He has caused everyone in my family nothing but pain. Does he deserve the title of a father? Randor is my father and I love him dearly but I do not know him. Hordak cared about me and yet lied to me, Randor is my true father. _

The King punched She-ra in the face in rage and once again started another fire in the room. The metal walls and floor heated up significantly, Draogra hadn't put this much power in her attack before. The princess snapped back to reality and transformed her sword to help cool down the room (and stop the fire). She-ra couldn't deny her parental feelings for Hordak but she had to forgive him. Everyone deserved a second chance even if they choose to waste it by betraying you.

She-ra silently hoped that Hordak would not waste the second chance LightHope gave him.

* * *

The elevator to Horde Prime's self-imposed throne room felt as long as it always did. In the past each visit to his brother had always meant a long elevator ride, as he continuously dreaded giving reports to him. For once the ex-commander wanted the damn thing to hurry up. Luminak tapped his foot slightly and frowned.

More than anything he hated the fact of leaving She-ra to fight that Unholy King alone. It wasn't that he doubted her abilities (far from it) but he couldn't help but naturally worry for the girl. Lumiank knew little about that particular King, only that she didn't need an army to conquer a planet. The warrior paled slightly and then shook his head. He shouldn't think such grim thoughts, if there was one person who was able to overcome impossible odds then it was She-ra. From the beginning that woman had always been a mystery, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. For a long time he believed that She-ra merely arrived from another planet or was trained specifically from birth to defeat the Horde (how else could she attain such strength?).

It had been more than surprising to find out the truth about Adora.

The former tyrant clenched his fists. He deserved the hardships that lead him to becoming Luminak. She-ra was forced to lie to her comrades about her identity but Hordak had chosen not to tell her. Once could argue that Horde Prime would have punished the tyrant if he revealed Adora's true origins during her time in the Horde, but that was not the case. It was his idea for him and Skeletor to take the children from Randor and his choice to actually go through with it. He could have told Adora at any time. All of her questions about her original family were stored in his memory but he once again chose not to reveal anything to her.

The doors finally opened, Lumiank snapped back into reality and entered the misty room and walked onto the long platform. Suddenly Horde Prime's mechanical fist slammed onto the bridge, shaking the entire thing. Luminak managed to keep his footing and looked into the glowing artificial eyes that his brother chose to hide behind.

"Hordak!" he shouted. "Do your realize what you are doing? You think that siding with the rebellion will stop my Kings and empire? You are a fool as you have always been! You've never been able to execute one of my plans properly so what makes you think you can help the rebels you traitor? ! This had better be a plan to gain some intelligence for the Horde or there will be dire consequences!"

"Oh why don't you just shut up for once in your life," Luminak stood up straight, "I am here to help someone who I do not deserve to call my daughter and also to destroy this pathetic empire you have no right to call the Horde! Our Horde was never this dishonorable and one-sided. You haven't changed after all these years; you still blame me for your incompetence as you blamed the laws of our clan for your weakness in battle. I've been listening to your crap for far too long and honestly I'm sick of it!"

Luminak stood ready, expecting Horde Prime's fist to try and squash his smaller form. The warrior's eyes widened slightly as the Prime chuckled in response.

"Well, that was surprising Hordak," he responded slightly impressed. "Unfortunately those petty words of yours do not seem to be backed up by your failures in my army all these years. But I suppose if you would like to tell me your true thoughts in person, I could grant this final request."

The miasma then disappeared into the air as the filters that often poured the smoke out stopped moving, thus revealing the coffin-like machine that Horde Prime chose to reside in. Surprisingly, the bridge that always reached half way towards the machine now extended into the Prime's chamber. Luminak took a breath and walked inside.

* * *

**I bet when you people who have me on the alert list saw that I updated you must have been 'SAY WHAT?'**

**College life….who would have thought it required so much work? Heh….Just kidding. But seriously I've been very busy with various assignments here so unfortunately chapter updates have been slow (like iceberg slow).**

**My original plan was to get this chapter up in the middle of may but I had received an opportunity for a scholarship at my college that I could not ignore, thus my time recently has been taken up by trying to be able to pay for school (why must education cause me to be in debt ugh). **

**BUT NOW IT IS SUMMER VACATION AND HOPEFULLY THAT MEANS MORE TIME FOR THE STORY!**

**Also guys try to check out my deviant art account (in my profile) to check and see new images of the fanfic and the characters (not to mention that I usually put up works that I have done in college to show how many assignments there needed to be done, ironically it can be found in the scrapbook section).**

**Alright I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please give your reviews (tell me if ya liked it or not and why!) Read and Review!**


	26. Magic

The witch smiled warmly at her inquisitive student, "As always, you have proven your unmatched curiosity of the universe, MagiTek. Spells are not always required to have incantations; some wizards believe that these old words make the spell stronger or more accurate but, in reality, there is no residual effect. These rhymes are meant to help a wizard focus his or her mind during a time of chaos such as being imprisoned or during an intense battle. For a spell to truly become stronger, it is not by word, but by will."

"I have seen this happen many times, master." the student eagerly glanced around the seemingly endless array of books. "But I do not completely understand the effect of the sorcerer's will on one's power. In order to use magic correctly one should have a clear mind; to associate this with 'will' sounds like the advice that a warrior would give."

"The being with the strongest will shall prevail in any battle, whether by research or regular combat. If you truly want to create a new spell, win a battle, or conjure something with your magic you need to have the desire to do so," Razzella lifted her hand slightly while a book in the pile began to levitate towards her pupil.

"Comparing magic to sword fighting is rather ironic master, for one is easily superior to the other. The man with the sword will always pray for a wand when encountering a wizard," he grabbed the book.

"True that but if the warrior's blade is enchanted, what are you going to do then?" a slightly irritating voice broke through.

"Barom," Razzella smiled slightly at her 'staff', "let him read the book. This novel, as well the pile behind you, provide other methods of focusing your mind; which will allow you to cast stronger spells without shouting silly phrases. As we all know a staff or magical artifact helps amplify his or her power, but creating a powerful spell on his or her own is another matter entirely. Study hard MagiTek, as I know you always do."

Her pupil immediately started reading the text as soon as he opened the book and turned away from his teacher for a moment; the witch gazed upon him with a feeling of pride. Throughout all the years Razzella has been alive, never had she met someone so eager to learn. MagiTek always asked well thought out questions, found constantly reading, and as she had just mentioned he had the desire to learn. These were the traits in students a master needs in an apprentice. If a pupil merely nods or skims the material then what hope do they have of learning?

The witch took one last glance at MagiTek and then walked out of the unusual library. Razzella hadn't considered taking on an apprentice before since she seldom told people about her true origins, guarding the world of Etheria. Being alive for years incomprehensible to any species' generation, Razzella often took on a different form, lived on Etheria in a different body of her creation, and moved on to another life starting the process over again. It was rare when she'd appear in her true form to someone other than Barom: her staff (who accompanied her along these journeys).

Living out eternity in different lives, learning new type of magic (depending on the planet and it's people) consisted of very exciting adventures. There were always pieces of information to document through observation and research. This is a trait that Razzella did not have to teach her student. For quite some time the witch hadn't considered the idea of gaining an apprentice due to her immortality; until she met this being who resided in her personal library.

MagiTek was a pupil who regained his youth through learning.

Despite his advanced age, Razzella could see an almost childish twinkle in his eye upon listening to her lectures or reading magic theory texts. In addition to his unmatched interest in knowledge, MagiTek had a brilliant mind. During their talks he would bring up every detail regarding any philosophy they would discuss while also attempting to find proof of it's claim. There were even moments where the hordian would discover something even she hadn't seen.

He had an incredibly advanced mind even for his own species.

Beings on Etherius mainly focused their wits on battle rather than disproving intricate magical theories. It was shocking to find someone as curious as he coming from such a closed minded world. The witch felt a bit of sorrow about her student's home; how unfortunate that he of all people came from a a place that actually shunned his brilliance. It was nothing short of a miracle that they found each other, MagiTek was one in a million and Razzella felt a sense of pride for being his teacher.

As expected over the years, MagiTek's progress was astounding. Razzella grinned slightly as she glanced toward Barom.

"It appears as though my student is close to a win, Barom ,and it might actually happen."

The staff stuck his face up haughtily, "Well he could try to, I guess."

Razzella's left fleet of tiny rock soldiers hid behind the trees at her command. The 'battle arena' was the size of a living room but looked like a giant model made up of forests, rivers, cliffs, and dams. MagiTek looked at the field with a bit of confidence; it was his turn to chose the battle ground of this magical floor and he knew of all the possible hiding places that her 'soldiers' would take. Living on a more or less barren world, the Hordian was not used to these dense worlds of green and found it useful to learn of their secrets.

"Ah you forget my master that I know well of this terrain and thanks to our previous 'wars' I am familiar with similar areas. My soldiers are already in place Barom, this victory shall be in my favor," MagiTek reaches his hand out.

The student was well aware that Razzella intended to surround his forces. It was almost too easy at this point to predict her stratagem based on previous encounters with her forces and even through her own personality. Razzella was a person who rarely showed her true face to others but would still provide information and help to those who needed it. To someone else it would seem that the witch would attack his fleet near the riverside; MagiTek knew better. Like the many faces Razzella has hidden behind, it was obvious that there would be more to this false war.

"I see you have deduced my strategy," Razzella spoke calmly.

"Perhaps," he held back a smirk, "you have surprised me in the past."

The witch waved her hand, "I have to keep you on your toes somehow; you're getting better with each passing day."

"Really?" MagiTek watched her with curiosity, trying to figure out which spell she was beginning to cast.

"Yes, and because of this I have decided to live up to more of my own potential as well."

Barom began to give a slight glow as many of her rock warriors began to change gaining a far more impressive appearance. The small creatures looked far more powerful than before and were proving to be formidable in battle. MagiTek tried to have his men retreat but it was futile; Razzella had planned his course of action. Immediately MagiTek found his forces on the right ambushed while many others on the left managed to gain most of his land with ease. The student's eyes widened at the use of this unusual spell and then he frowned. He hadn't expected that she would leave her right flank with so little men while the left began to conquer his land but most of all, that spell was unfamiliar to him.

"You see my pupil," Razzella released her hold of the illusion and walked towards him. "Not everything is-"

MagiTek pressed forward, "What was that spell you used? Why haven't you shared it with me? Have I not proved my worth as your student?"

Razzella was taken aback for a moment, "Of course you are very skilled MagiTek, but you are still an apprentice. Some spells take years to learn and others are far too sacred to be shared with. I do not keep this information from you because I think you are inadequate but one must proceed with caution when sharing a spell."

"How do you expect me to be your successor if you keep these older tomes so secret?" Before his teacher could give a retort the wizard stormed off.

He wasn't good enough, or at least Razzella didn't feel he was learning fast enough .It was a ridiculous excuse that many old mages used saying that 'one wasn't ready' or that 'some spells should not be used by newer generations'. The only reason these wizards claimed that spells should not be used if they couldn't be used by a spellcaster. If a world was in danger then wouldn't that mean that there was an exception to these 'forbidden' tricks? After the many years of working at her side she still had doubts of his abilities. MagiTek clenched his fists as he walked down the twisted halls; his 'inadequacy' had to change in her eyes.

The witch exhaled while staring at the oddly colored sky. Anything out of the ordinary seemed comforting to her, hence why she often chose to be surrounded by these strange landmarks and objects. It was a preferable trait for a magician since the occupation required one to delve into the weird as often as possible. Even when occupying another life (as to others it would appear to be), she would surround her temporary home with such odd things from the very world she inhabited. Most of Razzella's 'permanent' home here with MagiTek held many of these treasures.

For once, these memories did not bring joy and pride when walking down her warped hall.

"That kid finds odd ways around mortality, that's for sure" Barom's brow furrowed. "Whatever works I guess."

Razzella couldn't stand to be inside her home whenever MagiTek was replacing yet another muscle or limb with robotic enhancements. As much as the witch hated to think about it, it was undeniable that her pupil was mortal. Over the years she would notice how weak he became. The "young" wizard was getting older and more tried while trying to keep up with his master's immortality. Razzella was disappointed in her student's decision to cheat death and throw away his organic body. Many times the witch had wanted to speak with him about his immoral choice, but she found it hypocritical to do so.

Those trinkets from her past that now decorate her home were proof of her own method of cheating death.

The witch gripped her broom a bit," What authority do I have to stop him for his actions? Barom, is he not just trying to stay alive all these generations like us? Despite our purpose to learn all we can about magic, is this method of immortality we take any better than his?"

"Aw c'mon Razzy there is a huge difference," he comforted. "You are supposed to live long enough to guard this world, immortality isn't as much of a choice for ya. Besides if the kid wants ta try and live a little longer then let him. After all medicine and healing magic are progressing more and more each generation, technically these advances also prolong someone's' life longer than they would have normally; it's just progress despite how gross his methods are."

"Perhaps my friend, but it isn't healthy for a worldly being to think he or she can stay alive forever. As we have viewed on this planet many times, mortality is short and extending it can become an obsession if one doesn't find peace soon enough."

The staff shook his head a bit, "Yeah, but he's a smart kid. He'll probably find a way around all that madness and stuff."

Razzella nodded while Barom began to change the subject. As the staff was going to mention which tomes needed to be added to her vault, due to the newer spells created by mages of Etheria, until the witch felt the walls of her home shake violently followed by an ear splitting explosion. The witch immediately turned around and teleported within the building. Her spell was fairly new by Etherian standards and would lead a being directly to a point of disturbance, created by light or sound. Razzella suddenly appeared in her library only to find it ransacked. How could this have happened? Who else could know about this place? Most of all she wanted to know if her pupil had survived the blast. She called out his name but did not hear a reply. If someone had the insight to find this place and the power to get through her secure spells, then MagiTek could be in serious danger.

Barom glowed slightly and made the books float in the air in a designated pattern the witch had kept for many years. Razzella noticed by this grid they formed that various texts dealing with core magic, spells used by the first ones to create worlds, as well as history were all taken.

"Who coulda done this?" the staff was baffled.

Razzella raised a hand, "Who indeed is what we shall find out."

Using various spells and searching her home to find any evidence of this caper proved futile. Who ever had done this did not want to be found and so far was succeeding at it; residual energy, fingerprints, or a struggle were not apparent in the least. Suddenly the witch noticed a low glow behind a bookcase and magically moved the large object aside. A floating envelope resided behind the structure; one, as the master magician deduced, that transmits verbally.

Upon opening the letter Razzella's jaw began to drop slightly, "I'm afraid this is the end of our partnership, my teacher. Although you've never really viewed our affiliation to be of equal standards, the fact that you've most likely just figured out that it was I who caused this chaos in your home should help change your mind about my 'inferior' abilities. Your teachings were useful for my goal. Ah yes, Razzella there was method to my madness. You see I have found a source of power that will enable me to save the universe. People are not fit to live their lives; many chose to murder, belittle, and are even harmful to themselves. Under my control no one will have to worry about these petty decisions, thus all the problems in the universe are solved in one moment. Unfortunately this may not occur for quite sometime and until then, teacher I shall look foreward to our next encounter. After all this could not have been accomplished without your teachings, farewell Razzella Redmoon."

Barom managed to keep himself upright as his master slumped to the ground in disbelief.

The witch could feel the metal floor tremble beneath her. Eight large stakes that resembled a human spine surrounded her person as it began to form in, what appeared to be a cage. It was a powerful barrier spell as to which Razzella immediately assumed and conjured a counter attack. A cylinder of light surrounded her and breached the ship's hull. MagiTek chuckled slightly at her chosen action until he noticed that her form seemed to follow the beam into space; quickly the king began to follow her.

Razzella used Barom's power to enable her to fight (and breathe) in space, using a spell that ignores the infinite vacuum's impossible terrain in exchange for more confortable conditions. A low glow around her person was proof of this spell that only advanced sorcerers knew of. The Unholy King appeared before her and for a moment she had thought he had lost his mind. There was no sign, no hint or sense that MagiTek was using a spell to function in space. It was impossible wasn't it? How could he be in perfect condition in this environment without the use of magic or a suit? Razzella gripped Barom slightly.

Suddenly the King's eyes glowed lightly as many horde soldiers in proper gear lined up behind him, "I know for a fact I cannot defeat you now. I have calculated it so. The current order of the universe says it is so."

"Then why continue this, MagiTek?" She asked in a pleading yet firm tone. "If you know you will lose, why do you fight?"

To the untrained eye it would appear as if the stars themselved were gathering near the King's body. Razzella held Barom before her since it seemed as if he were beginning to charge a blast. 'There could not be room for regret'; the witch often had to tell herself this. How could anyone have foreseen this happening? Admittedly it is always an option for someone to choose to do a bad deed such as lying or betrayal but, for someone so knowledgeable and almost wise at times it had been a shock.

"When I first met you, you asked me a similar question," he spoke calmly. "I believe it was 'How can you mortals even enjoy your lives, if you know that inevitably, you will die?' "

Razzella looked stunned and remembered MagiTek's answer long ago: 'It is because we will die that we must live each moment as much as possible, fulfilling our dreams and desires.'

The witch looked at him, "But even still, why would you do the same to so many others, destroying their dreams, taking away their chance to live if you knew that? ! Are you truly that selfish?"

MagiTek stared directly at his master.

* * *

The days after the King had left Razzella and returned to Etherius (now Horde world of course) turned out differently than imagined. He had met the foolish young Hordian that stole the power of DarkDespair in order to conquer the entire planet, slaughtering and enslaving its populace. During this time though, the Prime had become insane. Immediately after slaughtering most of his clan Horde Prime did return to where MagiTek chose to reside and arrested him with the few that he spared. Normally the wizard would have fought off the men until he sensed that he had enhanced their being from the raw chaos of DarkDespair.

Upon capture MagiTek was forced to divulge his secrets of space travel in order for the new Horde to conquer other worlds. Afterwards he was merely tossed aside in a secure prison cell made from materials that resisted magic. Looking back on it he could have altered the situation better; perhaps allowing him more freedom in the end. Although there was no way to predict that Hordon would take such a spontaneous route to power. It was not until, after the taking over many more worlds, that Horde Prime once again approached him; this time for a personal request. He had finally realized that exposure to this power had slowly been rotting away at his soul. If left unchecked, there would literally be nothing of his will, not even a spirit.

Much to the mage's disgust, he had built the Horde Prime a special containment suit, which blunted DarkDespair's influence. In theory this 'coffin', as the King preferred to name it due to its design and hatred of the Prime, it should eventually separate his soul from DarkDespair (although this has yet to occur). During this time the Horde's influence was vast. Using MagiTek's information of space travel the Horde Prime had conquered many worlds though not enough to gain fear throughout the galaxy.

MagiTek, in exchange for his duties, was given the title of Unholy King, in charge of the Horde's day to day activities, while Horde Prime oversaw the direction of the organization. In this position, MagiTek had to conquer planets to appease his new 'master', but at least he could absorb the knowledge of these worlds each time; not forgetting his true goals.

Many officers in this Horde were given the position of conquering and ruling other worlds although MagiTek had managed to take over far more planets in a few years than any other general in his or her lifetime.

What MagiTek himself may not have realized is that his moral compass was already affected by his exposure to dark despair, and himself carrying a small fraction within him. His experiments became crueler and crueler, and over time he no longer cared about the planets he had to conquer. All he cared about was his end goal.

* * *

"I do not have to explain myself, master."

As the King spoke his staff began to glow and eventually absorbs the robots he brought with him into a huge vortex until only bits of shrapnel remained. Razzella kept her guard up, unsatisfied at her student's response and surprised at how easily he gave up his advantage in numbers. Suddenly the witch gazed upon the remnants of the troopers that floated in the air. They had not moved nor froze after being destroyed; logically the spell should have broken around them once eliminated. The bits then began to coalesce into vague shapes, which charged at her after their transformation.

"Shield or teleport Razz? Its your choice," Barom suggested.

As the pieces advanced the witch decided to choose neither option and began to dodge the shrapnel. Unfortunately the bits followed her person shortly after their initial attack. Razzella used some small spells to deflect the pieces, though there were many that continued to follow.

"Horde Soldiers, class Omega," MagiTek points out. "They are designed to self replicate using any nearby material, and are Legion in number. Too small to destroy, they follow their target no matter the speed or distance."

The witch silently cursed her former pupil's cunning; he was a worthy adversary indeed. Similar to the King's previous spell, Razzella used Barom to gather the shrapnel into a vortex. The witch began to relax her body and used a sight spell through her eyes to locate all the pieces. Through incredible precision she made them all collide on a microscopic level, obliterating them in a huge burst of energy. A considerably amount of concentration was required for this spell, one that could only be achieved through several lifetimes. Razzella once again focused on the energy created by the tiny explosions and directed it all at MagiTek.

The King managed to teleport out of the way, "I hope you didn't mind that I would test that feature out on you."

"This is foolish MagiTek," she had strength in her voice despite the previous attack. "This must end immediately!"

"I agree."

Unknown to the witch, various Horde installations across the galaxy suddenly power down. Electricity, laboratories, and many weapons in various worlds stop working as the King drew all the magic he needed. It was a small price to pay in order for MagiTek to have all of his energy at hand. The Unholy King had conquered over half of the planets that the Horde; many of these worlds which were not developed had not known of the existence of technology or electricity. Due to this complication MagiTek had decided to power many of these inferior worlds with his own magic.

Horde Prime found it far easier to have the King use his magic to sustain his army rather than setting up towers and other devices to help bring power to an under developed planet. Doing so without MagiTek's power would have given any rebellion a chance to attack since it took so long to set up and required various towers (that act as power lines but if a rebellion wished to they could destroy it due to the sheer numbers it would take to power a Horde building). Fright Zones were brought to planets, seemingly powered by electricity or some other experimental energy; in reality it was merely magic.

The King alone powered various Horde buildings across the universe, but now he had devoted his full attention to Razzella.

MagiTek's body was mostly technology and energy while keeping some bones from his organic form. He had designed the metallic parts to resemble the lost cartilage, perhaps for a nostalgic purpose. Suddenly these 'bones' began to glow ethereal white, and the King disappears. Razzella could not sense his presence in any way she knew how and was slightly terrified for the first time in millennia. It was as if his soul had vanished from the universe. Immediately after this thought a fist hit Razzella square in the face, sending her reeling into space. The force had been so great she felt as thought she was thrown hundreds of miles into space. Thankfully, the witch had deployed an extra shield at the last second, but that was far too close to call it luck. It was more of a miracle that she did so, the sheer strength behind the blow could have killed the ethereal being if she hadn't been so careful. Barom's mind was filled with panic, as he, like his master, had no idea what was really going on. Before the witch could fully recover a barrage of blows that came in all directions focused entirely on Razzella's body.

The witch tried but failed in conjuring any shield or attack necessary to stop this invisible force. Pain was not prejudice to her body as everywhere on her person began to hurt tremendously and many areas started to bleed. For a moment she panicked at the sight of her blood; she had not seen it for many centuries and the thought that she could become so damaged, so vulnerable truly scared her. Barom attempted to help Razzella by staying still in front of his master's vital organs (at least ones that he tried to protect). The witch tried to pull her comrade out of the way as they were getting beaten, but it was futile. Barom took blow after blow; he could not handle it any longer. Her longtime friend broke in two due to the constant pressure of MagiTek's attack. Razzella held the broken pieces of her companion and stared off into nothing.

"MagiTek!" she cried out. "What…..What is this…?"

"VoidWeaver Magic of course," his voice echoes from all around.

The witch stood, "VoidWeaver? That wasn't in any of my books."

"No," he spoke as if talking to a youngling, "it is an entirely new field of magic I developed on my own."

Razzella is then hit several more times, hearing the gruesome sound of her bones being bent and cracked in two. The witch shivered a bit and cried out in pain; never before had she experienced the sensation of breaking bone and it terrified her to no end.

The wizard continued as if nothing happened, "I have made my mind and body one with the fabric of the universe itself. The blows you are feeling are fluctuations in reality itself, adversely affecting your physical body. A talented sorcerer can sense many things, but he cannot possible sense changes in the tide of the universe as aberrant, synthetic creations."

MagiTek had truly done something she had never dreamed possible; he was truly a genius, and a worthy student. The thought of his success only pained her more; on one hand she hated what he had done with his life but she could not deny a master's pride in having a student surpass one's expectations.

Razzella would have smiled if she weren't terrified.

"Code: Red Moon."

At that moment, a bright red sphere erupted from nothingness, drawing in bits and pieces of seemingly random objects that coalesced within it, these objects themselves popping up from nothing. Eventually the bits came together in the form of MagiTek, who was now trapped inside the red sphere.

"Code Red Moon," she began, "is a core magic spell taught and known only by the first ones, and never recorded. If there was ever a problem with reality itself, such that it was adversely affecting existence, this spell would remove all impurities and seal them inside its own universe, forever."

The witch had trouble moving and stared at MagiTek upon her new reveal. There was no way for him to know about this spell and as a First One herself she kept the secret well. Yes, being in existence since the beginning of everything the witch had not faced such an adversary as he. Truly this King was worthy of such a forbidden tome; though there was always a chance...

"Of course, I know who you are, MagiTek. I know that you will be able to figure a way out on your own, but just remember, your old teacher will always have a few lessons that she'll keep to herself."

* * *

**Yeah, this took sooooo long to write…ugh..I was kinda getting sick of this chapter. Anyway I next chapter will definitely have one of these fights RESOLVED. Yes, something will actually be finished so stay tuned. Hopefully the next chapter will be up next week!**


	27. Release

The young girl stood motionless with a meager spotlight in the dark room shining on her very person. She was devoid of any emotion despite her unfamiliar surroundings. MagiTek and Arch-Arach sat a safe distance away from the child while their master appeared through a monitor on the other side of the room. Each individual gazed upon the sword that the young Dragothian held, never looking away even for a moment. Despite the girl's motionless body, the hilt of the sword had grown wires and dug into her arm, mimicking the odd patterns of her veins. Due to this unusual manifestation, MagiTek was slightly worried about his own invention for the first time he could remember.

The platform she stood emitted a blue glow beneath; this device was meant to calm a person's body to a point that they cannot move. It was similar to paralyzing an enemy, but usually a person resists such methods. This invention would force a soldier to be completely calm, thus all of his or her nerves would only concentrate on whatever pain was inflicted upon them without the distraction of fighting the concept of being motionless. Unfortunately, the Unholy King wasn't quite sure if this would calm the tiny beast before him and it angered MagiTek to no end. No one spoke a word until the diagnostic robot entered the room; going over the data it had collected during the battle.

"Child identity: Princess Dragora of planet Dragoth. Upon touching the sword she holds now, she easily defeated the Unholy King: MagiTek with a precision blast of chaotica magic. A feat considered impossible beforehand by Unholy King: MagiTek and his underlings. In addition, Great Master: our Horde Prime, was eventually able to subdue the child by overwhelming her chaotica magic with his own..unique energies," the machine had finished while MagiTek stood.

"My Lord," the King pleaded, "this girl, if one can still call her that, is a dangerous outlier, an unpredictable source of chaos and fury. Her sheer insanity defies all known theorems or form of logic; she should be disposed of immediately!"

Arch-Arach stared at scientist with an amused expression; it wasn't often that MagiTek would plead with the Horde Prime about anything. The situation was rather funny even: an Unholy King humbled by a little girl. Arch-Arach turned his head slightly to MagiTek, about to make such a comment, until he received a quick glare before hand. The second King froze slightly after such a threat via glance and remembered his place among the Horde. Arch-Arach clenched his fists and averted his gaze; there was no way the arachnid could match the scientist's power.

"I want both of you to stop fooling around!" the Prime received their attention. "As an adult or even a mere teenager, this girl could prove useful in our ranks. This Dragora is still young and can be brought up in the way of the Horde. From this point on she will have the rank of Unholy King, second only to myself."

MagiTek immediately glared at the tiny child, knowing he had been beaten. In an amusing way the King almost understood how Arch-Arach felt in his own presence; so belittled and weak. It had taken much to get this rank of Unholy King and yet this girl was placed higher than him. Without MagiTek there would not have been an Unholy King rank or a Horde armada in space; the concept overall was infuriating. Arch-Arach was also surprised at this decision, though after witnessing Dragora's power there was no room to argue. Overall he was frightened of this child; she was yet another person who would provoke fear and obedience in himself, now MagiTek, and the rest of the Horde

This Dragora was terrifying.

* * *

Not even Grayskull's power could stand up against this woman's fury much longer. She-ra had been mostly defensive during the battle and continued to do so at this very moment. Dragora's clawed feet gripped the princess's sword as her tail nearly ruptured the woman's stomach. Quickly, She-ra grabbed the spiked end, wincing as she felt the sharpened horns pierce her flesh. The princess felt an increase in her strength suddenly as she was able twist the tail a bit. While struggling to keep the woman at a distance, the princess kicked Dragora's leg that was still on the floor causing the King to trip. Taking advantage of this, She-ra managed to get a safe distance before Dragora recovered.

The warrior looked down at her bleeding hand and unfamiliar armor. After emerging from the Crystal Castle, the changes became difficult to ignore (especially after flying). _I think it is time to test my new abilities; _the princess gripped her sword. Suddenly the Unholy King stood and growled lowly at her before charging. She-ra pointed her blade, which was starting to glow as the princess concentrated some of her magical strength in it, at Dragora. A beam of light emerged from her sword, grazing the King's leg as she nearly dodged the blast. She-ra narrowed her gaze at her opponent as she continued to fire the light rays.

Despite hitting Dragora a few times, the woman only became more and more feral.

"You are not….not…stronger that me…There is just no way!" the King screamed.

Once again She-ra attempted to take a more defensive approach and managed to increase her speed above of what she was used to. The Unholy King roared suddenly, perhaps annoyed at the lack of challenge, and sprouted more dragon tails from her body. Like whips, they started to lash at She-ra. Surprised at the gruesome transformation, the princess had little time to react to the King's assault. As She-ra attempted to block the oncoming attacks she felt a stab of guilt upon considering retaliation; Dragora would have been a good person if only not for Horde Prime and that accursed sword.

The reason that she saw Dragora's life must have been to help the King return that peace to her mind. She-ra winced as she felt another tail hit her on the back. Suddenly the King slashed her sword furiously at She-ra. The princess attempted to block the assault but, in conjunction with Dragora's new 'growths', there was almost no room to counter-attack even if she desired to.

"You! You cannot by any means be stronger!" the King cut deep into her leg savoring She-ra's painful cry. "How can you still be alive? You are not stronger! Only Horde Prime can be stronger than me, otherwise my existence is meaningless!"

The princess spoke in a gruff tone, "Wh-why does it have to be that way? How can strength determine your worth?"

Suddenly Dragora's eyes became completely gray as she slowly moved back from her opponent, "I am the spirit of millennia of hatred, prejudice, and corruption forged into the sword of Dragoth. Dragora is nothing more than a shell to house my rage. Her soul, there is absolutely nothing left of it now. If you are showing me mercy, you are doing nothing but wasting your time and insulting me. I obey Horde Prime to release countless centuries of rage across the galaxy. If there was one stronger than him, my obedience would be meaningless."

It could not be true; the princess would never admit this. Dragora had taken the evil sword not out of hatred, but of love. For many years the warrior had proclaimed concepts of love and hope being the strongest sources of power in the entire universe. Even now, after all that has happened, she still believed in this idea strongly. Good may not always thrive but even covered in darkness it still can exist. Dragora's soul was inside this beast that stood before her, and more hatred was not going to free her (something Horde Prime let the girl believe).

The princess lowered her sword slightly as she shed a single tear and defiantly shouted, " I refuse to believe that! Please, Sword of Protection, show me Dragora's true heart!"

A large flash of light consumed the two women; She-ra closed her eyes for a moment, but upon opening her lashes she appeared to be in a very different room. The place was twisted and dark with myriad paths; images of Dragora's people coming unspeakable acts of violence and hatred on one another created walls around the roads. She-ra winced upon seeing the thousands of horrific scenes play out before her.

Every direction she would turn included another person dying, stealing, or being tortured in ways that even the former force captain could not imagine. Walking down the awkward road the princess noticed a particular moment on her left; mages gathered on a high summit facing the sword that Dragora now holds. The group began to cast their large spell, which surrounded the entire planet, sealing an uncountable amount of negative emotion in the blade when their planet was on the brink of complete annihilation.

She-ra walked further down the path until the walls suddenly sprouted sharp blades, which weakly attempted to harm her. The warrior swatted the pests away with little effort until she caught another bright light in the corner of her eye. For a moment the princess hesitated, but then decided to run towards the source of this power. Running down the long path was simple enough, though the images still proved difficult to look at. Upon arriving at the source She-ra's eyes widened upon seeing a small girl in a fetal position, shaking and crying.

The warrior put away her sword and kneeled down, staring sympathetically at the child, "What is wrong child?"

While rubbing her eyes the girl sobbed slightly, "I-I was once a princess in a beautiful kingdom living with my p-parents. We u-used to have so much f-f-fun, I loved them a lot. But, but one day everyone began to panic and the castle was shaking. I just wanted to see i-if my family was okay. T-t-they had these big h-holes in them, and a mean looking skeleton in a robe was standing over them. "

The princess listened while stroking the child's hair gently. Dragora began to speak of what She-ra had already witnessed before. During the battle, the wards that surrounded the sword were broken, as was the monument it was kept in behind her parent's throne. She-ra could not imagine the trauma of seeing her parents die in such a way. If anything the warrior found this action of taking the sword very brave; Dragora, despite witnessing such a horrific moment, still thought she could do something to help her home and had made a deal with a being who was willing to take advantage of her desperation

"I had to protect them," she continued after a few moments of sniffling. "When I held it, the sword spoke to me; it said that if I gave it my body it would be able to help my parents, so I agreed. A-and ever since then I-I've been here."

She-ra hugged the girl tightly and grazed the ends of the child's hair with her fingers, "Your parents are in a better place now, and all they want right now is for you to be happy; that is what a parent would want most for their child."

The girl smiled slightly and gazed up at She-ra who was surprised to see a look of wisdom in her eyes, "I am not naïve, I know that I've let the sword use my and what that power has done to the galaxy; my decision affect millions of lives, it was a selfish act."

"No!" the princess gripped the girl's shoulders gently. "Your choice was anything but selfish; wanting to protect your home and sacrificing everything to do so is one of the most generous deeds you can accomplish."

The child stood rubbing her eyes slightly, "Others would not thinks so; I have caused the pain and shock that I felt when invaded by the Horde to foreign worlds and families. How my family, how can anyone forgive someone who has caused so much pain?"

"I can and I have, if one cannot forgive another then there would be no such thing as peace," She-ra looked at her hands and began to stand. "You are living proof of hope in a seemingly hopeless situation; despite being surrounded by these images you remain as pure as your intentions when taking hold of the sword. It hurts to say that we cannot help the lives that have been affected by this dark power. I understand this regret you feel, despite all of the terrible things I have done in the past my parents still hugged me tightly upon meeting them. It had taken me a while to understand how they could seemingly overlook my past, but I realized that they hadn't forgotten what I've done at all. Your parents could never hate you for what you've done; they know you did this for their sake and love you no less."

Each of her words began to fade as the princess started to realize that she was exiting this unusual world. Staring at the smiling girl's face as she left the child started to speak again, "Thank you, I never would have thought that someone cared and knew about the real me; that alone has helped greatly."

Dragora faded away leaving nothing, until She-ra suddenly felt herself being forcibly thrown back into reality. She-ra held her head slightly but stared directly at the present Dragora who was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Noticing her new gray eyes, the princess could tell that this was the spirit of the sword who was in agony; Dragora's soul had finally left her body. With nothing to hold back its power, the sword became gigantic in size and the woman's body started to change. The King's bones started to crack as her face twisted in an impossible fashion; her neck became longer and her body lithe.

Suddenly the princess was faced with a gigantic, hideous dragon whose grin reached to its throat, "I thank you for undoing that pathetic leash on my power. "

The beast started to explain, in an all too happy tone that She-ra didn't like, how Dragora's soul acted as a chain of sorts, focusing the sword's power. It would not allow the full flame of the sword's rage to disperse, but instead focused it so that only small bits of hatred would grow into power. Upon finishing its grateful speech to She-ra, the dragon started to move at incalculable speeds.

Using sword, tooth, and flame to rip at the warrior's skin, very few attacks could be blunted or blocked. She-ra nearly panicked as the creature ripped the sword from her hand and immediately grabbed her body, scraping her side across the metal walls. The warrior's free arm felt as though her skin was being grazed off of her body due to the momentum of the attack. It's claws dug into She-ra's stomach, preventing her from moving her body. The sharp ends pierced through her muscle and suddenly the warrior blacked out for a moment. Nothing would move, not even her fingers; She-ra panicked for a moment. Was she paralyzed?

After this thought the beast pulled it's talons out of her body relishing at the slight popping sound the retraction made. The princess screamed and clutched her abdomen tightly; she could feel her blood pour out of the newly created holes and onto the floor. Quickly the beast swung its giant sword at her body, but She-ra managed to force herself to roll out of the way. Unfortunately she did not go very far as the blade cut the side her left cheek. The dragon grabbed She-ra's leg and lifted her in the air, only to throw her back down onto the ground.

Afterwards, the beast punched her repeatedly in the stomach, which She-ra began to notice was becoming less painful with each hit and the dark sword began to shrink. The beast became confused and backed away (allowing the princess to stagger to her feet). She-ra's eyes widened upon witnessing a nearly transparent dragon save for the sword.

"W-w-what is going on….?"

At that moment the creature disappeared altogether, leaving only the sword stuck in the metal floor in its place. She-ra held her wounded arm, healing it a little while never taking her eyes off of the blade. _Perhaps without a host to guide its rage, the sword's power was aimless, and therefore, the original spell of the negative emotion sealing was put back into effect_, she surmised. The princess shook her head a little at the convenience of the spell and realized that many of her journeys involved 'lucky' endings. There had been various incidents where the princess took the risk of destroying a device and being fortunate enough to have everything change back to the way it was in the end. As far as she could remember, these plans didn't backfire and the thought suddenly struck her. The beast was defeated, but the little girl did not arrive without a scratch on her body. She-ra cried slightly at the realization of Dragora's unfair death and walked up to the dark sword.

Aiming her own blade at it, the princess was ready to finally dispose of the accursed thing. However, before she could strike, She-ra gasped seeing white once again. A vision of Dragora, the real little girl, appeared before her in front of the sword.

"Please," she said quietly, "do not destroy this weapon, even though it is evil it was the only other being I'd known for most of my life. There is someone who is able to properly channel this sword's negative energy and use it for great good in the world. Please do this for me She-ra; I am finally happy now and my parents have come to greet me as well. Thank you Princess of Power, I-I cannot even begin to thank you properly for all that you've done."

As the ghost began to fade away, the princess was suddenly back in reality once more. She-ra gazed upon the blade, _Mother and Father, King Randor and Queen Marlena, I swear to live through this just to see you all again._

* * *

**Ugh, so sorry about the short chapter and hopefully the next one will be up within the week! Yay! Bet you all have been missing Hordak eh? I had some problems with housing at my college but now its all good…ugh…I saw a mouse in the building's kitchen…wish me luck when I go. All comments and criticisms are welcome; read and review!**


	28. Prime

It was imperative to never move a muscle on your face in the Horde army. Lower class soldiers jokingly compared this unwritten rule to a never-ending poker game. Allowing your opponent to see any form of emotion on your face gave him or her a slight advantage; it made the other person believe that they had an opening to break you completely. Talking to the Horde Prime gave the impression of speaking with a God (of course he planned it this way). You could not read his emotions through the large coffin-like apparatus or the thick miasma clouding around him at all times. During their many meetings over the years Hordak had been able to understand his brother by ear.

On the other hand, even Mantenna could tell when the Prime was angry.

Hordak knew that he had blindly accepted the changes to the army. During the Growth of his militia the former tyrant had interacted a lot with his brother. Prime would say that such changes to their clan would only strengthen the laws created by the Hordian ancestors; taking over Etherius, constructing an armada of robotic soldiers, and conquering other worlds were, what his brother claimed, for the best. He saw it as a means of taking the meager battles on Etherius and expanding them to the outer reaches of the galaxy. Clearly upon doing this, they would still gain strength and power but in a different, more efficient way.

It wasn't until the Horde Prime began to send Hordak on missions of conquest was when their relationship had changed. The two became distant upon each leave, developing into the tense correlation Hordak was more familiar with as of late; soon enough, without even realizing it, the brother of Hordon was seen as nothing more than a mere general among hundreds. The Unholy Kings were an exception of course, especially that of MagiTek. For some reason the Horde Prime would often consult the King (or vise versa) giving Hordak the impression of how small he truly was. There was no doubt that the former tyrant's rank was considered high and that he had conquered (and helped conquer) many worlds, but it mattered little in the end. As the army grew Hordak's importance diminished in the eyes of the Prime.

Luminak walked inside the chamber, ignoring how his muscles tightened with each step. The concept of ever entering (or being able to enter) the Prime's holding cell had peaked his curiosity from time to time, but actually walking into it was an entirely different matter. There wasn't any other way to describe how he felt about the situation other than he was completely indifferent. It was surprising really; most of his life the former tyrant always tried to appease (and gain the approval) of his brother. The instant he changed into Lumiank, confronting the Horde seemed inevitable.

The Horde army encompassed his entire past and because of this the warrior believed it could prohibit a peaceful future.

Inside, Prime's chamber had been completely obscured by an unusual red mist. Luminak squinted his eyes slightly and attempted not to breathe in the foreign substance. Suddenly the former general felt his stomach drop and bones shake as if the room was vibrating lowly. Luminak looked at his now shaking palms and clenched them together in some vain method to halt his trembling bones. Soon enough the warrior heard a guttural sound which, at first, seemed completely unfamiliar to him.

"Look at how weak you've become," the Prime taunted. "I cannot count how many times you used to plead with me for yet another chance to take down the rebels. Perhaps I spoiled you, brother, by tolerating those failed opportunities with minimal punishment."

For a moment the Horde ruler paused and then spoke accusingly, "Whenever you demanded more troops or better weaponry it was purposely done so that you did not receive exactly what was asked. People learn with failure but it seems that even you could not comprehend this. After all the times you've promised me the defeat of the rebellion it is only now you decide to join them. How ironic it is to side with the resistance when their failure is ensured; Hordak, you are such a fool."

The warrior waved his arm through the red smoke, smirking slightly at his brother's words. On the surface, the former general's decision to help She-ra seemed ridiculous. Although, fighting for the side of good after trying to defeat it for so long wasn't what made Luminak feel worthless. The fact that all this time he wasted his life with this fake Horde was the only regret he had.

Luminak was unfazed and crossed his arms, resembling a bit of his old self for a moment, "You are such a coward, blaming my so called 'incompetence' for not conquering that entire planet. The rebellion on Etheria could have been easily defeated with your power, but you were too lazy and incompetent to even lift a finger. How 'brother', can you possibly call yourself the Horde Prime when MagiTek took care of most of the Horde's operations. I would think that you were entirely incapable of producing anything worthwhile if not for the 'son' you created years ago; at least he has potential for some good."

The warrior could feel the room get slightly warmer, which Hordak took as a sign of the Prime holding back his rage, but suddenly his bones rattled again. The low chuckled that resonated throughout the room confused the former general for a moment.

"Yes I recall you explaining to me how Zed had made a deal to give up the one spell that actually helped with the conquest of Etheria. I considered letting him off easily with a few rehabilitation courses but when you had reported that Zed also destroyed the book with the poison spell, upon returning to your Fright Zone, had confirmed his end.," Luminak dropped his arms to his sides and paled as his brother continued.

"Creating a biological life-form with the few Hordian DNA samples we had available, due to your mutation, was a difficult project. On the other hand, the entire process is futile if such a being cannot even fulfill what it was born to do. No, Zed was a failed project and was recycled accordingly after a thorough and over all pointless examination. How does his death feel, brother? Then again, should you feel anything? After all, you've taken lives in the past; does Zed's somehow matter more than other innocents killed by your hand?"

The warrior closed his mouth tightly while small beads of sweat ran down his forehead (a concept still a little unfamiliar to him). It had been unusual for him not to see Zed for so many years since Hordak had provided some of the DNA used to create him. Zed was an unnatural Hordian, but since Hordak had been familiar with the changes one goes through in his race (the transition from a humanoid being to a fully developed clan member), many of the scientists recommended that the former general should make sure his growth was developing normally.

Hordak had been very angry with the boy for what he did in the Whispering Woods. The poison proved to be a full-proof plan to defeat the rebels and all of a sudden he had even went as far as to destroy Shadow Weaver's spell book in order to protect his new friends. As the general had promised he told the Horde Prime of Zed's treachery and at that moment Luminak felt his stomach drop. The warrior couldn't let the Prime see his distress but the guilt plagued him. If only he had known what Zed's fate would have been; could he have saved the child's life?

Luminak clenched his teeth and spoke strongly, "You are not only a coward of a Horde Prime but a disgrace to the Horde itself, the true Horde. For years you've belittled me for not fixing the problems on Etheria and yet you discard a young boy just because he did fulfill your expectations. That, if nothing else, proves what kind of a failure you ar-"

Suddenly the warrior felt his stomach tighten to a very uncomfortable level. Luminak dropped to his knees upon feeling a wave of pain course throughout his body, ripping at his muscles. The feeling of each tendon in him being stretched as far as possible and then folding close together in an accordion-like pattern was unbearable. Luminak gritted his teeth as blood dripped from his mouth; in the best way he could describe it, it felt as though his body was being stretched across a dimension and back around.

"Still think I am a failure, Little Brother?"

The warrior finally cried out and fell down completely on the floor. Luminak clenched his fists into the ground feeling the pain lessen with each breath. He had never felt anything like that kind of power, but before the former general could stand up the room began diminish and fade away. Blinking various times Luminak wasn't quite sure what was happening until a flash of light blinded him for about a second. Recovering from the incident he found himself in a completely different setting than before.

A stadium made out of metal surrounded the warrior while crowds of what appeared to be of his original Horde clan began to cheer for their Prime over and over again. Hordak jolted up, immediately recognizing this place to be an arena in the clan, which his father would bring warriors to witness (and participate in) various battles. The Horde clan had focused much on the concept of battle; it was where Hordak had flourished and what Hordon had taken away. For an instant the warrior felt nostalgic about his surroundings until he realized exactly what was happening.

The crowd continued to chant for the Horde Prime while Luminak rubbed his eyes a little. There had been inventions that were able to trick one's mind into believing that one was in a completely different area than before. A psychic projection could only be utilized in a closed off room, hence why many generals did not have such machines during conquest; magic was a far easier (and more convenient) manipulator of thought and sight in that respect.

"Prime! Prime! Prime!"

Lumiank instantly turned around and faced his presumed opponent. The warrior raised a brow to this competitor until he gazed upon his eyes. This being's eyes were a deep dark red, the same of which he had seen when most of the Horde had been killed in his youth. Luminak unclenched his fists, knowing that this man was his brother. Hordon wore extremely heavy protective covering, obscuring every feature on his body save for his eyes. The suit was mostly black vein-like lines of gold creating a very unusual pattern across his armored body. Interestingly enough, it seemed to the former general that his brother had not aged since the last time he saw Hordon in person; though this could have been brought on by the projection.

Solid beams of Dark energy erupted from the Prime's knuckles and tips of his feet as he floated in the air. With amazing speed Hordon surrounded Luminak, attempting to hit him with his attacks. Hordak grimaced but that grimace quickly turned into a smirk as he too began to float in the air after projecting his light wings. The warrior's hands glowed with bright energy as he flew directly towards the Prime with twisted confidence.

* * *

"What in the name of a wubble's grandfather is going on here?" the pirate stared up into what should have been the clear blue skies of Etheria.

SeaHawk and the archer tried to make sense out of their new surroundings, wondering exactly how they had gotten inside the Velvet Glove. The Whispering Woods still protected the rebels a bit, but over all their stay was more of an imprisonment than anything else.

"There is no doubt," Bow replied solemnly. "That Unholy King must have brought us here, but how she managed to drag the entire Whispering Woods is anyone's guess."

Bow looked around the Whispering Woods, which was being cared for by the Twiggets and apprentice magicians who specialized in botany magic. Luckily this prevented the organic troopers from entering the woods while the robots had been constantly getting lost inside due to the trickery of the little sprites. Thankfully this calmed the many rebels who panicked upon realizing their change of surroundings.

The archer looked down at the heavily injured Glimmer and Queen of Mystacore. A few rebels had just found them in the recovery tent, not knowing exactly how they got there or what happened to them. There weren't many magicians in the rebellion that could heal very well other than Glimmer and Madame Razz.

Bow frowned slightly; where had the old witch gone?

He could be wrong, but when the group left he thought he had seen Casta's teacher go along with She-ra and that mysterious stranger. Bow clenched his fists and looked away from his fallen comrades; he had desperately wanted to join the Princess of Power to presumably defeat the Horde Prime. Etheria was his home and upon the arrival of the Horde he had vowed to defeat them one way or another. The fact that he wasn't being a part of this battle infuriated him to no end. She-ra had taught him many times not to completely rely on her strength to save everyone, but wasn't that what was happening right now? Now that Glimmer and Casta were back in the woods the princess was shorthanded. Hopefully the wizard Norwyn was helping her, but what about Madame Razz?

She wasn't always the most reliable in a fight and yet even she was able to attend this monumental battle. The archer hoped that the old witch was all right and once again became slightly jealous about her participation in the fight. The only reason the rebel stayed in the woods was to help the injured and take down the few robotic troopers that made it beyond the magic of their camp. Bow relished combat, a concept that She-ra seemed to disapprove of often. Why was it so bad though? If he enjoyed battle then that meant that he would not hold back like most men. Then again Hordak seemed to enjoy a good war and being compared the likes of him didn't sit well with the archer.

Hordak, yes, what happened to the old tyrant?

When She-ra left the archer caught a good look at the stranger she was with; he had a fairly strong resemblance to the Horde general, too much for his liking anyway. Bow shook his head and rubbed his eyes, there was no way She-ra would knowingly team up with Hordak. Then again She-ra was another matter entirely; during his imprisonment in the Unholy King Lily the archer was able to recall a few moments in the battle that other rebels just couldn't.

"Hawk", the archer stated carefully, "what exactly do you remember when we were…connected to Lily?"

"Not much I'm afraid; she had us completely under her spell or whatever it was. I vaguely remember what that harpy was saying when she spoke to She-ra and that other warrior she was with," the pirate took out his sword. "I know it had something to do with Adora and, well, I'm not really sure what else."

Bow looked at SeaHawk in surprise, the pirate remembered far more than anyone else the archer spoke to. Still he hadn't seemed to recall a moment that Bow was hoping for. It couldn't be true, it was far too ridiculous; but, then again, in a world of magic what concept could truly be called preposterous? The rebel fighter knew that he had heard Lily speak of She-ra and Adora being one in the same. Bow glanced at Hawk; it seemed that the pirate may have been at least suspicious of this connection, but did not want to jump to conclusions.

The archer's minds swung in many different directions, trying to understand this discovery he made. Adora was more of a strategist in the rebellion while She-ra was a warrior, both of their jobs were distinctly different from one another to the point that Bow never found it too unusual that they showed up at different times.

Despite this the rebel fighter was ashamed to have overlooked She-ra's secret.

Why would Adora not tell anyone of such a thing? To do so for the sake of the rebels' safety was preposterous; everyday these people risked his or hers lives against the Horde, knowing She-ra's identity could not have put them in any more danger than they usually faced. Suddenly the archer eyes widened in realization; it was for her family. Clearly, if Adora was She-ra then her brother must have been He-man. On Etheria knowing Adora's secret would not jeopardized anyone more than usual, but the royal family may have been in danger because of this. Hordak, despite his hatred for Skeletor, could have told the oddly named 'Overlord of Evil' (or perhaps he would have figured it out during a visit to Etheria) which would have made the weaker Prince Adam far more of a target.

Bow couldn't think of any other reason for this secrecy and unfortunately it made sense.

It probably would have been easier to work with Adora knowing her true potential. On the other hand, the archer still wasn't sitting well with his discovery. As someone who relished new challenges and combat, She-ra had become such an ideal woman in his eyes. She was beautiful, strong, and her sarcastic humor during battle made him feel better about any tight situation the rebels got themselves into. Of course now he definitely could not pursue her; She-ra's true self was Adora and Adora loved SeaHawk while Bow really cared for the Princess of Power.

It was hard to accept, but there wasn't any other choice.

Before the archer could continue his thoughts he noticed a red light emitting from beyond the trees. As fast as Bow had caught sight of the blast it had torn throughout the woods and hit the far end of the rebel camp creating a large fire. The ground shook for a moment causing many of the people to fall to the ground. Bow was about to shout at the Horde soldier who dared to attack their camp until Hawk pointed at the trees that were hit by the attack.

The archer raised a brow at the pirate, but then his eyes widened finally understanding what he needed to be looking at. The trees, which were meant to never be injured, grown back immediately after an assault. Here they had, the trees of the Whispering Woods, remained damaged with absolutely no sign of magical regeneration.

In fact the fire this blast started began to eat away at everything around it, particularly at the charmed vegetation. At the source of those flames stood the extremely grotesque Lily who had a vengeful expression on her face and several Horde troopers behind her.

* * *

Each strike the Prime threw, his brother managed to dodge unscathed. The Horde ruler growled lowly in frustration; how could this sniveling pest have grown so strong? It didn't seem like any of his attacks had made contact with the warrior due to his greater speed. Luminak proved to be the more agile of the two in flight, though his attacks were also futile. Even though the former general had actually hit his brother with his light blades and blasts it did not seem as though he made any significant damage. The warrior furrowed his brow while conjuring another blade, trying to see if he had at least created a crack of some kind in his armor.

"You should not have any power here!" Hordon yelled while letting loose a barrage of attacks which Luminak attempted to avoid. "Why do you have power here? !"

Every muscle in Hordak's body tightened when the dark beams shot towards him. The Horde Prime's attack became faster than before almost wearing out Luminak who still managed to dodge them. Though he had never truly witnessed this, Hordak had a suspicion that his brother was stronger when angered. Of course this comes as no surprise to some, but even when Hordon was 'normal' his temper gave him additional strength albeit not enough to turn heads in their clan. Due to the Prime's unnatural abilities there was no telling how strong he could become especially since Luminak had not seen his brother engage in a battle for many years.

"I've had enough of this game!" the Prime let out a horrific scream as a wave of energy unfolded from his body.

The warrior glanced in his direction but not a second later Hordak felt a huge surge of power, which caused him to crash into a supposed wall. Suddenly the scenery flashed briefly, revealing a horrific black room of dripping hoses and creaky metal. Even though it was only an instant Hordak could tell that much of the technology in this room was very unfamiliar to him; perhaps far more advanced that he realized. Luminak pushed himself out of the wall and fell onto the ground holding his back slightly. That blast had taken him completely off guard; it seemed that there was far more to his brother than he'd hoped. After taking on a defensive position while ignoring the pain, which came in waves on his back, Hordak noticed the Prime's distressful pose.

The Horde Prime took one step back and howled in frustration, "What…what is going with my power!"

Suddenly, as if the warrior had swallowed a small knife and only now it reached his stomach, a voice that was not Hordon's spoke, "_The Herald has arrived. He must not be Harmed. Bring forth the Moderator."_

Luminak remained confused for a moment at the entity's words; LightHope had once called him his Herald.

"Wait a minute, what is this Moderator?" the former tyrant stood up straight. "For that matter, who the hell is this? Is it you LightHope?"

The ethereal being laughed causing the warrior to clench his mouth shut in order to tame the involuntary reaction of chattering teeth, "_You couldn't be farther from the truth."_

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up all of you!" the Prime's body language reacted in such a way that the warrior almost believed that this man was losing his mind right before his eyes.

The room finally changed back into its regular state minus the red miasma earlier. Luminak blinked a few times and gazed upon his surroundings. The technology in this room resembled little to what the former general was used to seeing in the Horde. Hordon stood still in his armored form but surprisingly Luminak could see that his suit was connected to the interior of the chamber by ethereal, almost organic looking wires.

There was no proper way to describe these contraptions other than they were completely alien to him despite the fact that Luminak had traveled to many worlds in his lifetime. He could see as the wires pulsated, resembling the pattern of an inhaling lung yet it was obvious that these were mechanical. Luminak had a small urge to marvel at the vast amount of technology exposed in the room, but managed to repress his curiosity. Behind Hordon, the former general saw something completely unreal. On the wall where the wires were connected was a deep hold that radiated a colossal amount of dark energy.

"Please DarkDespair," the Prime held out his arms and clenched his fists tightly. "I beg of you…Let me defeat this intruder!"

For a moment Luminak thought that his actual brother was speaking before him. The true colors of Hordon seemed to shine brightly in this electric coffin, though the warrior was still confused about this being his brother pleaded to. Immediately after hearing Prime's plea a guttural 'hmmm' noise resonated throughout the area, which resulted in Luminak's familiar sick feeling upon hearing this being's voice.

"_If he is killed, "_the entity appeared to be considering Hordon's request, _"then perhaps the titles of each Herald may be passed to the same individual. After all, the Herald of LightHope has little use anymore. It is only by LightHope's blessing that you still have your power."_

Hordon stepped back once again not used to DarkDespair's disobedience. It had only reacted this way when his brother entered the chamber. The Prime clenched his fists in fear, realizing that the Unholy King's invention and spells were not lasting; all because of this traitor's presence.

"You…Hordak… you must leave this chamber immediately," Prime faced Luminak and tried to choose his words carefully. "MagiTek's wards have been broken… perhaps if you leave they will-"

Hordon screamed in agony, clutching his head and nearly tearing off his helmet. Lumiank was too shocked by his brother's sudden caring statement to react in time to help Prime fight this dark entity that continuously jolted pain in his body. Hordon wanted to tear of his armor and the few pieces of organic tissue underneath until he heard the voice of his master in his head.

"_Your machine, powerful as it is, has no meaning in this stage of my evolution. From now on, you will follow MY whims, you pathetic, sniveling Wretch!"_

The Prime had let go of his head, "No! I will not die here!...I am...Horde Prime!"

In that instant, the Horde Prime's armor glowed a bright onyx as he leapt into the air. As the warrior gazed at his brother's form he was overcome with an emotion consisting of both relief and dread: this would be Hordon's final battle. Luminak didn't know why or how he knew this, but just as the feeling of facing the Horde appeared when he became the Herald this too seemed inevitable.

Suddenly, Hordak found himself pinned against the walls of the accursed room by an energy attack emitted through Hordon's palm. Luminak coughed up a few times trying to hold his damaged stomach, but there was no such luck. The Prime let loose a barrage of attacks which continuously hit his bruised muscles and bones. After feeling an unbearable heat in chest due to one of the many energy attacks, Luminak screamed at the top of his lungs while filling the room with light leaving no room for shadow in the enclosed area.

"Hordon," Luminak said a little more out of breathe than he'd like, "you have crimes to answer for, even though I share many of them. I will bring you to justice, the justice of the True Horde!"

Hordak's light energy flared up as the two clashed in battle. As the warrior flew closer to his target he managed to conjure what appeared to be a rope of light around the Prime's leg, forcibly pulling him straight into Luminak's fist. As the warrior punched his brother in the stomach, breaking his armor a bit in the process, he flew above the tyrant and blasted him the back with a powerful beam. The Horde Prime recovered from the assault and stood up after crashing onto the floor. Hordon stumbled for a moment but then faced an open palm at his traitorous brother. Thousands of thin, black strong's of energy flew out of his hand and attempted to wrap around Hordak's body.

Luminak attempted to dodge the attack, but soon found himself surrounded by the accursed things. The strings wrapped around his body and would not budge no matter how much strength he used. Hordon sent volts of electricity through the wires, which caused the warrior to grit his teeth furiously. Suddenly the former general managed to form a light sword with his powers in between the wires. After cutting his way out, Luminak was face to face with his brother. The Prime also conjured an obsidian blade and looked at Hordak with a furious gaze.

The warrior smirked slightly and attempted to strike Hordon, who dodged at the last second. Instead, the herald sliced through some kind of magical rune on the wall and quickly turned around to block his brother's blade. Hordon then kneed Luminak in the stomach; immediately after he raised his sword, attempting to impale the former general. The warrior held one hand on his abdomen; knowing what his brother had planned for him. Luminak rammed his head directly into the hole he had made earlier in the Prime's armor.

After catching Hordon off guard, the warrior stopped flying for a moment and watched his brother crash into the wall. Pointing his blade at the Prime caused the weapon to emit four beams of light, which only one was able to pierce through the protective covering. Hordon managed to grab two of the poles and relished the former general's reaction. Immediately the two beams turned completely black, eating away at his sword.

Luminak dropped the blade, which gave Hordon the opening he needed. Prime, with almost lightening speed, grabbed Hordak's throat and threw him to the ground. The entire room began to shake upon impact as Hordon landed on his brother's stomach. Luminak cried out fidning it very difficult to breathe especially after he heard a few bones crack upon impact.

The warrior was in sheer agony, writhing under his brother's metallic feet.

Finally Horde Prime's dark sabres coalesced into a long glaive and with a hidden grin he pointed the blade at his chest. The Horde ruler pressed the sharpened tip deep into Hordak's chest and without a second glance sliced a straight diagonal line across his torso (even cutting through the already damaged armor with ease). Just as quickly as he slashed through Luminak the Prime repeated the action, which created an 'x' mark on his flesh. Hordon was pleased with the amount of pain his younger sibling had gone through, but there was something off. Underneath the wound appeared to be a white light that glowed through his flesh.

Taking advantage of his brother's shock, Hordak blasted his brother off of him and flipped back into the air with two light blades in his hands. Hordon roared at his brother, cursing at him for his previous failures while rivets of dark energy surrounded both of the Prime's arms. Immediately the Horde ruler readied and fired a gigantic blast of the likes the Hordak had never seen him use before. A colossal amount of his brother's dark power was aimed directly at the warrior. Luminak felt a bead of sweat trail down his face; there was no guarantee that he could block or dodge this attack. Suddenly the warrior reacted impulsively and swung one of his swords at the energy attack, cutting it in half. Ignoring the shock of his blade's effect on Hordon's darkness, Luminak continued to fly towards his brother and pierced him directly through his armor into the heart.

For a second Hordak almost thought his brother smiled as his blade punctured his layers of armor, which quickly began to turn into dust. As the armor flaked away, Hordon's emaciated body was revealed and then even the magical tubes that kept him alive slowly deteriorated as well.

"Hordak…It seems you will live to see the end of the world…for this…brother..I do not envy you…but only…for…this…"

What once was considered a powerful wall of a ruler became nothing more than chunks of dead flesh and bone, something Luminak oddly found appropriate. There was nothing, no regret, sorrow or even joy. Hordak had envisioned himself defeating his brother many times on occasion. He would see himself taking over the empire, keeping all the worlds Hordon had conquered for himself. It was supposed to be glorious but then, when he became Luminak, his views became more sympathetic towards others. There was no way he could keep any planet enslaved anymore, though he wasn't exactly kind enough to help a stranger with a problem either. Luminak was in between the lines of light and darkness, perhaps even indifferent at times. The former general spent so much of his life hating Hordon that he wasn't sure if it was possible to feel such sorrow for him. Then again, as he had to keep reminding himself, Hordon died years ago on an old world known as Etherius.

That was the only way Luminak wanted to remember him, honoring him as someone he once cared for; his brother who died years ago.

Unfortunately the warrior was given little time to reflect as DarkDespair's voice filled the room, reminding the former general of how damaged he was.

"_Welcome, True Herald, Deliver your message, Deliver The Mediator."_

Luminak felt his chest puff out on its own while the wound on his chest felt as if it was expanding. The warrior tightening his muscles, trying to hold back whatever was attempting to escape his body. Suddenly a sphere of light painfully burst from Luminak's body and all of the power that LightHope had given him was drained from his body. After bursting out of the warrior, the sphere went barreling into the hole where all the dark energy was emanating from.

"_So it shall be…LightHope. DarkDespair. This universe is yet another failure…corrupted by evil desires. It shall be wiped clean. Tabula Rasa shall commence inevitably."_

Hordak's eyes widened, trying to get used to his regained mortality. The former tyrant could see that his wounds now spilled with black residue, something, which was kept from his former body. He remained looking like Luminak, but such was not the case; his old powers returned while his new ones fled. Suddenly the Dark Pit shot out a beam of the purest form of darkness the warrior had ever felt. Hordak panicked, knowing that he could not defend himself from such an assault.

The beam passed right by the stunned general and through the ship itself. Hordak immediately exited Horde Prime's chamber and looked out of the station's window as the hole was being automatically repaired. Even in the obsidian surroundings of space the warrior was able to see the beam's course. Hordak paled as looked at Etheria; due to the drastic difference of the dark Fright Zone and the lush greenery of the planet it wasn't too difficult to pinpoint that the beam was heading for an unnatural cluster of clouds in the north. Hordak paled as the blast dove towards the terrifyingly familiar destination: the Crystal Castle.

* * *

**Well wasn't that just Prime? /hehe/**

**Oh Bow, you may have gotten a date with She-ra if you didn't dress so gay.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, the next one may take me a bit longer to work on, but I plan on finishing this story before school starts even if it kills me! Sorry to ****Asher Tye****, I thought I would talk about Lily in the next few chapters and instead decided late to include her in this one; whoops. **

**Also ****Delora2047**** my college does not offer writing courses (I'm more of an artist than a writer) so unfortunately I cannot explore this medium much further, though I have loved to write since I was twelve. The switching between past and present tense has been brought up by my friend who is SUPPOSED to read my story before submission (like how a beta reader would), but only now because I've mentioned it to him does he comment about this error…..I swear I hate him sometimes though he promised he would tell me if I make this error in the future (of course NOW he promises me). Thank you very much for bringing this up and hopefully it will not happen again. **

**Unfortunately, it probably will since this has been overlooked for so long.**

**So I suppose that if there are people who would like to Beta read this story (and explain exactly how that process works to me) please mention so in a review or PM and I will message you back.**

**Well people I would be very happy to see a review anyway even if you hate my story and want to see it burn via Inferno's gun; either way R&R!**


	29. Calm

Truth be told, It was a minor miscalculation that had no dire effect on his plans. The Red Moon spell had not been taken into consideration, but it was a fairly simple puzzle that only took some patience to solve. Perhaps if Razella had used this failsafe trap when he was her pupil, it may have proven far more of a challenge to break. To a simpleton it would take years to understand MagiTek's solution to this problem. On the other hand, in terms of describing the speed of his escape it was like cutting a net with only a knife.

That knife of course being the small piece of DarkDespair he had kept for himself; something not even Prime knew of. This fragment allowed the wizard to remain alive for all these years and gave him additional power as well. MagiTek had been pleased upon seeing the entity escape the ship towards it's other half, LightHope; of course it would never be complete without him. The combination of LightHope and DarkDespair would renew a grim cycle of unfathomable power unseen for quite some time.

MagiTek was aware that the fusion would not work without every piece of the puzzle. His body had already been fused with DarkDespair's fragment, which meant that his presence was required for the conversion. Once inside it would be a simple matter of taking over the two halves and controlling their power (saving the universe would be a bonus in this as well).

The spellcaster felt a bit of joy in that notion.

Still though, this escape was taking a little longer than he'd like. Razella's little trick had one-upped him, something she had always done in the past. MagiTek tried to reason with himself that her attack was a minor miscalculation. Surely if he had known of this ability he would have devised a counter-method, but the fact remained was that he hadn't known or predicted her clever move. The old witch was correct in that MagiTek was able to escape from Code: Red Moon, though he still felt a bit of weight on his mind while replaying her words. Razella could not damage him physically; at least she hadn't done so during their encounter still managed to cut away at his pride. The feared Unholy King MagiTek, the one who practically created the Horde seen today, had been caught off guard.

Knowing this displeased him greatly.

While not even glancing at the vast reaches of space that have since over the years seemed almost boring to him, MagiTek shook his head; now was not the time for old grudges, now was the time for destiny. After the tedious breakout, the wizard lowered himself inside the Velvet Glove. Razella was a nuisance, but he could not concentrate on her at this moment. MagiTek had sensed various power fluctuations throughout the ship and it was time he confirmed his suspicions. Inside the lab where he first saw his teacher laid a computer, which was barely functioning. There was little surprise in this discovery after all he had witnessed the battles taken place here, yet this too was a minor problem. Using a fairly basic spell to separate the damaged pieces from the undamaged ones, combining this with MagiTek's own genius of technology helped to repair the device practically made it as good as new.

Grinning after the device finished downloading the specs of the Velvet Glove, along with the current surveillance cameras shots, he rested his hands on the metal lightly. Looking at the records of what had occurred on the ship, MagiTek held no emotion upon the scene. Dragora was finally killed, something that he was relieved at yet concerned about at the same time. He would have to make a mental note to study her battle later. For the longest time the thought of that woman's death would have pleased him greatly, but this wasn't quite how he had pictured it. Dragora was exceptionally strong, requiring the use of the Horde Prime's power to defeat her. Still, it came as no surprise to him that she had been defeated by She-ra.

Long ago MagiTek had discovered that the universe was statistically in favor of good defeating evil; a design by the First Ones for this particular iteration of reality that told of wanting a better world.

Long ago, MagiTek found Razella's teachings both amusing and strict. She would always find interesting ways of describing magic as being a sort of weapon to a warrior. Yes this was an appropriate comparison, but he was tired of fighting a single foe with spells, magic had other purposes as well. Technically Razella had never promoted the art of combat in spells, though one could tell she would not object to it (unless gone too far). MagiTek walked into his teacher's library and shook his head at the array of books, which were once again placed in a different order on the twisted shelves.

An undignified, yet appropriate word he used to describe Razella was that she was, well, weird.

As he looked upon the shelves MagiTek noticed something he hadn't before: a few books that appeared to be unopened for quite a long time. After being in Razella's home for all this time it was odd that these texts hadn't either been introduced to him or found before. The books were very large, which only made him more excited to start reading them, and even a bit heavy. It was then that MagiTek had made the shocking discovery of the universes' state of affairs. The First Ones, upon creating the universe, had many "failures" before which often resulted in erasing all traces of their mistakes.

MagiTek knew of the First Ones being a legend for creating worlds in nearly all the galaxies. To think that there had been other life forms that developed as his had, was unfathomable. What was the point of trying to better ones' society if a higher being merely felt that the rest of the universe did not live up to their expectations? MagiTek gripped the book slight and read on.

After creating a universe, they would merge their ethereal beings into one composite entity of incomprehensible power known as DarkHope. This DarkHope would split into LightHope and DarkDespair, effectively splitting the foci of the combined positive and negative energies of the First Ones across their creation.

After a predetermined period of time, usually when beings from the two host worlds would make contact, one of the two entities would send a mortal called a Herald carrying a sphere of light known as the Mediator, which relayed thoughts about the current universe between the two. Their judgment would decide the fate of the world, whether to wipe it clean of let it flourish in the AllSpace (a place which MagiTek knew of to encompassed more than one universe).

It was at that point that MagiTek began to formulate his plan, as well as being recaptured by the Horde. The Horde Prime, drunk on the authority given by this entity DarkDespair, decided to let him use nearly infinite power as some sort of cosmic joke. Realizing his deteriorating state, the Prime begged MagiTek to build him a containment suit that would both protect him and focus his new power.

Of course, he understood that this day would come when DarkDespair would tire of the Horde Prime's whims in order to begin the convergence. MagiTek kept his eyes on the screen before him and slowly walked out of the room. As he traveled deep into the Velvet Glove, there was a switch placed on the far wall that caught his attention. Thinking quickly, he activated it, releasing a very impatient little Imp.

* * *

She-ra hesitated before plucking the cursed sword from the floor and sighed in relief when nothing happened. It didn't feel right to allow this weapon to continue existing, but it would be wrong to ignore Dragora's wishes. Besides, the sword represented what Etheria was trying to accomplish: the end of hatred and war. Dragoth was a world that solved this problem in a very different way; by destroying it would also eliminate the memory of their accomplishment.

At that moment she realized that there was no time to waste, since Luminak was alone with the Horde Prime. Ignoring the pain in her limbs (which were slightly healed by the little power she had) She-ra ran through the door Dragora had pointed to earlier. Worry flowed through her mind upon the thought of Luminak fighting his brother. Despite his new powers, there was no way to tell whether the former tyrant could stand up against that kind of power.

Gasping slightly She-ra stood outside the Prime's holding chamber and gazed upon the damage around. Various wires, that she had never seen the like before rested broken on the floor and walls. Stepping through a hole made during the battle, She-ra finally spotted him. Luminak had his back turned to the startled woman, seeming down and dejected. As she advanced towards him, Luminak turned around with a solemn gaze. She-ra was surprised for a moment; had he not won if was still alive? Her boot suddenly felt as if she stepped in something wet and once she looked down her eyes widened slightly. Quickly She-ra put down the extra sword in order to heal her dear friend.

As she saw his hesitant expression the princess gave him a slight glare, "Don't you dare talk me out of it, your injuries must be healed."

The Prime's brother looked at her as if he wasn't quite sure that she had been speaking. So many thoughts whirled throughout his mind about Hordon and the dark entity. It had taken him a moment to realize that She-ra had been healing him, waiting for some kind of response.

"Stubborn as always, muscle maiden?" he chuckled for a moment and coughed. "Sorry, old habits."

She-ra grinned slightly his silly name he had made up for her over the years, but suddenly her expression became grim.

"Luminak... is your brother, I mean the Horde Prime, is he really-?"

"Yes and no," he looked at her with an indifferent gaze, "and you can stop calling me that; Luminak I mean. I no longer posses the power of LightHope's Herald, therefore I am not him anymore."

This notion came as a surprise to the Princess of Power. How could he no longer be the Herald and still maintain his appearance as Luminak?

She-ra stared him, slightly weary from having to heal another person, "But you are still different, in how you look I mean, but if that's what you want I have no problem with it. Besides by your 'yes and no' answer I can assume that the battle isn't over?"

"Unfortunately not. My brother has been defeated, but apparently there is another being we must worry about," Hordak rested his hand on her healing ones causing her to look up. "I don't think I ever told you his true name, the Horde Prime. His name was once Hordon and he had somehow come across a power that he felt would be able to help him lead the Horde on my home world."

As Hordak spoke he finally was able to feel some emotion for his brother, if only because he could see She-ra's concerned expression when he spoke of killing Hordon. The former general gave her a reassuring smile and pushed back the feeling of weakness within for a moment. It was a rare moment between the two as not even in Adora's childhood had she remember him speaking of his past.

"The Horde today is nothing but a cheap imitation, nothing like the original save for the name. This thing, whatever he merged his body with, is sentient. After defeating my brother the power that made me Luminak had burst through my body and was taken by the being out of the ship."

She-ra's eyes widened upon the news, "Do you know where it's headed?"

Hordak looked at the woman, realizing again how much she meant to him. The injuries on her body were healed a little, but not completely gone. He noticed the short intakes of breath and tired arms that struggled to keep upright while she healed him; there was no doubt that his daughter was very much exhausted.

"Stop this, She-ra. We both know you can't afford to pass out right now. Besides, it is not my injuries which is affecting this weakened state of mine," he winced. "But to answer your question there is only one place on Etheria where so many clouds gather and all electronic devices fail no matter how strong the transmission signal is; no doubt about it, that thing was heading for the Crystal Castle."

"I see," she spoke with a tired tone, "so now LightHope is in danger as well."

Even though Luminak was a short-term form, Hordak felt very empty without it. A wave of great sorrow encompassed him as the power left his body; it was as if he had been born and taken away from his family all at the same time. Hordak didn't know what to make of his feelings or if he even had any powers at this point. Never before had he felt so weak, the thought of going into battle soon was almost frightening; though there was no way he could ever back out now. His gaze finally shifted towards the sword She-ra dropped and immediately remembered her encounter with Dragora.

Following his eyes the woman picked up the blade and stood, "There isn't much time to explain everything, Hordak, but I will shorten it to the best of my ability. Like your brother, Dragora had made a deal with the terrible power inside this blade. Unlike the Horde Prime she had done this for noble reasons in order to save her family, though it too came with a high price."

She-ra paused for a moment and felt sorrow over take her once more. It was an unfair ending for such a good soul. Hordak stared at the woman he called his daughter for many years and stood up only to rest a hand on her shoulder. She-ra shook her head a little and continued on.

"I'm sorry Hordak but I did defeat Dragora, though she did not deserve such an end. It wasn't Dragora's fault to become this way and yet I couldn't think of any other alternative, any other way to avoid killing. I've always believed in redemption. How can someone die for something that wasn't even their fault?"

Hordak remained still and sighed.

"From what you said it seems that you hadn't really killed her rather, you released her."

She-ra smiled slightly but continued to look down, "Thank you for that, though it is still unsettling to think that the only course of action I could take lead to death. Isn't this what I am suppose to avoid? Good people shouldn't be killed, especially if it wasn't their fault. The side of light is supposed to be against destruction; so does this make me evil somehow? How can one not become corrupted by killing even for a 'noble' cause?"

"Heh," Hordak chuckled half heartedly, "its strange that you tell _me _this, but having a piece of LightHope inside of me has shed, well, light on a few things."

For an instant he felt a stinging sensation in his body at the thought of light. It still hurt greatly to be separated from what he once was, but remained strong for the person closest to him.

"You are better than a villain like me She-ra, don't ever tell yourself otherwise. Like that Unholy King who took the sword and killed her opponents, does not make her evil in your eyes, as you will remain pure in mine. Each time you are forced to kill I know you only do it with the thought that you're you will never have to in the future. Take it as… a step toward working for a time where such actions will never have to be used again."

"I suppose," she looked at him directly. "Yes, I guess you are right, but now we have to get back to the Whispering Woods; my friends could be in trouble."

Hordak nodded with a bit of fear of returning to the woods. It would be a miracle if most of the rebels wouldn't recognize him and those who knew who he was would keep his or her mouths shut. Before She-ra picked up the blade an object whirled by and grazed by her face. Wide eyed, the Princess of Power turned around to see what it was; when she did she let out a small, surprised grin at the scene. Imp smashed directly into Hordak's face, which caused him to stumble slightly on impact.

"Imp!"

"Oh man Chief!" the little guy flew back a bit only to cling to his profile again. "I missed you so much! That greedy traitor MagiTek had me locked up but I got out, now you can go show him whose boss!"

Hordak raised a brow at the creature, too shocked to respond. It was even more surprising that he had actually recognized him despite his change in appearance. The situation caused Hordak to glance around vigorously, but eventually he sighed a little and placed his hand on the little one's back; after all the boy had been the former general's only trust worthy companion for many years. Imp looked up from Hordak for a moment and was surprised to see She-ra standing before him.

Glaring at her the youngling stuck out his tongue.

"Imp, stop that," Hordak removed his hand ready to scold him a bit, "things have changed."

Imp thought he heard his master incorrectly. The creature moved away slightly from the general; it concerned Imp that Hordak was not acting like the fun tyrant he used to be. A thousand possibilities ran through the child's head and most blamed She-ra for the transformation, causing him to glare in her direction.

"How could you!" Imp pointed at her. "What have you done with Hordak! I'll take you on myself if you don't tell me right now!"

Hordak grabbed the little one's tail, "Enough Imp! She did nothing but help me in this situation; I need you to accept that things are different."

The little creature stared at him with concern, "Different? This is your worst enemy Boss, how can that possibly change? You always said how much you hated her nearly everyday! You're so different now Hordak, what are you saying?"

Imp lived out his life in the Horde, knowing nothing else but to cause destruction, which often gained Hordak's praise. Realizing this, there seemed to be no other way but to appease the child until it all could be explained later.

"I know we haven't seen each other in a while Imp," Hordak rubbed his eyes slightly and wondered how he could go about this properly. "The Horde will still exist, but I plan to rebuild it in the way it was meant to be. I know that you've grown used to way things are now; unfortunately right now I need your trust and will explain things later in greater detail."

As soon as Hordak could tell he'd caught Imp's attention, he decided to sweeten the deal, "Yes there are changes Imp, but for the better; I need you to get along with She-ra for now in order for my plan to work. Also I promise that afterwards you will be able to get to see all the action you want despite this unexpected transition."

The little creature stared at Hordak in awe; in a very different way his boss's dream was finally happening. Hordak was going to take control and that notion couldn't make Imp happier. On the other hand it seemed odd to change the way things were since life was already sweet, but Imp knew he could trust Hordak to keep his word. Suddenly the creature grinned and promised him his loyalty in great joy; She-ra giggled at the display. She understood the life that Imp came from and hoped that the little creature would understand the entire situation when explained to later.

After all there weren't many people who Hordak could call a friend.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," a feminine voice interjected.

All three heads snapped in her direction, none knowing whom this woman was. She-ra called out to her asking her such, until her eyes widened in realization. A brief flash appeared before the Princess of Power's eyes, which showed a familiar outline of a dear friend.

"Madame Razz?" she exclaimed.

"Yes and no," the woman smiled. "Madame Razz is an alternate persona I have taken on for the past few hundred years. I was to remain in her guise for a few more until switching to a new one. However, current events have brought out my true form and self."

Hordak furrowed his brow and placed his hand on Imp's head to calm the boy, "True form?"

"Allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Razella Redmoon, Organic Copy of Red Eleven, a member of the First Ones."

* * *

The forest was in a state of complete chaos as one of the Rebellion's worst fears was realized: the Whispering Woods had been invaded by the Horde. Troopers stunned any rebel in sight, freezing nearly half of the camp upon arrival. Having gained data on the stronger fighters in the woods allowed the soldiers to take them out quicker. Bow rubbed away a bit of sweat and dodged a beam headed for his shoulder. Thinking quickly, the archer let loose three arrows, charmed of course, which locked on and took out three troopers instantly. Unfortunately there was no time to relish these small victories as he had done in the past. Bow's love of fighting grown out of hand at times on Etheria; it was just so easy to impress someone.

If you told a beautiful maiden that you were a part of the rebellion and showed her a bit of your combat skills as well, it was like becoming her prince charming or savior. The war allowed him many chances to show off his heroics, which made him feel better than eating at a giant victory feast. It was true that Bow always enjoyed fighting, but now it was different; this was survival not fun. Yet even now the archer hoped to hear a child's gasp of delight upon seeing his bravery, if only to lighten the gravity of the situation.

Although the sight of Lily kept Bow completely focused on the battle.

The grotesque woman's tentacles pierced many of the frozen rebels, turning their will against their comrades. She had even summoned various her warriors who had fallen for her in the past to help slaughter the rest, most notably the women. Bow's sweat grew cold at the sight; he wished that either Glimmer or Casta would wake up soon to help. Soon enough the archer noticed two of Lily's slaves trying to enter the medical tent. As he rushed to the scene, Bow blocked one fighter's sword while kicking the other away from the area. He called a few other rebels to help defend the tent, reading their weapons for the approaching soldiers.

"You knooooow you can't win rebels. Man, I don't even know why you all bother, isn't it easier just to love me? Is that so hard?" she batted her eyes a little.

The archer managed to shoot a few troopers, though didn't want to admit that his pack felt lighter, "You may have gotten through our defenses, but I'd rather die by the hand of a weak Horde Trooper that be close to you in any way!"

"Uck!" she fanned her hand at the rebel whose voice traveled far across the sea of troops, "You like, don't even know. Life is much happier with me since I am the perfect lover. I will take care of you, feed you and satisfy your every desire whenever you wish; isn't that what every man dreams of? You're just in denial!"

Bow grimaced at the thought of her being the 'perfect woman', but then his eyes widened upon seeing her latest victim.

"You were always my favorite," Lily grinned while caressing SeaHawk who was conscious and tied up by one of her tentacles. "I'll make sure to give you special treatment."

At that moment she was about to attach another tentacle from behind to the pirate's neck until a high-pitched alarm resonated throughout the room.

"This is the Unholy King MagiTek speaking," he paused. "Due to the destruction of both Dragora and the Horde Prime Hordon, by right of succession, I am now the new Horde Prime. My first command is that the Velvet Glove must divert all of its energy from Horde Crystals to my own reserves. Destiny is at hand. Lily, I am going to require your help immediately at this point; report to me at once, I know you can feel my presence."

Lily grunted for a moment and dropped her prize to the ground. Before Hawk could move a trooper quickly shot him with a stun beam while witnessing the Unholy King leave the vicinity with a frown on her face. Relief had gone through Bow when he realized that Lily was no longer around. A rush of confidence filled the archer as he ordered the remaining rebels to take out the robots while firing a few shots himself.

* * *

Hordak, She-ra and Imp stared at Razella after she revealed what the First Ones had done in the past. Razella revealed to them all about LightHope and DarkDespair including the concept of how they had recreating the universe after so many 'failures'; it was all a little unbelievable.

"Unthinkable," said a wide-eyed She-ra. "The First Ones, my god, LightHope…they could never something this evil…they created this world…they created everything."

Hordak recovered slightly from the shock and folded his arms, "In a way, it makes sense. LightHope was to aid the side of good, and DarkDespair evil."

Imp stared at him as he continued on, not really understanding the details being spoken. On the other hand, Imp knew when something seem dire to the former general and listened on, "The Horde, using DarkDespair, had conquered several galaxies, while LightHope's people on Etheria had not spread their ideal of peace nearly as far. In their minds, the universe had lent itself to evil, despite the best efforts of LightHope to aid the forces of good."

Defiantly shaking off a feeling of great unnerving She-ra spoke," So how do we stop Tabula Rasa?"

"Impossible." Replied the witch. "The only way to do this would be to destroy the combined entity of LightHope and DarkDespair; a feat that cannot be performed by mortals, and would be maddeningly difficult for immortals."

"But…you did not say it was impossible for immortals. We must make preparations immediately," spoke Hordak, who had no idea as to what he was implying the group to do.

As Razella heard the other two agree she gripped Barom who began to glow and floated above the three, blocking their path out of the room.

"I am afraid…I cannot let you do that."


	30. Convergence

It was his absolutely unforgivable act of negligence which had driven Lily to her rage. Of course her 'father' could not possibly wait a few more hours to personally witness the end of the rebels, but on top of that MagiTek did not even look in her direction when Lily entered the chamber. Lily pouted at her 'father's lack of concern. It was baffling how could he have ignored such a beauty. To top it all off, the scientist barely glanced at the monitor that showed the continuation of Lily's small conquest over the rebels and had instead noted his attention to another scene involving a battle between four measly whelps; it was enough to drive the petite woman mad.

"I can't believe you haven't looked at me this whole time!" She shouted while taking a bold step towards her 'father,' "Let me guess, you didn't even know I was alive until a couple of minutes ago right? Right? Like that doesn't even make any sense, if I'm gone then where would you be? Who would help you? No one thats who, cause they're all dead!"

MagiTek barely heard the petulant cries of attention behind him as the reality of the situation began to dawn on his mind. He knew Imp would have immediately sought Hordak once released, not even realizing that there was a very special collar placed around his neck. One such piece that would help prepare Dark Despair's former prison to fashion a new, superior body for MagiTek's use. His current form could not be able to sustain the power of the giant entity (especially when combined) which left the Horde Prime's original lair his only option. On its own the chamber was a body that temporarily allowed Hordon to maintain a fraction of his consciousness within Dark Despair. Hordon's chamber was an incomplete project, but now it was time to finish his creation. The gears in MagiTek's finger joints twitched slightly to provide the signal for the start of the furtive spell on Imp since it appeared that the group would not be leaving Prime's hold anytime soon. It was an unexpected pleasure to see Razzella help him in her own way. By keeping the two warriors fighting while the little creature hid in some sort of dark corner allowed the scientist time needed to prepare.

Lily bit her lip in frustration as MagiTek remained stoic, "Hellllooooo? Are you even listening to me? Are you just wasting my time? Cause that is seriously unfair!"

The normally quiet observer turned around so quickly that it was as if he had been facing Lily since she had arrived.

"We must go to the Crystal Castle for the grand convergence, immediately," his eyes held a stern gaze.

Lily was taken aback by his sudden interest, though not in her specifically. MagiTek held no actual emotions, he could not smirk nor scowl at someone directly. The skull of his former organic body was not capable of such things without muscle and flesh, which was a trait he preferred to omit. Arch-Arach had been the largest and seemingly most intimidating of the Unholy Kings at their best, but every Horde member knew that this was not so. Despite the spider's hideous features MagiTek's lack of such things made many of the best soldiers shudder when the scientist walked by; there was no way to tell if he was pleased or upset except by his tone (which was often kept at an even cord). This unknown factor was frightening since he could kill at any moment without a hint in his expression to figure out why he did so.

In some ways this transition to Horde Prime would not be that difficult for members of the Horde since even Prime kept his face hidden, albeit it was easier to tell when he was angry. MagiTek was not a sentimental being though he could not ignore that he was born a mortal. The skull on his face among a few other obscure parts of organic tissue in his circuits served as a reminder of his past and a mental note that his goal of immortal life was not yet complete; only when he achieved eternity could he have the right to rid himself of the bones.

Lily could never understand why he kept those ugly old relics on his body of all places, it was just plain unattractive. Since her day of creation there was no one else she had ever known more than her so called 'father.' Throughout the years she noticed an ever changing yet somehow consistent pattern appear along MagiTek's face, more specifically his eyes.

The different shades of red in his pupils tended to provide a small window to his mind, enough so that Lily felt confident enough to say that she could read his thoughts. She had told her father of her discovery to him once and surprisingly he gave a small chuckle that was meant as an expression of amusement at a child's naivety. No doubt Lily grew angry at his response, though in reality there was no one who could read the Horde Scientist's mind, it was simply impossible to reach his level of thought even if it was one of his own creations. This moment in particular, she could tell, was very important to him; it was against her nature (or programming as he sometimes called it) to deny her creator and new Prime undivided attention.

Selfish whining and disrespectful tones would have to wait until a later time.

MagiTek moved away the cloak from his body with one arm outstretched. It would have been an utter waste of energy to teleport to their destination so the wizard casted a Rush spell. Rush tended to sound as it meant, the idea was similar to running, though without moving your legs. Due to the immense speed no creature passed by could detect you and unlike teleportation there wasn't any residual magic to be picked up upon arrival at the given destination; at this time Magitek hadn't wanted to take any chances, preferring to be discreet despite that nothing seemed to stand in his way. The spell he devised with Rush combined speed and control over one's environment, the best way for MagiTek to describe the sensation was like riding a space ship: there was oxygen and gravity inside while everything else moved around the group. Perhaps this magic was a little basic but with his VoidWeaver auras it was the fastest method of getting to Etheria. Less than a few seconds the two ended up right in front of the castle which to Lily's surprise showed no signs of a door or windows.

MagiTek lifted his head to see an enormous swirl of complete darkness and another as a bright spectrum of colors which ate away the clouds around the kingdom. Just as he expected, the entities were too busy with their fusion to notice anything else. The wizard lifted Lily and himself into the air perfectly level with the gigantic jewel in the middle. Lily marveled at the gorgeous rock and desperately wanted to ask her 'father' if she could keep it, but was compelled to remain silent remembering his earlier intense gaze. Using delicate spells on the structure, as if the wizard was cracking open a safe made out of glass, MagiTek opened the 'door' with little effort and a steady arm. The inside was void of any detectable magic which gave the two complete freedom to do as they pleased. A deep hole that took up most of the space in the chamber rested in the middle of the room where MagiTek suspected was the former resting place for Dark Despair's counterpart. As he walked towards the pit, he also gazed up at the canopy above.

The clouds of energy continued to swirl around each other but could not seem to mix.

Of course this ritual, as it were, could not be completed without the small piece of Dark Despair MagiTek treasured within himself. His current body could not handle the entire power of Dark Despair or Light Hope, but the fragment of the dark counter part taken those long years ago was the key to his current existence. Over time, he became dependent on the power to sustain his life. The universe was endless and eternal which mean that the only beings who could even begin to comprehend it were the immortals. MagiTek envied those who found other methods of living forever, but now he had his own and nothing else mattered at this point, the wizard was truly excited about this plan.

"Soon my conciseness will transcend mortality and I will know all there is to know!" Quietly he added, "I will even be able to give you a soul."

Lily let out a gasp while her eyes widened in hope. The possibility of such a thing never had occurred to her before and soon the woman began to wonder what a soul would feel like in her body. Would it have a temperature or perhaps it could make her even more beautiful in the eyes of men? Lily grew anxious at every new fantasy that entered her brain about the idea of a soul and vowed to her father to help in any way she could; Lily had newfound confidence in MagiTek's plan.

In reality that response was exactly what was meant to happen.

This plan was formed before the intergalactic threat of the Horde existed and as such MagiTek programmed deep within the girl's body that whenever he suggested that Lily would obtain a soul of her own, she would perform anything he requested with maximum efficiency. Override commands are responding normally, the entities cannot complete their convergence without the fragment, and Razzella is stalling the only variable in the mix, he thought with joy. The fate of mortal life is all too clear.

* * *

She-ra felt as though the sword was going to break from all the abuse, yet thankfully the tool held strong. The warrior woman assumed that since this blade was from another dimension that Razzella was having difficulty destroying it's power. After the witch sent off an energy with the power of dozens of Horde missiles in the warrior woman's direction another attack followed right after. It was as if the older woman was an infinite power source, as she never took a break or moment to breathe before powering up. Even Dragora knew when to back off for even a second, and She-ra still hadn't fully recovered from that previous onslaught. Hordak especially found it difficult to dodge Razzella's attacks without his light powers.

Unfortunately he could not avoid every blast, the witch released a large white beam surrounded by a swirl of threadlike red strings that were aimed directly at Hordak. She-ra managed to block the full front of the assault but the thinner attacks separated from the beam and struck through the shocked man's arms and legs. The punctured muscles began to flare up inside of him, Hordak tried to move in a vain attempt to escape Razzella's clutches with little result. Soon enough his entire body became several degrees hotter while She-ra was powerless to do anything about it. After She-ra managed to cut away at the light attack she turned to face her partner in shock as she noted certain areas of his body were covered in small red needles that seemed to burn through his skin. Interestingly enough, when the Princess of Power rushed to his side, the spell wore off. She-ra immediately caught the man as he began to fall, but when she did his eyes grew wide and he pushed her out of the way of Razzella's next blast. Hordak's scream echoed throughout the room as it hit his body, the punctured holes in his skin stung far worse than before. The warrior woman shook her head and gasped as she saw her adopted father pressed against the wall after Razz's attack vanished. In the corner of her eye she noticed Imp about to give his position away.

"Imp," the wounded man coughed as he fell to the floor, "don't come out here! Stay hidden, that is an order!"

She-ra was impressed with how strong his voice sounded even in his condition, this new strength inspired her as she turned to face the powerful adversary. With a sword held steady she again ran towards Razzella for a direct attack. Normally the warrior woman was savvy to more discreet methods of battle, but there was little work with in the debris since Hordak's skirmish left few places to hide even for the small Imp. Just like every other attempt to rush at Razzella, this one did not fare well as the witch casted a hurricane wind which nearly caught She-ra off guard. Thinking quickly, she plunged her sword through the floor to keep her ground. Razzella was the toughest being she had ever seen, throughout this entire confrontation she had barely moved an inch from her spot and without a hint of perspiration on her face; truly she was the immortal magician she claimed to be. Hordak unfortunately had no way of defending himself against the brute force of the storm and found his body crash into another wall facing the wind head on. The weakened man could not even move a muscle as if he was attached to a magnet while a thousand metal needles broke through the first layer of his skin.

If there had been one thing he missed about his old body, it was the stronger covering. There was no need for him to wear much clothing in the past since the nano machines in his bloodstream had make the skin into a type of flexible metal, creating a natural shield on his person; armor was reserved for very intense battles or harsh conditions. Now that Hordak was completely organic again he did not have that luxury anymore and his new body was paying for it. Despite all the failed battles against She-ra, including the recent confrontation with his brother, he had never felt so drained before. Hordak believed that he may have been forsaken by Light Hope, but he also knew that this could not be entirely true. Perhaps he could still access his old transforming abilities though there would be no point if he could. His transformations barely worked on She-ra if at all it was unlikely that his old weapons would do much good now.

Truthfully Hordak was afraid to attempt a transformation, this was a new body and was not yet sure what such a feat would do to him.

She-ra knew that Hordak was having difficulty just staying alive though there was nothing she could do. The entire battle was almost a throw back to the past where she was again the only one who could battle the enemy, except the enemy was her friend. Madame Razz had been one of the few people who knew about her double life. At first it had been a shock when the old witch realized Adora's secret since she appeared as such an oblivious woman. There was no clear explanation for Razz finding out about the sword's ability except that she merely knew. Now that She-ra was aware of Madame's true self perhaps the old witch had held onto some of her original power which may have helped figure out such a thing, though nothing was certain. The warrior woman missed her friend dearly and wondered if there could have been another way around this battle, but it seemed that Razzella was not an easy person to convince.

"Please," the witch had begun to sound like her old self for a moment while still maintaining the storm, "I beg of the two of you, just make use of the little time you have left in this world to make peace with your loved ones!"

"Fine advice from someone who will survive this!" Hordak shouted despite being pinned by the wind.

She-ra grasped the hilt of her sword with no intention of moving, "Razzella, please, have you ever felt pity for those who have lived in this world? Why did you bother helping us and teaching us all those years?"

"Pity? Pity! I have worked for aeons to make sure each and every universal iteration may be a success in the eyes of Dark Hope and be allowed to survive this day! You mortals cannot possibly comprehend how it feels to have several hundred thousand years of work and love vanish in an instant more times than you can even fathom! How dare you say I lack pity!" The storm grew calmer but the rage on Razzella's face was very apparent now.

Hordak took advantage of the momentary lapse in the spell to run towards the far corner of the room in some vain attempt to avoid the next attack; the bones in his legs felt as though they had been sanded down to the width of a tooth pick making his pace awkward and sloppy. Razzella's next wave of blasts became fiercer and were aimed directly at She-ra who had just plucked her sword out of the metallic floor. Each attack that contacted with the warrior woman's joints felt like the force of a blacksmith's hammer to a piece of iron. She-ra's scream was made up of different pitches and lengths as the golden beams slammed into her body. As usual seen in Razzella's so called pattern, there was no break or gap in between each spell as everything was continuous; not even Dragora proved this much of a challenge.

Hordak looked upon the scene with his jaw down, fists tightened-he had to at least try to help. He was weary and desperate for a solution, it was only a matter of time before Dark Hope would wipe the universe clean to begin anew erasing all mortals of this time had ever known. Across from the area where Razzella was fighting She-ra, he saw Dragora's sword and had an insane thought.

"Razzella!" Hordak yelled. "I swear you'll regret this! You and I both know that the Horde is at its end. She-ra and I can rebuild every single world together until this universe becomes one that even the First Ones could not have imagined, and I believe such a thing has already happened!"

"Nonsense," Razzella brushed off his words to aim another spell in his direction.

Hordak ran across the room with such speed that he narrowly avoided the witch's spell. His legs felt brittle and were on the verge to breaking but he could no longer feel the pain nor did he care to. Unfortunately his nimble attempts to not get hit were over as a red beam collided square in his chest, careening his body near Dragora's sword.

It's now or never, Hordak thought as he grabbed the sword's hilt. However, the second he did the blade gave off a crimson hue and his vision grew black.

In an instant, his mind became filled with images of days upon months upon years of hatred and torture on the planet known as Dragoth (a piece of information he gathered through the visions). It was like he was eating words as they bled into his mind like liquid; it felt as though Hordak was in the middle of the moments which appeared before him. Hordak panicked at what was happening, why was he seeing these things? What purpose did the history of this world's rise and fall in hatred provide? Most of what was seen had been no different to various conquered planets under the intergalactic Horde. Each cry of pain or tortured soul made him a bit remorseful of his own actions, but the sheer amount of the evils he saw was intense to say the least. The former general had done similar things in his past though not all at once like this; it was enough to make him cringe but not turn away completely. While Hordak was witnessing the events a voice echoed in his mind causing him to become alert and fearful at the same time.

"You have experienced much hatred and war throughout your life, both internal and external," the resonance this voice started was similar to putting a hot object to one's forehead. "It is therefore somewhat unexpected that you have not been driven insane and allowed me to control you like all others who have touched this sword at the peak of it's power."

"Heh, so this is where Dragora got all of that power," Hordak thought while still trying to pay attention to both the images and the sound present.

"Indeed," it boomed in his brain.

Soon enough the former tyrant grew angered at the amount of sorrow and regret that filled his mind. Every being shown was destined to be killed by some sick method or another. Dragoth was truly a world at one time of brutality and bloodlust; nothing that he hadn't witnessed before. Adora would have probably been driven insane by such sights despite once being a part of a ruthless army. Hordak, on the other hand, lived through many wars since his kind tended to live far longer than some other races (not to mention that the inclusion of the nano machines had helped prolong his existence as well). As a general, he never counted the battles fought before nor after the rise of the fake Horde-there were just too many. It worried him a little that he didn't feel much while watching the Dragoth massacres present, but his whole life Hordak was trained to observe gruesome evens, again far too many to count but more than any human could have committed or seen. Battle was what the clan lived for and gore was familiar to him, perhaps these images were meant as a warning about the sword or they were a form a punishment for his past deeds. Soon enough Hordak sighed and realized that he did not deserve a reward for his actions, but all this was doing was irritating him rather than torturing; it just wasn't a fitting penalty for what he had done to others.

"Sword, I have no time for games. Give me your power, or I will ensure that you will regret ever being forged!"

The blade did not respond for a moment, but Hordak could feel a grin that was not his own.

"You are a very...unique mortal, you have successfully impressed me and that is no easy feat. Alright Horde Clan, you may have full reign of my abilities there is no breaking you. My consciousness will cease to exist now that there is a being who can channel my destructive energy into a force of justice, as was the original spell placed instructed to do so. Any other mortal would have simply spread my chaos and hatred throughout the universe-I am curious to see how you will live up to your new responsibility."

She-ra coughed violently and was thankful that her bones did not break though they were badly bruised, her sword remained intact. Unfortunately there was no opening nor opportunity that she could exploit to strike Razzella; it hadn't helped that Hordak was unconscious. She could not see him from across the room and prayed that the witch would not harm him. The experience was excruciating as She-ra found it difficult to rise. Her legs were powerful enough to stand but the arms felt heavy and dead. Even if she found an opening in Razzella's fight pattern it may have done little good if the sword was too much for her to carry.

Suddenly She-ra noticed the witch's gaze shifted to something behind her and the bits of rubble on the floor began to rattle. Imp cried out slightly for Hordak though She-ra knew he would remain in his spot. The warrior woman turned around smearing the small puddle of blood she left nearly dry on the ground. Hordak's body seemed to erupt in a white-hot fire, his eyes and mouth open but were not melted by the flame. She-ra's eyes grew wide as she saw his hand touch Dragora's cursed sword, No he couldn't have...the sword must be possessing him! He will die!

The woman rushed towards Hordak's body and ignored the opportunity to strike Razzella who was also shocked by the scene. Before She-ra could reach him the flame consumed his form and soon Hordak stood tall before her. Each wound on his body was nowhere to be seen underneath the new Draconic Armor he wore. With great difficulty and determination She-ra managed to lift her blade with a look of terror present on her face; she may have to fight yet another friend this day.

Surprisingly Hordak smiled though like all of his grins it held a hint of a smirk behind it, "Do not worry She-ra, I am the one in control, not the sword."

The woman lowered her weapon in relief yet continued to stare at his new form with confusion. Dragora's blade was made up of everything that was evil and terrible in the history of her world; how could someone tame such hatred even if they committed similar acts themselves? She-ra was about to step foreword and question him but he suddenly vanished. Without warning he appeared in front of Razzella and punched her square in the face before anyone knew what was happening. The witch crashed into the wall behind her while She-ra quickly turned around with a gasp as she registered what Hordak had just accomplished. Razzella emerged unharmed from the imprint made in steel and rubbed her cheek slightly.

"Well," the witch faced him with a bemused smile, "that was unexpected. I'm not even sure how you accomplished hitting me though it will do you little good in the end deary. If you think a few punches to the face will stop me then don't you think I would have been killed long ago?"

Razzella raised her magically fixed friend Barom who began to extend his body to reveal several magical orbs from within. Each orb circled his master who stood firm waiting for her opponent to strike.

"Sorry Miss Redmoon, but you won't believe what I can do now," Hordak drew the cursed sword while bending his knees.

"We shall see about that, Deary."

After twirling his sword slightly he used this new found speed to slash a few of the spheres surrounding the witch before she could use them against him. In that instant Razzella had set up several more barriers around her person over the hundreds she had prepared earlier. Hordak has become powerful, but he was never a strong individual, She-ra is the real threat but not even that woman could come close to me, Razzella believed despite Hordak's extremely powerful attacks. Due to Light Hope's interference, the former tyrant transformed into something entirely different but pure. Knowing this, it wasn't too difficult to believe that his attitude and perspective changed so much in a short time, though this sword he held was not good. For a moment Razzella feared for her friend She-ra that this man may return to his old ways because of the dark blade. They had such a short time left together and it seemed in bad taste to have their relationship end so poorly; Razzella would have to use the purest light magic to even have a chance to exorcise this man. Hordak seemed to gain some power from the blade and had done well against Razzella's barriers. Quickly, the witch used Barom to lift a pieces of the floor around her opponent while he swung his blade.

As Hordak leaped out of the pit she created ribbons of light that emerged from the cracks in the floor leaving no room to evade her attack. The light almost made Hordak feel a bit disappointed in the thought of no longer possessing the powers of Luminak. Urgently, the dark warrior put aside such thoughts as he began to land in Razzella's trap. Beams emerged from the floor to meet his descent until Hordak cut through the net of light and grabbed the shred left behind. As he tied the light end to his sword Hordak concentrated on his next move in a way he used to belittle. Suddenly the dark energy of the sword consumed the net as he rapidly rotated the blade to envelop his sword with the strings. Hordak landed gracefully on the ground and aimed the weapon at Razzella using a boost of magic to release the trap right back at her. His moves were different now, more primitive and unpredictable, something She-ra never thought to see of him. Perhaps he utilized methods known in the Horde Clan to which either Hordon banned his brother from using or he had forgotten during his long existence as a general.

She-ra had never seen him fight like this and wondered if also the sword had anything to do with the skill.

There was no real proof that Hordak wasn't indoctrinated by the weapon's power. Dragora gained a significant amount of abilities from the sword just as Adora had from hers, but not even the pure princess of Dragoth could fight the entity that lived within the metal. She-ra instantly focused her gaze on Hordak as he began to dodge a flare of spiked whips which had emerged from Razzella's latest shield. Fighting the hatred was not the idea behind that dark sword, rather that is what the people of Dragoth were trying to avoid which lead to its creation. Hordak was an interesting case that She-ra was familiar with: someone who started out fairly pure, became involved with terrible ideals, and then found the light in the end. Various Horde members switched loyalties after realizing what they were doing was wrong, but no one she met had been so horrible for so long as Hordak was. General Sunder was the highest ranking Horde member who changed sides, thus he had done more harm than any servant or soldier in the army. He had been difficult to sway with words, but eventually She-ra wore him down, though it seemed that Sunder at the time knew the wrongs of the Horde just not so much about the good that was possible outside of it.

She-ra always hoped Hordak would change sides and was overjoyed when he finally did, albeit he had to learn it through harsher methods. In a way Hordak was also brainwashed as she was as a child, he was lead to believe that this Horde was meant to better the old rather than replace it. He was blinded by Hordon's enormous strength and power resulting in his cowardice; this constant fear made him not notice what was truly going on around him. Hordak may have known that what he was doing was wrong in the Horde, but he did not know that it was wrong in the eyes of his ancestors and that thought alone was enough to bother the former general.

Razzella unleashed several devastating blows at her opponent as a few reached his body. Hordak cringed yet was not unmotivated; the witch's attacks had hurt him still he did not desire to give up. Another barrage of those burning red threads came right towards him as he stood up. Even though She-ra did not help (nor did she feel she could do much better than Hordak in her state) she did not feel helpless either. The battle didn't seem near a conclusion yet the warrior woman felt Hordak would come out of it victorious. He was shredding through her barriers with ease and like the witch did not break a sweat. For once She-ra was witnessing a battle as a spectator without the obligation of lending a hand-it was interesting to say the least.

As the witch gently swayed her hands around her waist, the act allowed her to summon each piece of debris on the floor to rise in one spot. Hordak gripped the blade, holding his stance to prepare for the mystical attack. Memories of his youth became unbelievably clear in his mind, he remembered nearly every spar and lesson he was taught on Etherius. Moments which he could never fully recall before were now as evident in his mind as though they happened a few days ago. Hordak was unsure whether the weapon was to blame for this not that he had any complaints. Imp and She-ra were still in the room which forced him to keep his ground for their protection. It was unusual to note that Razzella hadn't directed her attacks toward his comrades (something most adversaries would have done), then again she was not completely like his old self albeit she was acting rather cruel at the moment.

The debris landed on the floor to reveal several creatures many of which were small accompanied by two humanoid ones as well, completely made of rubble but not alive.

"So now you need some help eh?" Hordak chuckled as he lowered his blade only to dig it deep into the floor.

The smaller creatures started to scramble in his direction, "They exist because of my spell, Deary, my only companion is Barom and I do not need to access his reserves to defeat someone like you."

"You will soon enough Razz, and not even he will help you when I destroy your 'spells.' "

Hordak never thought he would say something like that to Madame Razz of all people and quickly continued to drag his sword along the floor to make cuts through the bottom. As the creatures grew near he stomped on the ground to reveal the darkness beneath to which the beings fell through. The Horde Prime's outer chamber was built along a large pit which lead to the bottom of the ship (an incredible height considering the mere width of the thing matched that of the planet Etheria). Similar to that of his brother, Hordak did find the idea of falling amusing though descending into nothingness often meant instant death while Hordak had preferred his 'victims' to land on something. Hordon, on the other hand, enjoyed having the option to kill someone in an instant and luckily those creatures that fell were nothing more than rubble. The dark warrior then rushed at the two larger beings blocking one with his armored palm while the other with the sword. He knew that these creatures would not be defeated if he merely swung his blade at them (since they were not organic any pieces cut off could have done more harm than good). Razzella emitted a series of small energy orbs which exploded once they contacted with Hordak's armor. The dark warrior cringed upon this discovery which caused one of the creatures to strike it's elbow against his head. He fell near the pit, one hand on the side of his head attempting to steady the ringing vibration within.

The witch's spell could not damage his body as much before he grasped Dragora's blade though he felt that Razzella had grown worried. Hordak, who continued to lay on the ground, grabbed the edge of his crude abyss and cut off the legs of the beings as they neared his form; the lack of balance caused the two rubbing monsters to slip into his trap. It was almost noteworthy that he still found the site of the creatures as they fell to be just as amusing as ever. Suddenly the dark warrior felt something cut deep into his thigh and stumbled a bit to gain balance. Hordak clenched his teeth at the pain but did not cry out, a curved blade made up of some kind of devastating magic had embedded itself in his flesh while a white beam started to crush his windpipe.

Razzella took advantage of the time before the dark warrior could use his sword against the spell to prepare two more attacks in his direction. After he managed to cut away at beam around his throat he felt something dig into his back. Hordak landed on the ground a few meters away and strained to stand due the unseen force. His spine was on fire after being nearly broken in half while Razzella wasted no time take hold of his ankle. The dark warrior was dragged across the room directly into the witch's shield. Hordak's muscles writhed in pain as the protective covering unleashed it's defense mechanism on his body. Strings of energy wrapped around his back to press him closer to the spell, his body was practically paralyzed to do anything to stop the onslaught.

Imp almost flew directly towards Hordak to help him during this time until She-ra stepped in his way, "What're you doing? Hordak needs me and you unfortunately!"

"Just have faith in him Imp," she stared at him with a neutral gaze. "You and I both know Hordak is stronger than he used to be."

For the moment her words calmed the little beast though he continued to worry for his master. Most of the shield attack focused on Hordak right arm where he gripped the sword tightly. Razzella first needed to rid Hordak of the blade to gain the upper hand, though the dark warrior had seen this coming. Despite that he could not swing his arms to make a decent hit. he instead pressed the hilt against her dome. Razzella barely noticed that he shield was beginning to weaken and attempted to give the shield more of her power to keep Hordak at bay. Unfortunately this caused her to weaken the hold she had on him that allowed the dark warrior to break free from her grasp. With a final, thunderous swing, he aimed the sword directly on top of her shields destroying hundreds of coverings all at once. Light of different hues flashed before the group in an instant as Hordak's weapon reached Razzella's scepter Barom, cutting him in half. The witch was unable to access her friend's extra power and could not defend herself properly as the man gave a swift punch to her solar plexus, which had sent her into the nearest wall. Hordak rushed to her position, sword ready, not giving her a single chance to retaliate.

"Chaotica...magic..." Razzella breathed with difficulty as she dug her nails into her chest.

Hordak raised a brow and kept his sword near her throat, "Don't try to cast any more of your spells witch, you don't have the energy."

"No," the woman coughed and faced him. "Chaotica magic is what you command through that dreadful sword. It is the pure willpower of millions of souls distilled into immense magical energy, it's fluctuations are completely unpredictable...and because of it...it seems I have lost this day...but you will never defeat Dark Hope."

Imp reverted to his original form and scurried near Razzella's fallen body while She-ra did the same. The little creature cried out in congratulations for his friend's victory until Hordak raised his hand slightly to ask Imp to silence himself since she proved to be a worthy foe. It was a phenomenal battle which had taken place to the point that she could hardly believe it all happened; he had become so strong during his time as a rebel warrior.

Hordak sheathed his sword grudgingly, "I know I cannot kill an immortal, but I can make you wish you were able to die, unless you tell me how to defeat Dark Hope."

Razzella smiled bitterly at his comment while he grimaced when She-ra steadied his clenched hand with her own gentle touch, "Razzella, you've just seen the willpower of this universe, the will that it takes to change a world of hatred into one of justice, please, help us save our world and rebuild it."

"You do have a great deal of strength and wisdom She-ra, I can recall from our time together that I have no doubt of this," the witch stood holding both pieces of her again broken friend; he would unfortunately have to sleep through this conversation. "But I have seen hundreds like you even if you cannot fathom such a thing. Many worlds oppressed by some kind of dark force, too wrapped up in his or hers lust for power or goal to gain freedom to ignore their true potential to become what the First Ones died for. Even if I may not agree with Dark Hope's actions all the time I do understand its annoyance with mortals; you are unbalanced. If the rebellion truly defeated the Horde it would only make room for another, greater force to settle in and vice versa."

Imp wanted to pound the annoying witch for her high and mighty attitude but Hordak gentle patted him on the head with his other hand, "Your not one to talk about balance, attacking me is one thing but She-ra was your comrade, friend and you betrayed her."

"I betrayed no one!" she looked at She-ra. "You both are so focused on one goal that you cannot see that this was for your own protection. I had to resort to violent methods otherwise you would have done the same to reach Dark Hope who will not give you a chance for peace as I did. She-ra this was not some pointless battle!"

"Then what about our fight for freedom," the warrior woman practically pleaded with her eyes. "You were with the rebels since the beginning, along side us during speeches of a better world, cheering us up with your wonderful spells and quirky jokes, and making vows to ensure that Etheria would become peaceful one day. I realize that we cannot be the first world you've encountered to have these problems, but the promise for our planet's welfare was not meant to be broken; you have the power to change all of this to stop the massacre. We were your family, and even if Dark Hope succeeds in it's reign you will think back for the rest of your eternal existence whether we could have destroyed this terrible cycle. There must be some chance no matter how slim to defeat this entity; let me use these final hours to prevent death rather than accept it. Protecting others is something I can never stop doing hence why this sword belongs to me, it is not in my nature to wait for beings such as Dark Hope to strike others down helplessly."

Hordak crossed his arms providing a stern gaze on the witch, "I'm sure it is just so easy for you to accept death Razzella considering that you cannot die. This imaginary universe that Dark Hope is waiting for will never come to exist as long as people can think for themselves. I once thought that individuality was a weakness and made tasks less efficient, but in truth these difference can strengthen a race making it greater than ever before. Watching over us for so long you must have realized this concept if not as Razzella then as that forgetful old witch you claimed to be; the true Madame Razz would have probably done anything to help prolong our 'meager' lives."

For the first time Razzella began to show signs of warmth, and sighed a little, "The sword of Protection is a fitting weapon for you She-ra, and Hordak there is some truth to your words. Alright, there is one chance, but it is extremely remote and dangerous. I can guarantee you that your lives will be in serious jeopardy."

The two then smiled thankful that she had made her decision, She-ra then spoke, "Let us be the judge of that. Now let's go, Madame Razz."

* * *

MagiTek rose slowly into the swirling miasma above using his finest spells to contract his entire being and all it's power into a small sphere. During this time he had spread the small piece of Dark Despair which took residence in him all these years around the globe, completely concealing himself.

"The sewing thread I used under your right eye will help attach those parts together; it will act as a glue of sorts to fuse the properties into one," MagiTek continued to give careful instruction to Lily. "Place our receiver when finished over the pit where Light Hope once emanated from, the legs will extend to touch the ends of it's walls and then you will wait for my next instruction."

Lily's body was made up of specific items for this very occasion. Now that the receiver was in place the only unfinished task left to do was to take control of the entities. Slowly MagiTek reached the two beings and instantly felt the convergence begin. It was as if oil and water were mixing with each other in the midst of a storm; knowledge poured into his mind, more than he could possibly comprehend. Everything he ever dreamed of knowing was suddenly at his fingertips and MagiTek was overwhelmed with joy. He then felt his consciousness widen immensely; points of view which were once complex and alien to him became simple and childish. In fact his view of the universe became wider...and wider...and wider before he realized something was wrong.

"One soul, in the storm of creation itself...a sheep in wolf's clothing.." boomed a voice a thousand times as loud as he could imagine within his head.

The resonance throbbed as though it was inside his mind, poking a sword underneath his forehead; MagiTek was frantic to find a solution in the midst.

"Is nothing to those who can create a soul, as curious as it may be." the wizard suddenly became absolutely terrified as his mind began to expand faster that it could imagine. "One soul, one soul is nothing and it shall return to nothing.."

MagiTek's mind screamed in its last few moments of sanity as his soul itself was reduced to basic components that would be re-used in the creation of a new universe. In his final thoughts he attempted to calculate why his plan did not work..why he was not a god and why his soul was being torn to shreds.

Perhaps feeling merciful, the newly formed Dark Hope answered him just before he was torn into oblivion, "It is because it is Dark Hope who writes the laws of this universe. You have truly mastered the old ones, but did not know we could rewrite them at any time we wish."

"Of course."

* * *

A shadow was cast near the group through the one small window inside the inner sanctum. Razzella's mouth grew dry as seeds of doubt were planted again about whether this could be stopped. The rest watched in horror as a gigantic being nearly the size of Etheria itself loomed over the planet. It had no face or color that She-ra could comprehend yet just by looking at it there was something angelic about the being. Suddenly it unsheathed it's sword from the world, the hilt of which was the Crystal Castle.

This was DarkHope, the enemy and the friend, the creator and the destroyer.

* * *

**Come on, the crystal caslte soooo looks like the hilt of a sword, check it out online!**

**I am very sad to have killed off my favorite character, oh MagiTek you shall be missed. In a way he is everywhere yet nowhere since his body and soul have been spread to the far reaches of the galaxy. Hey I've had enough death haven't you? I don't want to end up like those extreme fanfics where they turn a perfectly normal world into a torture chamber, then again 'Doubt' has been flaying a bit from the She-ra concept lately-hopefully those die hard fans aren't going to kill me! Also the reason the Velvet Glove is the same width as Etheria is due to a story board artist who drew the ship just as large as the planet, I thought it was an interesting concept and decided to keep the artist's vision.**

**Siggghhh...sorry this took a little longer but I was having trouble with Word to the point that I had to buy another program for the mac known as pages, so far it is working out nicely. Once again I'd like to thank Delora for her wonderful outlook on the story and I want to let you know that I am doing something about my writing by getting advice from friends in the business and using the search ideas you gave me before; thank you very much, I truly love learning about this medium. Also thank you to Asher Tye for always being such a faithful reviewer and deviant art visitor...hehe listen to me this sounds like the last chapter right? Well wrong, there is a little more to go but the end is unfortunately near.**

**Please read and review people!**


	31. Rebels

The effect of removing the sword from Etheria may not have been entirely visible to the group, but they were able to see the clouds shift suddenly in a violent pattern. Storms could have occurred because of this and a good amount of the planet's natural resources would be lost. There was no way to tell exactly how this sudden change would truly affect She-ra's adopted home world without setting foot on Etheria; something that the princess of power now dreaded. All this time the Crystal Castle was believed to be a sanctuary or a symbol of hope for a brighter future, but it turned out that everyone was fooled. She-ra swore to protect that structure and it's secrets just as her brother did for Castle Grayskull (the reveal had hurt her in a way). Razzella could sense the utter destruction of the desert SpikeHeart among other landmarks; the scenario became all too familiar to her, though it was a miracle that the planet's structure survived. Truly Etheria is a stronger world than I believed. Many magicians could thrive there, the witch moved away from the window to look at her broken friend.

To the horror of those who watched Dark Hope's transformation, the armored giant started to face the Velvet Glove. Hordak clenched his fists and was thankful that Imp remained silent which alone proved his trust in him. Razzella sensed the godlike being's approach and sighed. Slowly the pieces of Barom began to reconnect, the familiar feeling of a life returning to the staff was evident in her palms.

Suddenly her companion forced her grip on him to help his form remain upright, "How dare you, you rude, pig-nosed little bat-thing or whatever you really are! Do you think death doesn't matter to me cause I can reform? Well think again mister! Razzy lets take on this guy again, this time we can send him to another dimension! Man I swear I never understood your 'code of honor' thing, I mean we're magicians you could probably just turn him into a fly or something and be done with i-"

Barom instantly became quiet when his master started chanting lowly. Razzella hadn't wanted to explain to her companion about the true unpredictable nature of chaotica magic; it was something no one could fully understand (though her student came close). After hearing Barom's speech of insults, Hordak turned around and expected the object to make yet another threat. Instead he stared in awe with as Razzella managed to summon the spheres inside of her staff back but they were transformed into beams of light which left the room when formed. The lines connected all over the giant ship to cover nearly every edge of the structure.

Razzella's stunt gained the full attention of the group, "We must act quickly if you truly wish to fight Dark Hope, but first we will need a diversion, and this ship is the only thing large enough to get it's full attention."

"Do you think the ship will really keep him occupied for long?" She-ra inquired.

Hordak grimaced at the plan, "Probably not, but the sheer size of the Velvet Glove matches that of a small planet; unless of course you'd rather use Etheria as his distraction."

"I am an extension of the First Ones. Dark Hope will become confused why something that came from it's being is inside this vessel, which will buy us some time before Tabula Rasa. We must retreat to the lower levels of the ship; Barom will direct the Velvet Glove towards Dark Hope," Razzella included as She-ra gave Hordak mock disapproving gaze.

The witch released her hold on her old friend whose consciousness had been spread out through the structure. Barom's presence was always welcoming to the infinite loneliness that came with immortality. His creation had been the result of an accidental spell to create a sentient, organic creature. All that came out of the experiment was a tree that could speak with a tiny face imprinted on it. Barom was intelligent but his existence as the tree was short-lived and her only option was to contain a piece of his bark in an orb. Thankfully he had survived the ordeal and even though Razzella had been unbelievably close to her goal, Barom was hardly a failure; he could speak and think on his own, though she could tell that he longed to feel his roots and branches again. The witch did not want to risk creating another living creature only to result in creating it's misery so she decided to make it up to him and fuse his form within a staff. Barom, having been born of magic alone, became adept at using spells and was a wonderful companion throughout the years. No longer did she have to keep her discoveries hidden, there was finally someone around to appreciate her work. MagiTek, she believed, was another being she could have trusted with her spells, though that course of action had led her in a downwards spiral.

"This is very difficult to do, for the both of us I'm sure," Razzella spoke softly to her friend. "I will make sure that your efforts will not be vain, and perhaps we could be reunited once again."

Razzella shut her mouth tightly as she prepared to teleport her comrades to the Whispering Woods.

* * *

A storm of red lights flashed before his eyes as the piles of unconscious humans had increased. Bow grudgingly kept his ground behind a tree as many other fallen rebels had before. There weren't many options for hiding places since nearly every tent and wall had been destroyed by the swarm of Horde Troopers. Many of the robots had been destroyed yet still there were more tin cans programmed for battle than there were actual rebel fighters. The Whispering Woods had not only become a camp for the resistance, consisting of men and women with some form of combat training, but also became a sanctuary for those who wanted to live in peace. She-ra had good intentions by allowing increasingly more peasants, orphans, and farmers to live in the woods rather than recruiting potential spies or sharpshooters; she found it difficult to leave a single soul vulnerable to the outside.

Adora had an unusual habit of doing the same.

It wasn't as if Bow disagreed with her selfless decisions but it sounded like a good reason why he was so shorthanded at this moment. If anything this philosophy put more people in danger since each being on Etheria relied heavily on the well-being of the Whispering Woods (not that he could blame them as it was the peoples' only defense against the advanced technology of the Horde). No, he couldn't blame She-ra for all of this, she could not have foreseen it. Bow cringed as a single red laser grazed against the tree he hid behind. The Twiggets were among the many paralyzed rebels; perhaps the robots calculated the creatures' power to manipulate the trees and had taken them out earlier on. Without the conscious presence of the little green dwarves, the woods had to rely on the lack of natural sunlight and shallow earth below to sustain themselves.

There weren't any more arrows to fire (that supply ran out long ago) and Bow was too far away from the few metallic fiends the rebellion had taken down. He cursed himself for having not picked up one of their rifles before hiding. After the archer could not fire any more projectiles he had tried to take down the robots with his fists and custom bow. Unfortunately, as one would predict, this had damaged his hands immensely. The recently wounded rebel could barely move his fingers without hearing a sharp cracking noise followed by the sheering pain due to a broken bone. This crude tactic managed to work against four troopers, he had counted, but the crooked appendages could not take the abuse any longer. There weren't many options to take and Bow hadn't seen more than ten rebels run in random directions to evade the enemy; they were all done for.

Wow, what a terrible thing for me of all people to say, Bow almost wanted to prick himself for even the most obscure thought of giving up.

He was proud but outnumbered, nothing could change this, and unfortunately he had been found. Five troopers surrounded him which had caused the arrow-less archer to hold back an amused chuckle. If the tin cans I faced on Etheria were just as ellusive and resourceful as these guys, then I'd be a dead man, Bow grinned to himself. Clearly Hordak had been given second-rate robots and that thought dented his pride a little. After all the boasting and praise over his accomplishments against a large group of Troopers were merely a joke; it was as if he had fought nothing but scrap metal, believing that he was making a difference, when in reality there were far more advanced models waiting for Bow in cold storage. The wounded rebel was brought out of his thoughts as he heard a gunshot followed by the smell of oil. Acting on instinct alone, Bow brought both of his arms together and slammed the robot with his elbows. As the wounded rebel stepped back he felt the flesh of another against him.

"By the First Ones," Bow's eyes grew wide once he laid eyes on SeaHawk of all people with a Horde stunner in hand, though he was not in good shape.

One of his eyes remained shut and an arm limp on his side tied to his body with a piece of cloth so as not to accidentally twist it during combat. Bow noticed his stance was uneven, too sloppy for a seasoned pirate who had seen his fair share of combat over the years. Undoubtedly SeaHawk was still recovering from the stun beam shot at him in the beginning of their battle. Still Bow could not help but admire the man for his determination; he had recovered from a direct blast in less than a half of a day, something not too many rebels could have done by will alone.

"What'..ss the situation.. there any more rebelsss..," Hawk's voice was slurred due to the ray.

"There aren't too many of us left unfortunately," Bow kept his guard up against the three remaining troopers. "Why aren't they shooting us? Never mind we need to take advantage of this! We don't have much a chance but I do have a plan, on my mark you shoot thos-"

Bow's skin started to harden slightly while his bones started to shake; the feeling of spell being cast was an unpleasant one for those who were not true magicians. Even though Etheria was practically a living power cell for mages, normal humans tended to live away from areas that were overrun with magical creatures and tomes. A bright flash stung his eyes for only an instant until three figures stood in the middle of the field.

"Such a mess these machines have created," the woman who wore a hat covering her eyes spoke with an almost grandmotherly tone. "Still we cannot afford to waste our time with these obsolete tin cans."

With a wave of the woman's purple hand nearly every Trooper Bow could see had vanished into thin air. Bow stepped back in shock, bumping into SeaHawk in the process, since his mind could barely register what had just occurred. In a matter of a second, each robot had been transported to another location as if the tin cans had never been around to begin with. Hawk dropped his weapon and rubbed his eyes while flexing the fingers on his other arm.

Razzella smirked a little as the rest of the rebellion recovered from the affects of the stun ray due to her spell, "She-ra, you only have a few minutes to speak with the rebels. I will need time to prepare the Whispering Woods for the next part of the plan, but do not take too long."

"This 'plan' of yours appears to be more spontaneous rather than tactful Razzella," Hordak and Imp suddenly became aware of the recovery of so many rebels. "I want to know the entirety of this operation before actually embarking on it!"

The witch walked past him, "Spontaneous eh? Now this coming from the man who kidnapped a little girl from Brigadoon only to bring tanks to her village within the hour?"

"There was a time limit!"

"Time is a large factor in this situation as well Hordak," the princess of power kept her voice low. "Besides there aren't many other options, we must trust Madame Razz for now."

SeaHawk was amazed at how his limbs no longer felt numb and useless, everything was coming back to him. Bow, on the other hand, had focused entirely on Adora...She-ra who stood next to that eerily familiar man. After practically pushing his way through the crowd the wounded rebel began to get a good look at this newcomer. The alien attempted to back away in the shade to avoid any unwanted attention, but that didn't stop Bow from catching a glimpse of the little blue creature who clung so tightly to his neck. He stopped short of the warrior woman keeping his gaze on the illusive man. The beast was definitely Imp which caused the rebel to stare directly into the stranger's eyes; only one man could tame that little blue troublemaker.

She-ra rested a hand on Bow's shoulder and leaned foreword to whisper gently in his ear, "Yes Bow, this man is who you think he is, but please don't worry, there is no need to panic. I understand what you must be feeling right now and unfortunately I cannot give away all the details just yet. You have fought nobly my friend, but now I can protect everyone without fear."

Hearing She-ra's melodic voice put him at ease for an instant (a rather annoying affect she had on people), but did not remove his gaze from Hordak who had a guilty look in his eye and turned his head. You'd better feel terrible for what you've done, Hordak, I don't know what you did to yourself but when She-ra gives the all clear sign you will pay for this, Bow faced She-ra. Before the archer could question her any longer she yelled rather loudly to get the attention of every rebel in the camp. Bow furrowed his brow as the woman managed to dodge the upcoming conversation, but there was an urgency to She-ra's actions that he could not ignore. The princess of power rarely showed signs of worry in public...as did her other form as Adora. Bow rubbed the back of his neck and wondered how this all happened: the existence of both She-ra and Adora or whoever came second.

Then again he already knew the answer, She-ra had to have been the second.

No one could have been born with such magic and strength, no mortal he ever came across anyway.

"Rebels," She-ra began with a gentle yet strong resonance, "Friends, please listen to me now. It is with great joy that I announce to you that Horde Prime has been defeated, and Hordak has joined the Great Rebellion."

Bow stumbled a bit, this was not what he expected. Many rebels shouted at the princess expressing his or hers confusion through shouting. The rebels were confused to say the least, how could someone so cruel help in their cause? Bow had even heard a few peasants whisper that Hordak was only trying to save his own skin after being threatened by his brother; a concept that the wounded rebel found easy to believe. Under the shade of one the trees Hordak had not seen She-ra's confession coming. The entire concept sounded too weird to him; Hordak was a rebel fighter? After all he had been through the former general hadn't really considered himself a rebel, he was helping the rebellion but he wasn't exactly a part of it.

Imp looked at him shocked as well, "Boss...are you really a rebel?"

"For the moment," Hordak sweated a little while attempting to calm his little friend.

Without realizing it, the battle against those Horde Troopers had cornered the rebellion to near the edge of the woods and for once Bow was able to see a large window due to the lack of trees. She-ra pointed at the glass as she desperately tried to gain the trust of her comrades again. Lily had increased the amount of apprehension people had about the princess's beliefs which made things difficult. Once each rebel gazed outside the window to bear witness to the gigantic figure nearly the size of their home, She-ra knew she had to choose her words carefully.

"The Horde has been defeated, and is no longer the reason why we must fight this day!" the rebellion panicked at the sight of the angelic being almost forgetting what She-ra had just revealed to them. "If we do not do something to stop this creature now, everything we've worked for to fight against the Horde will be meaningless. In order to do this we have to put aside our hatred to focus on the larger goal at hand!"

"Hordak with his own hands, relieved his wicked brother of his life, but an even greater threat, as you can see, now looms over us," She-ra's voice carried over the gossiping crowd. "Rebels...the Great Rebellion...I must show you something before we are to go any further."

With those words She-ra held her sword high, and transformed back into Adora.

"If any of you are angry with me for keeping this secret from you, I understand, and will arrange for your transport back to Etheria as soon as possible."

The crowd grew completely silent and for a moment she felt a little guilty. At this point Adora was also revealing Adam's secret as well, but she needed the trust of the rebels and after this whole ordeal was finished Skeletor would be dealt with in less than a day. Hordak had ruled an entire planet as Horde Prime ruled many galaxies while Skeletor, on the other hand, barely controlled a small band of thieves and magicians; upon going back to Eternia, She-ra would easily imprison Skeletor yet her conversation with Adam would be troublesome at first. Hopefully her brother could understand the magnitude of the situation; should the rebellion fail in this plan against Dark Hope, then there would never be another chance to speak to him or anyone they knew ever again. Razzella had believed it to be the end of all existence and if the cycle were to continue She-ra had wanted there to be no more lies.

She required the trust of her people to be able to defeat this entity, there just wasn't any other way.

Bow stared in awe at her public confession; this must have been a lot to take in and had taken a tremendous amount of courage to do. This was a secret she had kept for many years, the situation had to have been extremely grim for her to resort to such a thing. Hurt was the first thing SeaHawk felt when he saw her transform (after shock of course). Adora had never told him this secret and the lowered jaws in the crowd led him to assume that she hadn't told many people. Hawk clenched his fists while attempting to breathe normally; there was a good side to this. There weren't going to be any more secrets between them though this thought did little to lessen the shock in his mind. While Lily had him under control the pirate had faintly seen something in the Unholy King's mind about She-ra and Adora. SeaHawk wanted answers immediately but realized that she would not have revealed such a thing unless the situation was truly die. The unsure pirate stared at Bow's conflicted expression.

He had been the first person to speak out against She-ra's leadership.

For some reason the wounded rebel walked closer to the princess with a newly hardened expression. Hawk attempted to make sense out of what was happening; everything was going by far too fast to take in and the rest of the rebellion seemed to agree. Their leader all this time had been keeping secrets from them and now expected their trust? No one was quite sure of what to do, was there even really a choice in the matter?

"To be able to show us such a treasured secret is bravery that goes beyond your courage in most battles- something I never thought I'd say,"Bow rubbed his eyes and stepped forward. "If there is one person who we owe our trust it is She-ra. I realize that we've...I've also accused her of holding back against the Horde, but think of what all she has done for us and for Etheria. Each kingdom she's saved and life shes spared have made our rebellion stronger than before. Not all of us may be fighters, but if there is one thing this woman has taught me is that each individual being has something to contribute to this war, but now there is a new threat, our last battle. Horde Prime has been defeated and even though I don't trust Hordak like the rest of you, I am willing to believe in She-ra when she says that he can be trusted for now. So now, let us truly live up to our name, The Great Rebellion!"

SeaHawk faced the man as he made his speech while the rest of the crowd followed in suit; his words were inspiring to say the least (there would be time for questions later). The rebellion swore their loyalty to Adora to help defeat this giant for the well-being of Etheria. Whatever this being was it could definitely destroy the planet with ease and that is all Hawk could focus on at the time. Bow had been shocked at his own words of praise to She-ra, it was about time he shared what he learned from her when she fought Lily to the rest of the camp. There was no one he knew who deserved a second chance other than her and even though she kept a very dangerous secret for so long it couldn't take too long for the camp to forgive her if there were any who still found the princess to be an unsuitable leader.

Razzella floated above the crowd with a cryptic smile.

Adora's course of action was reckless to say the least, but as she stated to the archer she no longer had any fear. Let's hope she feels the same after, the witch thought with genuine curiosity. Hordak and Imp remained under the tree; the dark warrior held a disgruntle expression on his face while crossing his arms. He hoped she knew what she was doing by revealing her darkest secret to the rebellion. Even as a young girl, Adora often knew what was best for attaining victory, sometimes those stratagems were took a long time to prepare or at times controversial in comparison to what he would have done in the same situation but her actions usually worked out nicely in the end; Hordak would have to trust her on that note.

Razzella gazed outside the window to look upon Dark Hope: it was time to strike.

The witch extended both of her arms to gather an immense amount of magical energy only to disperse it all over the Whispering Woods. Suddenly the scenery began to glow with an intense aura.

* * *

That course of action was the last thing Dark Hope had ever expected to happen. The colossal ship fired on him with massive weapons which could have been used to reduce a city to rubble. No laser cannon nor magical rune could possibly damage his being, but the retaliation was not what shocked him. A vessel that large could not be operated by one force yet that is what was happening: Dark Hope sensed a magic that was its own inside. An extension of itself attempted to stall what could not be stopped. The godlike being almost pre-cognitively, however, blocked the massive beams with it's sword.

Inside the Velvet Glove many of the rebels stood before different control panels inside a large room made up of indentations in the metal, resembling vines and branches wrapped around each piece of technology. Adora was grateful that she had gained the trust of her comrades again (though she wished there had been more time to explain everything about Dark Hope to them) and walked away from the monitors before her. Very few people knew how to work Horde technology, even those who had defected from the army were often not experts in that field, yet there wasn't a single rebel who was pushing buttons or keeping an eye on the radar. Razzella stood in the center of the room and wondered Adora's positive influence on people was purely due to her relationship with them or the result of some kind of spell. Of course the witch would have been able to sense such a thing, not that Adora ever showed signs of knowing casting magic, but she supposed that it would be best to just work with the cooperative rebels before they started to ask too many questions.

The rebels seemed more comfortable with Adora, surprisingly.

Her act of trust and guilt over her secrecy seemed to either move them or allow her to lead the way onto victory. Bow's support helped greatly to establish this rushed trust between each person. Due to how he reacted to She-ra's leadership negatively a while back, the rebellion listened to his ideas against the Horde, but once it was explained what the wounded rebel had learned from their encounter with Lily swayed the crowd a bit; something Adora could not thank her friend enough for.

Each person had their hands on a console while Razzella's spell took effect. She was able to allow the rebellion to feed their spirit of hope and will to survive in the ship itself which created a makeshift protective shield against Dark Hope's power. A form of gratitude was appropriate perhaps as Hordak's first attempt against the rebellion inspired such an absurd idea. The Horde's greatest enemy were individual beliefs and faith of any kind, as such there had been known to be systems created using both advanced magicians and those dark crystal which gave the Horde sorcerers their power to combine with technology. This fusion led to weapons that organic troops would use to be powered by their very own hope. Razzella would never attempt to break a person into obedience this way as her method was done with the consent of each rebel in the woods. The witch then took a moment to breathe and lowered her arms. This tome she created would not rid them of their individual thought, but instead connected each person to their strong beliefs to create one barrier made of inner strength alone. Hordak was amazed at what the witch had done with the setting and gazed outside the incredible view screen which portrayed nearly three-hundred and sixty degrees of space.

"This is incredible," She-ra commented in awe.

"No, its amazing!" exclaimed Bow who kept his place at a console with great anticipation. "This is the battle I've always wanted against the Horde, well it isn't technically against the Horde itself, but it is epic!"

SeaHawk turned to Adora and then the archer, "I agree, and the Velvet Glove... I mean, the Whispering Warrior is definitely the finest ship I've ever served on."

Razzella held onto a railing for a moments rest but managed a proud stance at the rebels' comments.

* * *

The deity moved at an unthinkable speed towards the ship, the vessel had attempted to destroy his being with little result. For an organic species their weapons were very powerful yet it could never dent something as grand as itself. Suddenly out of the palm of it's hand a ray of light was being split into countless lines all of which aimed at the traitorous mechanical colossus. The shield proved strong due to Razzella's spell blending with Dark Hope's energy (an affect of being a copy of the First Ones she was a part of it as well). Their defense managed to blunt the entity's attack, though the magnitude of the blast did not sit well with the witch.

"The last attack would have ripped an entire star system apart!" exclaimed Razzella. "He's not pulling any punches."

As the ship continued to retaliate with their unaffected blasts, the shield had proven to be the only thing affecting Dark Hope. Unfortunately, even that small advantage could not stand up against this being nor could it last forever. Adora and Hordak, who stood before the main consoles, attempted to keep everyone calm.

SeaHawk looked at his hands on the monitor and clenched them into fists, "This Dark Hope character is too strong, Adora! We just don't have any weapons we can damage him with at hand!"

Other rebels chimed in with similar doubts until Hordak spoke with an almost desperate tone that his 'daughter' was not used to, "It doesn't matter right now if we can damage him, as long as we lure him away from Etheria and other habited worlds!"

Hordak had been familiar with many versions of the Velvet Glove especially since he had ruined a few models in the past. His brother had been angry about the destruction but the former general's punishment was never too severe. A trap door leading to some-kind of beast or being kicked out of his base of operations were not as troublesome to deal with as it sounded. The Horde Prime had an obsession for the latest and most advanced weaponry, as such he wasted many resources on the construction of similar battle ships.

"Razzella," he shouted to her, "is there a chance that your spells will be able to pick up the information stored in this ship?"

The witch did not face him and assured the dark warrior that it was possible to access the logs through the monitor in front of him, but only for a short time. Hordak then began to type on the console to access the Velvet Glove's schematics for any other weapons he was not aware of. Barom may have been piloting the ship with the help of Razzella, but there had to be something he could do to at least let the creature know that there were other options to take.

Hordak started to form a smirk as he found something worthwhile, Adora looked at him warily for a moment but at least he hadn't taken his hands off of the structure as requested by Madame Razz. The Horde Prime had hidden various new weapons which were not entirely familiar to him. Most likely prototypes, he assumed, though they resemble the vessels the Horde used for combat in space but there are definitely improvements. Hordak was hesitant at first and wondered if the technology could backfire on the ship doing more harm than good. This notion was frustrating to him, the weapon had seemed fairly strong by the looks of the blueprints. Dark Hope began to fire several more attacks at the Velvet Glove to which he knew Razzella became increasingly worried about, even if she would not show such worry on her face. Hordak quickly scanned a few entries on the potential weapon and noticed that it was actually in the final stages of development.

"It looks like a good shot, Hordak," Adora held back her amusement as he blinked in her direction, shocked at the fact that she'd been reading the results over his shoulder.

He gave the rebel leader a nod and typed the codes required to launch the prototypes. Under the colossal structure a hanger opened which dropped five of what The Horde Prime apparently preferred to call them, Chiro Wings; a final version of the Bat-Mechs. Many of the designs for vessels in space resembled those used for a planets' atmosphere (sometimes even both). There had been a rumor amongst the army that the Bat-Mechs were going to be completely obsolete soon but apparently his brother still found them useful. Hordak typed in the commands with the cursor containing the codes for it's activation (like most Mechs the ship required a controller rather than a pilot).

Immediately after Dark Hope unleashed another attack the Chiro Wings zoomed past the gigantic monitor in the room and the shields set up which alerted a few rebels. Adora quickly explained that they came from the Velvet Glove as a means to fight against the entity. Dark Hope saw the war machines headed in it's direction in an unusual pattern. Four Chiro Wings managed to evade the sword with an impressive speed. A flash of light appeared behind the machines until a visible yellow laser connected the ships as they flew directly towards the being's face. Sensing the last seeker behind it, the deity summoned four stars to crash into it. Hordak focused all of his attention on the lone place while the others wrapped their cords around it's eyes. The final Chiro Wing was difficult to control and unfortunately there was no chance for it's survival, which forced the dark warrior to resort to another method. Hordak attempted to have the Wing get as close as fate would allow to Dark Hope.

At that moment Razzella could no longer maintain the computer's connection to the ship's logs and Hordak could do no more than hope he had entered the correct codes for his plan to work. The four planes continued to wrap around the entity's eyes until each ship collided within one another while the lone vessel had been destroyed by one of the stars, though not before releasing some kind of object near the giant's head. Suddenly an explosion of red clouds occurred after the destruction of the Chiro Wings. The being raised it's hand to the head to dissipate the mist quickly; Razzella was shocked at the seemingly successful distraction against Dark Hope and ordered Barom to fly the ship elsewhere. It hadn't taken long for Dark Hope to recover from the rather unusual attack, but soon the entity grew annoyed at this game and decided to end this pitiful resistance for good.

The giant possessed great speed but the Velvet Glove was still further away. Barom managed to fly the ship a safe distance away from Etheria, though not before Dark Hope raised it's sword against the ship itself. With a gigantic Crash, The Velvet Glove was cut in two by the Crystal Blade and the rest of the vessel exploded on contact. To Dark Hope's surprise, however, a relatively small piece of shrapnel was heading towards him and managed to pierce his very body.

The rebels had been stationed in the Whispering Woods during the battle to which Razzella had transformed into a 'small' command ship now known as the Whispering Warrior. The witch's shield came from her spell and as her powers were an extension of him there were no complications upon entering Dark Hope's being. Adora's eyes widened in relief as the rest of the rebels shouted in pride over their accomplishment.

"Yes, we did it!" she exclaimed.

"We cannot consider this a victory, not yet any way," Hordak faced her with a serious gaze. "The hard part, no, the insane part is just beginning."

* * *

**I'm a little worried about having Adora reveal her secret, I hope you guys aren't too mad about me with that. Delora the apocalyptic situation isn't really based off of any legend or story, it is of my own creation; not to mention that I do completely agree with your comment about the last chapter being written as more of a narrative or quiet observer during the scene. Perhaps I was just trying to express it so that people could truly picture the battle, but I do think that simplifying those moment would benefit the story.**

**Just as a little side note to other people out there the next and last chapter will be updated as the same time as the epilogue.**

**That means two updates in one day so be sure to read the chapter before the epilogue before reading the actual epilogue by accident.**

**R&R**


	32. Doubt

There hadn't been any type of explosion nor resistance when the Whispering Warrior entered DarkHope's body. Razzella walked through the walls of the ship before Adora and Hordak. Imp, due to his fear of being left alone with the Great Rebellion, couldn't say another word. The witch gave a small nod of relief as she saw that the hole made through DarkHope was healing itself. It was simple really, since technically the rebellion hadn't pierced through the entity but rather flowed through him into the pre-dimensional ether which it's body was composed of. A clean entrance if Razzella had ever seen one; it was nothing short of a miracle that they had survived each devastating blow. Despite the sounds of the relived rebels she could not join them knowing that being inside their enemy was not a complete victory, albeit still a feat worth praising after this was all over. Mortals were so easily entertained, their happiness was infectious and Razzella could not help but crack a small smile.

These people were her only friends at one time; memories of great adventures and pleasant conversations flooded her mind. Razzella yearned to share such peaceful times with these people again yet, as always, it wouldn't have lasted long. Eventually she would out live them and generations to come, but Madame Razz hadn't known this and formed attachments to these people anyway. The urge to help others because one cared for them, truly cared for them, was foreign to her after years of solitude (except for Barom's company). Perhaps that very reason was why she chose to help Adora in such an impossible task; now that she had enough power to assist her friends the urge to deny this chance of the rebellion's victory became almost nonexistent. After seeing how well they worked together in space the witch had gained some confidence in this seemingly impossible plan. Razzella sighed before entering the ship to see her companions give their own farewells to the crew (mostly from Adora of course).

"Adora you can't have this monster and stranger alone to help you defeat something this huge!" SeaHawk protested as he shifted his gaze on Hordak, who still had his draconic armor, and Razzella.

"I understand your concern Hawk, believe me, but you've seen what DarkHope is capable of. Our strongest magicians are too weak to fight and there was no way we could have all gotten this far without this stranger's help. I would appreciate you being there Hawk, but it's far too dangerous to bring all of your with us; it's best that the rebellion remains on this ship," Adora placed a gentle hand on Hawk's shoulder.

"Alright princess, you make a good point," Bow spoke with a satisfied tone. "Besides I bet that anything you face while inside this giant wouldn't even compare to the battle we just survived."

Adora looked in his direction for a moment, surprised that her friend who had been so angry with her in the past was being cooperative in this matter; then again the stakes were far higher than anything the rebellion had faced before. It was possible that Bow was scared of the world destroyer DarkHope, though somehow she could not believe that. Looking at Bow she gave a nod in his direction to thank him for his approval; at least it seemed that they were on better terms. Adora had been nervous about revealing her secret to him and thus proving his claim of She-ra having ulterior motives. Surprisingly, this had not been the case. Adora could tell Bow knew about the transformation for only a short time but during which he seemed to have come to respect her choices or at least understand them better. The rebel archer was calmer now, even though she only had a small chance to talk to him before entering the 'port' of the ship yet it seemed to be enough. He defended her when her friends lost faith when the secret of the sword had been revealed; when questioned about his helpful actions Bow merely told her to focus on defeating DarkHope as she was the only one who could do it.

"Thank you Bow," Adora walked towards Razzella.

The ship was filled with silence as the witch cast a spell to open the port. There was uncertainty among the rebels if their champion and leader would return from this journey. It was one thing to be putting faith in She-ra, but another in two very suspicious people (three if one counted the small blue pest on Hordak's shoulder). Adora then jumped slightly as she heard a small banging inside the wall of the ship. Razzella let out a low 'oops' and then snapped her fingers as a hole appeared.

Out came a bound and gagged Entrapta while many rebels gasped and backed away from the powerful Horde scientist. Razzella placed her hand upon her cheek, "In a moment of mercy I decided to rescue this woman. She did attempt to do me harm but the Unholy King had only been using this creature for his own needs, not even a Horde soldier deserves to be abandoned in such a way. Oh dear, those moments feel like aeons ago."

"With all due respect, great magician," one rebel spoke out of the crowd in a cautious tone, "why did you really save her?"

"Her skills will be needed in your new world, that is all I can say right now."

The rebels had confused expressions on their faces, disappointed that the witch hadn't answered the question yet they remained silent. As Adora said before, they could not have made it this far without Razzella's skill, and if she truly was on their side, Entrapta could prove to be a useful ally after the battle.

Bow and Hawk grabbed Entrapta up to her feet, the scientist was humiliated by her weakened state, "You go on Adora, we'll look after things here."

"I bid you all farewell my friends, and when I return, Etheria shall be ours again!"

The rebellion cheered in excitement since they knew that this speech held some truth to it. Bow gripped the Horde member slightly and believed in Adora's words (something he had not been able to do in a long time). On the other hand, he could not help but be worried for her sake. The final battle he had always envisioned would have been a grand take over on the Fright Zone where Hordak would have had no other choice but to surrender their planet back. Bow would have fought valiantly against the thousands, no millions of troopers coming his way. That dream, of course could not have been more childish for it was only earlier today that Bow could not repel a few dozen machines. Perhaps even that number was being too generous; She-ra had not been there to fight along his side nor had Adora with a cunning plan to gain the win. He had fought on his own years before he joined the rebels, yet he had been fooled to believe that his skills alone could save Etheria. Allowing She-ra and Hordak to go at this alone was a humble act on its own; in the past the archer would have held his weapon high and demanded to help in anyway he could, but that was only during the time when the Horde was the true enemy. Bow was not an actual magician, he only knew small parlor tricks to entertain the children who had to grow up under Horde rule. Against a being like this he would have been a nothing but a burden. It wasn't the first time his skills were not fit for battle, but he knew that he was not useless. If Bow had fallen along with the other rebels during their fight in the woods then perhaps the troopers would have taken the time to kill the paralyzed victims rather than look for him.

It was not egotistical to believe that he was helpful in the cause against evil but it was selfish to think that he could take all the burden of being the hero on his own. She-ra and Adora faced far more deadly foes than he, some of which were not defeated with a sword. Mercy as he had thought before, was not outdated nor weak but rather the qualities in which every person needed in order not to become the enemy that they were trying to defeat. Adora never gave into those dark desires of ending things quickly. She was a pure warrior and negotiator, thus perfect to face this entity that stood in the way of their freedom. He could accept this now, this was not his battle to fight.

* * *

Razzella and the others stepped out of the ship only to stand upon a ground that wasn't there. Hordak panicked slightly, the unfamiliarity of magical energy made him nervous for a moment. His powers were not completely derived from spells, but rather it was something that he could not explain. Somehow this energy was a more controlled substance than he used in battle. This plane that the group managed to stand on reminded Hordak why he had detested magic; it was just too much of a change to handle at once. Just as She-ra stepped onto the nonexistent floor a glow of swirling energy surrounded each party member, they were all covered in magical auras.

Razzella tapped her foot, oddly enough making a sound that caught their attention, "This is where we must part. I need to maintain this field of magic around the Whispering Warrior and amongst you three otherwise your souls would be absorbed into DarkHope. To do this I must be closer to the ship and away from DarkHope's core."

Imp flapped his wings erratically. "What? This guy is the size of a planet, how could we possibly know where to go? !"

"I don't know," the witch sighed and gave a short laugh. "Greetings by the way, to my creators. I know that you can sense our presence."

At that moment, fourteen bright, glowing forms appeared, each of a different color. Adora could not see any features on these beings but could tell that they had some kind of body beneath the lights. Any movement they made was marvelous as their strides practically injected warmth into her veins.

"Welcome Razzella," they greeted in unison but only one spoke to her directly. "Why have you come here so soon and why is this ship which had attacked us bathed in our own energy?"

Four in particular came forward while one pointed in her direction, "Ah yes, we remember this one. You, Adora who had broken the stone in the Sword of Protection. Your courage and bravery seems to have exceeded even our expectations, for you are not supposed to be here. Though this matters little, copy of Red 11, please answer the previous question."

The witch took a deep breath and spoke with an eerily calm tone, "It is time for you to end this infinite cycle of murder."

In unison the entities drew back, shocked that one of their own would make such a threat.

"Leaving a replicate of myself, one that could interact with the worlds we created, was perhaps a mistake after all," Red 11 spoke down to her cloned individual.

"This would have never happened if we had left a copy of myself, Blue 8, instead," he huffed in arrogance.

Razzella gazed on White 13, the smallest and youngest of the First Ones as he chose to speak softly, "This one is She-ra, she had succeeded in our trials but she isn't from this dimension."

A murmur of evenly toned voices followed as Black 1 stepped forward, the largest of the group, "After all she has done to help others, it is only right that we send her back to her own universe since it is one that we did not create."

The other First Ones seemed to speak with approval at this act while Adora clenched her fists in desperation.

"How can you do this?" she held her sword out to them in a proud stance. "You know that I have dedicated my life to helping others, and defeated countless enemies for the sake of the freedom of this world you are about to destroy. I've come to accept Etheria as my home, after all you have done under the name of LightHope to help me in this goal, why would you ruin our victory now?"

In the center the First One, Gray 0, decided to respond, "We commend you for your brave and gallant efforts as both She-ra and Adora. Whenever there was a crisis you would solve it in your own unique way which was best for everyone in the end. We are proud of your achievements done to save this straggling world of suffering, but these efforts are minute compared to the damage that the Horde has done to so many lives."

Gray 0 paused for a moment while his tone regained a more detached and strictly feel.

"What the Horde has done to this universe would not only take several dozen generations to heal, but the memory of such terror would linger on in galactic and universal history forever. To be responsible for such a tragedy would simply be too much to bear and it would benefit all if it was simple erased from the AllSpace."

"To put it simply," he stated, "we are embarrassed by your very existence."

Hordak's eyes narrowed and nostrils flared in rage, dozens of curses rushed through his head ready to fling at the First Ones. These beings who had the audacity to create life only to take it away because the mess they made was too much for them made his blood boil. The First Ones dreamed of a universe that would never exist; it was a weak excuse to destroy innocent lives who had done nothing to provoke their extinction. Hordak still held a substantial amount of guilt for lending a hand in the Horde armada, but at least he was willing to do something about it just as Adora and the Rebellion were. What kind of example were these 'gods' setting for their dream colonists? If they wanted a universe where the people could prosper and take care of themselves then they need to be taken care of in some way as well. It isn't right that people can't have any say in his or hers own existence, but instead their lives are determined by a bunch of glow sticks that cannot fix whatever it was they started, Hordak growled at the thought.

She-ra had once told him of something similar when they were trapped by a creature known as the Dark One. This being intended to keep him as a slave and upon hearing this Hordak had put up his fists ready to fight. The irony was that for that moment he had understood why the rebellion even existed; at one time Hordak was able to decide when someone lived or died by giving the order, but now he understood no one has that right. Especially not these lazy insults of true gods.

Finally he could not hold it in any longer and clenched his fists tightly while taking a few steps towards the etherial beings. He intended to say exactly what he thought of their actions, "You cannot just snap your fingers and decide that this is all over, not if I have anything to say about it! These lives that you're just willing to throw away are not some meaningless toys in a game you decided was not working out as planned; you created these beings and therefore have to take responsibility for what happens to them. I realize that I'm the last person who should be saying these thing but damn it at least I'm not just going to walk away because I know people would reject my presence. If you don't even try to help the universe, something that should be simple for beings of your stature, rather than destroy it and start over, would prove you are no better than children. Thousands of millennia of immortality and monotony have clearly made you all insane!"

Adora gazed at Hordak with a surprised look while Imp merely stared in awe at his powerful words. No doubt the former dictator hit them hard, but it was difficult to tell how much. The First Ones could not show their expressions, at least in a way that Adora could identify with, but they all seemed to stare at Razzella to get some kind of reaction out of her.

"What?" the witch responded with a fake shrug. "After all these years, I agree with him...you monsters."

Gray 0's aura seemed to emit a glow that looked as though his body was burning with rage. Both he and Red 11 ordered Razzella to drop her barriers.

"I cannot do that nor can I just stand by and watch this cycle go one for other mortals to come," Razzella kept a strong stance.

White 13's normally gentle tone was laced with disappointment that Adora could practically feel as though she was the one in contempt, "She has clearly lost her original purpose and must now be disposed of."

The other entities seemed to acknowledge his suggestion in agreement and without any glow nor movement emitted by the First Ones, Razzella suddenly screamed in anguish. The witch dropped to her knees while the shields around the group started to fade.

"Well-l..guys.." she spoke with great difficultly but managed to hold back a few screams, "..it was an honest attempt...I...in the end...am glad..to have fought beside you...for true Hope."

"Madame!" Adora shouted as she attempted to rush to the suffering woman's side.

Hordak quickly grabbed his daughter's arm before she could get closer. The magic of the First Ones could create or destroy all organic life which made him worry for Adora's safety greatly. He was torn since he did not want Razzella to die nor did he want Adora to get hurt helping her, but they also needed the witch to withhold her spell on them and the Whispering Warrior. There was no way he could allow this to continue otherwise everything that was accomplished at this point would become meaningless. During this moment of chaos Hordak was consumed with thoughts of his wasted life in the fake Horde army. Perhaps if he'd rebelled during the growth of his brother's armada or at least stayed on Etherius, something could have been done to prevent this senseless destruction of everything. Maybe he could have persuaded the other clans to form some kind of alliance against Hordon and then the Horde could have ended immediately, but these were the not the choices he had made nor could he take them back.

Adora proved to be more determined to get to Razzella's side as Hordak was losing his grip. The shock that he could have had some sort of chance to defeat his brother was unbearable. If the hatred had not spread, if he had not allowed it to grow, then everything would have been kept in place. Adora could have been with her family, no world would suffer by an intergalactic dictatorship, and his true Hordian culture would have at least had a chance to be preserved. Hordak wasted his life, the realization was enough to bring him to tears if he wasn't concerned for the safety of the two women in the room. Imp attempted to grab Hordak's attention by pestering him and yelling loudly in his ear. Didn't he realize that holding back Adora wouldn't do any good? Hordak, his only friend, had not responded during this time which made the little creature frustrated to no end. He could not see why Hordak was so intent on Adora's safety despite the futility in it. She was a goody goody and would help someone in need no matter what the cost; at least he learned this through his many observations.

As his grip was slipping on the princess's arm a low and staccato beeping resonated throughout the area. Imp looked down to see a collar around his neck that he hadn't even realized was there since it blended so well with his skin. Before the creature could tamper with the device he suddenly blacked out. Fortunately this moment of darkness had not lasted long as the creature was now wide awake but groggy as though his brain had been splashing waves in his head. As the creature was able to steady his body he managed to fly a few feet into the air. Astonishment was evident in Imp's eyes while frantically moving around in this unfamiliar place. Instead of never ending moving patterns that appeared to show miles upon miles of 'ground' to cover, there were walls and an actual floor below him. The creature did not recognize this room and snapped out of his gaze as he heard a small gasp. Adora and Hordak stopped tugging at each other and stepped away in shock. Only the three of them appeared in this room and two knew exactly where they were: the new hilt of DarkHope's sword, the crystal castle.

Near the pit where Adora's once companion emerged from to give advice during difficult times stood the last remaining Unholy King, "Daddy is gone. His soul is gone."

Lily continued to mutter the phrase over in a disturbing pattern. Suddenly Imp felt a sharp tug around his neck as the collar itself pulled the creature directly towards the device that rested in the middle of LightHope's pit. Adora had walked over to Lily with a futile attempt to speak with her rationally; why was this machine, or Lily for that matter even here at all?

"Please, I want to help you but you have to tell me what is wrong," she spoke desperately. "Tell me what happened here, what was MagiTek doing?"

"H-Hordaaak!" the beast screeched in fear as he was being pulled away.

Hordak quickly caught up to his little friend and grabbed him which halted the collar's actions slightly though Imp continued to gag for air. He managed to break a part the device which fell on the ground after; Imp looked at him with a grateful expression and hugged the side of Hordak's face who was holding his forehead lightly. Suddenly Lily snapped out of her trance, now with a determined look on her face.

"Wait," Hordak spoke in a strong tone while gently pushing Imp away, "I'm receiving a telepathic message from Razzella."

* * *

Razzella had finally figured it out, "My pupil...he was right after all, you just changed the rules..."

Countless lives Razzella had lived though and relived for many worlds. Every being she met was different in his or her own way, it was a wonderful diversity that kept the immortal from getting bored over the years. Mortals were so easily impressed with the smallest things, some of which were not even real but that hadn't kept them from loving life. So many happy people all removed from memory and any historical records, simply because they were not the majority in worlds that were not perfect in the gaze of the First Ones. Younglings that never had experienced the joys of adulthood or benevolent rulers who dedicated his or hers lives to establishing peace among others became all for naught. Razzella had tried to see it through the point of view of her masters, but she rarely could understand and over the years just grew to accept their decisions. Clearly they wanted a universe of balance and if a single seed tipped the scale then their dream was ruined.

The First Ones, as a copy of one, she could barely remember their origin. The entities came from a universe which was perhaps now, trillions of years old and long gone, the inhabitants of which had obtained absolute control over science and magic. Eventually they distilled the souls of their entire populations into fourteen amalgamations of knowledge and emotion, noted only by their color and the order in which the Prime One, Gray 0, noticed them.

As they needed nothing from the AllSpace, they sought to be creators, and desired to create harmonious worlds, observing their inhabitants and destinies.

Razzella ground her teeth as she realized what needed to be done. Despite the immense pain coursing through her fading flesh the witch opened a telepathic channel. Adora's mind could only be access through the sword which had many barriers which normally Razzella could bipass, but there was no time to stall and thankfully there was another magical being near her (or at least that is what she assumed since all three were no longer near).

Can you hear me Pig Face? Come on, I know you cannot let an insult like that get away, the witch remarked snidely to get an instant response from him; there was only so time to talk.

I hear you, he responded gruffly to her amusement. How are you holding up witch?

Razzella clenched her fists and stilled her once writhing body to concentrate on a response, Listen to me, I sense that Lily is there with you and that collar on your friend has been made active. You will require both of them if you want to stop the First Ones.

The witch continued to feed him instructions on how to repair the device and what precautions were needed upon it's completion. As he relayed her message to Adora the princess grew a little worried at what had to be done to get the Unholy King's device running.

In a hesitant voice she added, I must also mention that at this point I will no longer be able to aid you.

Hordak paled slightly at Razzella's last few words and faced Adora to tell her what the witch had said, You have to find another way.

Don't you get it? This is the other way.

Razzella needed to save her strength and made it so that the conversation ended with that last statement. She hadn't needed to maintain the connection to sense that her comrades were opposed to what she was about to do. The last thing she wanted to hear were Adora's pleas for an alternative solution. The princess was a wonderful friend being both kind and benevolent, but at this point Razzella could not fulfill her request. Even Hordak proved to be slightly caring of others, perhaps she needed to give him more credit for his actions.

Either way, there were other things that required her attention, "I know I can never defeat you, and I know that your doubt of this world is unbreakable, but I know that you can never defeat the will of these people! They will survive your attempted massacre!"

With that said, Razzella revealed one of Barom's crystals underneath her cloak and began to put every ounce of her magical energy into it. The witch felt as though someone had been pulling at each end of her skin with very sharp tweezers while the spell was being cast. Suddenly the crystal teleported away, and Razzella's body slumped to the ground.

* * *

Lily begrudgingly tore off some of the circuits in her arm without getting any organic tissue on the material. Hordak had mentioned that they were going to get revenge for her father and that was all the woman needed to know. Her cooperation made the group slightly uncomfortable since Lily usually enjoyed talking and torturing others. Adora kept one hand on her sword as she and Hordak began to attach pieces the Unholy King had taken off earlier to the device since it had been slightly damaged during the transformation. It was rather disgusting to think that these things were inside Lily's body, but the princess managed to push that thought out of her mind to focus on her work. Truthfully Adora worried about Razzella and how she was faring against the First Ones. The thought of Madame Razz to be dead made her bones rattle. Despite the woman's true origins she had considered her a wonderful companion who always was willing to help during their adventures. Now that the witch was able to do so it could have been costing her an immortal soul.

Lily then reattached Imp's collar and placed it around her neck.

The girl walked towards the machine after Hordak and Adora finished their final adjustments. Hordak's eyes grew wide as Lily held out her hands where the machine opened up and started to fuse into her skin. The transformation was too repulsive for either of them to stare at. It was slightly uncomfortable to put everything on chance especially with the stakes being so high. Then again it was not as if he had any better ideas and if this was the 'other way' then in retrospect it was probably for the best. Imp, who was contained inside a protective sphere, grunted to himself and complained about why he had to be trapped inside a bubble. Truthfully neither of them knew exactly why this had to be done, but Razzella had insisted upon it. Adora raised a brow about to question what was supposed to happen next until two tendrils emerged from the transformed Lily and attached themselves to Hordak and Adora.

Suddenly the pair found themselves in an odd plane of space. Hordak knew that this place was real, yet his senses were skewed and took some time to adjust to setting he was in. It was as if only a part of himself were truly standing in the unusual area while the other somewhere else; he was not whole. Adora looked at him with a worried gaze and then shifted to Lily who was standing before them.

"You're inside the machine," Lily's voice rang in their minds, "which will destroy the First Ones. Here I will avenge my father and finally gain a soul for myself!"

Adora unsheathed her sword as Hordak did the same, ready to face the entities if they so dared to arrive. In an instant Lily's body began to crumble as the familiar lights of the First Ones approached.

"No no no no no! Why is this happening to me? Why must I die now?" Lily screamed as she saw her legs disintegrating.

Red 11 spoke in a casual tone, "The physical space itself had already begun to break down, as per the rules of Universal Deconstruction we have set. Since you are nothing more than a physical project, a magical construct, your body will crumble in the physical world, and whatever you were given resembling a consciousness is breaking down."

Lily shrieked in terror and summoned the last bits of her power to attack the entities. Unfortunately her blows could not reach the First Ones before her entire being became nothing more than dust. As she gave her final attack, Razzella's crystal came into focus in the mental world, and gave a soft glow to encompass Hordak and She-ra. Small pieces of Lily, just faint specks of dirt, floated near the pair. As the two became filled with Razzella's magic, information came along with it. They then knew in an instant that the crystal had arrived first at their physical bodies and only now appeared in in the machine where their minds rested.

"We applaud you," one of the beings spoke haughtily. "Your efforts, Razzella, to keep these warriors as well as those trapped in the ship alive during the Universe's deconstruction was well-played. Already the outer galaxies have been eradicated, outward moving in as planned. But because these beings now share your essence, they cannot be destroyed so simply as the rest of the universe."

Another included, "On top of that, by being connected to MagiTek's machine, their physical bodies are shielded, as this device was prepared as a template for your foolish pupil's universe to grow out of."

"Then how do you plan to destroy us?" Adora questioned while she gripped her sword tightly.

In unison they answered, "In ways none have ever witness before."

At that moment thirteen of the First Ones began to circle around Gray 0, and they coalesced into a colossal, iridescent being. Adora marveled at the beauty of this being who oddly resembled DarkHope, but far more lovely. Quickly she snapped out of her gaze and held aloft her blade to transform. Hordak summoned a small amount of energy to form around his weapon. At that moment Hordak and the transformed She-ra stared at each other intently; they knew that this would be the deciding moment on which the fate of their entire Universe Rested.

The two warriors, with their newfound Razzella-empowered strength in the mental world, began flying around the fused entity at incredible speeds. A ripple of energy emerged from the First Ones' new being, an attack that Hordak barely dodged. While evading the blow a piece of his armor was caught inside and ripped off his being. The draconic metal bent in odd directions as if was being folded as easily as a cloth. His brow sweated a little upon realizing that this attack was able to shift the very atoms in the air. The giant grabbed the dark warrior and slammed his being into the ground instantly. As Hordak ricocheted off of the floor She-ra grabbed him before the being unleashed another energy attack out of it's mouth.

Remnants of the blast lingered in the air as the First One transformed the particles into projectiles that formed next to She-ra as she flew with the warrior on her arm. Hordak managed to escape the princess's grip while she continued to evade the newest attack. The smaller attacks, instead of exploding, covered Hordak's being from head to toe. It was the intent that this energy would be able to absorb his being, he could even feel the projectiles draining his energy. The dark warrior kept a grip on his sword and managed to tear his arm out of the now solid magical substance. Suddenly all the small projectiles began to attach themselves to his sword. Hordak smirked and flew directly towards the being's midsection. Two ripples headed his way as the dark warrior barely flew between them bending more of his armor, some of managed to penetrate his skin. As he dodged a fist heading his way Hordak placed his sword on the being's skin. Using a small controlling spell he managed to release the First Ones' attack to attach and bury into its' body. The entity back away slightly as the projectiles began to course through its' body, as instructed by Hordak, only to explode within.

She-ra slashed her opponent's hand open as the being attempted to regain some sort of balance.

As she cut open the wound various tendrils shot at her and dragged the warrior woman inside. Each bone felt as though it were being bent in an odd direction; toes, fingers, and arms were violently being twisted and threatened to break. Hordak immediately noticed She-ra's absence and used his power to control the few projectiles left inside to push the woman out of the entity's body. The princess of power was shot out of the being and crashed into the nearest wall (or what could have been identified as some sort of solid mass) with a few burns on her back. Several ripples of energy had been emitted by the First Ones upon She-ra's escape. Hordak flew towards She-ra and remained in front of her form while the attack drew near. The dark warrior transformed his hand into a large gun that looked far more complicated than anything he had ever created in the past and fired towards the oncoming blasts.

Unfortunately, his efforts barely stalled the waves.

Hordak quickly transformed his arm back into place and held his blade with both hands. One ripple hit his sword but stopped on contact. The dark warrior pressed forward in an attempt to repel the attack. Pressure that he had never felt before managed to hit his sword; it was out of sheer luck that the weapon had not slipped from his arms. Hordak's blade was pressed against his body while he desperately summoned a colossal amount of magic to aid in his resistance. The energy filled his body as he barely cut through the ripple, this victory was short lived as the next wave hit. As Hordak kept a steady flow of his power to the sword he managed with difficulty to cut through the second blast. The dark warrior panted slightly, these attacks were meant to rearrange very atoms of a being and he could only do so much against this onslaught. Suddenly another blade came into view as She-ra stood next to him with body hands gripped on her weapon.

Three waves simultaneously hit the two which caused them to crash into the wall in an instant. A bright aura surrounded She-ra as she struggled with the blow that threatened to crush her against the wall. Hordak heard a bone crack and assumed that their bodies were not able to handle the pressure for too long. The dark warrior transformed his muscles into metallic limbs to abandon his fleshy being for a moment. An alloy which was flexible yet durable was chosen as the covering for his arms, but underneath he was able to equip an advanced muscle pump fueled by his magical energy which increased his strength ten fold. In that moment, the two repelled all three waves that, with incredible speed unbeknownst to the First Ones, hit the entity's arm and twisted it till the limb dissipated into the air. The being screeched loudly emitting a sound that was unfamiliar to the pair, but clearly had been a cry of anguish.

"What's the matter, First Ones?" Hordak spoke out of breath. "I wonder, how many aeons has it been since you've been in a situation such as this?"

"Your attacks are irrelevant." the being managed to stand again. "It is only a matter of time before this world, and you, completely disappears."

She-ra was able to tell from the information Razzella had bestowed upon her that the First Ones were beyond any reason to remove their indecision for this universe to become one of good, but while their doubt seemed absolute and unbreakable, she knew her hope was stronger. Hordak nodded at She-ra as they crossed their blades and flew towards the being with unfathomable speeds. As if they worked as one to form a missile, the two warriors used their energy to wrap around their forms; dark and light intertwined but would never cross over to make gray. Their attack created a wound which, as it had done to She-ra, grabbed them inside.

The energy inside violently attempted to separate the two, but could not release the grip they had on each other's arms. Quickly Hordak used his spare arm that now had two broken fingers due to the pressure within and released a weak yet large blast downwards to propel them upwards and out of the First One's eye. Technically, they could not destroy the energy in which these beings were made out of, but their swords were forged from the strongest hatred and light known throughout the universe created. It was a similar entity in it's own right and thus had the power to penetrate the First Ones' body; the thought proved to be troublesome. Hordak and She-ra flew a good distance away from the being to recover for a moment. Inside the universe destroyer's body was an unbearable experience that left them with various broken toes and She-ra with a slightly twisted leg. The pair would have to remain in flight for a while, but not even they knew how long that small amount of energy would last.

The giant managed struggles but found it hard to stand erect to while a great wind of its own creation filled the room. The pair used all of their might not to get sucked in, as while lines of translucent energy passed by them to enter the entity. Suddenly, an immense wave that filled the entire enclosed area headed towards them. Unlike the previous ripples, this one was a complete trap being a three-hundred and sixty degree wave; there would be no dodging this blast. Hordak clenched his fists and gasped as he realized that this particular attack was derived from the souls that the First Ones originated from.

The wave was nearing their position, "So many previous mortals have held such 'hope' in worlds that were consumed by violence, greed, and chaos over and over. Countless times, ruining countless lives. Their hope was nothing against what they called our 'doubt', but what we know as absolution."

The attack finally hit as though a muscle bound fool had thrown a brick wall covered in steel in their direction. There was no escape nor was there enough power left to repel an attack such as this. Hordak felt his broken fingers pull back far enough to touch the top of his hand while She-ra's agony was muffled by the blow. Even though this pain was only happening in their minds the feeling of broken limps and shredded muscle tissue was all too real. At that point, Hordak's Limbs felt like they were barely holding together, the wave had completely detached him from all movement and finally the attack was over; both warriors fell to the ground. The First One's impressive form loomed over him as it conjured a crystal sword to finish them off permanently.

It was then that Hordak's entire life flashed before his eyes. His childhood, his rivalry with his brother, his missions with the true horde. His Father, His Mother... Hordon's rise, and the false Horde's expansion. Then the many years spent taking his frustrations out on other worlds, the nano-machine experiment that seemed to extend his life indefinitely, and the Etheria, and Adora.

Adora.

He couldn`t let it end this way.

Not after what he had done to her.

And at that very moment, Hordak realized something.

"First Ones!" he shouted, the gigantic deity turning to face him, sword at the ready.

"Any last utterances? We shall indeed remember those of the two beings who have actually dared to challenge us."

"Yes I do", said Hordak. " You will never defeat Hope. If there is anything I learned in my foolish years trying to conquer this planet, it was this. Hope for a better future, and the power to make it so, as the rules of this very world written by you seem to state, will always go hand in hand. I realize now that your so called "Unbreakable Doubt" does not even exist. You know that in this world and all others you have made this way, good will eventually overcome evil. Therefore, your reason for this terrible destruction is entirely meaningless! Explain yourself, O omnipotent creator!"

The being stopped for a minute, and then laughed. "It is unfortunate that you have realized our true nature. It is also a pity that you could not regard us as tragically misunderstood for the rest of your small existence. Truly, we want a world populated by only those who choose to be virtuous. However, a world stained by Evil, even if it inevitably recovers, is still a failure in our eyes. Our Universes must be perfect, like reflections of our flawless selves. Now, you will join the souls to be remade in our new, and hopefully perfect universe."

With Incredible speed, the First Ones' lowered the great blade onto Hordak, only for it to be blocked by She-ra's Sword of Protection, glowing brighter than it ever had before.

"How-how could this be possible?" the entities were shocked as She-ra responded with a grin despite the broken bones in her feet.

"You just confirmed it yourself. No matter how much of an advantage evil may obtain in a world you create, good will always defeat evil."

Hordak smiled as She-ra helped him up. The two then flew around the being in a scattered pattern. The body of the First Ones began to shift slightly while pieces of their being broke apart to attack the pair. Lights of all sorts of colors filled the room as the entity released thousands of projectiles around the area. Hordak found himself blinded for a moment by the glorious colors until a few hit his arm making his armor cave in on itself, flattening the muscles in his limb though he refused to let go of his sword. She-ra noticed her partner's situation and held her blade high only to transform it to a lasso. Using this new weapon she managed to dodge enough projectiles to fly closer to the beings' arm. She-ra wrapped the lasso around the First One's arm and attempted to pull the limb back behind it.

Unfortunately the being was far stronger than she and merely grabbed the transformed weapon and tossed She-ra, who continued to hold onto the lasso, onto the floor. Her face crashed into the ground while her back twisted in pain due to the sheer force of impact. The First One then released several waves at her being while the warrior woman frantically changed her weapon back to a blade. Hordak rushed to her side as she stood with her sword at hand which gave off a very bright aura. Almost as if the attacks had not been cast She-ra and Hordak simultaneously crashed their swords against the ripples, cutting them apart with ease. The First One then released another wave that consisted of its' very soul again. Hordak's eye twitched for a moment as the broken bones in his foot reminded him of the being's power. She-ra gently grasped her partner's hand for a moment and pulled away, though the dark warrior understood that she was merely trying to reassure his fears. The wave finally hit and pushed the warriors back a few yards. As they neared the edge of the room the two flew away from the attack and pressed their feet against the wall only to leap directly into the ripple. As their swords hit the attack it was as if they were cutting through layers of metal and flexible plastic. The wave was beginning to bend while they continued to put more force in their attack. Soon enough they made a hole in the wave which caused the entire attack to shift violently and finally explode behind them. Taking advantage of the shocked god the two used the force of the blast made behind them to plunge directly into the First One again. This time having already broken limbs they felt stronger about this intrusion. As they reached the middle a swirling orb of colors which stood in straight lines, oddly enough without movement. Without a second thought She-ra and Hordak cut through the center of the First One. The pair nearly drowned in the sea of souls that these beings had been made of. Nearly every emotion and thoughts carried by the entities brushed against their bodies as if the very feelings they had for the uncountable millennia they lived had a sort of uneven texture to it. She-ra nearly cried at the realization that she was yet again destroying a living being. The First Ones had been regarded as the gods of Etheria among other planets as well, but now that she had met the beings she could only feel as much sorrow for their demise as any other unfortunate soul.

Hordak's mind swam as he began to lose his grip on the sword. These thoughts that flowed around him were being destroyed by his hand and their utter destruction would no doubt haunt his mind for years to come. The gods of this universe were childish beings, he needed to keep reminding himself, they have no faith in us so why should I in them? It was a bitter tone he held in his mind, but as he had remembered from the gift Razzella bestowed upon himself and She-ra: the First Ones could not be reasoned with. If not even a copy of the entities could comprehend their beliefs then it was time for a change. Immediately Hordak snapped out of his thoughts as he and She-ra had pierced through the being only to end up back in the room. Unfortunately there had been no time to celebrate such a victory since the screech of the entity before them was high enough to make Hordak's ears bleed. The pair clenched their heads in agony at the sound until their minds could no longer take the abuse.

In an instant the two were flashed back into reality. Hordak and She-ra took deep breaths of air as they attempted to adjust to the actual world. Wounds attained from the battle inside the machine were evident on their bodies. Hordak fell on the ground after shouting in pain over his broken foot. The essence of the First Ones slowly began to lose it's grip as the previous destruction of the outer galaxies became whole again. As She-ra helped Hordak up she gasped upon sensing the state of DarkHope's physical being. The entity was in the beginning stages of disintegration which left little time for them to escape. Hurriedly, Hordak broke Imp out of his protective sphere as the three of them attempted to find a safe way out. She-ra could not carry Hordak nor did he expect her to. In a vain feat to pull him, Imp gripped Hordak's hand and fluttered his wings as fast as he could.

Both of them knew that it would have been next to impossible to get back to the Whispering Warrior as the hilt of the sword was far from the area the ship initially entered. The group arrived in the main entrance of the castle and panicked when they hadn't found a way inside the actual being. Hordak grabbed Imp to stop the creature's frantic actions. Just as they were about to lose hope, She-ra looked through the giant crystal in the middle of the room to see the ship rushing towards their location.

"Hordak wait! They're here, they've found us!" she exclaimed while backing away from the window.

"Who could pilot that thing?" he coughed. "Barom and Razzella are not here as far as we know."

Imp flew to the window and pouted at what he had seen, "Its that no good Entrapta and she's helping the rebels pilot the ship!"

"Entrapta?" She-ra exclaimed in surprise.

"Its oddly enough the only logical choice," Hordak kept Imp behind him when the creature flew near him. "Brace yourselves, there isn't a port in this building!"

The former Crystal Castle was beginning to crumble while the ship crashed through the wall. Suddenly beams of light which were able to burn through the floor of the Crystal Castle erupted. Hordak recognized the circuitry that ran through the partially destroyed walls (now that he was able to see it due to the destruction). Since the castle had been made active as the sword so had it's power as well, unfortunately it appeared that the First Ones had not seen the possibility of their destruction which made these explosions quite deadly in their wounded state. She-ra was desperate trying to get the ship as the rubble crowded around her form. Imp who held onto Hordak's shoulder tightly gasped as the dark warrior stood up despite his injuries.

He could not let She-ra get hit by one of the beams and drew his sword to reflect the attacks. The princess of power managed to dodge the few blasts that came her while unknowingly she allowed Hordak to block the bulk of the attacks. The dark warrior barely moved from his spot while She-ra was pulled into the ship by Bow and SeaHawk. In that instant she realized what her partner had been trying to do, and turned back yelling for him to escape the attacks. Hordak took one step towards the vessel but crumbled to his knees when he felt his muscles give away. She-ra had a terrified look on her face as the ship began to start its engine. The warrior woman was about to run to his side until a beam of light grazed her thigh. Convulsing in pain over the attack Bow and SeaHawk helped bring She-ra completely inside. Hordak grabbed a large piece of rubble that fell near him and managed to stand again. He gave She-ra a quick glance and started to walk in the opposite direction as Imp clung to the back of his neck in fright. The door to the Whispering Warrior closed before she could get away from her protective friends as Entrapta drove the vessel out of the wall. She-ra shouted to her friends to allow her sometime to get Hordak out of the castle, but her pleas grew soft as she saw everything that was DarkHope crumble outside the view screen.


	33. Epilogue: Hope

Despite the lack of ribbons and confetti around the kingdom, Adora could tell that every inch of Etheria held an endless celebration at the defeat of the Horde and the giant known as Dark Hope. The princess wiped away some sweat from her brow as she had finished helping the local wizards repair yet another home. In a few weeks time, she had been able to use She-ra's healing power to its full extent, making her injuries practically gone. Only moments ago Adora had used this power to aid Casta and during the moment told her about the sword in detail. The Queen was naturally curious about it's power, though she had wanted to confirm another identity that at this point seemed obvious to everyone on Etheria (mostly those in the rebellion of course). Now knowing that she was the princess of power made it easy for one to find out about her brother's secret. Casta had oddly enough been cooperative and understanding about the idea, reasoning that both a She-ra and Adora were needed in different ways and for different times. Unfortunately her friend had discovered yet another obstacle the princess had yet to accomplish. It had been two months since the rebellion took their victory over the Horde but Adora had yet to go to her family.

Each day after the battle felt far more agonizing than the physical pain that the First Ones caused her. Her heart was torn at the thought of going home and exposing her secret to those on Eternia. Adam's situation at the palace was different from hers; the Horde was a huge adversary which had taken over thousands of worlds, a situation where choices that determined life or death had been a weekly risk for her people, while Skeletor was more of a bully in her eyes rather than a conquerer. Even though the twins were both expected at the front lines of a battle, Adora could have easily hid herself among the army of troopers that threatened to destroy the rebellion while Adam's fights were composed of small groups of wizards and swordsmen. Thus it was easier to tell when the prince hadn't attended a brawl and Adora feared that going to Eternia would expose him immediately. There were very few wizards in the Horde and those that she knew of had been destroyed during the reign of the Unholy Kings. If she had taken a portal into her home dimension, then it was practically showing a door to Adam's enemies to go to Etheria and find out about his secret. No, she needed to come up with a more cunning plan to tell her brother. Telepathy between dimensions were weak for one twin to communicate to the other, at best she could only say one or two words to him. Using the sword would have been no better than a gateway portal as she learned from the past that Skeletor had hidden spells used to pick up any magical rifts in their world.

Casta had heard these excuses but could not help but voice that her friend was merely stalling the inevitable.

Adora wanted nothing more than to hug her parents tightly again, to see them and visit for long periods of time. She yearned to learn of her family and all their wonderful hobbies and secrets. The guilt had been eating away at her, though SeaHawk had been very supportive in her actions. Adora was surprised at how well he took her secret; she could tell that he was slightly hurt at her lack of trust in her friends, but after the magnificent battle against the Horde (and the First Ones, though few kingdoms were reluctant to believe that she had faced the gods) nearly everyone on Etheria was too grateful for her deeds to question the shock of her identity. Adora knew that it was only the beginning of this world wide victory, and once everything was set back into some kind of order their, gratitude would soon become suspicious and then the glory could altogether disappear within a few generations. Hopefully since Queen Angella, Glimmer, and Casta had begun to work together to establish a new Etherian government the story of this victory would be preserved with it's glory intact.

Adora then snapped out of her thoughts as she felt a loud engine shake the ground beneath her feet. Turning around the rebel leader grinned slightly as Entrapta was teaching one of the locals to work a new construction device she invented. Surprisingly, the scientist had been willing to change her ways after what MagiTek had done to both her and Shadow Weaver. Entrapta was still under surveillance by a few wizards in the area, but Adora could not see nor sense any desire for power in her. It was as if the woman was lost and the very least she could do was help the rebellion repair the damages she'd done. Some rebels refused to trust her, but the scientist had truly won them over when she destroyed the entire Fright Zone with one swift and clean bomb. Adora had never seen a device such as that weapon before, but it got the job done and even helped some vegetation grow in the area.

Entrapta, as Razzella had said, proved useful to the rebels and had begun teaching them technology. Since the magic in the world, originated by the First Ones, was slowly fading away. The trust of the Horde scientist throughout the rebellion had been aided by none other than Madame Razz herself. The witch chose not to tell the rebels of her true origins in fear that they would reject her association with the First Ones, and claimed that she had used a youth spell to make her appear younger and that it would wear off within time.

In reality, Razzella had told Adora that her body was now mortal and that she would only live as long as any other being on Etheria.

The princess wondered if Madame felt any sorrow about the thought of dying after so long, but decided not to question it as she had never seen the old witch act so cheerful. Even during all the joy around her and the thoughts of her family, Adora also could not forget about Hordak. He sacrificed himself to make sure she wouldn't get hit by any of the beams emitted by the castle, he risked his own life for her safety. None of this peace or universe that existed now would have still been here without his help. Before she realized it the day had grown dark with most of the civilians ready to retire for the day. Bow cast the rebel leader a concerned gaze as she had apparently stood in the same spot for quite some time.

"Don't worry about me, Bow, I just need to take a break," she walked away before he could get a good look at her sorrowful expression.

Adora decided to walk on her own to the restored Whispering Woods. Her friends were concerned about her aloof behavior, and the princess just was not in the mood to assure them that she was all right (especially since that would have been a lie). As she walked deeper into the forest, Adora stopped upon hearing two voices in the distance. Very few rebels remained in the camp after the Horde was defeated, and fled elsewhere to find another home in a less crowded area. She then took very light steps closer to the sound and nearly froze in shock at the familiar sounds.

"No, Imp we are not going to take their food," the man grunted a response. "We will only keep what we hunted on the way here, there will be no more stealing unless the situation is dire."

"But I'm huuuuungry," the whiny creature groaned.

"You'll just have to wait unti-"

Suddenly, the princess emerged from the bushes with tears in her eyes while the two stared at her in shock. Adora attempted to form some kind of response or at least be able to inquire about the space ship behind the two but instead hugged Hordak as tight as she could. Her sudden appearance surprised him greatly but the physical contact drew him back into reality a bit. He did not feel deserving of this woman's hug, though her sobbing made him return the gesture gently.

Adora drew back slightly with wide eyes, "How-how did you escape?"

"Well if you must know" Imp puffed out his chest proudly. "Hordak found this small ship locked down in the entrance of the castle!"

"It was most likely from Arch-Arach's earlier invasion due to the unusual shape," he spoke with confidence. "Perhaps it was a vessel used by a soldier, but either way we made it out. Imp saw the ship and actually managed to pull me towards it a little."

Adora raised a brow, "Did he now?"

"Hordak transformed the bottom of his feet into wheels so I could move him," Imp nodded to his friend's legs.

The princess looked down and noticed that below his knees were robotic limbs that he no doubt transformed until his bones healed properly. Adora pulled back a little.

"Let me turn into She-ra, my healing powers can help you recover completely this time."

Hordak shook his head, "That won't be necessary, I've already asked too much of you during my time here. Adora, it is wonderful to see you again, but we have to finish this farewell soon as I must get back to my work."

"Work?"

"Yeah!" the blue beast interrupted again. "After that no good Entrapta blew up the Fright Zone a week ago the only parts we could find to repair this thing are near the rebel camp."

Adora's shook her head and looked at Hordak with a desperate gaze, "Wait, I don't understand, are you leaving? There is no reason to do that, you can come back to the rebellion and help us here!"

"I can't Adora, there are other missions I must tackle elsewhere. Imp and I are going to help free the other worlds we helped conquer. I know most of the generals in the planets closest to this galaxy and they would most definitely keep the planet conquered under their rule, Horde Prime or not," the dark warrior crossed his arms. "These generals are powerful but paranoid as well. Worst case scenario is that they form an allegiance of some kind despite their famed treachery and I cannot allow another intergalactic army to gain power, not again."

The princess had been taken aback at his determination to travel to the countless worlds that the Horde conquered. Most would have considered his actions to be foolish for then the rest of his life would become nothing more than battles against an endless force. Adora clenched her fists at the thought of other worlds suffering just as Etheria had for so many years. She was about to respond, but Hordak had caught her movement before she could offer.

"After all this, you can finally go back to your true family," the Hordian choked for a moment but regained his composure a little. "Really, it's best that you forget about the one who took you away from them."

Adora stood both angry and confused at the man who had both ruined and saved her life. After all they had been through together could he not see what a powerful team the made? They defeated the gods themselves to get this far and now he refused her help? The princess took a deep breath and started to calm down. Adora then opened her eyes and stood proudly, her figure unable to face the man.

"I'm only going to call you this once, so you better listen."

Hordak swallowed a bit of saliva while his hands twitched in anticipation. Like a true soldier her expression was unreadable and stoic. Curiously the dark warrior tilted his head and waited for some kind of response.

"Goodbye, Father. and I wish you good luck."

Tears welled up in Hordak's eyes as he desperately tried to fight them back. Imp who had apparently entered the machine to activate the ship's engines and called for him to get inside.

"Goodbye, my daughter," he said under his breath.

As the door to the ship closed, Adora quickly turned around and finally gazed upon the fully repaired ship take off slowly. Then as quick as a shooting star into the sky the vessel flew into space emitting a loud boom after take off. The princess covered her ears at the sound only to run outside the woods in a vain attempt to search for him through the stars.

At that moment Bow, one of the few who stayed in the rebel camp, rushed to Adora's side gazing at the burnt vegetation in curiously, "What happened here? What was all that noise about?"

"It was Hope," Adora replied. "Hope for the future."

* * *

**And here is the epilogue!**

**Let me just say right now that this is the end of 'Doubt' and there will be no sequel. If you are interested in writing one then you must e-mail me with a complete (or mostly complete) idea of what you want to do along with a chapter of one of your own stories to show off your writings skills. I am very protective and picky when it comes to my story so don't be upset if I reject it.**

**My god, how can this be over?**

**You all who have stuck around since the beginning have proven to be far more patient than one could ask for. Thank you goes out to all my readers and reviewers out there. Thank you to Delora for your wonderful input and helpful advice about beta readers and my writing. Also I would like to thank Asher Tye for his patience with my slow updates in art and writing! Thank you to everyone!**

**There were many goals I wanted to accomplish in Doubt, some more obvious than others. Not having grown up in the 80s I found out about She-ra only recently during high school. There was some potential in the story and shockingly enough one with a female main character. I found her plot far more developed and interesting than the more popular show known as He-man (though I do tend to make that obvious even in this fanfic). It was disappointing to find out that She-ra had no consistent story nor an actual ending to a particularly huge adversary. So 'Doubt' was born to create my own take on the ending of the cartoon with some criticism of the show itself inside (once again, you all have probably seen this in my not so subtle writing). I wanted to say that even with a female main character a story can still be epic and unique for all those involved. It is my dream to one day create a show of my own, but that probably will not be for quite some time.**

**The She-ra cartoon, despite the disgustingly girly names and titles did have a better story line and an actual origin for Adora's power (unlike in the He-man show which gave no such introduction until the bad 200x version came out). I wanted to improve the story since there was potential in it and no matter what, I had to make this point.**

**It has been a great pleasure writing 'Doubt' but I must confess that there is another story that I wanted to do for a long time. Having a fanfic in the She-ra section get so many reviews has given me confidence in my plot ideas (though the writing could obviously use some work). The next story, for those who are interested, has to do with Beast Wars transformers. Just as 'Doubt' finished the She-ra cartoon, this fic will give a proper ending to the Beast Wars universe that Beast Machines just could not live up to. Unfortunately school starts again in two days which means that this story cannot be started until december of this year. An author alert option exists if you are interested, but otherwise it will not be for a while though I assure you that this time I will have a beta reader so the many mistakes you've seen here in 'Doubt' will hopefully decrease in the next one.**

**There is nothing more I can say other than that I'm a little sad that it is over. I will continue to update art relating to this fanfic in my deviant art account (link to it is in my profile) in the future. Thank you all and I hope you enjoyed the ride!**

**R&R!**


End file.
